Renouveau (1) : les Rôdeurs
by Ywena
Summary: "Et Scorpius décida que s'il ne devait avoir qu'un ami, ce serait Albus, et personne d'autre que " Ou comment deux gamins, aussi déjantés et malins l'un que l'autre, devinrent inséparable et mirent un bordel monstre à Et ce dès leur première (UA, présence
1. Prologue

**.**

**Bonjour !**

Me voilà donc pour une nouvelle fanfiction sur Harry Potter, et cette fois, sur la nouvelle génération. Attention, bien qu'il ne soit pas obligatoire d'avoir lu _"le Parfum des Arums"_ pour suivre cette fic, ça vous expliquera deux-trois détails, comme "pourquoi la mère de Scorpius est rousse".

Alors, pour commencer... Les éléments non-conforme aux livres.

Draco Malefoy a épousé Salvakya Netaniev (OC). Leurs enfants sont Demetria, Scorpius et Hyperion. D'autres OC ont épousé les Greengrass, Susan Bones, Blaise, Theodore, etc.

De plus, James n'a pas la carte du Maraudeur, et il est en deuxième année. Luna et Neville sont mariés et ont deux enfants (Xavier et Olivia). Dominique Weasley est un garçon. Ginny Weasley a cessé de travailler depuis quelques années. Le parrain d'Albus et de Scorpius est la même personne, Lévine Koenig.

Pour plus d'information, lire l'épilogue de ma fic _le Parfum des Arums_.

.

Voilà, c'est tout x) Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

.

**.**

**Prologue**

**.**

Le quai de la gare disparut, et les quatre enfants se regardèrent avec un certain malaise, saisis par l'angoisse naturelle qu'éprouvent les gamins séparés de leurs parents. Dylan Aristide-Malefoy, Lucy Zabini et Scorpius Malefoy allaient tous les trois entrer en première année. Seule Demetria Malefoy, aînée de Scorpius d'un an, entamait sa deuxième année.

– Bon ! fit Demetria en se levant. Je vais chercher Abby.

Demetria était à Serdaigle, et Abigail Robins était sa meilleure amie depuis son premier trajet dans le Poudlard Express. Elles étaient dans la même Maison, le même dortoir, le même banc en cours. _Abby et Demy_ étaient inséparables.

– A plus, Demy ! lança bravement Scorpius en se laissant tomber sur la banquette.

Quand elle eut quitté le compartiment, Dylan poussa un léger soupir. Il était le fils de Nathan, le frère adoptif du père de Scorpius. Sang-Mêlé, les cheveux d'un délicat roux pâle, et les yeux vairons (un brun et un vert), Dylan était d'un naturel sérieux et discret, mais il était également très sociable. Scorpius devina ce qu'il allait dire avant même que son cousin ne lance :

– On va faire un tour pour rencontrer des gens ?

– Non merci, refusa Lucy Zabini. Je vais rester là : laissez le peuple venir à moi !

Scorpius gloussa, puis se leva :

– Je vais voir le Quatuor et je reviens.

Cyrius Jarvis, Poufsouffle Cameron Michelis, Serdaigle Gabriel Shepper, Gryffondor et Oscar Nott, Serpentard c'était eux, le _Quatuor_. Ils étaient en deuxième année et appartenaient à des Maisons différentes, mais comme ils avaient le même âge et que leurs parents étaient tous très amis, ils avaient quasiment grandis ensemble. Et leur amitié avait perduré après la Répartition. De ce fait, dès qu'il y avait un match de Quidditch, peu importe qui gagnait et qui perdait, ils faisaient la fête quand même !

Dylan, sa valise et le panier de son chat à la main, et Scorpius, mains dans les poches, quittèrent donc le compartiment, se lançant à l'aventure dans le train. Ils croisèrent plusieurs élèves de tous âges, à la recherche d'un compartiment libre ou d'un groupe d'amis en particulier.

Au passage, Dylan fit la connaissance d'un garçon aux cheveux roux et à l'air timide, qui se nommait Dominique Weasley. Laissant Dylan et son nouvel ami discuter, Scorpius leur faussa compagnie et continua son chemin, scrutant tous les compartiments qu'il croisait.

Finalement, à travers la vitre d'un énième compartiment, il reconnu six visages familiers : le quatuor, plus Abby et Demy. Le jeune Malefoy entra aussitôt d'un pas joyeux.

– Salut tout le monde ! Enfin, surtout Abby : je ne t'ai pas encore vue.

Abigail lui retourna un sourire éclatant. La peau couleur caramel, le visage parsemé de tâches de son, les cheveux bruns très frisés et indomptables, Abby était l'image même d'une énergie radieuse. Le parfait complément de la calme Demetria…

Scorpius ne savait pas grand-chose sur Abby. Elle était à Serdaigle, sa mère Demelza Robins était de Sang-Mêlé et ancienne Gryffondor. Et son père était inconnu, et Moldu très probablement. Le couple Malefoy avait été très circonspect, au départ, quand Demy était devenue amie avec cette fille. Ils méprisaient sa mère qui avait couché avec un Moldu et qui s'était fait jeté par ce dernier comme un déchet.

Finalement, l'obstination de Demy (et la claque que mit Abby à James Potter quand ce dernier l'embêta) avaient eu raison des réticences de Draco et Alva Malefoy. Et le duo d'Abby et Demy était resté.

– Bonjours, Scorpius ! sourit Abby. Toujours pas de surnom à me proposer ?

Abby avait été invité une semaine, en juillet, chez sa meilleure amie : c'était là qu'elle avait fait la connaissance du reste de la famille, dont Scorpius. Et elle lui avait activement cherché un surnom.

– Toujours pas.

– Et Scott ? C'est bien, Scott.

Gaby, le Gryffondor du quatuor, roula des yeux :

– Mon _chien_ s'appelle Scott.

– Laisse tomber, ricana Scorpius. Appelle-moi _Dieu_ et puis c'est tout !

– Pas bête, ça, un nom de dieu… réfléchit Abby.

– Shinigami ? proposa Demy.

Oscar, le Serpentard, leva les yeux au ciel :

– Tu lis trop de magazines sur les Runes japonaises, toi…

– Croque-mitaine ? plaisanta Cameron, le Serdaigle.

– Andouille, soupira Gaby.

– Andouille, c'est bien, non ? rigola Cyrius.

Scorpius roula des yeux d'un air exaspéré, et Abby s'exclama soudain :

– L'Ankou !

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de pousser la réflexion plus loin : la porte du compartiment s'était à nouveau rouverte. Mais cette fois, les visages du groupe d'amis s'assombrirent, tandis que l'intrus s'avançait d'un pas conquérant :

– Salut les nazes !

– James, s'il-te-plaît… soupira Gaby d'un air excédé.

James Potter, car c'était lui, ignora superbement son condisciple de Gryffondor. Au lieu de ça, il se tourna vers Abby et Demy avec un sourire charmeur :

– Vous voulez venir dans notre compartiment, les filles ?

– Crève en enfer, Potter, se contenta de répondre Demy avec mépris.

– Et sortir avec moi, toujours pas ?

Scorpius ouvrit des yeux ronds. Ça, c'était de l'inédit ! Potter ?! Qui draguait Demy _et_ Abby, en même temps ?! Eh ben, il ne manquait pas de culot ! Et pourquoi Demy n'en avait jamais parlé aux parents ?

Cyrius leva les yeux au ciel, et laissa tomber d'un ton froid :

– En revanche, si tu pouvais sortir tout court, Potter, ça serait un soulagement pour nous tous…

James ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais devant les sept regards noirs braqués sur lui, il s'inclina en ricanant avec nonchalance :

– Ce n'est que partie remise !

– Va chier, grommela Abby tandis que la porte se refermait derrière lui.

Oscar poussa un long soupir. Voyant l'air effaré de Scorpius, il lui sourit et expliqua :

– Potter n'a pas l'habitude qu'on lui résiste.

– Que les _filles_ lui résistent, corrigea Demy.

– Si tu veux. Donc il harcèle Abby et Demy depuis qu'elles lui ont mis l'une et l'autre un splendide râteau. Ça reste gentil, cependant. Potter ne ferait jamais vraiment du mal à quelqu'un.

– Lui, non, grommela Cyrius. C'est juste un crétin. Mais Faust…

– Faust Griggs est le meilleur ami de Potter, laissa tomber Cameron. Il est beaucoup plus agressif. Quand Abby a giflé Potter, Faust lui a sauté à la gorge. Heureusement que Demy lui a lancé un sort, sinon ça tournait au pugilat.

Scorpius écarquilla les yeux, et se tourna d'un bloc vers sa sœur :

– Tu ne nous l'as pas dit !

– Papa et Maman adorent chercher des poux à Harry Potter, soupira Demy. Si je l'avais dit, ça aurait été entre eux qu'il y aurait eu une bagarre. Et tu connais Maman… Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il serait resté assez de cendres de son adversaire pour remplir une urne.

Malgré lui, Scorpius rigola, et il ne fut pas le seul. Il était bien connu que Salvakya Malefoy, Briseuse de sorts du Ministère de la Magie, était une combattante accomplie. Et elle leur avait raconté un nombre incalculable de fois les deux occasions où elle s'était battue contre Harry Potter, _à mains nues_, et l'avait emporté.

Plus des trois quarts du récit étaient fortement exagérés, cela dit.

– Normalement, Fred Weasley réussit à garder une bonne ambiance, sourit Gaby. Fred est ami avec tout le monde : James, Faust, nous, les autres Maisons… Et puis c'est le fils du gérant de la boutique de Farces et Attrapes, donc James l'adore.

– En gros, Scorpius, si tu vas chez les Gryffondors, pourris la vie de Potter ! sourit Abigail.

– Abby, ne l'encourage pas, grommela Gabriel. Je tiens à la paix dans mon dortoir.

Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel et asséna :

– De toute façon, je refuse d'aller chez Gryffondor. Pas assez d'intellect à mon goût… Sans vouloir te vexer, Gaby.

– Je mise sur Serdaigle ! clama Cameron en levant le poing.

– Et moi sur Serpentard, sourit Oscar.

– Bon, je suppose que je n'ai plus qu'à parier sur Poufsouffle ? plaisanta Cyrius.

– Un Malefoy à Poufsouffle ! fit mine de s'indigner Demy. Quelle honte, quelle ignominie, quel déshonneur ! Le nom des snobinards blonds serait jeté à bas de son trône… Tu n'aurais plus qu'à changer de nom, de pays, et de visage pour faire bonne mesure, Scorpius !

– Sympa, grogna le Poufsouffle du groupe.

Cameron ricana, puis lâcha perfidement :

– Non, mais il faut être réaliste Cyrius : la Maison des Blaireaux ne s'appelle pas comme ça pour rien… Non, j'ai rien dit ! Pointe cette baguette ailleurs !

– Je vais vous laisser, lâcha Scorpius en reculant vers la sortie. Etripez-vous sans ma participation, ok ?

Seul Demy lui adressa un sourire encourageant : les autres étaient déjà occupés à se chamailler. Et quand Scorpius referma la porte du compartiment, Cameron et Cyrius se faisaient une espèce de prise de catch sous le regard navré de Gabriel et Oscar.

– Totalement cinglés, marmonna le jeune Malefoy en retournant vers le compartiment où l'attendait Lucy.

La jeune Zabini s'y trouvait toujours, mais plus seule. Cinq personnes l'y avaient rejointe, et se tournèrent vers Scorpius à son entrée. Lucy adressa un large sourire à son ami, et désigna un par un les intrus :

– Scorpius, voici Fred, Rose, Albus, Vincent et Naima.

Albus. Une seule personne portait un tel prénom cette année. Scorpius l'évita délibérément du regard et se tourna vers le plus grand de la bande :

– Fred Weasley je suppose ?

Avec ses cheveux orange vif et son large sourire, impossible de ne pas le reconnaître. Le deuxième année était sans doute là pour veiller sur Rose et Albus, ses cousins…

– Tu suppose bien, sourit Fred. Et toi, tu es un Malefoy, non ?

– Tous les blonds de ce train ne sont pas forcément des Malefoy.

– Et nous en remercions Merlin ! plaisanta Fred.

Rose, une petite rousse aux cheveux assez sombre et très frisés, pouffa discrètement. Scorpius balaya e compartiment du regard.

Outre Rose, la seule fille était Naima. Noire de peau, les cheveux dressés sur sa tête en une coupe afro probablement rétive à toute tentative de coiffage, elle se tenait un peu avachie sur son siège. _Née-Moldue venant des bas-quartiers_, diagnostiqua aussitôt la parie cynique de Scorpius.

A côté d'elle se trouvait le dénommé Vincent : blond, l'air songeur, les vêtements impeccables, il avait un livre ouvert sur les genoux. Un grimoire épais, apparemment. Ce type avait une certaine classe, même pour un garçon de onze ans, et son air à la fois nonchalant et sérieux rappelait un peu Blaise.

Et enfin, Albus. Scorpius posa les yeux sur ce garçon qu'il n'avait jamais vu, et dont il connaissait pourtant l'identité. _Albus Severus Potter_.

Scorpius savait beaucoup de choses sur Albus. Ils avaient le même parrain, Lévine Koenig. Ils avaient le même second prénom, _Severus_. Leurs pères, Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy, travaillaient au Ministère et ne s'entendaient pas. Leurs mères, Ginny et Alva, se haïssaient et ne se parlaient pas. Leurs aînés, James et Demy, se provoquaient sans cesse.

Alors Scorpius ne savait pas vraiment à quoi il s'attendait. A quelqu'un comme James Potter ? A quelqu'un de hautain et méprisant ? A quelqu'un de simplement méfiant ?

Il ne savait pas exactement à quoi il s'attendait. Mais ce n'était certainement pas à ce gamin aux cheveux châtains en bataille, à l'air un peu perdu et aux grands yeux écarquillés, qui tenait son livre contre sa poitrine comme pour se protéger d'une agression. Albus avait l'air d'un enfant seul et effrayé. Albus avait l'air de ne pas vraiment savoir ce qu'on attendait de lui. Pourtant il ne baissait pas les yeux, et il affrontait son regard sans broncher.

Il avait des yeux verts. Les yeux verts les plus extraordinaires que Scorpius ait jamais vus. Emeraude, sombres et nuancés, comme une forêt éclaboussée de lumière. Des yeux qui semblaient presque trop grands, trop francs. Le genre de regard qui vous happe à l'improvise et vous fascine, irrésistiblement.

Puis Albus cligna des yeux, et Scorpius inspira discrètement une goulée d'air, revenant à la réalité. Lucy le regardait bizarrement.

Alors Scorpius haussa les épaules, sourit, et s'installa tout naturellement à côté d'Albus Severus Potter.

– Salut. Tu lis quoi ?

Albus sembla surpris, ou choqué, ou soulagé, peut-être les trois à la fois. Pas d'interrogatoire en règle sur son nom, sa famille, sa future Maison, son frère. Juste cette question innocente et cet intérêt sincère. Ses yeux étincelèrent tandis qu'il souriait, avec tant de franchise et de joie que Scorpius en fut totalement désarmé.

– C'est un livre Moldu. Victor Hugo, tu connais ?

– Un peu, mentit Scorpius. C'est lequel ?

– _Les Misérables_.

– Je ne l'ai pas lu. Il raconte quoi ?

Et Albus se mit à raconter avec emphase et passion les aventures de Cosette et Jean Valjean, ponctuant son récit de grands gestes et de larges sourires. Fasciné, le compartiment entier l'écouta en silence.

Et Scorpius décida que s'il ne devait avoir qu'un ami, ce serait Albus. Et personne d'autre que lui.

.

* * *

.

_A suivre..._

.


	2. La Répartition

.

**Réponses aux reviews !**

Euh, désolée **Olympie**, ce site est moins compliqué à gérer que ff-fr, alors... C'est ici que le posterait l'histoire des Rôdeurs. Désolée pour ff-fr, j'aime bien ce site moi aussi (après tout, il est francophone xD) mais je suis une trop grosse feignasse pour gérer deux dossiers de fic, un pour chaque site.

Merci **Yuki-946** pour ton enthousiasme ! Eh oui, il a une suite, il y a même 14 chapitres en tout à cette fic !

Mwéwéwéwé, **Marjorie27**, attend un peu de voir la suite, tu vas halluciner. Scorpius est le digne fils de ses parents, et Al'... Al' est comme une chenille qui n'attend qu'une bonne occasion de sortir de son cocon et de devenir un papillon ! ... Bon, d'accord, cette métaphore est pourrie.

**Lucrethia** ! Mon Akegataddict ! Eh oui, j'ai du créer beaucoup d'OC pour faire une nouvelle génération Poudlarienne, les Weasley ne suffisaient pas. Mais t'inquiète, tu vas vite t'y retrouver x) Quant à Albus et Scorpius... Contrairement à ce qui s'est passé pour Ron et Harry, Scorpius a littéralement eu "le coup de foudre" pour Al'. Pas à cause de son nom, mais juste parce qu'il a de beaux yeux. Ah, Scorpius, il a hérité du côté (mais chuuuut) incorrigiblement romantique de son papaaaa...

Hey **Don-jul** ! Oui, Demy est la première Malefoy à aller à Serdaigle. Mais c'est une fille, et j'imagine que de ce fait, vu qu'elle perdra le nom de Malefoy quand elle se mariera, ça ne compte pas xD Et puis Demy aime beaucoup Serdaigle, surtout parce qu'elle est devenue inséparable d'Abby.  
James a surtout pris des Weasley, au niveau de l'insouciance, et de son grand-père, au niveau de l'arrogance. C'est l'enfant-chéri de toute une grande famille, tout le monde s'incline dès qu'il prononce son nom... Al' a surtout pris de Harry, il n'y a quasiment rien des Weasley (ce qui met Ginny un peu mal à l'aise, comme si cet enfant-là ne lui appartenait pas). En plus, grandir dans l'ombre envahissante de son père, et celle, écrasante, de son frère, ça ne l'a pas aidé à s'affirmer.

Salut **Dess** ! Je suis contente de voir que les Malefoy ont autant de succès... Eh oui, tu verras les adultes, et pas seulement la promo d'Al' et de l'Ankou. J'ai prévu de mener deux intrigues, une à Poudlard, une au Ministère x)

.

* * *

.

**Note à Cadoc.**

_(Ouais, je suis une grande fan de Kaamelott aussi.)_

Bon, je sais qu'on n'est pas jeudi (d'habitude je publie le jeudi) mais là j'avais trop hâte alors... Voilà la Répartition des petits chenapans!

Déjà, dans ce chapitre on va voir dans quelle Maison atterrissent les deux loustics, mais on va aussi revoir... Alva ! Ah oui, et Harry, et Ron, et Hermione, et Blaise. Ah, euh, ouais, et puis y a l'autre, là, Ginny. Bref. On va revoir Alva ! AH AH AH, j'imagine trop bien ce qui s'est passé après qu'elle et Draco aient reçu la lettre de l'Ankou Malefoy... xD

La chanson du Choixpeau m'a fait travailler les méninges. Et pour la deuxième année, je me suis cassé le trognon à écrire une autre chanson, encore plus longue. Pff, c'est plus de mon âge ça...

.

Bref. Je vais poser cette question dans le Bonus 2 du _Parfum_, mais je la pose ici aussi, pour que tout le monde puisse jeter un oeil dessus x)

Si je créait une page _facebook_, vous la rejoindriez ? Je pourrais y proposer mes fics en PDF, poster des extraits de chapitres, vous demander vos avis, poster des images, m'aider à faire cette fichue chanson du Choixpeau, ou discuter de trucs que vous trouvez funs, tout simplement. J'aime bien rester en contact via Internet avec des gens aussi dingues que moi et la plupart d'entre vous le sont xD J'ai créé un forum mais _fb_ a quand même plus de succès, et plus de facilité d'accès...

Enfin, bon, je pose la question. Perso, je connais (c'est un bien grand mot) une auteur qui a fait ça, et une vraie petite communauté s'est formée et délire sur des thèmes aussi divers que le mariage gay ou les articles lus sur Internet par les uns ou par les autres. Vous connaissez peut-être le Baba O'Riley ? Ben voilà.

Voilà,_ that is my question_, le reste est à vous.

.

* * *

**.**

**La Répartition**

**.**

Scorpius faillit se casser la figure en descendant du Poudlard Express. Heureusement pour lui et sa dignité, Albus le rattrapa par le bras, rigolant doucement.

– Tu fais déjà des acrobaties ? se moqua Lucy en sauta souplement du wagon.

– C'était totalement volontaire, affirma le cadet Malefoy avec mauvaise foi.

– Ben voyons, murmura Vincent en passant près d'eux.

Scorpius fusilla le blond du regard, mais renonça à engager une dispute puérile. Au lieu de ça, il suivit son groupe en direction de la silhouette massive et hirsute de celui qui semblait être Hagrid. Le demi-géant les encourageait avec enthousiasme à monter dans les barques amarrées à la berge, et Albus lança aux embarcations un regard incrédule :

– On doit monter là-dedans ?!

– Eh oui, s'exclama Hagrid en posant la main sur l'épaule du brun qui faillit tomber à genoux. Tu es le fils d'Harry, non ? Tu lui ressembles tellement, c'est incroyable !

Albus se rembrunit visiblement, mais Hagrid ne sembla pas le remarquer. Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel, repéra une barque qui n'avait par l'air trop vermoulue, et se dirigea vers cette embarcation en entraînant son nouvel ami avec lui :

– Viens, Albus, on prend celle-là !

Hagrid lança un regard surpris au jeune Malefoy, et ouvrit la bouche (sans doute pour proposer à Albus de monter avec lui), mais déjà l'étrange duo lui avait faussé compagnie. Scorpius grimpa précautionneusement dans la barque qui tanguait légèrement, tandis qu'Albus sautait carrément à l'intérieur, manquant de les faire chavirer.

– Barbare, grogna Scorpius en se tenant au bord le temps que la gîte s'arrête.

– Désolé, sourit le cadet Potter d'un air contrit.

– Imagine que le fond ait cédé !

Le sourire d'Abus disparut aussitôt, et il se mit à scruter le fond de la barque avec inquiétude.

– Je l'ai peut-être fissuré ! Et on va couler en plein milieu du lac !

– Albus, je me fichais de toi, fit Scorpius en roulant des yeux.

– Ah bon ?

– Ces barques sont enchantées.

– Comment tu le sais ?

– Mon père me l'a dit, asséna Scorpius d'un ton définitif.

Albus, diplomatiquement, se retint de dire que le père de Scorpius n'était peut-être pas la source du savoir universel, et qu'en plus, en tant que juriste, il mentait comme un arracheur de dents. Au lieu de ça, il leva le nez vers le ciel et s'exclama :

– Oh, on voit des étoiles !

Scorpius ouvrit la bouche, la referma, et soupira sans pouvoir empêcher un sourire en coin d'étirer ses lèvres. Définitivement, il adorait Albus Potter.

– Je viens ! s'exclama Lucy en les rejoignant.

– Moi aussi, ajouta Rose en leur emboitant le pas.

– Et moi aussi, sourit Dylan en surgissant de nulle part.

– Il reste une place, du coup, fit Naima en rejoignant Lucy à grands pas. Et je la prends !

– D'accord, mais ne sautez pas ! supplia Scorpius en se ré-accrochant au bord.

La barque était complète avec six personnes. D'autorité, Lucy prit la place la plus à l'avant, et pinça Scorpius (qui faillit tomber à l'eau) quand ce dernier essaya de lui disputer la place. Le petit blond était très occupé à faire une bataille de regards noirs avec la fille des Zabini, quand Albus se racla timidement la gorge à côté de lui :

– Al'.

– Hein ? fit Scorpius en se tournant vers lui.

– Al', répéta le brun avec patience. Tout le monde m'appelle Al'.

– Ah. D'accord.

– Et toi, tu as un surnom ?

Scorpius ouvrit la bouche pour dire non, puis il se souvint de la proposition d'Abby. Un large sourire étira ses lèvres, et il déclara tranquillement :

– L'Ankou.

– L'Ankou ?

– L'Ankou Malefoy, si tu tiens à faire long.

Lucy et Dylan éclatèrent de rire, et Naima Jones hocha la tête avec un sourire hilare :

– J'aime !

– Il faut dire que tu n'as pas un prénom facile, sourit Dylan.

– Je pense que mes parents se sont vengés sur moi de leurs propres prénoms, fit Scorpius très sérieusement. Parce que _Draco_ et _Salvakya_, très franchement…

Les autres gloussèrent, mais le rire de Rose Weasley se transforma en glapissement aigu quand la barque quitta soudainement la berge, les amarres se dénouant d'elles-mêmes. Les barques se mirent à glisser l'entement sur l'eau, comme un grand troupeau d'orques, suivant la barque de tête où Hagrid se tenait, avec deux élèves qui fixaient la surface de l'eau (bien au-dessus de la ligne de flottaison) avec une certaine angoisse.

Dylan s'étira, puis lança à la cantonade :

– Alors, vous pensez aller dans quelle Maison ? Moi ça sera Serdaigle, c'est sûr.

– Gryffondor, sourit Rose avec fierté.

– Aucune idée, grommela Al'.

– Serdaigle serait bien, fit Scorpius d'un air pensif. Mais Serpentard me plairait aussi.

– Serpentard pour moi, clama Lucy. Et toi, Naima ?

La fille à la coupe afro haussa les épaules :

– Je ne viens pas d'une famille de sorciers, alors…

_Je m'en doutais_, songea Scorpius avec un sourire en coin. Dylan, lui, s'était tourné vers la Née-Moldue et expliquait avec patience :

– Il y a quatre Maisons : Serdaigle, Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serpentard. Serdaigle, c'est la maison de l'intelligence et du savoir. Mes parents étaient tous les deux à Serdaigle. Gryffondor, c'est la maison du courage…

– … ou de la stupidité, se moqua Lucy. Dans cette Maison, ils privilégient l'action à la réflexion. En gros, ils posent leurs cerveaux et ils foncent.

– Gryffondor est la Maison des héros, protesta Rose.

– Ou de la chair à canon, émit sentencieusement Lucy. Fais-moi confiance là-dessus.

Scorpius émit un son moqueur :

– Je ne te ferais jamais confiance, Zabini.

Lucy lui tira puérilement la langue, sous le regard amusé de Rose et d'Al'. Imperturbable, Dylan continua son exposé face à une Naima attentive :

– Poufsouffle est la Maison de la loyauté, mais aussi de l'impartialité.

– On pourrait même dire de l'idéalisme, ajouta Scorpius.

Rose leva les yeux au ciel :

– Ils sont juste gentils.

– Ils sont _trop_ gentils. Du coup, ils passent pour des trouillards. Alors que je connais un Poufsouffle qui a une sacrée langue de vipère.

Lucy pouffa discrètement.

– Serpentard est la Maison de l'ambition, continua Dylan. Habituellement, il y a plus de Sang-Purs dans cette Maison que dans les autres…

– Et ils ont formés des mages noirs, ajouta Rose avec sérieux.

– Comme toutes les autres Maisons ! protesta Scorpius. Serpentard est la seule Maison à ne pas se voiler la face. Et s'il y a plus de Sang-Purs, c'est parce que les gens élevés par des Moldus sont habitué au confort, à la sécurité, à la routine, à, à…

– La médiocrité ? proposa Lucy avec un sourire de requin.

– Je n'ai pas dit ça, se défendit Scorpius. Mais ils ne connaissent pas la réalité du monde magique alors ils n'ont pas la volonté de s'y élever. A Serpentard, les gens sont des battants, des survivants. Severus Rogue était un Serpentard.

– Severus Rogue n'est pas _Dieu_, fit Dylan en roulant des yeux.

– Non, ça c'est moi, fit Scorpius d'un air malicieux. Et puis, tu dis ça parce que ta mère a peur de son tableau.

– Ta mère _à toi_ discute magie noire avec son tableau !

– N'importe quoi, ils discutent de sorts de protections !

Les deux cousins se fusillèrent un instant du regard, avant qu'un identique sourire ne fendent leurs visages. Cathy, la mère de Dylan, avait toujours été impressionnée par le tableau de Rogue qui trônait dans le bureau de Draco Malefoy. Au contraire, Alva, la mère de Scorpius, adorait venir voir l'ancien Mangemort pour discuter avec lui.

– Nos parents sont cinglés de toute façon, asséna Dylan d'un ton définitif.

Al' ricana. Mal lui en prit, car l'attention générale se tourna vers lui, et Naima demanda avec curiosité :

– Tes parents sont sorciers, non ? Ils étaient dans quelle Maison ?

– Gryffondor, maugréa Al'. Mais si j'y vais, j'y serai avec James et tout le monde va me comparer à lui. Et à mon père.

– Dur, compatit Scorpius. Demy, ma sœur, est toujours comparée à ma mère parce qu'elle est à Serdaigle.

Il réfléchit un instant, plissa le nez, et ajouta avec le plus grand sérieux :

– Et parce qu'elle a un fort caractère, aussi.

Lucy et Rose gloussèrent. Dylan, ses yeux vairons scrutant toujours Albus, demanda avec intérêt :

– Et dans quelle Maison voudrais-tu être ?

Al' soupira.

– Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas un acharné du travail comme les Serdaigles, je ne suis pas très intéressé par l'idée consacrer ma vie à bosser… Et je ne suis pas assez sympa pour être à Poufsouffle, je crois. Je déteste m'écraser. James passe son temps à m'écraser.

– Pourquoi pas Serpentard ?

– Ma famille m'en voudrait…

– Je ne pense pas, fit Scorpius en haussant les épaules. Ton parrain, c'est Oncle Lévine, non ? Il n'a rien d'un noble et héroïque Gryffondor, c'est un puissant et rusé Serpentard. Je le sais, c'est mon parrain aussi. Et puis, tu t'appelles Albus _Severus_, non ? Comme Severus Rogue.

Al' resta silencieux, songeur. Pour clore la conversation, Scorpius sourit de toutes ses dents :

– En tout cas, j'aimerai bien que tu sois dans ma Maison !

Al' sourit sans répondre, et la conversation revint sur Naima et sa future Maison. Lucy était même prête à lui faire subir un véritable interrogatoire, et Naima commençait à s'agacer, lorsque soudain Poudlard apparut. Dans un bel ensemble, leurs six mâchoires se décrochèrent, et un même "_Woooooaaah_" impressionné s'échappa de leurs bouches.

– Et voilà Poudlard ! s'exclama Hagrid avec un grand geste du bras.

– Ça crève les yeux, en effet, lâcha Scorpius.

Mais même son sarcasme n'arrivait pas à cacher le fait qu'il était sacrément impressionné. Il ne fallut que cinq minutes pour que les barques arrivent au pied du château. Heureusement, car une pluie fine s'était mise à tomber, faisant grelotter les jeunes élèves. Quand ils arrivèrent au pied de l'immense bâtiment, ils s'aidèrent mutuellement à sortir des barques trempées, et se hâtèrent derrière Hagrid jusqu'à la porte d'entrée grande ouverte.

Une fois dans le hall, un unanime soupir de soulagement s'éleva du groupe. Une femme à l'air sévère et à l'énorme poitrine les attendait devant la porte, encore close, de la Grande Salle.

– Voici les nouveaux, madame la Sous-Directrice ! lança Hagrid avec un large sourire.

– Merci, Hagrid. Allez prendre place à la table des professeurs, je me charge du reste.

Le demi-géant hocha la tête et partit dans un couloir perpendiculaire, probablement pour entrer par une autre porte. La Sous-Directrice reporta son regard sur le petit groupe mouillé et grelottant qui lui faisait face.

– Je suis le professeur Laughlin, Sous-Directrice et professeur de Métamorphose de Poudlard. C'est moi qui procéderai à la Répartition. Vous êtes prêts ?

– Non, marmonna Al' si bas que Scorpius fut le seul à l'entendre.

Laughlin n'attendait de toute façon pas de réponse. Elle se détourna dans un grand mouvement de cape, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent, et les premières années entrèrent.

A leur arrivée, le brouhaha des conversations monta brusquement en volume, et ce jusqu'à ce que Laughlin fasse apparaitre un tabouret, sur lequel était posé un vieux chapeau pointu, au milieu de la pièce.

Pendant un instant, il ne passa rien. Puis le chapeau ouvrit une large bouche, et se mit à chanter :

_Vous qui à Poudlard venez d'arriver, entendez ma chanson,_

_Ouvrez grand vos oreilles, retenez la leçon !_

_Je suis le Choixpeau doté de quatre cerveaux_

_Je lirai votre cœur, votre âme et votre esprit_

_Pour vous désigner cette Maison-là ou bien celle-ci :_

_Je suis celui qui choisira l'uniforme que vous aurez sur le dos !_

_Cette magnifique école a pour piliers quatre Maisons_

_Comme elle avait quatre grands sorciers pour creuser ses fondations._

_Fort et brave était l'héroïque Godric Gryffondor_

_Si vous l'êtes aussi, vous rejoindrez les rouges et or._

_L'ambitieux Salazar Serpentard était vif et rusé_

_Rejoindront ses rangs ceux qui ont de hautes visées._

_Erudite et songeuse était la belle Rowena Serdaigle_

_Passionnés de savoir, c'est d'elle dont vous suivrez les règles._

_Quant à la patiente Helga Poufsouffle, douce loyale_

_Avec les impartiaux, elle saura se montrer amicale._

_Mais quelle que soit votre Maison,_

_N'oubliez pas, petits sorciers, qu'elles sont toutes de Poudlard les fondations._

_Que tous retiennent la leçon_

_Et que commence la Répartition !_

Le Choixpeau referma la bouche, et des applaudissements à tout rompre s'élevèrent de toutes les tables. Les premières années béaient d'étonnement. Scorpius, les yeux ronds, vit Demy et Abby lui sourire d'un air moqueur à la table des Serdaigle, et il fit un effort sur lui-même pour prendre l'air sérieux qui convenait à un Malefoy.

Laughlin attendit que les applaudissements se soient tus, puis elle s'avança. Aussitôt, les chuchotements cessèrent. Dans le grand silence qui était soudain tombé sur la Grande Salle, elle tira de sa manche un long parchemin couvert de noms, et scruta les futurs élèves du regard.

– Quand j'appellerais votre nom, vous irez vous asseoir sur ce tabouret et placerez le Choixpeau sur votre tête.

Albus déglutit. A la table des Gryffondors, James rigolait en le regardant. Scorpius commençait à détester ce grand crétin arrogant aux cheveux en pétard…

– Aristide-Malefoy, Dylan !

Le cousin de Scorpius sursauta violement, puis se dirigea d'un pas d'automate vers le Choixpeau. Il s'assit sur le tabouret, coiffa le tissu usé… Il y eut un instant de silence, puis le Choixpeau rouvrit la bouche :

– SERDAIGLE !

La table des bleus et bronze applaudit de toutes ses forces. Scorpius remarqua avec amusement qu'Oscar, Cyrius et Gaby, à leurs tables respectives, applaudissaient aussi, sous le regard amusé de leurs camarades.

– Avilgaard, Evannah !

– … GRYFFONDOR !

– Benetto, John !

– … POUFSOUFFLE !

Les noms défilèrent, les uns après les autres. Naima Jones fut envoyée à Gryffondor, et s'assit à côté de Fred Weasley. Scorpius avait le ventre noué. Il lui sembla qu'il ne se passait que quelques instants avant que ne soit appelé…

– Malefoy, Scorpius !

Les jambes en coton, Scorpius adopta tout de même un pas digne et garda la tête haute tandis qu'il allait s'asseoir sur le tabouret et coiffait le Choixpeau.

_« Mais qu'avons-nous là ? » _fit une voix dans sa tête. _« Tu tiens décidément beaucoup de ta mère… Courage, instinct de protection, et l'envie farouche de se distinguer… »_

_« Si tu dis Gryffondor, je te brûle ! »_

_« Quel manque d'originalité dans cette famille. Mais non, tu n'iras pas à Gryffondor. Tu possèdes également de l'intelligence, beaucoup d'intelligence et de curiosité… Oui, tu as soif d'admiration et de respect, alors je pense que la Maison qui t'iras le mieux est… »_

– … SERPENTARD !

La table des verts et argent éclata en un tonnerre d'applaudissements, tandis que Scorpius se dirigeait vers eux. Gaby et Cyrius, ainsi que Cameron, Demy et Abby, l'acclamaient aussi. Scorpius s'assit sur le banc des Serpentards, à côté d'Oscar, et son voisin, un Préfet, lui donna une tape dans le dos d'un air enchanté :

– Bienvenue, Malefoy ! Moi c'est Gregory Moran.

– Scorpius, mais tu peux m'appeler l'Ankou.

Moran le regarda d'un drôle d'air, mais il ne récolta qu'un grand sourire innocent en réponse. Oscar ricana. Scorpius et lui reportèrent leur attention sur la Répartition. Et le petit blond n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que la Sous-Directrice n'appelle son ami.

– Potter, Albus !

Al' se dirigea vers le Choixpeau d'un pas rapide, sans doute pour dissimuler son angoisse, et coiffa le chapeau pointu d'une main tremblante. Scorpius lui adressa un signe d'encouragement, le pouce levé, mais il n'était pas certain que son ami l'ai vu.

Cette fois, le Choixpeau mit de longues minutes à se décider. Presque trois minutes. Un vrai supplice pour le pauvre Al'. Mais, finalement…

– … SERPENTARD !

Il y eut un grand silence abasourdi, puis Scorpius se mit à applaudir, vite imité par Oscar, puis par toute sa Maison, qui se mit à taper sur la table, à siffler, à l'acclamer. Al' les rejoignit d'un pas vacillant et se laissa tomber plus qu'il ne s'assit à côté de Scorpius.

– Mes parents vont me tuer, dit-il dans un souffle.

– T'inquiète, mon père les tuera avant ! fit joyeusement Scorpius. C'est génial qu'on soit ensemble !

Al' hésita un instant, puis il finit par lui retourner un sourire timide mais sincère.

Le reste de la Répartition se déroula plus calmement. Vincent Sterling, le blond qui avait partagé leur compartiment, alla à Serdaigle. Rose Weasley également. Dominique Weasley, lui, se retrouva à Poufsouffle. Quand à Lucy Zabini, elle les rejoignit à la table des Serpentards.

Puis la Directrice McGonagall se leva, et le silence se fit. La vieille sorcière à l'air sévère parcourut la Grande Salle du regard, puis commença :

– Bienvenue à tous. Avant de commencer le festin, je vous demande votre attention afin de vous transmettre quelques informations. Tout d'abord, suite à plusieurs demandes ayant pour objet la modernisation de l'enseignement…

Il y eut quelques murmures, qui s'éteignirent très vite sous le regard de McGonagall :

– … Plusieurs modules optionnels ont été créés. Des cours de littérature et d'Histoire Moldue peuvent être pris dès la première année. De plus, outre le Quidditch, Poudlard propose désormais l'admission dans un club de karaté.

Scorpius ouvrit des yeux ronds, avant d'esquisser un sourire carnassier. Abby faisait du karaté, il avait entendu Demy le dire un jour. C'était apparemment un sport Moldu assez brutal, mais également très technique.

Sourde aux chuchotements excités que son discours avait provoqués, la Directrice poursuivit :

– Bien sûr, les membres de l'équipe de Quidditch ne pourront s'inscrire au club de karaté et vice-versa. Poudlard est une école, pas un club sportif.

– Dommage, dit Victoire Weasley un peu trop fort.

McGonagall l'ignora, et poursuivit son petit discours :

– Comme depuis cinq ans, une classe préparatoire accueillera un petit groupe d'élèves de huitième année désirant se perfectionner avant d'entrer dans l'université de leur choix. Cette année, cette classe comptera huit élèves. Je m'adresse plus spécialement aux premières années qui ne le savent pas encore : ces huit élèves ont également le droit de vous enleverr des points si vous perturbez l'ordre.

Elle désigna d'un geste vague huit élèves, quatre filles et quatre garçons, assis en bout de table des Serdaigles. Ils avaient le traditionnel uniforme noir, mais leurs cravates étaient blanches, tout comme leur blason. L'Ankou se tourna vers Gregory Moran :

– Ils n'ont pas de Maison ?

– Ils viennent des quatre Maisons, expliqua doctement Gregory. Mais ils forment une sorte de cinquième Maison, à part, avec leur propre salle commune. On les appelle les _Blancs_. Tu ne les croiseras pas souvent, ils passent tout leur temps dans une aile un peu plus éloignée du château, où ils manipulent des sorts très dangereux. Ils forment une classe un peu spéciale. Ce sont les meilleurs des meilleurs, ceux qui veulent accéder à des carrières qui demandent de très grandes compétences.

– Et pourquoi peuvent-ils enlever des points ?

– Je te l'ai dit, ils sont l'élite. Les profs les encouragent à se comporter en adultes. Du coup, ils leurs délèguent certaines tâches, comme patrouiller dans les couloirs, surveiller les retenues, corriger certaines copies. Quand un prof est malade, il arrive que ce soit un Blanc qui le remplace durant le cours. Enfin, bref : tu ne les vois que dans des situations désagréables.

Scorpius et Albus pouffèrent. Le temps qu'ils se concentrent à nouveau sur le cours de McGonagall, la Directrice achevait de leur rappeler que les objets de farces et attrapes étaient interdits. Puis elle se rassit en leur souhaitant bon appétit, et les enfants se jetèrent sur les plats qui venaient d'apparaitre sur la table.

– Eh, Al', l'Ankou ! lança Lucy entre deux bouchés de pommes de terre. Vous allez vous inscrire à un module ?

– Karaté, fit Scorpius après un instant de réflexion.

Il avait toujours été assez sportif. Chez lui, il faisait du tir à l'arc et il était un excellent nageur, très endurant. Un sport de combat, ça le tentait bien.

– Je ne sais pas, éluda Al'. Et toi ?

– Histoire Moldue, fit Lucy. Mais j'aurais bien été tentée par la Littérature…

– C'est ce que j'ai pris, moi, commenta Oscar Nott en se servant en spaghettis. Mais Al', je te conseille vivement le karaté. Cyrius en fait, et il parait que c'est génial.

– Ça ne m'étonne même pas de sa part, marmonna Scorpius en ricanant. Du sang et des trippes, youpi !

Pour le coup, Albus s'étrangla avec sa bouchée de pommes de terre.

**o-O-o**

**o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

**o-O-o**

**Lettre d'Albus Potter à sa famille :**

_Papa, Maman, Lily,_

_Vous vouliez que je vous écrive, alors allons-y ! Pour commencer : j'ai bien mangé équilibré ce soir (ça c'est pour toi, Maman), j'ai fait un bon voyage, et je vais bien._

_Je me suis fait des amis dans le train. Lucy, Dylan, Naima, et l'Ankou (oui je sais que c'est un surnom bizarre, mais franchement, vu son prénom, il a bien le droit d'avoir un surnom bizarre…). Je leur ai raconté l'histoire des __Misérables__, de Victor Hugo, et ils avaient l'air de bien aimer. En tout cas, moi, je les aime bien._

_On a traversé le lac ensemble, et on a parlé des différentes Maisons. Naima est Née-Moldue, alors tout le monde s'est bousculé pour lui faire un exposé sur les quatre Maisons ! Je ne vous raconte pas le paragraphe sur les Gryffondors niais et fonceurs que Lucy nous a fait. Cette fille a une vraie langue de vipère. Mais elle est drôle. Franchement, je l'aime bien._

_Poudlard est vraiment immense. Et le voir surgir de nulle part, depuis les barques, c'était un moment… Extraordinaire. Même l'Ankou en a laissé tomber sa mâchoire._

_(Oui, parce que l'Ankou fait toujours semblant d'être digne et sérieux. Peut-être pour le décorum. En tout cas, ça se voit que ce n'est pas sa nature. Il aime beaucoup trop rire. Et il est beaucoup trop gentil. Même quand il se dispute avec son cousin, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de tout tourner en dérision. Il a l'air tellement cool et sympa ! Et il est vraiment sympa. Lui, au moins, il ne m'a pas comparé une seule fois à James ou à Papa, et il ne m'a pas harcelé de question ni rien ! Ce soir, quand on est allé se coucher, il m'a même défendu quand un troisième année m'a dit que j'avais l'air d'un avorton. L'Ankou l'a toisé de haut en bas, et lui a dit "Et toi, tu as l'air d'avoir le Q.I. d'une moule cuite". Et l'autre en est resté comme deux ronds de flan !)_

_A la Répartition, j'étais mort de trouille, mais finalement ça s'est bien passé. Le Choixpeau a mis beaucoup de temps à se décider, mais il a fait pareil pour Rose… Au fait, Rose est à Serdaigle, comme Dylan. Naima est allée à Gryffondor, et Lucy et l'Ankou à Serpentard._

_Le repas était vraiment génial. Les élèves plus âgés nous ont parlé des profs. La Directrice est une Animagus, il paraît ! Elle se transforme en chat. Si ça se trouve, c'est pour surveiller les élèves…_

_Et le prof de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Savage, est un ancien Auror. Peut-être que tu le connais, Papa. En tous cas, il est vieux et il paraît qu'il parle de retraite depuis l'année dernière._

_Bon, je dois vous laisser, les autres garçons du dortoir veulent que j'éteigne ma bougie. L'Ankou est en train de leur râler dessus et je m'en voudrais s'il se les mettait à dos…_

_Je vous aime,_

_Al'._

_PS : Je suis à Serpentard._

**o-O-o**

**o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

**o-O-o**

**Lettre de Scorpius Malefoy à sa famille :**

_Cher parents (et cher Hyperion s'il n'est pas plongé dans un bouquin),_

_Tenez-vous bien : JE SUIS A SERPENTARD ! Comme vous avez failli l'être tous les deux ! Enfin, je sais que Papa y est allé, mais Maman aurait pu y être aussi et… Bref._

_Lucy est aussi à Serpentard. Dylan a fini à Serdaigle, où il sympathise avec Rose Weasley. Apparemment il n'a pas écouté quand on lui a dit que la fréquentation des Weasley grillait le cerveau._

_Mais je suis assez mal placé pour râler : il y a dans mon dortoir un demi-Weasley. Il est vraiment gentil, presque trop pour un Serpentard ! Mais il est intelligent et je l'aime bien. Et puis on a le même parrain._

_Papa, rabaisse ce sourcil incrédule tout de suite. Je SAIS que tu es en train de hausser un sourcil. Et Maman doit probablement ricaner d'un air hautain._

_Un jour, je saurais ricaner d'un air hautain moi aussi._

_Bref, c'est bien Albus Severus Potter qui est avec moi. On l'appelle Al'. Et je vous le redis, je l'aime bien. Et le premier d'entre vous qui me dit de ne pas le fréquenter, je n'irais pas à son enterrement ! Et je suis très sérieux !_

_Il a le sang moins souillé qu'Abby, d'abord. Vous n'avez pas le droit de râler._

_Ça mis à part, il y a de nouveaux modules qui ont été créés pour les élèves. Histoire des Moldus, littérature, et karaté. Le karaté est un sport de défense Moldu. Je crois que je vais m'y inscrire : Al' va le faire, et Naima, une fille avec qui j'ai discuté dans le Poudlard Express, va s'inscrire aussi._

_Bon, je vous laisse, mon dortoir râle pour qu'Albus et moi, nous éteignons nos bougies. Je vais faire une petite démonstration d'autorité pendant qu'Al' finit sa lettre._

_A bientôt,_

_Scorpius._

_PS : J'ai discuté avec Fred Weasley dans le train. Il a dit que son père lui en avait raconté de bonnes sur toi, Papa. Quelque chose à propos d'une fouine… S'il y a quelque chose de traumatisant, dis-le-moi, que je sois prévenu._

**o-O-o**

**o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

**o-O-o**

Chez Ron et Hermione Weasley, où Harry et Ginny étaient invités le soir où la lettre arriva, il y eut des cris, du scandale. Comme si Albus venait d'être condamné, comme s'il avait attrapé une maladie mortelle. Harry Potter, lui, eut un petit sourire, mi-triste mi-fier.

Puis il y eut un crépitement, les flammes de sa cheminées devinrent vertes, et une tête apparu dans l'âtre avec un air hilare :

– Eh, Ron, tu devineras jamais ce qui… Oups, je dérange ?

Blaise Zabini, devenu la cible de trois regards meurtriers, esquissa un sourire contrit. Puis il aperçut Harry, et lui jeta un regard amusé :

– Oh, tu as eu la nouvelle ?

– Oui, fit l'Auror avec un sourire en coin. Dis-moi, l'Ankou, ça ne serait pas…

– Si, ricana Blaise. _Scorpius Severus_. Avec des noms aussi atroces, ils étaient faits pour devenir amis, ces gamins…

Ron émit un petit ricanement. Hermione se contenta de hausser les sourcils :

– Comment les Malefoy prennent ça ?

Ginny se leva et quitta la pièce. Harry poussa un soupir fatigué, fermant les yeux une brève seconde. Ça allait de mal en pis entre lui et sa femme depuis des années (depuis qu'il fréquentait les anciens Serpentards pour son travail ? Ou bien avant, depuis qu'il avait sympathisé avec eux à la fac ? Ou bien encore avant, depuis son mariage ? Non, depuis la fin de la guerre, en fait, ça partait en cacahuète). Et la Répartition d'Albus n'allait faire qu'empirer les choses.

– Plutôt bien, sourit Blaise.

– Plutôt ? releva Ron en essayant de ne pas rire.

– Alva a un avis mitigée, mais après la copine Sang-Mêlé de Demy, elle ne peut rien dire. Draco, lui, est en train de faire un speech comme quoi il y n'y a vraiment aucune limite au désordre que les Potter et les Weasley peuvent engendrer. Et avant que tu ne le dises, oui, Ron, c'est un odieux connard.

La tête d'Alva apparu soudain dans la cheminée, tandis que celle de Blaise disparaissait avec un cri de protestation. La Briseuse de sorts aux longs cheveux roux pâles adressa un sourire de requin aux trois Gryffondors stupéfaits qui la regardaient.

– Au moins, les enfants sont plus matures que vous. En trente ans, vous n'avez jamais été fichu de faire la paix.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais chez les Zabini ? s'exclama Hermione.

Hermione, étant souvent amenée à fréquenter Draco Malefoy dans le cadre de son travail de juriste, était celle d'entre eux qui s'entendait le mieux avec les époux Malefoy. Ron aimait bien Alva, probablement à cause de ses talents de combattante et de sa passion pour le Quidditch, mais il grognait toujours en présence de Draco.

– En fait, ils sont chez nous, avec Nathan et Cathy.

– Vous vous réconfortez mutuellement d'avoir perdu vos gosses ? se moqua Ron.

Alva haussa un sourcil moqueur dans une moue qui la faisait terriblement ressembler à son mari :

– Et ce n'est pas exactement ce que _vous_, vous étiez en train de faire ?

Ron referma la bouche, les oreilles écarlates. Alva sembla tendre l'oreille, puis gloussa :

– Et je ne vous répéterai pas ce que Draco vient de dire.

– Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir le savoir… soupira Hermione.

– Dis-lui que moi aussi je l'emmerde, lâcha Harry.

Alva ouvrit des yeux ronds :

– Comment tu sais ce qu'il a dit ?

– Je commence à le connaître, fit l'Auror avec amusement. Scorpius vous a écrit aussi ?

– Oui. Apparemment, il est sous le charme d'Albus.

– C'est réciproque, grimaça Harry.

– Si Al' est à moitié aussi chahuteur que toi, je ne donne pas cher de Poudlard une fois qu'il se sera associé à Scorpius ! se moqua Alva.

Harry poussa un gémissement catastrophé, tandis que Ron et Hermione riaient. La tension qui s'était accumulée dans la pièce suite à l'annonce de la Maison d'Albus commençait à s'estomper. Finalement, Alva secoua la tête et lâcha :

– Bon, je file. Weasley, Potter, on se voit demain pour le débriefing sur les sorts protecteurs de magie noire.

– Quel débriefing ? demanda étourdiment Ron.

– Et c'est Auror… soupira Alva. Onze heure, salle de conférence numéro treize, dans l'Aile Secondaire du Ministère. _Combattre la magie noire qui vit dans l'ombre_. Le titre de la conférence est quand même suffisamment naze pour marquer les esprits, non ?

Harry ricana, puis vola au secours de son ami :

– On sera là. A demain, Hawking !

– Pour la énième fois, je m'appelle _Malefoy_ !

Potter sourit, alors que la jeune femme disparaissait de la cheminée. Même si le vrai nom de jeune fille d'Alva était Netaniev, que le nom de sa famille adoptive était Koenig, et son nom de mariage était Malefoy… Il continuait à l'appeler par le nom d'emprunt qu'elle avait utilisé quand elle était à Poudlard avec eux.

– Bon, fit-il en se retournant vers ses amis. Il faudrait peut-être qu'on regarde ce que c'est, cette conférence, non ?

**o-O-o**

**o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

**o-O-o**

**Lettre d'Harry Potter à Albus Potter :**

_Cher Al',_

_Être à Serpentard n'est pas une honte, tu sais. Tu devrais plutôt en être fier ! Le Choixpeau a failli me mettre à Serpentard. Et je meurs de rire en imaginant la tête du vieux Rogue quand il apprendra qu'un Potter porte ses couleurs._

_En tous cas, bravo, tu as apparemment bien commencé ton année. Scorpius (c'est lui, l'Ankou, n'est-ce pas ?) a l'air sympathique. Je suis content que tu te sois fait des amis._

_J'aurais aimé écrire une lettre plus longue, mais je dois travailler, MOI ! A bientôt, Al'._

_Ton père qui t'aime._

.

* * *

.

_A suivre..._

.


	3. Bienvenue chez les serpents

**.**

**Réponses aux reviews !**

Nope **Caella**, je ne regarde pas Kaamelott en ce moment (j'en suis juste fan XD) ! Actuellement je cherche une nouvelle série à regarder, vu que la sason 4 de Game Of Thrones n'arrivera que cet automne, tout comme la saison 9 de HIMYM... Si tu as des idées...

**Don-jul**, si tu veux composer des chansons pour le Choixpeau, je t'en prie fais-le xD J'ai déjà la chanson de 2ème année, mais il m'en reste encore cinq à faire ! Quant à mon forum, le lien est dans mon profil et tu y es évidemment le bienvenu.  
Bon et sinon oui, Scorpius connais bien ses parents... Mais uniquement les côtés positifs hein x) Le coup de la fouine, il ne l'apprendra que plus tard. Dylan est moins intelligent que Nathan (mais Nathan est FLIPPANT d'intelligence, donc Dylan est juste très très intelligent), mais bon, à mon avis c'est plus à son cousin qu'on va le comparer... En disant "Merlin merci tu es plus sage que lui" xD  
Et ouais Harry et Draco se connaissent bien, en fin de compte x) S'il n'y avait pas Ginny, ils seraient amis. Se tabasser puis affronter des Détraqueurs et des Epouvantards ensemble, ça crée des liens.

Merci **W. Lougris** ! La suite est là, j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que le début !

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Théorème égal problème ?**

Actuellement j'aime ma vie. Je vais avoir 19 ans. Je vais rentrer en L2 (ce qui signifie que j'ai réussi ma L1, mwéhéhéhé). J'aime ma fac. Je lis des trucs débiles. Mon wifi rame pas. Ma piscine est bien fraîche par ce temps de canicule. Mon frère me fout la paix. Mes parents vont partir trois jours à l'autre bout du pays en me laissant la maison (oui, ils ne doutent de rien...). Tout va tellement bien que ça en est quasiment suspect.

Ben oui. Jamais entendu parler du théorème de la Grande Roue ?

C'est simple x) "_Si le ciel se fait à ta portée, attend-toi à redescendre. Forcément._" Moi je l'aime bien ce théorème, il est logique et il se vérifie tout le temps. Alors, comme là je suis au sommet du top du best, je savoure un max avant mon hypothétique dégringolade...

.

En parlant de dégringolade, c'est le moment de brûler des cierges et de prier. La fille qui m'a inspiré Alyssa Mocking (ceux qui ont lu le _Parfum_ reconnaîtront) va avoir les résultats de ses exams... Si elle ne passe pas, avec qui je vais pouvoir déconner en amphi, hein ?

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Bienvenue chez les serpents**

**.**

Scorpius et Al' s'inscrivirent ensemble au cours de karaté, qui aurait lieu une fois par semaine, le samedi. Puis ils s'assirent côte à côte au petit déjeuner. Puis en Sortilèges, puis en Métamorphose. Puis au repas de midi. Ils étaient bien partis pour devenir inséparables, et tous ceux qui avaient connus leurs parents leurs lançaient des regards incrédules ou amusés.

– J'ai l'impression qu'on est des bêtes curieuses, lança Scorpius tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leur cours d'Histoire.

Lucy, qui était avec eux, éclata de rire :

– Il y a une règle informulée qui veut que les Potter et les Malefoy ne se mélangent pas.

– Probablement, ironisa Scorpius.

– Ça doit être pour ça que ta sœur rembarre James avec une telle violence, fit Albus d'un ton sentencieux.

Les deux autres pouffèrent. James avait déjà tenté deux autres tentatives d'approche avec la jolie Malefoy, et Demy l'avait envoyé paître avec brio à chaque fois. L'ensemble des deuxièmes années avait l'air très amusé par les râteaux systématiques que se prenait l'aîné Potter.

– Eh, Al' !

– Quand on parle du loup… grogna Lucy.

Ils se retournèrent. Derrière eux, James arrivait à grands pas, un large sourire aux lèvres. Il était suivit par Fred Weasley et par un grand garçon noir de peau et aux saisissants yeux bleus : Faust Griggs, vraisemblablement.

– James, fit Al' avec un soupir.

– Ben alors, tu m'évites ? Je ne t'ai pas vu de la journée !

– J'avais cours. Pas toi ?

James haussa les épaules :

– Tu aurais pu au moins manger avec nous !

Scorpius, qui commençait à s'agacer d'être ainsi ignoré, haussa un sourcil sarcastique :

– Ben, la prochaine fois, viens à la table des Serpentards !

James le regarda comme s'il était fou, tandis que Lucy plissait les yeux d'un air matois. Fred, lui, rigola tranquillement :

– Chiche !

– T'es fou ? s'exclama Faust en se tournant vers lui. On ne va pas aller s'asseoir avec des Serpentards quand même !

– _Je_ suis un Serpentard, soupira Al'.

– Ouais, et c'est la honte de la famille ! gloussa James. Allez, viens avec nous avant d'être corrompu par les serpents.

Al' se renfrogna, et recula d'un pas :

– Ne dis pas de mal de mes amis.

James fit passer son regard sur Scorpius, puis sur Lucy, avec un petit sourire moqueur aux lèvres, comme s'il se disait "_Eux, tes amis ? Tu rigoles, non ?_".

Bizarrement, Scorpius se sentit bouillir de colère. Pas à cause du mépris visible de James Potter, mais à cause de l'air blessé qui passa brièvement sur le visage d'Albus.

– Viens, Al', on va être en retard.

Il lui posa la main sur l'épaule et l'entraîna avec lui. James esquissa un geste pour les retenir, mais Lucy agita la main comme si elle saluait quelqu'un derrière lui :

– Tiens, salut Demy !

James se retourna brutalement, mais il n'y avait personne derrière lui. Il se tourna vers les trois Serpentards, vexé, mais déjà le trio avait pris une considérable avance dans le couloir, riant aux éclats. Scorpius se fit même le luxe de se retourner, courant en marche arrière, pour tirer la langue à l'aîné des Potter.

– Potter a peur de ma sœur ! Potter a peur de ma sœur !

– Espèce de… !

Mais déjà les trois canailles disparaissaient, laissant James terriblement offensé. Faust avait l'air prêt à se jeter à leur poursuite, mais Fred éclata de rire :

– Il est marrant pour un Malefoy.

– Tu connais beaucoup de Malefoy ? fit Faust avec un sourire sarcastique.

Fred ne se dégonfla pas :

– Sa sœur n'est pas commode. Et il y a des rumeurs comme quoi…

Il baissa la voix, si bien que ses deux amis durent se pencher pour entendre la suite.

– … Leur mère terroriserait Harry Potter !

Faust éclata de rire, n'y croyant visiblement pas, et James se joignit à lui de bon cœur. Fred, lui, garda un petit sourire en coin. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où Blaise Zabini, invité à manger chez son oncle Ron, avait raconté les duels d'Alva et Harry.

Plus loin, dans les couloirs, le rire des trois petits Serpentards s'éteignait doucement, leur laissant de grands sourires réjouis. Al' et Lucy se tapèrent dans la main tandis que Scorpius, oubliant momentanément sa dignité de Malefoy, sautillait une sorte de danse de la victoire.

– Sa tête était trop drôle !

– Personne n'ose jamais lui répondre, s'esclaffa Albus. Il doit être tombé des nues ! L'Ankou, je vais te dresser un autel !

_L'Ankou_. Vraiment, Scorpius adorait ce surnom. Merci Abby et son imagination fertile.

Il sourit de toutes ses dents, et tourna sur lui-même une dernière fois avant de cesser de sautiller dans tous les sens :

– Méfie-toi, je pourrais te prendre au mot !

– Et les chevilles, ça va ?

– Très bien, merci, dit dignement Scorpius.

Lucy se remit à rire. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils arrivèrent devant la classe d'Histoire, un cours qu'ils avaient en commun avec les Poufsouffles. Dominique Weasley haussa un sourcil interrogatif en direction d'Albus, mais ce dernier ne lui retourna qu'un sourire éclatant pour toute réponse.

Dans le grand amphithéâtre où Binns faisait son cours, les deux Serpentards se mirent au fond, Scorpius arguant que de toute façon personne n'écoutait et qu'il valait mieux apprendre l'Histoire dans les livres qu'avec un fantôme.

– Et puis, Demy m'a déjà donné tout son cours d'Histoire de première année ! lâcha-t-il.

L'argument fit céder Al', et ils passèrent deux heures entières à discuter. Les chuchotements étaient proscrits, évidemment, alors ils durent se contenter d'une feuille de parchemin. Lucy, se tordant le cou pour regarder par-dessus l'épaule d'Albus, finit par renoncer à regarder leur discussion et passa tout le cours à faire son devoir de Sortilèges, afin de le rendre en avance.

Quand la fin des deux heures sonna, néanmoins, elle subtilisa la feuille froissée que Scorpius avait jetée dans la corbeille, et se promit d'y jeter un œil au soir.

Après l'Histoire, ils avaient un long moment de libre avant de dîner. Ils étaient bien partis pour rester vautrés dans la salle commune, mais alors qu'ils y entraient, ils croisèrent Oscar qui sortait. Le Serpentard de deuxième année les regarda d'un air surpris :

– Vous avez fini vos cours ?

– Ben… Oui.

– J'allais retrouver Gaby, Cameron et Cyrius pour explorer un peu le château. Vous voulez venir ?

Les trois complices se regardèrent, puis Scorpius se frotta les mains d'un air réjoui.

– Pourquoi pas ?

Ils firent demi-tour, emboitant le pas à leur aîné qui souriait avec amusement. Lucy et Scorpius s'enthousiasmaient déjà propos des différents passages secrets qu'ils allaient découvrir, et Albus les écoutait en silence, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

Oscar Nott jeta un regard curieux au petit brun, puis interrogea :

– Tu es le frère de James, non ?

– Oui, marmonna Albus sur la défensive. Et alors ?

– Oh, ce n'est pas un crime. Mais je pensais plutôt que tu serais à Gryffondor.

– James méprise les Serpentards, soupira Al'.

– Il méprise tout le monde, d'une certaine façon : mon père dit qu'il a été surprotégé et trop gâté.

Albus en resta bouche bée, et Oscar ricana avant de poursuivre :

– Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il va te détester. Gaby, Cyrius, Cameron et moi, nous sommes amis depuis qu'on est tous petits. La Répartition ne nous a pas séparés.

– Vous êtes à des tables, des cours et des dortoirs séparés, fit quand même remarquer Albus.

– Les Potions, les Sortilèges, et la Métamorphose, je l'ai en commun avec Gaby qui est à Gryffondor. L'Astronomie est en commun avec les Serdaigles, donc avec Cameron. L'Histoire et la Botanique sont avec les Poufsouffles, donc avec Cyrius. Et aux repas, on se retrouve toujours à la table d'une des Maisons. Ce midi, par exemple, on était chez les Serdaigles, avec Abby et Demy.

– On peut s'asseoir à une table qui n'est pas la notre ? fit Albus avec une certaine incrédulité.

Scorpius, qui écoutait discrètement, éclata de rire.

– Bien sûr ! Les bancs ne sont pas ensorcelés ! Quand mes parents étaient élèves ici, durant leur dernière année, ils étaient amis avec tellement de gens des autres Maisons qu'ils mangeaient tous les jours à une table différente.

– Papa me l'a raconté, approuva Lucy. C'est comme ça que Kim a rencontré son mari, Zacharias Smith : Kim faisait partie des amis du père de Scorpius. Et leur groupe a mangé à la table des Poufsouffles parce qu'ils étaient aussi amis avec David, le père de Cyrius, qui était à Poufsouffle.

– Exact, acquiesça Oscar. Ça a donné une bonne réputation à leur petit club, parce qu'ils montraient ouvertement qu'ils se moquaient des préjugés entre les Maisons.

– Ma mère se moque tout le temps de ce qu'elle appelle "_les conflits de dortoirs de Poudlard_", commenta Scorpius avec amusement.

Voyant l'air perplexe d'Albus, il lui expliqua :

– Elle a passé la plus grande partie de sa scolarité à Durmstrang, et là-bas, il n'y avait pas de Maisons.

– Bref, coupa Lucy. Le fait de se mélanger entre Maisons a perduré. C'est parce que ton frère se prend pour le nombril du monde qu'il ne veut pas s'asseoir avec les Serpentards !

– Au dîner, on sera avec les Poufsouffles, commenta Oscar. Si vous voulez venir…

Scorpius sourit d'un air espiègle :

– On pourra ramener Dylan, Demy et Abby ?

– Et Naima ? renchérit Lucy avec intérêt.

– Et Rose ? ajouta Albus.

– Tout le monde est le bienvenu ! rit Oscar. Poufsouffle est l'une des Maisons qui nous accueille le plus facilement, quel que soit nos couleurs.

– Super, s'exclama Scorpius. Comme à l'époque de mes parents !

Oscar rit doucement, sans répondre. Ils étaient arrivés, de toute façon. Assis sur un appui de fenêtre, au premier étage, les trois autres membres du quatuor relevèrent la tête à leur approche.

– Tu as ramené du renfort ? plaisanta Cyrius.

– Comme vous le voyez. On commence par où ?

**o-O-o**

**o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

**o-O-o**

Le Quatuor avait tenté de repérer tous les passages secrets de Poudlard. Ils en avaient une liste. Outre les passages cachés, il y avait aussi des raccourcis et des couloirs cachés par des tapisseries. Au total, ils avaient déjà treize passages sur leur liste, et ils étaient certains qu'il y en avait plus.

Albus leur confia que son père avait une carte magique de Poudlard, ce qui fit rêver toute leur petite bande durant plusieurs minutes. Le cadet Potter ajouta également que son père avait déjà parlé d'une sorcière borgne, et à partir de là, ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à crapahuter partout à la recherche d'un tableau de sorcière borgne.

Au soir, peu avant le dîner, ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvé de tableau, mais ils étaient tombés une statue d'une sorcière borgne au troisième étage. Cependant, leurs efforts pour la bouger furent vains. Cameron la nota quand même sur sa liste, avant qu'ils ne se dirigent vers la Grande Salle pour le repas.

Ils croisèrent Dylan et Rose Weasley dans un couloir, et Lucy les héla de loin :

– Eh, les tourtereaux ! Vous mangez avec nous ?

Rose, après avoir rougit jusqu'aux oreilles au nom que la jeune Zabini lui avait donné, prit un air incrédule :

– Chez les Serpentards ?

– Non, on mange chez les Poufsouffles ce soir. Alors ?

Ron et Blaise, les pères de Lucy et Rose, se connaissaient et s'appréciaient. Rose connaissait donc un peu Lucy, et ce fut sans doute ce qui la poussa à accepter, malgré sa réticence amusée :

– Pas de complots pour dominer le monde, d'accord ?

– Promis, affirma solennellement Cameron. Vous n'auriez pas vu Abby et Demy ?

Apparemment, elles n'étaient pas là. Et ils étaient quasiment arrivés à l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Dans l'entrée, Scorpius repéra Naima, et lança aussitôt :

– Eh, Naima ! Tu manges avec nous ?

En voyant le regard hésitant que la Née-Moldue jetait à sa table de rouge et or, les lèvres du Serpentard s'étirèrent en un sourire de défi :

– Pas cap' ?

– On va voir si je suis pas cap' ! se rebiffa l'autre. Je te suis, l'Ankou !

Al' rigola, et Scorpius lui fit un clin d'œil et dit à voix basse :

– Les Gryffondors sont tellement faciles à provoquer…

Naima lui jeta un regard soupçonneux, mais elle n'avait visiblement pas entendu, car elle ne râla pas et suivit les deux petits Serpentards, qui eux-mêmes suivaient le quatuor multicolore. Ils finirent par s'installer à la table des Poufsouffles, provoquant un bref silence surpris chez les jaunes et noir. Puis ils furent tranquillement acceptés.

Dominique Weasley s'installa même à côté d'eux, vite suivit par Louis Weasley, son frère de quatrième année. Du coup, Molly Weasley (troisième année, Gryffondor) et Victoire Weasley (septième année, Gryffondor) les rejoignirent aussi.

– Je m'y perds, avec tous ces roux, avoua Scorpius. Ils sont tous tes cousins ?

Al' acquiesça en souriant, et se mit à dessiner la généalogie des Weasley sur une serviette :

– Victoire Weasley est la fille de mon oncle Bill. Louis et Dominique sont ses frères. Molly est la fille de mon oncle Percy : c'est le plus ennuyeux des Weasley. Elle a une sœur, Rosemary, mais elle n'est pas encore à Poudlard. Et Fred, qui est le fils de mon oncle Georges, a aussi une sœur, qui s'appelle Lucille et qui n'est pas encore à Poudlard.

– Mais ils se reproduisent à la vitesse du son ! s'effara le cadet Malefoy.

Al' lui donna un coup de pied sous la table, et Scorpius grimaça. Demy éclata de rire, et ébouriffa les cheveux de son frère par-dessus la table : Al' réalisa avec amusement que les cheveux de Scorpius étaient électriques, car ils restèrent dressés sur sa tête malgré ses efforts pour les aplatir.

– Demy ! râla-t-il.

– On ne dit pas de mal des Weasley quand il y en a cinq à table ! fit tranquillement son aînée. Où est passé le côté calculateur des Serpentards ?

– C'est toi le cerveau de la famille, bouda son frère. Moi je suis le trublion insolent.

– Dans ce cas tu aurais dû aller à Gryffondor ! plaisanta Gaby. Je peux t'assurer que c'est animé chez nous. Plus que chez les Serpentards.

– C'est parce que _nous_, nous travaillons, répliqua Al' avec aplomb.

C'était la première fois qu'il osait s'imposer dans la discussion du groupe, un groupe qui s'était formé avant lui et dans lequel il tentait à présent de s'introduire. Il prenait de l'assurance, et Scorpius lui lança un regard fier et amusé.

– Jusque là, je ne vous ai pas beaucoup vu bosser… fit sournoisement Dylan.

Scorpius et Albus échangèrent un regard coupable, et les autres se mirent à rire. A ce moment-là, les plats apparurent, et ils se jetèrent tous dessus avec appétit. Purée, poulet rôti, riz, tomates farcies… Ils se servirent tous généreusement. Scorpius, surtout, avait l'air d'adorer les tomates, car il écartait la farce et ne mangeait que le fruit. Il avait du rouge partout autour de la bouche. Quand Demy le lui fit remarquer, il s'essuya d'un air horrifié, son visage pâle se colorant de rose.

Il était vraiment mignon pour un Malefoy.

Albus se souvint soudain de son frère James, et le chercha du regard à la table en rouge et or.

C'était toujours un peu la cohue à cette table-là, bien plus qu'aux autres : les Gryffondors étaient moins disciplinés. Mais Al' repéra vite Faust, grâce à sa peau noire et à sa haute taille. Et aussi grâce à sa voix forte, et son rire, fort aussi. Faust était charismatique : il ressemblait un peu à Blaise Zabini, avec quelque chose d'autre… Une agressivité latente, une méfiance et un mépris rentrés.

Mais Faust était charismatique, c'était un fait. Il attirait et fascinait. Il formait bien la paire avec James Potter, le fils du Survivant, celui à qui tout réussissait car tous s'écartaient sur son passage… Et près de Faust Griggs, le regard d'Albus trouva tout naturellement son frère.

James le regardait.

Il semblait ébahi, presque choqué. Sa tête était à mourir de rire. C'était justement ça qui faisait rire Faust presque aux larmes. Mais Albus ne riait pas. Le regard de son frère reflétait de la stupéfaction, mais aussi de la colère, peut-être même du dégoût. Comme si Al' l'avait trahi.

Albus sentit son cœur se tordre comme un vulgaire bout de papier.

Puis Scorpius lui passa un bras autour des épaules, riant à une blague de Demy. Mais avant de se tourner vers l'aînée Malefoy, Al' eut le temps de voir Scorpius lancer un regard noir à James. Comme s'il protégeait Albus de son frère.

Et Al' s'en sentit bizarrement réconforté.

James avait toujours été le premier, le plus grand, le plus fort, le plus brave. Celui qui ressemblait le plus à un enfant heureux et fier, celui qui souriait de toutes ses dents sur les photos. Sa mère le chérissait et son père l'encourageait tout le temps avec orgueil.

Albus était plus secret, plus malicieux, plus solitaire. Son père l'adorait, le préférait peut-être. Mais sa mère… Il avait l'impression de ne pas être aussi proche d'elle que l'était James ou Lily. Il s'en était rendu compte assez vite, à six ans, peut-être sept. Et il s'était renfermé un peu plus sur lui-même.

Mais il n'avait jamais été seul.

Il admirait James. Il l'avait toujours admiré. Et James avait toujours adoré taquiner son frère, lui faire des blagues, l'impressionner en lui racontant ses aventures enjolivées ou bien de gros bobards… Et là, à cause d'un simple mot du Choixpeau, tout ça, c'était fini.

Et il ne voyait plus l'affection moqueuse pétiller dans les yeux de son frère. Juste cette surprise blessée et dégoûtée.

Mais Al' savait qu'il n'était pas seul. Parce que Scorpius était là. Et Lucy, Oscar, Dylan et Rose, Gaby, Cameron, Cyrius, Demy et Abby, et Dominique, et les autres… Mais surtout Scorpius.

Alors il n'avait pas peur. Il n'avait pas peur, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir mal. Être rejeté fait toujours mal.

Il espérait juste que James lui pardonnerait de s'être éloigné.

– Eh, Al' ! l'apostropha Naima avec enthousiasme. Demain, il y a cours de vol ! Sur des balais ! Tu as déjà volé sur un balai ?

Brusque retour à la réalité :

– Hein ?

– Moi oui ! fit Scorpius en levant la main, un large sourire aux lèvres. Je suis plutôt bon comme Batteur quand on fait des matchs amicaux dans la famille.

– En fait, il est troisième dans le classement familial, sourit Demy en portant son verre à ses lèvres. Papa est surdoué, je suis très forte, Scorpius est pas mal, Hyperion se débrouille, et Maman est une vraie catastrophe.

– Mon père aussi est très doué sur un balai, commenta Albus. Mais il ne vole plus beaucoup. Juste pour jouer avec nous.

– Le nôtre aussi, fit Demy d'un air pensif. Pourtant, il adore voler. C'est à cause de son travail et du manque de temps, je suppose…

– C'est difficile, le vol ? interrogea Naima qui pensait toujours à la leçon du lendemain.

– Pas tellement.

Lucy et Rose, en dignes filles de passionnés de Quidditch, se bousculèrent presque pour expliquer à la Gryffondor à quel point ce sport était génial. Dylan leva les yeux au ciel, et résuma :

– En gros, le balai, c'est une affaire de volonté : plus elle est forte, plus le balai t'obéira. Si tu aimes les sensations fortes et que tu n'as pas le vertige, tu vas adorer. Tu as l'impression de faire des montagnes russes !

– Des quoi ? répéta Oscar sans comprendre.

– Ça se trouve dans les parcs d'attractions Moldus, fit Dylan avec orgueil. Tu montes dans un wagon et tu files à toute allure sur des loopings, des montées et des descentes… Mon père m'a emmené là-bas, une fois.

– Ton père est un Malefoy, quand même, sourcilla Rose. Il n'est pas censé mépriser le monde Moldu ?

Scorpius, Demy et Dylan se hérissèrent en même temps. C'était assez drôle à voir.

– Déjà, ça a beaucoup changé ! protesta Demy. Nos parents acceptent tout le monde. Ils sont amis avec ta mère alors qu'elle est Née-Moldue, non ?

– Et ensuite, grogna Scorpius, le père de Dylan a été adopté par la famille Malefoy. Il n'a pas grandit chez les Sang-Purs mais chez les Moldus.

– Mon père est Né-Moldu et il ne s'en cache pas, acheva Dylan. Je suis de Sang-Mêlé. Alors arrête cette stigmatisation, Rose, c'est vraiment désagréable.

La jeune Weasley rougit à tel point qu'on aurait dit que ses tâches de rousseurs allaient prendre feu. Les autres Weasley qui avaient entendus eurent la bonne grâce de paraître gênés. Victoire fut la seule à ne pas baisser les yeux. En fait, elle clama même :

– Moi, je n'en ai rien à faire de vos familles, je vous trouve tous sympas !

Oscar sourit :

– La subtilité de la Maison des lions…

– Papa dit que les Gryffondors ont la subtilité d'un coup de bêche en pleine figure, pouffa Albus. Et il en sait quelque chose, il était à Gryffondor !

Un éclat de rire général salua sa remarque, et Scorpius lança joyeusement que c'était une réplique digne de son père à lui. Et Albus rejeta James dans un coin de son esprit.

**o-O-o**

**o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

**o-O-o**

**Lettre de James Potter à ses parents :**

_Cher Papa, chère Maman,_

_Al' copine avec les Serpentards ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Après tout ce que Maman a dit sur les Malefoy et les Mangemorts, comment il peut être ami avec eux ?_

_Il n'a même pas mangé avec moi ! Il est allé à la table des Poufsouffles. Des _Poufsouffles_, vous vous rendez compte ? C'est décidé, je veux une augmentation de mon argent de poche afin de lui payer un psychomage._

_James (en train de préparer un rituel vaudou pour désensorceler son frère)._

**o-O-o**

**o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

**o-O-o**

**Lettre d'Harry Potter à James Potter :**

_James,_

_Tu ne crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop ? Al' a le droit de se faire des amis où il veut, non ? De plus, ta mère n'aime pas les Malefoy, mais n'écoute pas ce qu'elle dit. Je t'assure qu'ils ne dévorent pas de nouveau-nés à la pleine lune. Eh, je bosse avec eux, je te signale !_

_Et si tu tiens à manger avec lui, va donc à sa table. Je te parie que, comme leurs parents, les Malefoy mangent au milieu d'un groupe issu des quatre Maisons. La tolérance n'est pas un crime, James…_

_Ne touche pas au vaudou, ne fais pas exploser les toilettes, mange bien, ne cherche pas d'ennuis à Demetria Malefoy (je suis sérieux). Et bonne chance pour les sélections de Quidditch !_

_Ton père qui t'aime._

**o-O-o**

**o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

**o-O-o**

– Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas invité les Shepper et les Zabini, fit remarquer Hermione à Ron.

Le couple Weasley et le couple Potter marchaient à pas lents en direction de leurs voitures. Ils étaient allés chercher Lily et Hugo à leur école primaire, une institution Moldue sans histoire où les deux enfants de sorciers se fondaient dans la masse.

Les quatre adultes marchaient de front en discutant paisiblement. Avec le travail d'Auror de Ron et Harry, celui de juriste d'Hermione, il était rare qu'ils accomplissement tous les quatre les actes du quotidiens aussi simples que celui d'aller chercher les enfants à l'école.

Ron acquiesça vivement :

– C'est vrai. Il faudrait qu'on y pense.

Justin Shepper, et sa femme Susan (anciennement Susan Bones), ainsi que Blaise Zabini et sa femme Carmen, étaient devenus des amis du couple Weasley. Pourtant, à Poudlard, ils avaient été en froid, presque ennemis.

Mais c'était du passé. Susan siégeait au Magenmagot, et Hermione et elle travaillaient souvent ensemble. Quand à Blaise, Directeur du Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale, il soutenait souvent les projets de loi des deux femmes et était un allié politique de poids.

Récemment, Hermione avait soufflé à Susan l'idée d'une loi sur le traitement des prisonniers, qui était jusqu'ici assez inhumain. Draco Malefoy et Blaise Zabini avaient soutenu le projet. Et à eux deux, ils avaient une image aussi importante que celle d'Harry Potter. Autant dire que la loi avait été adoptée sans problème.

– On devrait peut-être aussi inviter les Malefoy… ajouta prudemment sa femme.

Ron ouvrit de grands yeux :

– Tu es sûre ?

– Malefoy est relativement sympa une fois qu'on le connait, se défendit Hermione. Je le croise tous les jours au Ministère, je te rappelle, et il est devenu tout à fait fréquentable. Et Alva aussi. Je sais que vous étiez ennemis à Poudlard mais…

– Oh, moi ça ne me pose pas de problèmes, sourit son mari. Hawking vient souvent au Bureaux des Aurors pour voir Jack et Valerian, je sais qu'elle n'est pas si terrible.

Jack Sloper était un Auror, ami d'Alva à Poudlard. Tout comme Valerian, le jeune Aspirant Auror dont était chargé Ron.

– Zabini, Malefoy, Hawking et vous à la même table, résuma Harry en riant. Ça va être animé.

Alva, de son véritable nom Salvakya Malefoy, était toujours appelée « Hawking » par Harry et Ron. C'était le nom d'emprunt qu'elle utilisait à Poudlard, quand ils l'avaient connu… Et qu'ils l'avaient détesté. Alva était une véritable teigne, avec en prime une arrogance digne de Draco Malefoy, son mari.

– Vous pourriez venir, proposa Hermione d'un ton grave.

Elle regardait Ginny, et ne fut pas déçue. La rousse s'était raidie, et elle lâcha aussitôt :

– Ça ne sera pas possible.

Hermione et Ron échangèrent un regard éloquent. Ginny resta campée sur ses positions depuis Poudlard. Même Ron, qui était pourtant têtu comme une mule, trouvait cette obstination risible. Les deux époux Weasley levèrent les yeux au ciel en entendant Ginny commencer à débiter une excuse bidon à propos de ménage à faire.

– Ça suffit, la coupa Harry d'un ton sec. Arrête, Ginny, tu es vraiment ridicule. On va aller dîner avec eux.

– A la même table que des Mangemorts ? se hérissa la rousse.

– Ils m'ont _sauvé_ d'un Mangemort, répliqua Harry avec hargne.

Sa femme ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce qu'il réponde, car elle marqua un temps d'arrêt.

Alva était arrivée à Poudlard l'année juste après la bataille finale, et avait intégré la classe de huitième année mise en place exceptionnellement. Harry, Ron et Hermione ne l'avaient découvert que plus tard, quand Harry s'était malencontreusement retrouvé embarqué dans cette histoire, mais si Alva avait quitté sa Russie natale pour la Grande Bretagne, c'était à cause de sa conscience.

Son père, Mangemort et grand savant, avait créé une malédiction visant à réduire la population Moldue des iles britanniques en esclavage. Toute la famille d'Alva était morte à cause de ce fanatique. Elle-même avait passée plusieurs mois enfermée à Londres, forcée d'assister son père dans son laboratoire, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'enfuie

Elle avait besoin de détruire cette malédiction, la dernière œuvre de son père, pour trouver la paix.

Évidemment, ça lui avait prit du temps. Rogue (c'était lui qui avait aidé Alva à fuir, et avait caché la malédiction à Poudlard pour éviter que Voldemort ne l'utilise) avait insisté sur ce point : la malédiction se trouvait au bout d'un parcours piégé et conçu pour être mortel.

Alva avait passé l'année à s'y préparer. Et, durant cette année, elle avait sympathisé avec tous les enfants des Mangemorts et de leurs alliés. Theodore Nott, le père d'Oscar Justin Shepper, le père de Gaby David Jarvis, le père de Cyrius Christopher Michelis, le père de Cameron. Et Blaise Zabini, et Kimberley Barthemis –aujourd'hui mariée à Zacharias Smith– et son frère Valerian Barthemis, et bien sûr… Draco Malefoy.

Aucun d'entre eux ne parlait de ce qui s'était passé quand elle et ses amis étaient allés détruire la malédiction. Mais les vieilles coupures de journaux le disaient. Ils avaient été piégés par un Portoloin et emmenés face au père d'Alva, qui les avait torturé pour savoir où se trouvait sa création. Il avait tué une fille qui s'appelait Anaïs. Il avait levé sa baguette pour faire subir le même sort à Draco. Il allait tous les tuer, les uns après les autres, et il gardait Harry pour la fin.

Alors Alva avait sortit de son sac un couteau et l'avait poignardé en plein cœur.

Elle les avait tous sauvés. Elle les avait tous sauvé, au prix de la vie de son père, et tous ceux qui avaient été présents de soir-là savaient qu'ils lui en seraient éternellement redevables.

Alors Harry asséna :

– Tu ne les connais même pas, et dès que l'un d'eux te fait un offre de paix –Theodore Nott t'as dit bonjour quand on l'a croisé dans la rue le mois dernier– tu l'ignores ou tu te montres agressive ! Ça suffit, ces gamineries. J'apprécie ces gens. Bon, peut-être pas Malefoy, mais j'apprécie les autres. Fais-toi porter pâle si tu veux, mais je viens à ce dîner. Vous aurez bien un couvert de plus, Ron, Hermione ?

Hermione cligna des yeux, prise de court, puis hocha la tête.

– Bien sûr.

Ron acquiesça, puis se tourna vers sa sœur et dit doucement :

– Tu devrais venir aussi. Je suis sûre que tu t'entendrais avec la plupart d'entre eux.

– Vous avez déjà oublié ce que Lucius Malefoy m'a fait ? cracha presque Ginny.

– Draco n'est pas Lucius, affirma Hermione avec calme. Il est sarcastique et je n'aimerai pas être son ennemie mais il est très drôle et amical quand on le connait. Sa femme aussi. Et Blaise est plutôt supportable une fois qu'on le connaît. Justin est quelqu'un de très gentil, le cœur sur la main. Carmen est vive d'esprit et intelligente, c'est toujours un plaisir de discuter avec elle. Susan est quelqu'un de très ouvert, sans préjugés stupides.

Ginny s'enferma dans un silence boudeur. Harry retint une grimace. Il ne se passait plus trois jours sans qu'ils se disputent, à présent. Harry avait plus que tout rêvé d'arriver à sa situation actuelle, avec un job utile, des gens qui le respectaient pour ce qu'il était, des enfants, un foyer, et la paix entre lui et ses vieux ennemis. Mais Ginny haïssait cette vie trop rangée, cet effondrement du mur invisible qui les avait toujours séparés des Sang-Purs.

Harry lui disait souvent qu'elle était immature et bornée, mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence : ce n'était pas ça. Simplement, Ginny avait trop l'habitude de haïr. Elle n'arrivait plus à vivre sans ça. C'était un repère familier, indispensable dans sa vie, un repère qu'Harry tentait de lui arracher.

Ginny était faite pour le combat, pas pour la paix.

Au début, c'était cela qui avait attiré Harry chez elle, quand ils avaient quinze ans. Cette force, cette dureté, cette façon qu'elle avait de s'accrocher à ses convictions et de classer les gens dans la catégorie Bien ou Mal d'un regard. C'était si simple, si rassurant, en temps de guerre.

Mais à présent, ils étaient en paix, et cette façon d'être était tout ce qu'Harry réprouvait.

Parfois Harry se demandait avec découragement comment leur couple allait s'en sortir. Ils n'arrivaient plus à rien ensemble. Au départ, tout allait bien, ils faisaient des efforts, ils étaient heureux. Puis James était né, et tout avait été parfait. Ils voulaient deux enfants, un garçon et une fille, alors ils avaient eu un autre bébé. Ça avait été Albus.

Ce garçon qui ne lui ressemblait pas, Ginny l'avait toujours moins aimé que les autres. C'était Harry qui lui avait donné son second prénom, sans le dire à Ginny. Et quand elle avait su ce qu'il avait fait, ils s'étaient disputés vraiment violemment pour la première fois.

A partir de là, leurs efforts avaient cessé, leurs illusions s'étaient fracassées. Ça allait mal entre eux. Au départ, ça ne se voyait pas beaucoup. Ginny sortait beaucoup. Harry travaillait tard. Ils s'évitaient. Parfois, ils tentaient un rapprochement, mais très vite une dispute futile les séparait.

Puis Lily était arrivée comme un cadeau inattendu et ils avaient décidés que, pour les enfants, ils devaient rester unis.

La passion s'était éteinte entre eux, soufflée par leurs désaccords et trop de mots blessants. Mais ils avaient vécu trop de choses ensemble pour se séparer. A défaut d'être un couple parfait, ils étaient proches, ils se faisaient confiance, et cela suffisait. Harry ne demandait pas plus que cela.

Au Ministère, il était l'Auror, l'homme de confiance. Il pouvait discuter avec Alva ou plaisanter avec Blaise sans qu'on lui en tienne rigueur. Il mettait ses vieilles rancunes de côté, observait les gens et les choses d'un œil objectif. Et à la maison, il souriait, il se taisait et ne disait rien quand Ginny disait du mal des Serpentards, comme si elle voulait se rassurer en se disant que le monde n'avait pas changé.

Mais le monde avait changé. Harry avait changé. Pas sa femme. Et un jour, quelque chose allait forcément céder.

– Je n'irais pas, déclara froidement Ginny.

Harry soupira longuement, puis se tourna vers Ron et Hermione :

– Je viendrai. Avec Lily. Ron, tu me donneras la date, d'accord ?

Son ami acquiesça, puis changea de sujet :

– N'oublie pas de donner à Valerian le dossier sur le trafic de cette nouvelle drogue, la FullMood …

– Je m'en charge dès mon arrivée au bureau, promit Harry.

Ron hocha la tête, puis ouvrit la porte de sa voiture. Ginny, dont les yeux s'étaient enflammés dès que le nom de Lily avait été prononcé, serra les mâchoires en suivant son époux vers leur propre véhicule : mais les Weasley savaient que dès qu'elle serait assise sur son siège, une nouvelle dispute allait éclater.

– Ça va forcément mal finir, soupira Hermione en s'installant sur son siège et en vérifiant que Hugo attachait sa ceinture.

– Pas forcément, fit Ron avec pragmatisme. Si Ginny ne viens pas, ça se passera…

– Je ne parlais pas de ça, mais d'Harry et Ginny. Leurs opinions sont trop divergentes, ils n'arrivent plus à vivre en paix. Et ils se reprochent mutuellement tout ce qui va de travers. La Répartition d'Al', le fait qu'Harry ait trop de travail, les journalistes qui les abordent dans la rue… Même la saleté du chien est un prétexte à la dispute.

– Ça fait dix-neuf ans qu'ils sont mariés, protesta Ron en démarrant. Ils ont vu pire !

– Non, le détrompa sa femme. Justement, ils n'ont pas vu pire. Ils sont un fardeau l'un pour l'autre. Parfois je me dis que…

Puis elle jeta un regard à Hugo, sur la banquette arrière, et baissa la voix pour ajouter presque en chuchotant :

– Qu'ils ne restent ensemble que pour les enfants…

Ron ouvrit la bouche. La referma. Son visage s'assombrit, et pendant un long moment il ne dit rien, se concentrant sur sa conduite.

Puis il lâcha doucement :

– Oui. Moi aussi, j'y ai pensé.

Oh. Si même Ron, l'handicapé des sentiments, avait remarqué quelque chose… Ça devait vraiment être grave. Hermione ne dit rien, mais elle plissa le front, soucieuse.

– Je pense qu'ils le savent, aussi. Les enfants, je veux dire.

– Tu crois ? s'étonna Ron. Albus, peut-être, il est tellement futé et attentif. Mais les autres…

– James a ce besoin presque maniaque d'attirer leur attention. C'est un moyen de défense classique chez les enfants de parents qui se disputent : attirer l'attention, les rendre fiers. Les enfants espèrent ainsi que leurs parents seront trop occupés à les choyer pour se détester.

– D'où tu tiens ça ?

– C'est de la psychologie enfantine basique. Carmen Zabini m'en a un peu parlé… Elle est psychomage, ne l'oublie pas.

Le silence plana encore un instant dans la voiture, puis :

– Et Lily ?

Hermione soupira de nouveau, et murmura :

– Comment pourrait-elle l'ignorer ?

Non loin de là, dans une petite BMW noire qui roulait tranquillement vers leur foyer, le couple Potter se hurlait dessus sous le regard attristé de la petite Lily.

**o-O-o**

**o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

**o-O-o**

**Lettre de Scorpius Malefoy à ses parents :**

_Papa, Maman,_

_On pourrait inviter Al' à la maison pour les vacances ?_

_L'Ankou Malefoy._

**oOoOoOo**

**Lettre de Draco Malefoy à son fils :**

_Scorpius,_

_Ça ne va pas, non ?!_

_Ton père._

**oOoOoOo**

**Lettre d'Alva Malefoy à son fils :**

_Scorpius (ou l'Ankou, puisqu'apparemment Abby ne t'a pas épargné),_

_Ton ami est le bienvenu. Ton père râle, mais il ne résistera pas à la curiosité. Et si ça peut donner la migraine à cette grosse vache de Weasley-Potter, je vote pour._

_Bref, dis à Al' que c'est d'accord._

_Et James Potter ? D'après Demy, c'est un petit imbécile. Si c'est le cas, tu as ma bénédiction pour lui refaire le portrait. Juste, ne dis pas à ton père que je t'incite à la violence._

_S'il est trop costaud pour une lutte à la loyale, je te rappelle que tu as un paquet de poil à gratter puant dans ton sac. Pochette bleue, boite en bois. Lave-toi les mains après l'avoir utilisée._

_Maman._

_PS : Aujourd'hui, j'ai croisé Harry Potter dans un débriefing au Ministère. On ne s'est pas entretués. La réconciliation de nos familles est en bonne voie !_

_._

* * *

.

_A suivre..._

.


	4. Changement de donne ?

**.**

**Réponses aux reviews !**

Merci **Caella** =) Je suis contente d'avoir "illuminé ta journée" ! XD Moi, c'est recevoir des reviews qui illumine la mienne...

Hey, **Louve** ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais sur ce site aussi x) En tout cas ça fait plaisir de voir que tu continue à suivre les aventures de Malefoy et Hawking... Même si ce ne sont plus les mêmes personnes xD Eh oui, Poudlard a beaucoup à craindre, cette année... xD

Comme tu l'avais dit, **Marjorie27**, la destruction du couple d'Harry et de Ginny progresse... C'est déjà assez étonnant qu'ils aient tenu ussi longtemps... Ils n'ont rien mais alors rien de commun...

**Pou-pou-pidoouu**, j'adore ton pseudo, tu sais ? x) En tous cas, merci beaucoup... Et la suite est déjà écrite (j'ai fini d'écrire toute leur première année en fait) !

Eh oui **Amistosamente-vuestro**, Al' à Serpentard et tout de suite c'est la discorde au sein de la famille Potter ! J'hésite encore sur la maison de Lily... :-P

Ah,** Don-hul** et son commentaire immense sur le Parfum... xD Oui Nathan est un handicapé émotionnel, sous-doué des relations humaines. Eh, en même temps il a découvert une loi physique applicable en Potions, c'est pas rien. Chacun ses faiblesses ! x) Eh oui, la famille Malefoy est quand même assez particulière. Ravie de voir que tu aime Alva xDDD Et le coup du patch puant, ça m'étonnerait que Draco ne soit pas au courant... Ca serait bien son style, ça, un truc sournois et vicieux (Alva est plutôt du genre à inciter à la violence qu'à la fourberie !).

Demy est la "Netaniev" de la famille. Sérieuse (bon, enfin, ça dépend des circonstances), calculatrice, intelligente, un poil surprotective. Hyperion est le pur Malefoy : ambitieux, élégant, irréprochable. Le futur Ministre de la Magie si on le laisse faire x) Il a un petit côté Dumbledore. Et Scorpius... Il est ambitieux, il n'y a pas à dire. Sournois. Avec un petit côté sombre hérité tout droit de sa parenté Mangemort. Mais on en est pas encore là...

Bon, pour les Potter, James est terriblement calqué sur le James et le Sirius de "_les Cicatrices du Temps_", d'Ellana-san. Il n'est pas méchant ni cruel et il peut même se montrer réellement noble, mais c'est quand même un sale con trop gâté xD

Merci **Chikaru** x) J'espère que tu aimeras la suite des aventures des Rôdeurs !

**.**

* * *

**.**

**"J'ai une idée." "Elle doit se sentir seule..." "Oh, ta gueule."**

Je les adore ces petits Serpentards x) Actuellement, j'écris leur deuxième année, et le "noyau dur" de leur bande est enfin formé. Il y a une majorité de Serpentards et de Gryffondors, mais aussi un Serdaigle et une Poufsouffle. Et honnêtement, moi, je suis pliée.

Tiens, j'ai rêvé de la rencontre entre l'Ankou Malefoy et les Maraudeurs cette nuit. C'est un peu... Confus_ (j'imagine que c'est la base du rêve...)_ mais je me souviens d'un détail poilant : Scorpius, assis sur un tabouret de bar dans la Cabane Hurlante (ne me demandez pas pourquoi), agitant d'un air docte la Carte du Maraudeur, tandis que Lupin, Black et Potter le regardaient d'un air scié depuis l'autre bout de la pièce. Et Rogue qui se roulait par terre de rire. Comment DIABLE est-ce que j'ai pu arriver à cette scène ?

Enfin bref, j'arrête de vous tenir la jambe et je vous donne la suite !

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Changement de donne ?**

**.**

Scorpius grignota un toast d'un air blasé, tout en ouvrant de sa main libre son courrier du matin. Ils étaient le premier octobre, aujourd'hui : cela faisait un mois jour pour jour depuis la rentrée.

Le karaté était un cours amusant. Al' était terriblement nul, car très maladroit. Scorpius, lui, était raisonnablement doué et en était excessivement fier. Naima, la Gryffondor, se trouva également être une adversaire redoutable, même si ses coups n'étaient pas toujours très orthodoxes. Abby, qui faisait du karaté depuis plusieurs années déjà, les battait tous.

Les sélections de Quidditch avaient eu lieu et, sans surprise, James Potter était devenu l'Attrapeur des Gryffondors. Il avait parlé durant _des jours_ de son projet de mettre une raclée aux Serpentards –leur premier adversaire de la saison– et s'était visiblement définitivement brouillé avec son frère. Il lui faisait des croche-pieds dans les couloirs, ne lui adressait plus la parole, se moquait des Serpentards… Et Albus semblait déprimé.

Scorpius, ulcéré, méditait sa vengeance. Hors de question que James Potter continue à se moquer impunément d'Al'.

Enfin bref. Outre l'Ankou, Al' et Lucy, il y avait Abby, Demy et le Quatuor qui mangeaient ce matin à la table des verts et argent. Abby et Lucy faisaient un bras de fer, et Albus et Demy, tout en observant leurs amies respectives, faisaient des pronostics sur le ton de la conversation. Gaby touillait sans énergie dans son thé en observant d'un air vide les pitreries de Cyrius et Cameron. Oscar avait le nez plongé dans le deuxième livre d'_Anna Karénine_, le livre qu'il devait lire pour le module de littérature, et les ignorait superbement.

L'Ankou Malefoy esquissa un sourire. Il adorait l'ambiance des petits-déjeuners.

– On a quoi en première heure ? lança Al'.

– Sortilèges, fit Scorpius sans quitter des yeux le bras de fer d'Abby et Lucy. Avec les Poufsouffles. Puis Métamorphose avec les Gryffondors, puis pause de midi, puis étude, et enfin Défense avec les Gryffondors. Et… Demy, Potter est en train de te regarder depuis cinq minutes.

– Quoi ?! s'offusqua Albus. Mais non !

– Pas toi, _l'autre_ Potter.

– Oh.

Demy resta immobile, se contentant de soupirer, mais Al' ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil en direction de la table des Gryffondors. En effet, James avait les yeux rivés sur eux, et plus particulièrement sur le dos droit et les longs cheveux noirs de Demetria Malefoy.

Sentant sur lui le regard de son petit frère, James tourna les yeux vers Al'. Ce dernier replongea vite dans la dégustation de ses œufs brouillés, fixant résolument son assiette.

– Ce type m'agace, soupira Demy. Il se prend pour le centre du monde.

– _Tu_ te prends aussi pour le centre du monde, souligna Abby en forçant davantage sur la main de Lucy.

– En fait, _nous_ nous prenons pour le centre du monde, ajouta Scorpius d'un ton plat.

Abby commençait à avoir le dessus dans le bras de fer, et elle finit par plaquer contre la table la main de son adversaire. La petite Zabini marmonna un juron tout en tenant sa main contre elle, fusillant la Serdaigle du regard, tandis qu'Abigail improvisait une petite danse de la joie sans se lever du banc.

– Non, _nous_ nous prenons pour le centre du monde, fit le Quatuor d'une même voix.

Scorpius et Demy leurs lancèrent un identique regard amusés, et le plus jeune des Malefoy lança mine de rien :

– Et en deuxième année, qu'est-ce que vous avez aujourd'hui ?

– Histoire de la Magie pendant deux heures, laissa tomber Cameron. Cours commun entre Serdaigle et Gryffondor. Eh, Gaby, il y avait des devoirs ?

– Comment tu veux que je sache, marmonna le Gryffondor apparemment toujours aussi peu réveillé. Demande à Oscar.

– Oscar, il y avait des devoirs ?

– Non, fit le fils Nott sans lever le nez de son roman. Mais après Histoire de la Magie, il y a un cours de Potion Gryffondor-Serpentard et _là_, il y avait des devoirs.

– Je les ai fais, bâilla Gaby.

– Tant mieux pour toi.

– On a Potions juste après vous, soupira Cyrius. Cours commun Poufsouffle-Serdaigle : j'imagine que le devoir est le même. Les utilisations de l'aconit dans les potions de Sommeil, non ?

– C'est ça, acquiesça Demy. Tu ne l'as pas fait ?

– Si mais je l'ai bâclé. Oh, je m'en fiche de toute façon. Slughorn ne m'aime pas, il préfère Cameron.

– Jaloux, se moqua gentiment son ami.

Cyrius haussa les épaules pour montrer le peu de cas qu'il faisait de Slughorn et de ses favoris, et Scorpius rigola doucement.

Cameron adorait les Potions. Son père prédisait que dans deux ou trois ans, le petit Serdaigle créerait ses propres mélanges. Et ça promettait d'être explosif. Etant donné le goût du Quatuor pour la rigolade, Cameron était bien parti pour devenir un futur Georges Weasley.

– On y va ? grogna Lucy qui ne se remettait pas d'avoir perdu son duel contre Abby.

– Laisse-nous finir ! s'insurgea Albus.

– Tu es un goinfre.

– Je prends soin de mon organisme, moi !

L'Ankou s'abstint sagement de prendre parti, laissant ses deux meilleurs amis se disputer. Il finit par réussir à ouvrir l'enveloppe qu'il avait reçue, et qui s'avéra être une lettre de sa mère, qu'il parcourut distraitement. Rien de neuf. Oncle Nathan avait réparé sa moto volante, Jack et sa famille avaient été invités chez les Malefoy, Hyperion et Roxane avaient fabriqués une balançoire dans le jardin… Et Alva Malefoy avait convaincu son mari d'accueillir (éventuellement) Al' pendant les vacances.

Un large sourire étira les lèvres de Scorpius.

Sourire qui se dissipa aussi vite quand un Poufsouffle de troisième année, qui quittait la Grande Salle en passant près d'eux, cracha dans leur direction :

– Sale Mangemort.

Les conversations moururent et tous ses amis se raidirent, et Cyrius balança du tac-au-tac avec hargne :

– Sale con.

Le troisième année ralentit, prêt à s'arrêter pour leur dire sa manière de penser. Mais il était tout seul, et il avait en face de lui neuf personnes qui se fixaient avec colère. Il grogna, et passa son chemin.

Demy poussa un grognement rageur, et Gaby se mit à touiller dans son café avec un peu plus de force que cela n'était nécessaire. Oscar referma son livre d'un geste sec.

– Imbécile.

Al' resta silencieux, mais jeta un regard furtif en direction du Poufsouffle qui s'éloignait. Lucy haussa les épaules comme si elle n'était pas affectée, et lança d'un ton dégagé :

– Certains noms sont fortement associés aux Mangemorts dans l'esprit des idiots.

Demetria redressa la tête avec orgueil, et Scorpius lui trouva soudain une ressemblance surprenante avec leur père quand il faisait preuve d'autorité.

– Oui, mais ça n'est pas pour autant que nous devons nous écraser. Nous n'avons à avoir honte de rien. Nous sommes des Malefoy.

– Et des Zabini, ajouta Lucy.

– Et des Nott, lâcha Oscar.

– Et des Shepper, fit Gaby.

– Et des Michelis, sourit Cameron.

– Et des Jarvis, acheva Cyrius.

– Ah, les Sang-Purs et leur ego, soupira Abby sans se soucier de baisser la voix. Demy, tu as fini ? Il faudrait qu'on soit dans les premiers à arriver en classe d'Histoire si on veut choisir nos places.

L'aînée des Malefoy leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne protesta pas : en Histoire, Abby et elle cherchaient systématiquement la place la plus cachée, afin de dessiner et de lire pendant le cours.

– Allez, on y va ! lança Cameron en se levant à son tour. Attendez-nous, les filles. Gaby, tu viens ?

Le Gryffondor quitta son banc sans entrain, et les quatre deuxièmes années s'éloignèrent en direction du cours de Binns. Oscar et Cyrius échangèrent un bref regard, puis se levèrent à leur tour.

– On a Botanique et votre classe est sur le chemin, offrit Oscar en se tournant vers Scorpius. Vous venez ?

Comme les classes de deuxième année étaient toujours composées d'un rassemblement de deux Maison, le Quatuor n'était jamais totalement séparé. Scorpius consulta ses deux amis du regard, puis se leva :

– On vous suit. Euh, Al'… Tu as une moustache de chocolat.

Le cadet des Potter s'essuya précipitamment la bouche, sous le léger rire de Lucy, puis leur petit groupe se dirigea vers leurs classes respectives. Arrivés devant la classe de Flitwick, où entraient déjà quelques premières années de Poufsouffle et Serpentard, le trio en vert et argent souhaita bonne chance aux deux membres du Quatuor, et leurs faussèrent compagnie pour se faufiler dans la classe de Sortilèges. Scorpius et Albus s'installèrent à leur place habituel, au quatrième rang, juste avant que Flitwick ne fasse son entrée.

– Asseyez-vous, asseyez-vous ! lança le petit professeur en allant s'installer à son bureau. Avez-vous étudié les sortilèges de fleurs, comme je vous l'avais demandé mardi ?

L'Ankou se redressa d'un coup sur sa chaise, et chuchota à toute allure :

– Il avait demandé ça ?

Les sortilèges visant à faire apparaitre des fleurs en tout genre étaient joli, mais peu utile. Ils avaient néanmoins passé deux semaines à les apprendre, afin que cela leur serve d'entraînement avant d'aborder des sorts plus difficiles. Visiblement, ils en avaient fini avec les fleurs, et ils allaient passer à autre chose… Ce qui voulait dire qu'ils allaient avoir une évaluation.

Al' esquissa un sourire contrit, mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre : Flitwick, parcourant la classe du regard en souriant avec bonhommie, continuait à parler.

– Aujourd'hui, nous allons changer de chapitre et étudier les sorts de verrouillages et de déverrouillages, qui vous seront utile tout au long de votre vie. Mais avant cela, chacun d'entre vous va créer les fleurs de son choix. Un volontaire ?

Il y eu un temps de silence, puis quelqu'un leva la main derrière les deux garçons. Flitwick sourit :

– Miss Findel ?

Laura Findel, petite brune de Poufsouffle à l'air pincé, leva sa baguette :

– _Orchideus_ !

– Bien, fit Flitwick en notant quelque chose sur le cahier ouvert devant lui. Quelqu'un d'autre ?

Plusieurs élèves se portèrent volontaire, dont Lucy, qui fit apparaitre des narcisses. Scorpius se creusa l'esprit un moment, avant de se souvenir du sort floral qu'il trouvait le plus facile à exécuter. Il avait vu sa mère le faire tant de fois, dans le salon, chez lui.

– Mr Malefoy ?

Scorpius leva sa baguette, ferma les yeux, et visualisa le sourire lointain de sa mère quand elle remplissait de fleurs le vase qui trônait sur le piano. Toujours les même fleurs. Si belles, si blanches…

– _Florisarum_.

Une gerbe d'arums blancs apparut, et Flitwick esquissa un petit sourire, comme s'il s'y était attendu. Pourquoi pas, après tout. Draco et Alva Malefoy aimaient beaucoup les arums.

– Très bien. Mr Potter ?

– _Violaceane_ !

Et un bouquet de violettes surgit dans une discrète détonation. L'enseignant hocha la tête d'un air approbateur, et interrogea encore quelques élèves. Al' jeta un regard soulagé à son ami, et Scorpius sourit, rassuré.

Puis Flitwick reprit la parole, son regard parcourant la classe avec satisfaction :

– Bien ! Vous avez visiblement tous appris votre cours. Vous constaterez, si vous vous intéressez au langage des fleurs, que bien souvent vous avez fait apparaitre la fleur qui correspond le mieux à vos sentiments actuels…

Les regards se tournèrent deux Poufsouffles qui avaient tous les deux fait apparaitre des roses, et qui rougirent jusqu'aux oreilles. Scorpius fixa ses arums, intrigué. L'arum était la fleur du choix, de la profondeur de l'âme. Ce n'était peut-être pas la sienne, mais en quoi était-ce la fleur de ses parents ? Ses parents ne doutaient jamais de rien.

– … Bien sûr, ce n'est pas totalement fiable, continua Flitwick. Surtout si vous avez choisit un sort que vous connaissiez déjà. Néanmoins, c'est un détail amusant.

Il y eut une vague de chuchotements. Les Sang-Purs ayant reçu une éducation classique se faisaient un plaisir de renseigner les autres sur le langage des fleurs.

– Pourquoi je suis une violette ? maugréa Al'.

– La violette c'est humilité, modestie, secret, et tendresse ! récita Lucy juste derrière eux. Qu'on se le dise : Albus Severus Potter est un nounours en peluche.

Scorpius plongea le nez dans son manuel pour réfréner un fou-rire.

– Eh ! s'indigna Al'. Et toi, alors ?

– Ne soit pas vexé, se moqua Lucy en riant.

Scorpius prit pitié de son ami, et jeta un œil aux fleurs de Lucy avant de susurrer à Albus d'un air de conspirateur :

– Narcisse : orgueil et coquetterie, esprit superficiel. Lucy est un genre de potiche, donc.

Les deux Serpentards plongèrent sous la table juste à temps pour éviter un lancer de narcisses, et ce fut le Poufsouffle devant eux, qui s'était retourné pour leur dire de se taire, qui se prit le bouquet en pleine figure. Manque chance, Dominique Weasley était connu pour s'indigner facilement.

Pendant qu'une dispute véhémente s'engageait entre le Weasley offensé et Lucy Zabini, Al', toujours sous la table avec l'Ankou, lança un regard interrogatif à son ami :

– Et ta fleur ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire ?

– L'arum est la fleur de mes parents, rectifia Scorpius.

– Et en langage des fleurs, ça veut dire quoi ? D'ailleurs, comment tu connais le langage des fleurs ?

L'Ankou prit un air de martyr, tout en s'adossant à un pied de la table pour être installé plus confortablement. Apparemment, le reste de la classe n'avait toujours pas capté qu'ils étaient sous leur bureau : Lucy et Dominique, qui se disputaient, monopolisaient toute l'attention.

– Education de Sang-Purs. Je peux aussi te réciter les usages de la galanterie, te dire dans quel ordre utiliser les différents couverts d'un festin, t'apprendre la valse, parler Russe et jouer du piano. Demy aussi, sauf qu'elle joue du violon.

– Oui, mais moi je sais comment marche une voiture et prendre les transports en communs Moldus.

Scorpius eut une moue de dédain, considérant apparemment que leurs connaissances ne se valaient pas (et de loin). Mais il n'insista pas et changea de sujet :

–L'arum est une fleur blanche, donc il y a l'idée de pureté. Mais c'est aussi la fleur des doutes et d'un choix profond, d'une très grande décision.

– Et la fleur qui te représente, toi ?

– Ma fleur à moi… Euh… En fait, je ne sais pas ce que ça peut être.

– Si tu révisais tes cours, aussi…

– Et pourquoi je devrais être représenté par une fleur ? C'est un truc de fille !

– Mr Malefoy, Mr Potter, sortez de sous cette table ! Miss Zabini, Mr Weasley, reposez ces bouquets immédiatement ! On ne se bat pas à coups de fleurs ici !

**o-O-o**

**o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

**o-O-o**

Scorpius poussa un gémissement à fendre l'âme en se laissant tomber sur son siège. Défense Contre les Forces du Mal était leur dernier cours de la journée. Heureusement. Après l'épisode des fleurs, le cours de Sortilège s'était mal passé : les sorts de verrouillages étaient plus difficiles qu'il n'y paraissait, et seul Al' s'en était bien tiré. En Métamorphose, le professeur Laughlin avait terrorisé ses élèves en dictant le cours durant deux heures : visiblement, elle était de mauvaise humeur.

Dieux merci, la journée touchait à sa fin.

– Ils veulent notre peau, geignit Al', la tête entre ses bras.

– Chocotte, rétorqua Scorpius d'un ton sans entrain.

– Cancre, répliqua aussitôt Albus.

L'Ankou lui jeta un regard noir, dont l'effet fut fortement diminué par le fait qu'il bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire juste après.

– Scorpius, siffla Lucy en s'asseyant juste derrière lui. Un peu de tenue.

Naima Jones, la Gryffondor, s'assit à côté de Lucy en levant les yeux au ciel. Au même moment, le professeur Andrew Savage, un ex-Auror à l'air grognon et sévère, alla se placer près de son bureau pour parcourir la classe d'un regard noir. Les chuchotements se turent brusquement.

Savage avait entre cinquante et soixante ans, une carrure massive, des cheveux blancs et ras, et des yeux gris au regard perçant qui ressortaient douloureusement dans son visage hâlé et marqué par la vie. Malgré ses rides et sa démarche un peu raide, c'était un excellent professeur et tout le monde savait qu'il avait combattu aux côtés de l'Ordre du Phénix lors de la Bataille Finale.

Son regard s'arrêta un instant sur Scorpius, puis sur Albus, mais il ne dit rien. Même les plus anti-Mangemorts des professeurs (comme Neville Londubat) respectaient les Malefoy. Tout le monde savait que Draco avait sauvé la vie d'Harry Potter.

– Aujourd'hui, travaux pratiques, commença-t-il de sa voix grave. Nous allons étudier le maléfice du Saucisson. Ouvrez vos livres pages trente-six, puis placez-vous par deux et entraînez-vous l'un sur l'autre.

– L'Ankou, tu as ton livre ? chuchota Naima derrière lui.

Lucy oubliait souvent quelques uns de ses manuels. L'ennui, c'était que Naima aussi. Enfin, elle, elle oubliait souvent son sac.

Le Serpentard leva les yeux au ciel, mais lui passa son livre. Al' ouvrit le siens entre son ami et lui, et les deux garçons se plongèrent dans les explications de l'ouvrage.

Les explications étaient précises et décrivaient très exactement l'effet du sort, son degré de difficulté et de puissance. Il y avait un paragraphe de cinq lignes sur la formule, avec les syllabes qui devaient être appuyées. Et une illustration, qui bougeait comme toutes les images sorcières, montrait le mouvement de la baguette.

– _Petrificus Totalus_, répéta Al'. C'est long, comme formule. _Stupéfix_ est mieux.

– Oui, mais on est encore trop jeune pour le maîtriser, soupira l'Ankou. Mais il y a d'autres sorts sympas pour se battre. _Bloclang_ par exemple.

Al' lui jeta un regard ouvertement dubitatif :

– Ça ne fait que coller la langue au palais…

– Ouais, mais ton adversaire ne peut plus parler et donc plus lancer de sorts !

– Sauf s'il s'y connait en informulés.

Scorpius grimaça. Pas faux. Savage, qui passait entre les rangs, leur lança un regard sévère en les voyant occupés à discuter à mi-voix, et les deux élèves se hâtèrent de sortir leurs baguettes et de se lever. Une grande partie de leur classe faisait de même, les binômes se positionnant dans les allées entre les bureaux pour ne pas être gênés, et les premiers sorts fusaient.

Les deux Serpentards se mirent face à face… Avant de se lancer un regard incertain.

– Je commence, se décida Scorpius. Mets-toi dos à la table, comme ça tu ne tomberas pas par terre.

– Très prévenant de ta part, ricana son ami pour masquer sa nervosité.

L'Ankou leva les yeux au ciel, puis pointa sa baguette sur Al' d'un geste vif :

– _Petrificus Totalus_ !

Al' se pétrifia, les bras le long du corps et raide comme une planche, et bascula en arrière jusqu'à ce que son dos cogne contre la table. Scorpius agita une main devant ses yeux, s'attirant un regard blasé de son ami, et esquissa un grand sourire victorieux :

– Cool ! J'ai réussi du premier coup !

– Bonne méthode, Malefoy, approuva sèchement Savage en passant. Cinq points pour Serpentard. _Finite Incantatem_.

Albus retrouva sa liberté de mouvement et, à cause de son équilibre précaire contre le bureau, tomba assis par terre. Il se releva en grimaçant.

– Je suis pour une méthode qui implique des coussins…

– Chochotte, balança allégrement Scorpius. Allez, à toi !

Al' leva sa baguette, et lança le sort à son tour. Ils y passèrent une bonne demi-heure, qui se finit en bataille deux-contre-deux avec un duo de Gryffondors qui s'était moqué d'un geste maladroit d'Albus quand le cadet Potter s'était accidentellement cogné le coude contre son bureau. Lucy et Naima les séparèrent, chacune tançant vertement ses condisciples.

Savage avait deux heures et demie avec les premières années, et ils eurent donc largement le temps de passer en revue quelques autres sorts.

Le maléfice de Cheveux Drus, était le favori de Lucy, comme Naima en fit la douloureuse expérience. Scorpius, en bon Serpentard, préférait le Sortilège de Chatouillis, et Albus leur fit une très brillante démonstration avec le maléfice de Jambefolle.

Évidemment, leur dispute avec le duo de Gryffondors reprit dès la fin de la première heure. Et cette fois, il fallut l'intervention du professeur Savage et cinq points en moins pour chaque Maison afin de calmer le jeu.

Ils changèrent de binômes et de place, afin de mieux utiliser l'espace. Avantage, les Gryffondors provoquant disparurent de leur vie. Inconvénient : Al' et l'Ankou furent séparés, et Al' se retrouva face à Naima.

– C'est de leur faute, grogna Al' en envoyant un sort vers la Gryffondor.

Elle esquiva, et Lucy –qui se battait avec Scorpius– manqua d'être touchée. Elle jeta un regard furieux à Albus et marmonna quelque chose à propos de l'endroit où ce maudit Potter devrait mettre ses fichus maléfices, mais n'intervint pas.

Naima émit un reniflement amusé, et jeta un œil aux deux Gryffondors. Un grand aux cheveux blonds, et un plus petit, aux cheveux châtains ébouriffés.

– Devon Dawlish et Alan Parks. Ils sont plus gentils, d'habitude… Leurs pères sont Aurors, il paraît. Ton père aussi, non ?

– Dawlish est à la retraite et Parks est nul, dit distraitement Albus.

– Justement, ils aimeraient bien prouver qu'ils valent mieux que toi, à défaut de prouver que leurs pères valent mieux que le tien.

Scorpius, qui entendait tout entre deux sorts de Lucy, fronça le nez :

– C'est vraiment primaire comme réflexion. Un Serpentard ne penserait pas comme ça, il tenterait de se rapprocher de toi afin de réhabiliter ses parents, au lieu de se battre bêtement.

– Justement, ils ne sont _pas_ à Serpentard, soupira Lucy en levant les yeux au ciel. Ils sont à Gryffondor. Donc ils se battent bêtement. C'est le principe même.

– Ils n'aiment pas ton frère, non plus, ajouta Naima en jetant un coup d'œil à Parks et Dawlish. Et il le leur rend bien. Dès qu'ils entrent dans la salle commune, James se met à parler fort et à dire à quel point son père est héroïque, courageux, riche…

Lucy et Scorpius éclatèrent de rire, n'ayant aucun mal à imaginer James Potter jouant les fils à papa. Les oreilles d'Albus devinrent rouges de honte.

– Relax, Al', se moqua l'Ankou en lui donnant un coup de coude. On sait que tu n'es pas une andouille égocentrique aux cheveux en brosse à chiottes.

Naima et Lucy éclatèrent de rire, tandis que les oreilles d'Albus devenaient encore plus cramoisies qu'un Souaffle.

– Eh, vous, là ! aboya soudain le professeur Savage. Jones, Zabini, Malefoy, Potter, vous avez besoin d'un coup de main peut-être ? Au boulot !

– Oui m'sieur ! répondirent précipitamment les quatre élèves avant de s'envoyer une salve de sorts.

Ils avaient été tellement pris au dépourvu qu'aucun d'entre eux ne pensa à esquiver, et ils se prirent tous un maléfice dans la figure. Tandis que Lucy se mettait à danser la gigue, qu'Albus riait à gorge déployée, que Naima émettait des sons inarticulés car sa langue était collée, et que Scorpius voyait ses cheveux blonds pousser à une vitesse stupéfiante, le professeur Savage poussa un long soupir.

Mettez un Potter et un Malefoy dans la même classe, et ça part vite en sucette…

**o-O-o**

**o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

**o-O-o**

**Lettre de Gabriel Shepper à ses parents :**

_Chers parents,_

_James me sort par les trous de nez. Papa, tu avais raison : Harry Potter a vraiment trop gâté son fils. Ce mec n'a aucune notion de retenue ou de respect, à croire que tout lui ai du juste parce qu'il porte le nom de Potter !_

_Aux sélections de Quidditch, il n'était pas mauvais, mais Amy ou moi volons mille fois mieux. Seulement, moi, je ne participe pas aux matchs (comme tous les membres du Quatuor d'ailleurs : comme ça, on peut fêter la victoire du gagnant quel qu'il soit !). Et James a rabaissé Amy plus bas que terre avant les essais. Résultat, elle s'est quasiment enfuie en larmes, sans voler… James a eu le poste directement._

_Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'Al' et lui soit de la même famille. Al' est tellement gentil. J'imagine qu'avec un frère comme James, on apprend à se faire tout petit… Mon cher camarade de Maison est du genre à bousculer sans pitié ceux qui sont sur son chemin, même s'ils sont plus petits que lui. Il a fait pleurer une fille de notre année, à Serdaigle, en se moquant d'elle en Histoire aujourd'hui. Heureusement que Demy est intervenue (et lui a collé un bon Furonculus) à la sortie du cours, parce que sinon c'était moi qui le faisait._

_Bref. Je crois que l'Ankou a un plan (je le connais bien, notre petit Scorpius, et ce silence méditatif ne me dit rien qui vaille), mais dans le doute, je vais mettre le Quatuor sur le coup. Ça va swinguer._

_Souhaite-moi bonne chance,_

_Gaby._

**o-O-o**

**o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

**o-O-o**

– Alors, Weasley, ça fais quoi d'être blond ?

– Oh, la ferme Hawking.

Alva leva les yeux au ciel, les lèvres agitées de tressautements qui trahissaient son envie de sourire. Hermione, Draco, Harry, Blaise et Carmen Zabini, ainsi que Justin et Susan Shepper, eux, étaient déjà pliés de rire.

Cette idée de dîner ensemble était décidément excellente.

Comme promis, le soir du vingt septembre, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans un restaurant sympathique. L'endroit était chic sans être exagérément classieux ou pompeux, et qui avait l'avantage d'entourer les tables de ses clients de charmes de Bulle de Silence. Ainsi, ils pouvaient parler de tout sans crainte.

Hyperion et Lily avaient tous les deux été invités chez David et Astoria Jarvis, des amis des Malefoy qui avaient également un fils de huit ans, Alexis. Les adultes étaient donc entre eux. Et si le malaise avait plané quelques instants, ils avaient très vite trouvé un sujet d'amusement commun.

– Je n'arrive pas à comprendre que tu n'ais pas vu que c'était marqué _shampoing décolorant_ sur la bouteille, pouffa Susan.

– Si seulement j'avais mon appareil photo, ricana Draco. C'est la première fois que je vois un Weasley qui mériterait d'être immortalisé !

Ron, qui était temporairement aussi blond que Draco Malefoy, croisa les bras d'un air buté. Visiblement, sa nouvelle coiffure était le sujet de conversation du jour… Ils en étaient quasiment au dessert et ça faisait quatorze fois qu'on se moquait de son erreur de shampoing.

– Je croyais qu'on avait décidé d'arrêter les blagues sur nos cheveux respectifs après Pendragon ?

Pendragon était la ville universitaire des îles britanniques. Ils y avaient tous fait leurs études… Et c'était aussi là que la paix entre eux était devenue définitive.

– Ah bon ? s'étonna Susan. Je ne me rappelle pas avoir fait cette promesse…

– Ça ne concerne que Draco, Alva et les Weasley, expliqua Blaise d'un air hilare. Parce qu'après sept années passées à dénigrer les roux, Draco a épousé une rousse.

– Une châtain très clair à reflets cuivrés, rectifia Malefoy ave une évidente mauvaise fois.

Harry ricana, moqueur :

– Oui, une _rousse_. Pas vrai, Hawking ?

– Pour la énième fois, mon nom est _Malefoy_, Saint Potty. Et ne cherche pas à me manipuler, ça ne marchera pas : tu es tellement Gryffondor qu'il ne te manque que l'armure de Godric.

– Ça valait le coup d'essayer, se renfrogna l'Elu.

Un éclat de rire parcourut la table, et Ron sourit, soulagé de ne plus être le point de mire de la tablée. Ils n'allaient pas tarder à commander le dessert, et durant tous le repas, même si les conversations avaient tourné autour du travail, des enfants, de Poudlard, de la politique, des connaissances communes et autres banalités, ils en étaient toujours revenus à ses cheveux. Peut-être que cette fois, c'était la bonne.

Mais sa joie fut de courte durée, car Carmen lui adressa un sourire goguenard :

– Je me demande si c'est seulement temporaire…

Ron eut l'air proprement horrifié, alors que les rires repartaient de plus belle. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel :

– Évidemment, que c'est temporaire. On va jeter ce shampoing en rentrant, et on attendra. Ça va disparaitre en quelques semaines.

– Quelques semaines ? sourit Draco. J'aurais le temps de prendre des photos, alors.

– N'y compte pas, la fouine, je compte bien acheter de la teinture rousse dès demain !

– Oh, non ! le supplia Justin. Reste comme ça encore un peu, tu n'imagines même pas les magnifiques souvenirs que tu nous donneras !

– Exactement, approuva gravement Alva tandis que Susan et Harry s'étranglaient de rire. Tu nous offres du rêve, Weasley !

– Je vous déteste, grogna l'Auror anciennement roux. Je vous déteste tous.

– Nous aussi, on t'aime, Blondie ! assura Susan.

Heureusement que les tables étaient entourées d'un sort de Bulle de Silence pour préserver l'intimité des conversations, car Harry laissa échapper un éclat de rire incontrôlable. Justin, qui avait le hoquet, souriait comme un idiot en essayant de le cacher. Heureusement pour Ron, le serveur apparut près d'eux avant que le concert de blagues ne reprenne.

– Avez-vous choisi vos desserts, messieurs, mesdames ?

Les sorciers passèrent rapidement commande, et le serveur disparut aussitôt, pour revenir moins d'un instant plus tard avec les plats demandés, qui décollèrent lentement de son plateau pour aller se poser devant chaque personne. Lorsque chacun eu devant lui son dessert, le serveur disparut à nouveau.

Il y eut quelques minutes d'un silence paisible, où on n'entendit plus que les bruits de couverts. Puis, peu à peu, la conversation reprit.

– Vous avez vu le nouveau projet des Réfractaires ?

– Ils commencent à me taper sur le système ceux-là, grogna Blaise. Nous couper du monde Moldu ? Et puis quoi encore !

– C'est assez bizarre d'entendre ça dans la bouche d'un Sang-Pur, glissa Hermione.

Draco, Blaise, Alva… Bref, tous les Sang-Purs de la table levèrent les yeux au ciel, comme sidéré par tant de bêtise, et le (vrai) blond du groupe expliqua doctement :

– Couper notre monde du monde sans magie, c'est le couper d'une fantastique source de progrès. En médecine, en physique, en astronomie, en chimie, en mathématiques. Le monde sorcier ne ressent plus la nécessité d'évoluer depuis plus de quatre siècles, mais les Moldus n'ont jamais cessé de progresser pour palier leur absence de magie. Ils sont notre source de progrès : le téléphone, les trains, Internet, c'est eux qui l'ont inventé. Ils sont utiles.

– Même indispensables, ajouta Carmen. N'ayons pas peur des mots. Se couper d'eux, à long terme, c'est se condamner à l'effondrement.

– Joli discours, fit Susan en portant son verre à ses lèvres. Mais quand on essaie de le faire comprendre aux Réfractaires, ils se contentent de nous traiter de pessimistes et de nous ignorer.

Les sorciers poussèrent un soupir collectif. Ils avaient beau avoir des philosophies très différentes, ce point-là les rassemblait : les Réfractaires étaient un ramassis de crétins. Utopistes, contraignants, agaçants, mais pas dangereux.

Si jamais les chasses aux sorcières recommençaient, là, les Réfractaires seraient entendus : mais en attendant, les sorciers n'étaient pas près de renoncer au luxe que pouvait apporter la technologie.

– Dieux merci, ils ne sont que deux au Magenmagot.

– C'est bien assez pour avoir des projets de loi idiots ! fit férocement Hermione.

– Et j'en croise tous les jours dans les couloirs, fit sombrement Harry. Ils ont tous l'air de s'être donné le mot pour essayer de me ranger à leur avis stupide.

– Envoie-les au diable, suggéra Carmen.

– Il est trop poli pour ça ! se moqua Alva.

Harry lui jeta un regard féroce mais, à son grand regret, fut incapable de démentir. C'était vrai. Il se contentait d'éconduire poliment les gêneurs, parfois sur un ton un peu agacé, mais sans jamais être agressif. Il faut dire que son éducation ne l'avait guère aidé à devenir quelqu'un de très volontaire… Harry montait rarement sur ses grands chevaux.

Draco Malefoy, lui, ne s'en privait pas. Tout en piochant une cuillérée de glace au kiwi dans la coupe de son épouse, il lança :

– Tu devrais vraiment leur dire d'aller se faire voir.

– C'était ma glace ! s'indigna Alva.

Draco se contenta de lui adresser un sourire narquois, tout en léchant ses lèvres pour en récupérer la moindre goutte de sorbet. Alva et Draco étaient mariés depuis plus de treize ans, mais ils se comportaient parfois comme des gamins qui se taquinent, ou des adolescents qui flirtent. Ça amusait toujours beaucoup leur entourage. Blaise, par exemple, qui ricanait bêtement. Carmen lui flanqua un coup de pied sous la table et le rire s'arrêta net.

– Pour en revenir au sujet principal… Ron, ta nouvelle couleur est magnifique.

– Oh, ferme-la Blaise.

Après cela, les sorciers ne tardèrent pas à quitter le restaurant, se partageant la note tout en recommençant à se moquer des cheveux de Ron. Les Zabini furent les premiers à transplaner en quittant l'endroit. Puis ce furent les Malefoy, après une dernière moquerie. Justin profita du fait que les Weasley discutaient ave sa femme Susan pour entraîner Harry un pas ou deux à l'écart.

– Harry, tu as reçu des lettres de James récemment ?

– Non, fit l'autre avec prudence. Pourquoi ?

Justin hésita visiblement (après tout, il avait toujours été le plus timide et le plus conciliant de toute la bande), puis se jeta à l'eau :

– Mon fils est en colère contre lui. Tu connais Gaby, c'est un preux chevalier prêt à sauver les damoiselles en détresse, un pur Gryffondor. Et ton fils, en ce moment, s'amuse un peu trop au dépend des plus petits que lui.

– Il s'est battu ? s'affola Harry.

– Mais non, lâcha Justin en haussant les épaules. Il a juste effrayé une concurrente pour le poste d'Attrapeur, il s'est moqué d'une Serdaigle qui a fondu en larmes, il se dispute avec Albus, il use souvent du pouvoir de son nom… C'est un enfant, il est libre et tout le monde admire le nom des Potter, alors il en profite. Mais… Calme-le un peu, parce que si ces plaisanteries deviennent trop cruelles, il va se faire détester.

Harry le regarda avec un étrange regard, comme s'il était replongé dans un souvenir doux amer. Finalement, il se mordit les lèvres, et émit un petit ricanement sans joie.

– Il s'appelle James Sirius… Évidemment…

Justin ne comprit pas ce que venait faire le nom complet de James dans l'affaire, mais Harry reprit la parole d'un ton résolu, un léger sourire aux lèvres et l'air rassurant :

– Ne t'inquiète pas, je lui écrirai.

**o-O-o**

**o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

**o-O-o**

**Lettre d'Albus Potter à ses parents :**

_Cher Papa, chère Maman,_

_Tout se passe bien à l'école. J'ai fait gagner dix points à ma Maison aujourd'hui. Le professeur Savage m'aime bien. Il ne fait pas de favoritisme d'habitude, mais il me complimente toujours plus que les autres profs. C'est peut-être parce que je suis avec l'Ankou et que lui, il a un vrai don avec la Défense Contre le Forces du Mal. Il est trop génial !_

_James est devenu l'Attrapeur des Gryffondors, il a dû vous le dire. En fait, vu comment il s'en vante, toute la région doit être au courant. Il passe son temps à se vanter de sa future victoire… James n'aime vraiment pas les Serpentards._

_Est-ce qu'aux prochaines vacances, je pourrais aller chez les Malefoy ? S'il-vous-plaît, s'il-vous-plaît-, s'il-vous-plaît. Je ferais ma chambre et tout. J'aiderai même Kreattur à faire la vaisselle !_

_Je vous embrasse fort,_

_Al'._

**o-O-o**

**o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

**o-O-o**

Dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, Gaby regardait d'un œil noir ses devoirs de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, comme s'il pouvait les forcer à se faire tous seuls. Avec le boucan ambiant, impossible de se concentrer. La salle commune était pourtant très calme quand il était sorti poster sa lettre pour ses parents… Mais à présent, c'était le chahut total.

Il hésita à aller dans la salle du Quatuor, pour avoir l'aide de ses amis.

Quelle que soit la force des liens qui unissait les membres du Quatuor, il y avait une règle d'or : ne pas se rendre dans la salle commune d'une autre Maison, sauf urgence. Bien sûr, ils se donnaient mutuellement leurs mots de passe, au cas où, mais il n'était pas question pour Gaby d'aller folâtrer chez les Serpentards par exemple.

C'était pour ça qu'ils avaient la « salle du Quatuor », une salle de Divination abandonnée en haut d'une tour. C'était leur quartier général, et toutes les Maisons y étaient les bienvenues.

Un éclat de rire perça le brouhaha de sa salle commune, et Gaby soupira en fusillant du regard James Potter. L'Attrapeur de Gryffondor était vraisemblablement en train de raconter une bonne blague à son petit public. Dawlish et Parks, deux premières années, s'écartèrent ostensiblement de lui en soupirant, agacés, et Faust se tourna aussitôt vers eux :

– On vous gêne peut-être ?

– Pour tout vous dire, oui, grinça Dawlish.

– Tu devrais plutôt être content d'écouter parler quelqu'un d'intelligent, se moqua Faust. Avec ton acolyte, c'est pas tout les jours que tu dois entendre un truc spirituel…

Il y eut quelques rires et Parks s'empourpra, furieux et humilié. Gaby leva les yeux au ciel. Heureusement, Victoire, la Préfète-en-Chef, intervint avant que ça ne dégénère :

– Faust, ça suffit, ne l'agresse pas. Et James, baisse d'un ton, je passe mes ASPICS à la fin de l'année, moi !

James hocha la tête d'un air piteux. L'expression de sa cousine se radoucit. Néanmoins, quand les deux premières années exilés cherchèrent une place, elle ne fit pas mine de les aider.

Gaby haussa les épaules, puis lança :

– Devon, Alan, si vous voulez travailler, il reste de la place à ma table. Par contre, pas un mot.

– Merci, fit Devon Dawlish avec reconnaissance en s'installant. Tu es Gabriel Shepper, c'est ça ?

– On m'appelle Gaby.

– D'accord.

Leur conversation s'arrêta là. Ils se mirent simplement à travailler. Gaby se résigna à faire ses devoirs de Sortilèges, une longue dissertation sur les sorts de refroidissement.

Au bout d'un certain temps, alors qu'il enroulait son parchemin avec satisfaction, Alan Parks releva le nez de son livre de Potions :

– Tu n'es pas ami avec James ?

– Non.

La spontanéité de sa réponse les surprit tous les trois. Gaby rectifia aussitôt :

– Je m'entends avec tout le monde, James compris, mais on n'est pas vraiment amis. Je suis plus proche de son frère, Al'.

– Ils sont pareils, renifla Devon avec mépris.

– Pas du tout, fit distraitement Gaby en rangeant ses affaires. James est un idiot doublé d'un prétentieux. Al' est beaucoup plus sympathique.

Les deux plus jeunes le fixèrent avec surprise, méfiance peut-être. Gaby leur sourit pour toute réponse, et désigna d'un signe de tête un coin de la salle commune opposé à celui où se trouvait James. Naima Jones et Evannah Avilgaard, une petite Gryffondor aux cheveux noirs coupé au carré et à la silhouette gracieuse, étaient en train de dessiner quelque chose en ricanant. Pour être passé devant elles deux minutes plus tôt, Gaby savait qu'il s'agissait d'une caricature de Faust, habillé en femme.

– Naima aime bien Al'.

– Elle est bizarre, fit Devon. Sympa, mais bizarre.

– Evannah l'est encore plus, lâcha Alan d'un ton pensif en scrutant ladite fillette. Elle fait de la danse classique tout le temps. Un jour je l'ai vu faire des étirements super-durs dans une salle vide. Comment on peut aimer se trémousser comme ça ?

– Tu as été traumatisé par la danse ? se moqua Devon.

Son ami se renfrogna. Gaby, lui, rigola deux minutes avant d'expliquer :

– Evannah fait de la danse depuis qu'elle a six ans. C'est sa passion. Et ça la rend souple, musclée et endurante. Plus tard, elle fera sans doute un malheur en Quidditch.

Les deux gamins eurent l'air de considérer l'argument un moment, puis Alan capitula :

– D'accord, Evannah n'est pas si bizarre. Mais Naima alors ? Elle fraternise avec les Serpentards, quand même…

Gaby haussa un sourcil.

– Je ne suis pas la meilleure personne pour te dire que c'est mal.

Alan rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, et Devon esquissa un sourire gêné en bégayant :

– On n'a rien contre… Enfin, je veux dire, on n'a jamais dit que c'était mal…

– Pas la peine d'en faire un fromage, se moqua Gaby. Je vous taquinais.

Les deux gosses soupirèrent de soulagement, et le plus vieux continua d'un ton plus sérieux :

– Mais vous ne devriez pas être si prompts à classer les gens en catégories. Les Serpentards, les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles sont comme vous et moi. Certains sont même meilleurs que nos camarades de Maison !

Et il jeta un regard éloquent à James Potter, faisant rigoler les deux autres. Puis il se leva et ramassa son sac avec un sourire :

– Bon, je vais me doucher avant que Faust prenne toute l'eau chaude. Ce mec passe des heures dans la salle de bains, pire qu'une fille !

Devon et Alan pouffèrent, et lui adressèrent un signe de la main quand il quitta la pièce en direction des dortoirs. Puis les deux premières années se regardèrent.

– On va les voir ? proposa Devon en montrant Naima et Evannah d'un signe du menton.

Alan acquiesça, et les deux amis se levèrent. En voyant vers qui ils se dirigeaient, le regard de Faust se fit mécontent. Naima et Evannah dédaignaient ouvertement James.

Bah, après tout, ce n'étaient que des gamins, songea-t-il en reportant les yeux sur son meilleur ami.

Il ne lui vint pas une seconde à l'esprit qu'il était lui-même un gamin, tout comme la totalité des élèves de cette école. Et il ne pensa pas un instant que la lettre de Gaby pourrait provoquer des échos du côté de chez les Potter.

**o-O-o**

**o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

**o-O-o**

**Lettre d'Harry Potter à son fils James Potter :**

_Cher James,_

_Je t'ai déjà félicité pour ton poste d'Attrapeur, mais je le refais. Ça fait trois Potter Attrapeurs dans l'Histoire, est-ce que tu surpasseras les deux ? Ah ah ah !_

_Plus sérieusement, j'espère que tu es gentil avec ton frère. Il ne parle pas beaucoup de toi dans ses lettres. Tu es allé manger avec lui, au moins ? Ça serait bien si nous pouvions rester unis, malgré la distance et les différentes Maisons._

_En parlant de Maison… J'ai eu des échos d'une ou deux de tes péripéties. J'espère que tu ne t'appuies pas sur ton nom pour obtenir des privilèges ou t'imposer face aux gens. Ça serait honteux. Non seulement c'est mal, mais c'est une preuve de lâcheté et James, tu n'es pas un lâche, n'est-ce pas ? Si tu veux obtenir quelque chose, tu dois l'obtenir toi-même et pas en disant que tu t'appelles Potter. Je détestais les gens qui faisaient ça quand j'étais à Poudlard. Un nom, ce n'est pas grand-chose. C'est ce que tu es, toi, qui est important !_

_Je dois te laisser, j'ai beaucoup de travail,_

_Ton père qui t'aime._

_._

* * *

.

_A suivre..._

.

* * *

.

Et dans le chapitre suivant, il y aura... DE L'ACTION !


	5. Tensions à Poudlard

**.**

**Réponses aux reviews !**

Tu as raison **Marjorie27** (tu sais que quand j'écris ton nom je pense à Margaery Tyrell, vu que vos noms se prononcent pareil ? xD), James a carrément besoin d'être recadré. Mais ça va mettre du temps... Preuve dans ce chapitre !

Eh oui **Hiyoru**, Alva aime la glace au kiwi... Petit clin d'oeil à mon fruit fétiche xD La lettre d'Harry va ébranler James, mais malheureusement, tant que ce sale gosse n'aura pas reçu une paire de claque, ça n'ira pas mieux dans sa tête. Ouais, Faust a son rôle là-dedans. C'est un hargneux, Faust, il rêve d'être un héros, de supplanter les autres, quitte à leur faire mal (comme Sirius Black le Maraudeur... Qui était un odieux connard).

Merci merci, **Louve**, tu me flatte :-) Tu as bien cerné James : il est comme était Draco dans ses premières années à Poudlard. Son nom et sa fortune lui ouvrent toutes les portes, il a le monde a ses pieds et ça lui semble tout à fait naturel. Et ses parents l'adorent. Al' est moins aimé par sa mère et il a toujours été un peu écrasé par son frère, tellement meilleur que lui : heureusement, d'ailleurs, sinon il serait devenu un James Potter III...

**Don-jul** et sons habituel commentaire de trois kilomètres x) Oui Nathan est un poil handicapé des relations humaines, comme tous les Malefoy. Et ouais, avec_ l'autre Potter_, Al' a pas fini d'en baver ! (et oui, prendre les transports en communs ne sers à rien. Mais bon, je n'ai pas inventé Albus non plus xD). Et les Gryffis n'ont pas non plus finis d'en faire des leurs. Faust est bien pire que James : James n'est qu'un idiot inconséquent qui est incapable de réaliser que ses actions peuvent avoir des répercutions. Faust est dévoré par l'ambition (qu'est-ce qu'il fait à Gryffondor, on se le demande), et il est volontairement agressif pour asseoir son autorité sur les autres...

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Par les moustaches de Lucifer.**

God ! Désolée pour ce retard d'une journée dans la publication. Mon père a décidé de prendre des vacances sabbatiques de trois jours et il a embarqué toute ma famille vers un endroit... Assez spécial. Surtout pour une future juriste comme moi. Eh oui, on est allé dans un paradis fiscal !

En gros, toutes les sociétés domiciliées là-bas paient un impôt minuscule, et l'Etat ne leur demande pas ce qu'elles font ni combien elles gagnent. Ouais. Ce endroit est régi par le "droit coutumier normand", inchangé depuis quelques siècles. Il y a un seigneur, un code de la route qui repose sur la courtoisie...Incroyable.

Une anecdote marrante : un jour, le FBI est venu râler que cette île permettait à des américains de faire de l'évasion fiscale. Alors un juriste de ladite île s'ets penché sur la loi, et a envoyé au FBI une gentille petite lettre disant "_si vous essayez de lutter contre une entreprise domiciliée ici, notre seigneur peut considérer que vous faites du tort à un de ses sujets. Dans ce cas vous serez condamnés au supplice de la roue_". Ah ah ah, je VEUX étudier le droit coutumier normand xD

Enfin bref ! Voilà le chapitre !

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Tensions à Poudlard**

**.**

James avait reçu une lettre au petit-déjeuner et pas Albus, songea distraitement Scorpius en remuant sa potion dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Bien sûr, Al' ne l'avait pas vu, très occupé à discuter avec Lucy, mais Scorpius observait toujours attentivement James Potter ces temps-ci. Il avait vu sa mine s'allonger au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, et le regard noir qu'il avait lancé à son frère cadet.

Ça puait, cette histoire.

– Vous ne devriez pas tarder à avoir fini, à présent ! lança Slughorn. Quand vous aurez ajouté le dernier ingrédient, remplissez une fiole avec un échantillon, étiquetez-la à votre nom et allez la poser sur mon bureau.

Scorpius tendit la main vers son stock de fioles, et dressa mentalement une liste d'hypothèses pour la lettre de James : une mauvaise nouvelle, une engueulade de son père pour son comportement, une incitation à faire ami-ami avec les Serpentards, ou bien les trois ?

Au passage, il jeta un coup d'œil à la potion d'Albus. Trop sombre et épaisse, jugea-t-il aussitôt : son ami avait eu la main lourde avec les ingrédients.

– Rajoute de l'eau et de l'alcool de pin, lui conseilla-t-il. Et remue doucement.

– Slughorn note la personne, pas la potion, de toute façon, soupira Al' en s'exécutant.

L'Ankou ricana, pas dupe. Slughorn adorait Albus Severus Potter au-delà du raisonnable : il lui donnait des points à chaque fois qu'il levait la main, même si sa réponse était fausse, et l'aidait dès qu'il le pouvait.

Le cadet Malefoy remplit sa fiole tout en jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui. Lucy avait totalement ratée sa potion : elle aurait dû être jaune poussin, pas vert caca d'oie et fumante… Naima s'agitait autour de son chaudron qui avait prit une inquiétante couleur orange sombre, sous l'œil moqueur de Dawlish et Parks qui avaient tous les deux réussi leur mixture.

Evannah Avilgaard, la petite Gryffondor aux cheveux châtains et à la silhouette de danseuse, se pencha sur le chaudron de Naima et entreprit de l'aider à rattraper la catastrophe. La potion de Jones ne devint pas jaune, mais elle s'éclaircit considérablement et cessa de bouillonner.

– Terminé ! claironna Slughorn. Ah, mon cher Albus, auriez-vous besoin d'aide ?

Al' n'eut pas le temps de protester que Slughorn fondait sur lui à une vitesse surprenante pour quelqu'un de sa corpulence. En deux temps trois mouvements, la potion d'Albus devint d'un jaune irréprochable. Comme par hasard, juste avant qu'Al' ne remplisse sa fiole.

Plusieurs personnes fusillèrent du regard le favori de Slughorn, et Scorpius se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. Comme les autres, il alla déposer sa fiole sur le bureau de l'enseignant, avant de ranger ses affaires.

– Je crève de faim, lança Naima en les rejoignant. Ça vous dérangerait si Eva venait manger avec moi chez les serpents ce midi ?

Evannah, la petite brune qui avait rattrapé la potion ratée de Naima, se tenait un peu en retrait et regardait le plafond d'un air inspiré. Scorpius haussa les épaules, tout en achevant de boucler son sac :

– Pas de problème. Al', Lucy ?

– Pas de problème, dirent ses deux amis en cœur.

Leur petit groupe vert, argent, rouge et or quitta donc les cachots d'un pas vif, en discutant joyeusement. Evannah s'avéra être une passionnée de Potions, et Scorpius l'adopta aussitôt. Dans son année, ils étaient rares, ceux qui aimaient cette matière. A sa connaissance, seuls Cameron Michelis, Albus et lui-même aimaient vraiment les Potions.

Le cours de Potions finissant un peu avant midi, les cinq élèves de premières années étaient parmi les premiers à s'installer dans la Grande Salle. Ils prirent place à la table des Serpentards, quasiment déserte. Naima était en train d'aiguiller la conversation sur leurs devoirs à rendre en Astronomie quand quelqu'un se racla la gorge juste à côté d'eux.

– Malefoy, lâcha James en le toisant d'un air hautain.

Sale type.

– Potter, fit Scorpius d'un air flegmatique. Beau temps, non ?

James plissa les yeux, agacé. A ses côtés, Faust Griggs fixait les Serpentards d'un air menaçant. Lucy jeta un regard inquiet autour d'eux, mais Scorpius n'avait pas besoin de détourner les yeux pour saisir l'évidence : James avait profité de l'absence des autres deuxièmes années –Demy, Abby, le Quatuor– pour venir les provoquer.

– J'aimerais que tu laisses mon frère tranquille, lâcha le Gryffondor.

– Ton frère est juste à côté, la moindre des choses serai de t'adresser à lui, non ?

Albus avait les oreilles écarlates. James ne lui accorda pas un regard, gardant les yeux rivés sur Scorpius. Lucy s'écarta prudemment, entraînant avec elle Naima et Eva qui avaient l'air de ne pas savoir quoi faire.

– C'est à toi que je parle.

– James, s'il-te-plaît ! tenta Albus.

Mais Faust lui lança un regard noir et Lucy tira le cadet des Potter vers elle, l'écartant du face à face. Scorpius était resté imperturbable.

– Mais moi je n'ai aucune envie de te parler.

Faust crispa la mâchoire d'un air mauvais, et James esquissa un infime mouvement. Il avait sa baguette dans sa manche, déduisit froidement Scorpius. Et c'était mauvais.

– Tu as une mauvaise influence sur lui ! Tu es un Malefoy !

James avait craché ça comme si c'était une terrible insulte, et Scorpius se hérissa d'indignation. Sa famille, son nom, c'était sacré. Il se redressa d'un bond et feula :

– Pauvre chou, tu le vis mal de ne plus pouvoir tyranniser son frangin ? Il n'est pas dans ta Maison, il est dans la mienne ! Il a le droit d'être ami avec qui il veut et tu n'as pas à t'en mêler !

– Fais attention à ce que tu dis ! rugit James.

Scorpius plissa les yeux, hargneux :

– Sinon quoi ? _Papa_ n'est pas là pour te protéger, bébé-Potter…

Venant du fils de Draco Malefoy, c'était tout simplement hilarant, mais aucune des personnes présentes ne pouvait saisir l'ironie.

Il y eut un grand silence, comme si tout le monde s'était figé, et Scorpius vit les Poufsouffles qui les fixaient avec de grands yeux effrayés, Albus qui avait l'air catastrophé, un troupeau de mouches en suspension dans les airs, Naima qui trépignait en attendant que ça pète, Dawlish et Parks qui les regardait en se demandant se qui se passait, quelques Serpentards qui se marraient silencieusement…

Oui, car les Serpentards détestaient James Sirius Potter. C'était unanime. D'un autre côté, autant James était taquin avec les autres Maisons, autant il était véritablement méchant avec les Serpentards. A en juger par l'attitude de la plupart des Weasley, qui se méfiaient d'une manière très vexante de toute ce qui portait du vert, cette aversion venait de Ginevra Weasley. Scorpius avait toujours su que James était le poussin chéri de sa maman.

Puis son regard croisa celui de James, furieux et hautain…

… Et d'un commun accord, ils se sautèrent à la gorge.

Pour le coup, James dut être particulièrement fier car ce fut lui qui tapa en premier. Sauf que c'est lui qui se fit le plus mal, car il avait mit son pouce dans son poing comme un crétin. Et quand le poing en question percuta la joue de Scorpius, ils émirent tous les deux un cri de douleur.

Puis Scorpius, qui avait de bons réflexes et qui se battait probablement plus souvent que James (merci le module de karaté), profita du handicap de l'autre pour l'attraper par la nuque et lui cogner le front contre la table. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois, puis ensuite il se prit une carafe d'eau minérale dans le dos et entendit Faust beugler des insultes. James s'échappa et Scorpius se redressa d'un coup, ce qui fit que Faust se prit l'arrière de son crâne en plein dans le nez et poussa un grand cri, qui se perdit dans le « BASTON ! » enthousiaste que Naima hurla en se jetant sur le meilleur ami de James.

Ensuite ce fut un peu confus.

Plusieurs Gryffondors s'étaient apparemment jetés dans la mêlés pour soutenir Potter-Mon-Ego-Est-Le-Plus-Gros, et, par solidarité pour Scorpius, certains Serpentards avaient faits de même. Évidemment, quelques Serdaigles qui passaient à ce moment là se retrouvèrent pris dans la mêlée, et d'une manière ou d'une autre quelqu'un dut provoquer les Poufsouffles car les jaunes et noirs se lancèrent aussi dans la bataille.

Bref, Scorpius et James roulèrent sur le sol en se rouant de coups jusqu'à la table des Gryffondors, où Dawlish et Parks les encouragèrent à cogner plus fort, tout en tapant sur la table comme des singes hystériques. Un préfet –Scorpius ne se souvenait pas de son nom– leur ordonna d'arrêter, mais sa voix fut couverte par les encouragements des uns et les cris de guerres des autres.

C'était devenu le bazar total.

Scorpius commença à tirer les cheveux de James –cette andouille les portait assez longs pour qu'ils soient toujours ébouriffés, ça donnait donc une bonne prise–, mais l'autre lui attrapa le bras et le mordit. Avec les dents.

Le jeune Malefoy poussa un cri pas très viril, puis, par réflexe, se débattit et flanqua ainsi un grand coup de genou dans les parties génitales de James, qui couina et le lâcha. L'Ankou essaya d'en profiter pour se dégager, mais le Gryffondor, plus vif qu'il ne le pensait, l'attrapa par la cheville, et Scorpius s'étala derechef par terre. James attrapa son cou et commença à serrer, cherchant à l'asphyxier…

Et VLAN ! Quelqu'un abattit un tabouret, sortit d'on-ne-sait-où, sur le dos de James, qui tomba aussitôt sur Scorpius, assommé. C'était probablement accidentel, mais ça n'empêcha pas l'Ankou de remercier Merlin et de se dépêcher de se dégager du corps de son ennemi. Puis il lui claqua la mâchoire contre le dur sol de pierre.

Vengeance.

Malheureusement, ça réveilla James. Et ils se remirent à se taper-dessus, s'écharpant comme deux chats sauvages et se feulant des insultes.

Albus était en train de train de se battre avec Faust, ou plutôt de se faire taper par Faust, jusqu'à ce que Cameron et Oscar surgissent de nulle part et ne se jettent sur le métis. Lucy avait disparu –Serpentard n'était pas vraiment la Maison du courage– mais Scorpius vit quelques sorts fuser de sous la table. Naima et Fred roulaient par terre en se rouant de coups, Evannah et un Serdaigle s'insultaient en se balançant de la nourriture, Abby et Demy s'en étaient pris à Molly Weasley et Olivia Londubat et les quatre sorcières échangeaient des sorts avec hargne, Gaby et Victoire Weasley se hurlaient dessus, Cyrius et Louis –un Weasley à Poufsouffle– essayaient de les séparer en vain…

– ÇA SUFFIT !

Petit à petit, le silence retomba sur la Grande Salle plongée dans le chaos. Les regards se tournèrent vers l'entrée, où se trouvaient les professeurs Flitwick, Slughorn, Londubat et Laughlin. Celle-ci, rouge de colère, fusilla du regard les élèves en pleine bagarre.

Les élèves des quatre Maisons et de tous les âges y étaient mêlées. Des deux côtés. Et ceux qui étaient restés assis à leurs tables encourageaient à tue-tête leurs amis. Certains, qui s'étaient mis debout sur les bancs pour mieux voir, se rassirent précipitamment.

Le professeur Laughlin s'avança d'un pas, et lança d'une voix vibrante de rage :

– Qui est responsable de ce chaos honteux ?

Il y eut quelques chuchotements, et petit à petit, les regards se tournèrent vers James et Scorpius. James saignait du nez, portait une marque de griffure dans le cou, avait la chemise déchirée, et sa cravate avait disparu. Scorpius, les cheveux en batailles, couvert de saleté, avait perdu une chaussure dans la bataille et sentait une douleur sourde pulser dans son cou et sa joue meurtrie.

Ils devaient former un brillant tableau.

– C'est de ma faute, lança une voix timide.

Al', débraillé et arborant un bel œil au beurre noir, se dégagea de la prise de Faust –malgré Cameron et Oscar, le métis avait passé un bras autour du cou du Serpentard et tentait visiblement de l'étrangler avant l'apparition des profs– et soutint le regard de la Sous-Directrice.

– C'est de ma faute, professeur.

– N'importe quoi, c'est James Potter ! s'exclama quelqu'un (très probablement Abby).

– Et Griggs ! ajouta Cyrius avec hargne.

– Non, c'est Malefoy ! rugit quelqu'un à Gryffondor.

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que tout le monde se mettre à parler, criant et protestant, chacun accusant un autre. Laughlin serra les mâchoires et James et Scorpius se raidirent d'un même geste, sentant venir la catastrophe…

– Potter, Malefoy, Griggs, chez la Directrice ! Les autres, assis à vos places en en silence, trente points en moins à chaque élève qui sera encore en plein milieu de cette salle dans dix secondes !

Il y eut un blanc, pendant que les élèves enregistraient la consigne et le ton furieux sur lequel elle avait été donnée. Ça allait chauffer pour leurs matricules.

– EXÉCUTION !

**o-O-o**

**o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

**o-O-o**

**Réponse de James Potter à son père :**

_Cher Papa,_

_Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je gère la situation. Je veux juste remettre Al' dans le droit chemin. Et si je m'appelle Potter, ce n'est pas de ma faute, non ?_

_James Potter._

**o-O-o**

**o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

**o-O-o**

– Avez-vous une explication ?!

Faust se tortilla sur place, mal-à-l'aise, tout comme Al'. James et Scorpius, eux, restèrent stoïques. Tous les quatre gardèrent le silence.

Ils étaient chez la Directrice, debout devant le bureau derrière lequel se tenait McGonagall. La plupart des tableaux somnolaient, tel celui de Dumbledore, mais certains observaient la scène avec intérêt, comme le professeur Dippet. Scorpius jeta un œil à celui de Rogue, et constata avec soulagement que l'ex-Mangemort n'y était pas. Avec un peu de chance, il n'irait pas _tout de suite_ rapporter l'incident à ses parents via le tableau qu'il avait dans le bureau de son père…

– Mr Griggs, soupira McGonagall. Racontez-moi ce qui s'est passé.

Faust jeta un coup d'œil nerveux aux autres, puis se racla la gorge et commença :

– On revenait du cours de Métamorphose, et James est allé parler aux Serpentards…

– Il a menacé Scorpius ! s'indigna Albus.

– Je voulais l'avertir ! protesta James.

– L'avertir de quoi, Potter ? claqua la voix de la Directrice.

– De ne pas s'approcher d'Al', grogna James. Il a une mauvaise influence sur lui.

McGonagall haussa un sourcil moqueur :

– Ce n'est pas de la provocation, ça tend vers la menace. Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que Mr Malefoy pourrait avoir une mauvaise influence sur votre frère ?

– C'est un Malefoy, s'indigna James comme si c'était évident.

Visiblement, ça ne l'était pas, car McGonagall cilla d'un air étonné.

– Vos pères sont en bons termes, pourtant.

– Ça n'a rien à voir, s'insurgea l'aîné des Potter. Ma mère dit que mon père est trop gentil, que les Malefoy sont maléfiques. Lucius Malefoy a essayé de la tuer. Tous les Malefoy devraient être enfermés à Azkaban, ce sont des Mangemorts, c'est connu !

Si Faust ne l'avait pas ceinturé, Scorpius se serait jeté sur James.

– Ça suffit, lâcha sèchement la Directrice. Mr Potter, votre mère déteste Lucius Malefoy pour des raisons personnelles, mais reporter cette haine sur son petit-fils, qui ne l'a jamais rencontré, est à la fois une insulte et une stupidité sans nom. Les parents de Mr Malefoy ont très largement réparé la faute de Lucius, même s'ils n'avaient pas à le faire. Trente points en moins pour avoir insulté un camarade et l'avoir menacé, et vingt points en moins pour avoir provoqué cette bagarre.

James ouvrit la bouche avec indignation, mais Faust, qui avait lâché Scorpius, lui saisit le bras. L'aîné des Potter resta silencieux, furibond.

Scorpius posa les yeux sur le tableau derrière le bureau de McGonagall, et sursauta en voyant que Severus Rogue était de retour. La Directrice posa les yeux sur le petit Malefoy, puis sur les deux plus âgés.

– Mr Griggs, Mr Potter, trois heures de retenue avec le concierge. Vous pouvez sortir.

Les deux Gryffondors ne se le firent pas dire deux fois, et quittèrent la pièce d'un pas rageur. McGonagall ne se retourna pas, mais sa phrase suivante s'adressait clairement au tableau derrière elle.

– Avez-vous une remarque, Severus ?

– Je constate qu'attirer l'attention est une caractéristique des Potter, lâcha l'ex-Directeur d'une voix veloutée.

– Malheureusement, je ne peux pas nier, marmonna la Directrice. Vous savez que se battre est strictement interdit dans le château ?

– On peut se battre dans le parc alors ? demanda Scorpius avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Rogue et Al' levèrent les yeux au ciel, tandis que les yeux de McGonagall se plissaient avec agacement. Scorpius referma sagement la bouche. La Directrice se tourna vers Al', et sa voix se radoucit un peu.

– Mr Potter, vous devriez parler à votre frère.

Al' haussa les épaules avec flegme. Son œil au beurre noir était vraiment impressionnant, songea Scorpius. C'était probablement Faust qui le lui avait fait.

– Il ne m'écoutera pas. Il ne m'écoutait déjà pas avant, il ne fera d'autant moins que je suis à Serpentard maintenant. Et de toute façon, à part ceux qui lui lèchent les bottes, il n'écoute personne.

– Mr Potter…

– C'est vrai ! intervint Scorpius. C'est une sale petite brute arrogante qui se croit tout permit parce que ses cheveux ressemblent à une brosse à chiotte ! S'il le pouvait, il se dessinerait un éclair sur le front avec du rouge à lèvres et se prendrait pour Jésus-Christ le sauveur de l'humanité !

Albus ricana, mais se tut dès que la Directrice lui lança un regard noir.

– Cinq points en moins pour Serpentard, fit McGonagall avec mécontentement. Pour insulte d'un camarade. James Potter n'est _pas_ un être maléfique, Mr Malefoy.

Al', Scorpius et Severus Rogue toussotèrent d'une même voix, et McGonagall allait poursuivre lorsqu'on toqua à sa porte. Sans attendre d'invitation à entrer, l'intrus –en la personne de Victoire Weasley– ouvrit la porte et dit d'un air embarrassé :

– Madame la Directrice, Malefoy et James se battent dans la cour. _Demetria_ Malefoy. Je n'arrive pas à trouver les autres professeurs.

Ils étaient sûrement en train de sermonner leurs Maisons respectives. Demetria et James en avaient profité pour régler leurs comptes… McGonagall claqua de la langue avec désapprobation, puis se leva :

– Vous deux, ne bougez pas. Miss Weasley, conduisez-moi à eux.

Victoire hocha la tête, et Scorpius remarqua avec une certaine satisfaction qu'elle était encore un peu échevelée à la suite de la bagarre générale. Puis la Directrice sorti, la porte claquant derrière elle, et les deux petits Serpentards se regardèrent… Avant que Scorpius ne porte un regard suppliant sur le tableau de Rogue :

– Vous allez le dire à mes parents ?

Rogue haussa un sourcil, et le jeune Malefoy devina sa réponse avant même qu'il ne la prononce d'un ton narquois :

– Trop tard, Scorpius. D'où croyez-vous que je viens ?

L'Ankou poussa un grognement et se frappa le front :

– Ils vont me tuer !

Puis il réfléchit deux secondes, et rectifia :

– Enfin, _Papa_ va me tuer. Maman va probablement bien rigoler.

Albus gloussa. Le regard de Rogue se posa sur lui, et le gloussement s'interrompit net. Le jeune Potter se mit à se tortiller, mal-à-l'aise, et Scorpius vola à son secours :

– Professeur Rogue, je vous présente mon meilleur ami : Albus Severus Potter.

Les yeux de l'ex-Mangemort s'arrondirent démesurément tandis que, dans le tableau d'à côté où Dumbledore dormait, un rire étouffé se faisait entendre. Scorpius acheva joyeusement :

– Vous vous rendez compte, professeur, il a un nom aussi pourri que le mien !

Al' émit un marmonnement incompréhensible, et rentra la tête dans les épaules. Albus Dumbledore ronflait toujours, mais Scorpius était sûr de distinguer un sourire dans sa barbe. Bon, au moins les anciens Directeurs n'étaient pas aussi rasoirs de McGonagall. L'Ankou s'assit dans un des fauteuils qui faisait face au bureau de la Directrice, malgré le grognement réprobateur de Dippet. Al', haussant les épaules, s'assit aussi.

Le silence régna quelques secondes, puis Scorpius déclara avec sérieux :

– Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose pour James.

Al' leva les yeux au ciel :

– Du genre quoi, le noyer dans les toilettes ? Il a la tête tellement enflée que je suis sûr que son visage ne passera pas la cuvette.

Rogue haussa un sourcil et les oreilles d'Albus devinrent d'un rouge flamboyant, tandis qu'il balbutiait :

– M-Mais bien sûr je ne ferai jamais ça…

– Je retiens, Mr Potter, fit l'ex-Directeur d'un ton narquois. Je retiens…

– Oh, allez, professeur Rogue, plaida Scorpius avec un large sourire. Vous n'allez pas nous en vouloir si nous nous défendons contre _James Sirius Potter_ ? Un Gryffondor prétentieux qui n'a aucune notion du Bien ou du Mal et qui se croit tout permis ?

Al' ignorait ce que le nom complet de son frangin venait faire dans l'affaire, mais Severus Rogue émit un grognement qui pouvait passer pour un assentiment, et leur jeta un regard menaçant :

– Je vous déconseille simplement de préparer vos plans dans le bureau directorial.

Les deux Serpentards eurent le bon goût d'avoir l'air gênés. Scorpius ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais juste à ce moment-là, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit à la volée et McGonagall y entra, l'air pincé et le regard furieux. Ses yeux tombèrent sur les deux premières années, et elle leur désigna la sortie d'un geste péremptoire :

– Dix points en moins pour Serpentard ! Chacun ! Plus trois heures de retenues avec le professeur Slughorn, il a des chaudrons à récurer. Et maintenant, dehors !

Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois, et détalèrent comme des lapins sous le regard railleur de Rogue. Avant que la porte ne se referme derrière eux, ils entendirent la Directrice grincer :

– Et ça vous fait rire, Severus ?

– Pour tout vous dire, oui, avoua l'ex-Mangemort. Beaucoup, même.

Les deux Serpentards échangèrent un sourire éclatant, manquant par la même occasion de dégringoler dans les escaliers. Arrivés en bas, ils s'arrêtèrent un instant dans le couloir, hésitant sur la marche à suivre. Ils n'avaient toujours pas mangé, mais l'heure du repas était bien entamée : ils allaient attirer l'attention s'ils se rendaient dans la Grande Salle, et ils n'avaient vraiment pas envie de provoquer une énième confrontation…

– Vous êtes là, lança quelqu'un.

Inari-san, le professeur de karaté, sorti de l'ombre. Japonais, de petite taille, les cheveux coupés ras et l'air sévère, il impressionnait tous ses élèves. Al' et l'Ankou rentrèrent aussitôt la tête dans les épaules, par réflexe.

– Sensei, le salua Scorpius d'un ton étonnamment humble.

Quand on savait qu'Inari-san avait fait une démonstration durant le premier cours en rétamant tous ses futurs élèves, de la première à la huitième année, on comprenait pourquoi il inspirait tant de respect à l'irrévérencieux Serpentard.

– Malefoy et Potter, déclara posément Inari-san. Ne vous ai-je donc rien appris ?

– Euh…

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, incertains, et Inari-san acheva d'un ton sec qui les fit tressaillir :

– Même avec les bases, vous auriez dû vous en sortir ! Malefoy, aucun recul, aucune distance, trop d'ouvertures. Potter, pas assez de forces ni de précision, trop de peur et d'hésitation ! Même avec seulement les cinq séances de pratique que vous avez derrière vous, vous auriez dû vous débrouiller beaucoup mieux que ça.

Mortifiés, les deux Serpentards gardèrent les yeux baissés. Inari-san les toisa avec sévérité, puis laissa tomber :

– Cinq points en moins chacun.

Puis il fit demi-tour, les laissant seuls dans le couloir. Scorpius grimaça. Les dix points ôtés par Inari-san faisaient plus mal que les vingt-cinq points que leur avait retiré McGonagall quelques minutes plus tôt. Peut-être parce qu'Inari-san, lui, ils le respectaient et l'admiraient.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? chuchota Albus.

Scorpius haussa les épaules, et se redressa. Un Malefoy ne fléchit jamais.

– Répliquer.

**o-O-o**

**o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

**o-O-o**

**Lettre d'Albus Potter à Georges Weasley :**

_Bonjour Oncle Georges !_

_Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pris de tes nouvelles plus tôt. C'est un peu la folie ici. C'est même CARRÉMENT la folie. Avant-hier midi, il y a eu une grande bagarre entre… Tout le monde (mais surtout entre James et Scorpius). Faust m'a fait un coquard énorme. Je déteste ce type._

_Et ensuite les choses ne se sont pas améliorées. Déjà parce que pas mal d'élèves ont reçu des Beuglantes : James, moi, Lucy, Dawlish, Eva, Cyrius, Gaby, et j'en passe. Tu dois le savoir puisque Fred a reçu une Beuglante de sa mère lui aussi…_

_Bon, ensuite c'est devenu un peu compliqué à Poudlard. De ton temps, c'était les Maisons qui s'opposaient, là ce sont les gens. Du coup c'est la zizanie._

_Bon, bref ! Je voudrais te demander un petit service, sous la forme de poudre d'Atachoum, d'un peu de sang de Noueux, environ dix centilitres, d'une petite bouteille d'huile de Cracabam, et d'un paquet de pruneaux (dénoyautés s'il-te-plaît)._

_Oui, je vais faire un mauvais coup. Non, je ne me ferais pas prendre. Oui, ça sera très drôle et je te raconterai tout. Alors, c'est d'accord ?_

_Pour en revenir à Poudlard… Ah, ce genre de choses, je ne pourrais pas le raconter à Papa (il me ferait la leçon), et encore moins à Maman. Par exemple, hier, Faust a eu la peau rose vif toute la matinée, Rose a crié sur Fred, on a fait une bataille de yaourts au soir, et Naima a reçu un sort qui l'a fait parler en vers toute la journée._

_Et puis, aujourd'hui, le Quatuor a provoqué un concours de lancer de pâtes. Les spaghettis à la bolonaise, c'est vicieux. Et Rusard a mis l'Ankou en retenu pour chahutage, un comble ! Il n'avait rien fait, pour une fois !_

_Et l'eau chaude des Poufsouffles a été mystérieusement coupée, Molly a jeté à Lucy un sort de Confusion qui lui a fait rater son contrôle de Métamorphose, il y a eu cinq batailles de Bombabouses (bon, d'accord, la cinquième ne compte pas, on s'est ligué contre Peeves)… Je crois que c'est tout._

_Ah, si ! Le badge de Préfet-en-Chef de Victoire affiche désormais Prétentieuse-et-Crâneuse. Je crois que Fred y est mêlé._

_Je dois te laisser, l'Ankou et moi on va faire provision de tomates mûre aux cuisines : on va installer un piège pour quand Rusard fera sa ronde de nuit. "Ça lui apprendra à mettre Scorpius Malefoy en retenu pour un motif abscond", paraît-il._

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Al'._

**oOoOoOo**

**Lettre de Georges Weasley à Albus Potter :**

_Mon petit Al',_

_Je n'aime pas trop les Malefoy (ça doit être génétique), mais ton Scorpius, je l'aime déjà. L'Ankou. Rien que pour avoir un surnom aussi cool, il m'a l'air sympa. Sachant que tu es à peu près aussi teigneux qu'un chaton en peluche, je crois qu'il t'a un peu décoincé, pour que tu participes à mettre l'ambiance dans ce vieux château !_

_Tu trouveras tes commandes dans la cache creusée dans le bouquin en paquet-joint. Je ne pose pas de question mais tu as intérêt à me raconter._

_Ça me fait un peu de peine de passer à l'ennemi et de vendre du stock aux Serpentards. Mais bon, en face, vous avez Fred, et Merlin sait que mon fils s'y connait en blagues. Du coup, ça compense, j'imagine._

_Je n'ai qu'une seule revendication. Aux prochaines vacances, je veux rencontrer Scorpius Malefoy et ton fameux Quatuor. Je sens qu'on va s'entendre._

_Ton oncle qui t'encourage dans la voie des farceurs,_

_Oncle Georges._

_PS : Ne deviens jamais Préfet s'il y a un Weasley dans l'école. La transformation des badges est une tradition familiale._

**o-O-o**

**o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

**o-O-o**

– Hey, Hermione !

La jeune femme se retourna, délaissant la machine à café rétive attribué aux Bureaux des Conseillers Juridiques, et sourit en voyant Blaise Zabini s'approcher. Le métis tenait une tasse de café à la main, et la lui tendit spontanément :

– Tiens, je l'ai fais avec la machine à café de Draco. Cet enfoiré garde dans son bureau un engin qui fait des cafés délicieux.

– Je sais, fit malicieusement Hermione en prenant le gobelet. C'est une machine à café Senseo : c'est Moldu et c'est très réputé. Merci, Blaise.

Les Bureaux des Conseillers Juridiques étaient constitués d'un long couloir d'une vingtaine de mètres, qui donnait accès à la salle des archives. Le long du couloir en question s'alignaient des bureaux spacieux : la paroi qui les séparait du couloir était vitrée, et rendait cet endroit plus vaste et lumineux.

Les bureaux en eux-mêmes étaient tous les mêmes : parquet clair au sol, comme dans le couloir, étagères de bois sur les murs et grande armoire au fond. Les bureaux croulaient sous les dossiers, et les sorciers qui les occupaient avaient tous l'air très affairés. Néanmoins, chaque salle avait sa touche personnelle : une lampe, un fauteuil confortable, une photo, des rideaux, une plante verte en pot…

Sur la porte de chaque bureau, on trouvait une plaque avec le nom et la spécialisation de son occupant. Toute la partie gauche du couloir portait simplement la mention : _**Affilié au Magenmagot**_. C'était le cas d'Hermione. Sur la partie de droite, en revanche, on avait les spécialisations les plus variées, allant du simple _**Droit International**_ au plus surprenant _**Discours de Dernière Minute**_ en passant par _**Conseils Stratégiques et Diplomatiques**_. Cette dernière indication se retrouvait sur quatre ou cinq bureaux, dont celui de Draco Malefoy.

– Que fais-tu de si bonne heure un lundi ? lança joyeusement Blaise en s'adossant à la paroi vitrée la plus proche.

– Je prépare quelques amendements à proposer quand Josias Fields soumettra au Magenmagot sa proposition de loi. Et toi ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas à ton bureau ?

– Je devais discuter avec Draco, mais…

D'un vague geste de la main, Blaise désigna le bureau de Draco, impeccablement rangé… Et vide. Malefoy n'était pas là.

– Oh, fit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. Je l'ai vu discuter avec Harry et Alva il y a une heure, à la cafétéria du Bureaux des Aurors.

Blaise haussa un sourcil surpris :

– Alva, ça ne m'étonne pas, mais Draco sèche rarement sa matinée. Tu sais de quoi ils parlaient ?

Hermione secoua la tête. Un sortilège de Bulle de Silence avait sans doute été jeté sur le trio, car quand elle était passée devant eux en les saluant d'un signe de la main, elle n'avait pas entendu un seul mot alors qu'ils parlaient visiblement avec animation.

– J'imagine que ça doit être important, conclut-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Blaise haussa les épaules, puis salua d'un signe de la tête une jeune femme qui passait devant eux. Son sourire vacilla cependant légèrement quand celle-ci le détailla d'un air prédateur en les dépassant.

Alyssa Mocking, historienne spécialisée dans les Runes, avait des fantasmes bizarres et depuis qu'elle avait déclaré que Harry et Draco formeraient un très beau couple, la population masculine du Ministère le regardait avec une certaine appréhension.

– Alyssa ne va pas te manger, se moqua Hermione une fois l'historienne hors de vue.

– Oh non, elle serait plus du genre à me violer, marmonna Blaise. Bon, je te laisse, je vais essayer de mettre la main sur Draco.

– Attends, le retint Hermione. Tu es libre le soir du 20 ? Ron et moi allons inviter Harry, les Shepper et les Malefoy au restaurant. Ta famille est la bienvenue.

Blaise cligna des yeux, incrédule :

– Potter et les Malefoy ?

– Oui, se moqua la juriste. Tes capacités d'audition n'ont pas diminué.

Blaise secoua la tête, amusé, puis acquiesça :

– Carmen et moi seront là. Pas de soucis. Rassure-moi, Ginevra Potter-Weasley ne vient pas ?

Hermione grimaça, mais secoua la tête :

– Non.

– Bon, alors nous viendrons. Mais là, je dois filer. J'ai du boulot, moi.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel, mais le laissa partir. Blaise la salua d'un grand geste de la main, avant de s'éloigner dans le couloir, et Hermione porta son café à ses lèvres.

Délicieux. Évidemment, puisqu'il venait de chez Malefoy.

Malefoy…

Dire qu'elle l'appréciait aurait été enjoliver la réalité. Disons qu'il était agréable d'avoir un soutien comme lui. Il était intelligent et c'était l'une des rares personnes à pouvoir soutenir un débat stimulant intellectuellement avec elle et Blaise. Il n'était pas gentil, il n'était pas généreux, il n'était pas chevaleresque. Mais il était malin, rusé, sarcastique, loyal et acharné.

Elle ne l'appréciait pas plus que ça, mais si elle devait travailler avec un autre juriste, c'était toujours avec lui.

Hermione sourit, puis retourna dans son bureau. Elle commença à lire distraitement la proposition de loi de Fields, et grimaça avant de jurer à voix haute. En provenance de la porte de son bureau, quelqu'un gloussa et elle releva la tête, fusillant l'intrus du regard.

Nathan Aristide-Malefoy, le frère adoptif de Draco, lui retourna un sourire éclatant :

– Un problème, Weasley ?

– Hermione, rectifia-t-elle. Combien de fois faudra-t-il te le dire ?

– D'accord, Hermione, fit docilement Nathan en entrant. Je t'apporte un bazar à signer.

Le bazar en question était un dossier demandant l'avis d'un juriste sur la loi empêchant l'expérimentation sur les créatures vivantes. Dans ce cas-ci, la créature était un gobelin atteint par un sortilège de magie noire inconnu. Il était vivant, mais inconscient, et son épouse avait autorisé les Langues-de-Plomb à disposer de son mari pour chercher l'origine du sortilège noir… Et si possible, l'annuler.

– Du boulot en plus, résuma Nathan d'un air contrit. Navré.

– Ce n'est rien. Ça vaut mieux que les bêtises de Fields.

Le regard de Nathan s'aiguisa :

– Josias Fields ? Le Réfractaire ?

Les Réfractaires étaient un courant politique apparu depuis peu et qui avait un grand succès. Ils étaient réfractaires à la dissolution de la culture sorcière, et proposaient, en gros, de couper le monde magique du monde Moldu. De les séparer totalement.

Leurs idées étaient bonnes, ils proposaient des solutions réalistes, ils avaient du bon sens, ils n'étaient pas vraiment racistes… Mais, pour différentes raisons, pas mal de gens s'opposaient à eux. Hermione, pour des raisons évidentes… Mais aussi les Malefoy et leur classe sociale, qui se refusaient à renoncer au luxe apporté par la technologie Moldue.

– Lui-même, soupira Hermione. Il propose de chasser les Moldus d'Ecosse et d'en faire un pays 100% sorcier. Ce mec est dingue.

Nathan approuva vigoureusement, et Hermione saisit le dossier qu'il venait de lui apporter.

– Bon, je vais m'attaquer à ça. Au fait, tu sais pourquoi les Malefoy discutent comme ça avec Harry ?

Nathan haussa les épaules :

– Ils discutent de leurs enfants. James et Scorpius se sont battus pour les beaux yeux d'Albus.

**o-O-o**

**o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

**o-O-o**

**Lettre d'Albus Potter à son père :**

_Cher Papa,_

_A en juger par la Beuglante de Maman et celle de Mamie, je suppose que pour les vacances chez les Malefoy, c'est fichu ?_

_Al'._

**oOoOoOo**

**Lettre d'Harry Potter à son fils Albus Potter :**

_Cher Al',_

_Non, tu crois ? Je suis d'accord avec ta mère, cette fois. Je sais que James l'a cherché. Mais là, ça va un peu loin._

_Papa._

**o-O-o**

**o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

**o-O-o**

Al' regarda la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir en grimaçant. Scorpius, tout en se servant une tasse de chocolat chaud, lui jeta un regard inquiet :

– Ça ne va pas ?

– C'est fichu pour mes vacances chez toi, soupira le cadet des Potter.

– Oh.

L'Ankou reposa la tasse qu'il allait porter à ses lèvres. Pendant quelques secondes, les deux amis restèrent silencieux. Ils suivirent du regard Gareth Flint, un Serpentard de leur promotion, qui traversait la Grande Salle en se disputant avec Melinda Parkinson.

– J'ai une idée, lança soudain Scorpius.

Al' sourit en secouant la tête :

– Tu devrais faire breveter cette phrase…

– Pardon ?

– Non, rien, continue. C'est quoi ton idée ?

Scorpius esquissa un sourire mystérieux, puis lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Aussitôt, le visage d'Albus s'éclaira, et il fixa son ami avec admiration :

– Tu es génial !

– Je sais, se rengorgea Scorpius.

– Génialement arrogant oui, marmonna Oscar en se beurrant un toast.

L'Ankou ignora superbement le deuxième année. Fouillant dans son sac, il en tira une plume, de l'encre et un parchemin, et commença à écrire une lettre en tirant comiquement la langue sur le côté, l'air appliqué.

Mine de rien, Demetria s'assit à côté d'Albus –aussitôt suivie par Abby–, et lança :

– Ça avance, votre vengeance contre James ?

– On y travaille, fit Al' d'un ton tranquille. On y travaille.

Scorpius acheva sa lettre, la signa, se leva pour aller la poster… Puis, après un regard déchirant en direction de son bol de chocolat, il se rassit.

Scorpius n'abandonnait jamais son chocolat en cours de route.

– Il est beau, le Serpentard vengeur ! se moqua Abby.

– Patience, grommela Scorpius. Ceci n'est qu'un léger contretemps.

– Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce que vous avez prévu ? fit innocemment Lucy.

Scorpius ouvrit la bouche pour l'envoyer balader, mais Cyrius Jarvis choisi ce moment-là pour apporter les couleurs de Poufsouffle à leur table. Il s'assit lourdement à côté d'Oscar, et se penchant vers Abby, Al' et Scorpius d'un air enthousiasmé :

– Demain, au module de karaté, on aura enfin le droit de choisir son partenaire de combat !

Aussitôt, Lucy sut qu'elle n'avait plus une chance. Le karaté passionnait Al' et Scorpius, et ils attendaient depuis le début des cours que le professeur Inari (ou plutôt Inari-san ou Inari-sensei, puisqu'il tenait beaucoup au protocole japonais) les autorise à former eux-mêmes leurs binômes.

Lucy leva les yeux au ciel, et renonça. Ses deux amis s'étaient déjà lancés dans la conversation avec intérêt.

**o-O-o**

**o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

**o-O-o**

**Lettre de Scorpius Malefoy à ses parents :**

_Chers parents,_

_Al' ne pourra pas venir pour les vacances de Noël. Tout ça c'est de la faute de James Potter. Notre revanche est déjà prévue, mais ça n'empêche que ce n'est pas juste…_

_Je sais que vous êtes très forts en création d'objets ensorcelés. Est-ce que vous pourriez m'offrir deux Miroirs Double-Sens ? Je ne demande rien d'autre pour Noël._

_Votre fils qui vous fait un regard suppliant,_

_Scorpius, l'Ankou Malefoy._

**oOoOoOo**

**Lettre de Draco Malefoy à son fils Scorpius :**

_Cher Scorpius,_

_Ta mère et Oncle Nathan se sont lancés dans la création des deux miroirs dès que ta lettre est arrivée. Je pense qu'ils s'amusent beaucoup. Quand nous étions à Poudlard, nous aussi, nous cherchions un moyen de communiquer discrètement entre nous…_

_Tu diras à Albus Severus que nous regrettons de ne pas pouvoir l'accueillir, mais que nous nous croiseront peut-être sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ronald Weasley étant très bavard, je suis sûr que Valerian pourra nous dire où et quand les Potter seront de sortie. Et tes vieux parents attendent avec impatience une occasion supplémentaire de taquiner Potter senior._

_Tu recevras certainement les deux miroirs début Décembre : nous ne voudrions pas te priver de ton meilleur ami pendant les vacances… Ne me remercie pas, et applique-toi à être le meilleur._

_Papa._

_PS : Je suis insensible aux regards suppliants, Scorpius._

_PPS : Scorpius, c'est Maman. Tu trouveras dans le paquet ci-joint un Patch Puant, que je te conseille de coller discrètement dans les vêtements de James Potter. Je t'embrasse._

**oOoOoOo**

**Lettre de Scorpius Malefoy à ses parents :**

_Chers parents,_

_Je vous adore. Vous êtes les meilleurs parents du monde. Même Al' s'incline devant votre gentillesse et votre génie._

_Scorpius, l'Ankou Malefoy_

.

* * *

.

_A suivre..._

.


	6. La contre-attaque

**.**

**Réponses aux reviews !**

Merci **Louve** pour toute cette flatterie xD Et non, je ne tuerai pas Ginny ! Pas dans cette fic du moins... Et il faudra bien un an ou deux pour qu'Harry soit définitivement divorcé. Il sera totalement séparé de sa femme en décembre de la deuxième année de Scorpius et Albus. Y a de la marge ! x)

Eh ouais **Don-jul**, Faust est trop égoïste pour aller à Serpentard ! Et James... Ben, James manque de claques, c'est tout u_u Et Scorpius, c'est le "Astrid" de la bande (un blond totalement déjanté et vaguement dangereux) xD C'est bien le fils de sa mère ! Et avec son prof de karaté qui l'incite à la violence, ça va être encore plus drôle.

.

* * *

**.**

**"Le mec qui doit sauver le monde est un gamin immature et irresponsable de douze ans qui n'a pas la moindre idée du fonctionnement du monde et qui sème le chaos partout où il passe !" "En gros on va tous mourir ?" "Voilà."**

Je suis en train d'écrire une fic sur Avatar, le dernier maître de l'air. J'en avait l'idée et l'envie depuis un bon moment, mais ensuite j'ai lu _**Embers** _de _Vathara_ (un fic totalement addictive), et j'ai décidé de m'y mettre pour de bon. Parce que quand on y réfléchit deux minutes, il y a moyen de _tellement_ engueuler les héros.

J'aime engueuler les héros.

Enfin bref. Ca mis à part, ma fanfic sur_ Game Of Thrones_ fera trois cent pages et je l'ai presque terminée. Je suis en panne d'inspi pour _Renouveau_, mais pas d'inquiétude ! J'ai fini d'écrire la première année, donc il n'y aura pas d'interruption de publication !

Allez, bonne lecture !

**.**

* * *

**.**

**La contre-attaque**

**.**

Scorpius bâilla longuement, puis reposa son menton dans sa main et se remit à fixer d'un air absent la chevelure ondulée et noir corbeau de Lucy Zabini juste devant lui. Aujourd'hui, le cours de Métamorphose était surtout théorique, et il s'ennuyait comme un rat mort.

De toute façon, le professeur Laughlin ne l'aimait pas et avait pour but existentiel de lui pourrir la vie. Ce qu'il lui rendait bien.

– Hey, chuchota Al' en lui donnant un coup de coude.

– Je médite, répondit mollement le jeune Malefoy.

Al' haussa exagérément les sourcils. Les deux sourcils, à défaut de ne pouvoir en lever un. Scorpius était en train de lui refiler toutes ses mimiques.

– Ô grand samouraï du temple Shaolin, pourrais-tu mettre ta méditation en pause et t'intéresser deux secondes aux plans des canalisations des Gryffondors ?

Scorpius fut tout de suite plus réveillé. Il se pencha sur les plans qu'Albus lui tendait, tandis que le Serpentard aux yeux verts expliquait fièrement :

– Tu avais raison, il suffisait de demander au Quatuor pour qu'ils nous aident. Gaby a localisé les toilettes et a trouvé le sort adéquat, et Cameron a fait la potion.

– J'aurais pu la faire, fit platement remarquer Scorpius. Avec les ingrédients que ton oncle a envoyés…

– Je sais que tu es un génie et tout ça, gloussa Al' en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais Cameron est le chouchou de Slughorn et il a accès à son laboratoire pour réviser en dehors des heures de cours. Autant en profiter.

Scorpius marmonna mollement une protestation. Puis, histoire d'avoir le dernier mot, il répliqua :

– Les samouraïs sont japonais et les moines Shaolin sont chinois. En plus, leurs mentalités sont complètement différentes. Il n'y a aucun rapport entre eux.

– Comment tu sais ça ? fit Al' avec méfiance.

– Tu n'imagines pas le nombre hallucinant de livres d'Histoire qu'il y a chez moi…

Albus haussa les épaules :

– Oh, moi, tu sais, je ne connais tout ça que grâce aux films de kung-fu.

– Des films de quoi ?

– Je te montrerai, si tu veux, je suis sûr que tu adorerais. C'est encore plus spectaculaire que le karaté.

Scorpius haussa un sourcil, sceptique, mais ne dit rien. Les deux Serpentards fixèrent les plans un instant. Les toilettes des garçons de Gryffondor étaient sous les dortoirs mais au-dessus de la salle commune, ils étaient donc dans la tour. Impossible de jeter le sort à travers le mur d'une salle adjacente…

Mais en revanche, ils se trouvaient au même niveau que les toilettes des filles. Ils n'étaient séparés que par un simple mur.

Les deux Serpentards échangèrent un regard, et un identique sourire apparut sur leurs visages.

– Naima.

– Je n'aurais pas mieux dit.

Al' rangea les plans dans son sac d'un air satisfait, puis se mit à dessiner mollement des hippogriffes sur son cahier tandis que Scorpius retombait dans l'ennui. Son regard tomba sur la professeur de Métamorphose qui dictait le cours.

Depuis la bataille générale de la Grande Salle, Laughlin avait pris en grippe le petit groupe de l'Ankou. Et surtout, elle était tout particulièrement exaspérée par ses complices dans la classe Gryffondor-Serpentard de première année, en Métamorphose. C'est à dire lui et Al', bien sûr, mais aussi Naima, Lucy, Evannah, et exceptionnellement Dawlish et Parks qui étaient toujours d'accord quand il s'agissait d'embêter James Potter et de créer le chaos.

Ils n'étaient pas vraiment amis, mais finalement, ils avaient tous un ennemi commun : l'ennui, et James Je-Suis-Fier-De-Mes-Cheveux-En-Pétard Potter.

Scorpius ricana en silence. Laughlin commençait déjà à être à cours d'idées pour empêcher ses élèves de chuchoter entre eux. Leur comportement n'était pas assez répréhensible pour justifier une retenue ou un trop grand nombre de points retirés à leur Maison, alors elle se rabattait sur les devoirs supplémentaires, les questions pièges, et…

– Mr Potter !

… Les surprises.

Al' sursauta brusquement, mais trop tard : Laughlin était déjà près de lui et avait vu ses gribouillages. Outre quelques hippogriffes (dont un avec des tresses et un autre avec une crête de punk), on avait droit à un cochon portant le blason de Gryffondor, un pendu avec des oreilles d'ânes, deux singes rouge et or poursuivis par un loup-garou exagérément baveux, et une chèvre avec la tête de McGonagall.

Scorpius admira sincèrement le talent de son ami.

– Mr Potter, commença l'enseignante d'une voix réfrigérante. Est-ce que…

Naima, en bonne Gryffondor, vit le danger et prit le taureau par les cornes. Profitant du fait que Laughlin lui tourne le dos, elle attrapa un flacon d'encre vide, et le lança. L'objet s'écrasa contre le mur et se brisa dans un tintamarre épouvantable.

– Tu es folle, chuchota Lucy d'un air effaré.

Naima se contenta de hausser les épaules d'un air bravache. Elle n'avait vraiment aucune notion de prudence… Et Scorpius la soupçonnait d'avoir un faible pour Al'.

Laughlin se tourna vers la Gryffondor d'un air sévère, et la Née-Moldue lui adressa un sourire d'excuse :

– Je suis désolée professeur, je visais la poubelle…

Laughlin jeta un bref regard à Albus, mais le Serpentard avait profité de la distraction de l'enseignante pour faire disparaitre ses dessins. Il retourna à Laughlin un regard désarmant d'innocence. La sorcière fronça les sourcils, réfrénant son exaspération et s'adressa à Naima d'un ton sec qui la fit sursauter :

– Alors, qui est l'inventeur du sortilège de Décoloration ?

– Oh non, encore celle-là, soupira Naima. Euh, Vincent, Victor, Vecteur… ?

– Faux. Faites dix pompes. Potter, à votre tour.

Eberluée, Naima regardait le professeur de Métamorphose d'un air incertain.

– Vous avez dit quoi ? J'dois faire quoi ?

– Dix pompes, répéta Laughlin en articulant avec délectation. Et plus vite que ça.

Un silence sidéré, traversé de murmures d'excitation, était tombé sur la classe. Dawlish et Parks rigolaient discrètement. Haussant les épaules, Naima se leva, retroussa ses manches, et se mit à faire des pompes avec un sérieux confondant. Laughlin garda les yeux rivés sur Al' qui était pétrifié :

– Alors, Potter, l'inventeur de la Décoloration ?

– Quatre… Cinq…

– Vas-y, Jones ! cria quelqu'un.

– Dawlish, dix pompes vous aussi ! aboya Laughlin. Potter, répondez-moi !

– Désolé, intervint Scorpius avec arrogance. Il ne peut pas répondre à cette question qui heurte ses convictions religieuses.

– Exactement ! approuva Al' en retrouvant son assurance. Je considère la Métamorphose comme une science occulte.

– Huit… Bien dit, les mecs ! lança Naima sans ralentir la cadence. Neuf…

Une vague de gloussements parcourut la classe, et Laughlin balaya les rangs d'un regard flamboyant. Ces gamins allaient avoir sa peau.

– Dix pompes. Chacun d'entre vous.

Pendant quelques secondes, les élèves se regardèrent, se demandant si elle se fichait d'eux ou si ça y était, elle avait fondu un fusible.

– Exécution !

Dans un grand fracas de chaises repoussées, de sacs éloignés et de chuchotements incrédules, tous les élèves bondirent avant de se jeter au sol pour faire des pompes. Naima, qui s'était relevée entre-temps, se remit illico sur le sol pour refaire une série de dix pompes et donner la cadence.

– Allez, une ! Et deux ! Flint, Parks, c'est mou ! Trois… Allez, l'Ankou, t'as du fromage blanc dans les bras ou quoi ? Quatre…

Laughlin, qui était jusque là très fière de ses méthodes d'enseignement, perdit son expression impassible et se passa la main sur la figure en signe d'exaspération. Elle n'avait jamais aimé être professeur, après tout. Elle n'avait accepté ce poste que pour faire plaisir à McGonagall, qu'elle avait toujours admirée.

Mais là… Elle endurait depuis presque vingt ans les babillements de ces morveux… Et cette classe de première année allait finir par l'envoyer à Sainte Mangouste.

– Bien, fit-elle froidement quand les élèves se relevèrent.

Ils étaient tous transpirants et hilares. Et non, ce n'était pas _bien_ du tout, à en juger les regards réjouis qu'échangeaient ses perturbateurs habituels.

– Asseyez-vous.

Les élèves s'assirent, la plupart riant sous cape. Laughlin parcourut la classe du regard, ouvrit la bouche pour ordonner une interrogation surprise…

… Et à cet instant précis, la cloche sonna, signalant la fin du cours.

Les élèves bondirent tous sur leurs pieds pour sortir, bousculant tables et chaises en se ruant vers la sortie dans un fracas de cris et de bousculades. En moins de dix secondes, la classe était vide.

Laughlin, restée seule, poussa un grognement et croisa les bras. Décidément, les Malefoy et les Potter semaient toujours le chaos là où ils passaient…

**o-O-o**

**o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

**o-O-o**

**Lettre d'Oscar Nott à son père Theodore Nott :**

_Cher Papa,_

_Tu vas être fier de moi : je suis officiellement le nouveau commentateur de Quidditch ! Je ne l'ai dit qu'au Quatuor, pour l'instant, je veux profiter de la surprise des autres._

_Moi, commentateur ! McGonagall a dit que j'étais le plus calme et le plus impartial des élèves de Poudlard. A mon avis, je suis surtout le seul à être assez calé en Quidditch __**et**__ à ne pas risquer de se mettre à baver d'extase sur James Potter et sa soi-disant virtuosité !_

_Bon, voilà, c'était la nouvelle du jour._

_Les cours se passent plutôt bien. Les premières et deuxièmes années de toutes les Maisons se font la guerre, sous le regard sidéré des plus grands. Demy est restée plutôt neutre l'année dernière, mais Scorpius est différent. Lui, il rend coup pour coup._

_J'ai des bonnes notes partout, et je suis devenu un vrai rat de bibliothèque ! Laughlin n'arrête pas de me tendre des pièges. Je dois énormément l'agacer, vu que j'ai toujours juste… Oui, Laughlin a prit Scorpius en grippe et du coup, ses amis aussi. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je gère !_

_Quoi d'autre ? Ah oui. Mon module de littérature est vraiment passionnant. J'ai fini de lire __Anna Karénine.__ Le personnage principal s'appelle Lévine et son amoureuse Kitty, comme chez les Koenig, ça m'a bien fait rire._

_Sinon, Cameron va bien, il te passe le bonjour et te demande si le métal dans lequel est forgé le chaudron peut affecter le degré de sensibilité de la potion et adapter sa base. J'espère que tu sauras lui répondre parce que je n'ai rien compris à sa question._

_Gaby (oui, on est tous ensemble pendant que je rédige cette lettre) t'informe que James Potter ne s'est pas calmé et que les croche-pieds dans les couloirs se multiplient. On attend tous avec impatience la contre-offensive de l'Ankou, ça va être spectaculaire._

_Cyrius te demande des pommades contre les courbatures. Son module de karaté lui mène la vie dure. Il a affronté Abby durant la dernière session, et ils ont tous les deux l'air d'être passés sous le Magicobus. Heureusement qu'ils n'ont pas le droit d'affronter des élèves plus grands qu'eux. Qu'est-ce que ça serait s'ils avaient eu affaire à Terence Dubois ! Ce type a treize ans et il est aussi grand qu'un sixième année…_

_Je te laisse, je sais que tu as beaucoup de travail avec la pleine lune qui approche. Et moi, il faut que je retourne dans ma salle commune avant le couvre-feu !_

_Je voulais juste t'annoncer la nouvelle. Le match Gryffondor-Serpentard a lieu demain, j'ai hâte d'y être._

_A bientôt,_

_Oscar._

**o-O-o**

**o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

**o-O-o**

– C'était animé aujourd'hui, commenta Lucy en s'asseyant dans un des fauteuils de la salle commune.

– Pas tellement, répondit Scorpius en rédigeant sa dissertation de Potions avec aisance.

Al', à côté de lui, planchait sur un long commentaire à propos des Filets du Diable. Londubat donnait rarement des devoirs, mais quand c'était le cas, il demandait un travail irréprochable. Lucy ne leur jeta qu'un coup d'œil avant de continuer :

– Molly Weasley a eu des carottes dans les cheveux tout l'après-midi. Je mise sur Evannah.

– Elle est douée en Sortilèges, c'est vrai, concéda Albus en relevant la tête de son manuel de Botanique. Mais elle ne s'en prendrait pas à Molly. Je crois plutôt que c'est Gaby, lui aussi est forts en Sortilèges.

– Ou Xavier Londubat, intervint l'Ankou. Molly s'est moquée de son collier en bouchons de Bièraubeurre au petit-déjeuner.

Les trois premières années restèrent pensifs un instant. Molly aurait mieux fait de se taire sur ce coup-là. Xavier était peut-être loufoque, mais c'était un Gryffondor et il répondait vite à la provocation.

– Enfin bref, finit par dire Lucy. Je crois que Laughlin nous déteste, maintenant.

– Pas plus qu'avant.

– C'est la première fois qu'elle punit la classe entière !

– Et bien maintenant la classe entière sera liguée contre elle, fit l'Ankou d'une voix réjouie.

Lucy leva les yeux au ciel en marmonnant quelque chose comme « _désespérants_ », mais elle ne parvint pas à garder son air sérieux plus de quelques minutes. Scorpius et Albus étaient beaucoup trop drôles et gentils pour qu'on leur tienne rigueur de leurs frasques.

L'Ankou mit un point final à son devoir, et le fit glisser vers Al'. Ce dernier abandonna aussitôt sa Botanique, qu'il tendit à son ami, pour se mettre à recopier la dissertation de son ami. Ils se répartissaient souvent les devoir entre eux trois, selon leurs points forts.

Soudain, Lucy sembla remarquer les sourires en coin qu'arboraient les deux garçons depuis un petit moment, et prit sur-le-champ un air méfiant :

– Pourquoi vous souriez comme ça ?

Visiblement, les deux garçons n'attendaient que sa remarque pour laisser éclater leur joie. Ils échangèrent un sourire triomphant, puis Scorpius déclara d'un ton pompeux :

– Ce soir est le grand soir.

– Cette phrase est-elle censée avoir un sens ? s'enquit Oscar en les rejoignant.

Le deuxième année regarda d'un air navré ses mains tâchées d'encre, et Scorpius devina sans mal qu'il avait écrit récemment. Oscar se tâchait toujours quand il écrivait.

Al' ricana, puis expliqua :

– A ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'on fait avec des pruneaux, de l'huile de Cracabam et du sang de Noueux ?

– Un laxatif, répondit Oscar sur un ton d'évidence avant de se figer. Oh, attendez, vous n'avez pas demandé à Cameron de… ?

– Si. Avec de la poudre d'Atachoum qui crée un effet de retardement et rend la colique particulièrement violente. Elle devrait même durer trois jours… Et…

Scorpius regarda ostensiblement sa montre-bracelet. C'était une montre d'adulte, avec un bracelet de cuir et une monture argentée, mais à sa taille. Rien n'est trop beau pour un Malefoy.

–… Et je vous rappelle à tous que demain, c'est le match Gryffondor-Serpentard. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Actuellement, James Potter est dans sa salle commune depuis un bon quart d'heure. Il ne va pas tarder à avoir mal au ventre et à vider ses boyaux. Et là…

– Des toilettes régurgitantes, comprit Oscar. C'est brillant.

– Vous n'avez pas fait ça ! s'horrifia Lucy.

Le sourire machiavélique que lui retournèrent les deux garçons suffit à confirmer ses craintes. La fillette poussa un grognement découragé, et laissa tomber sa tête contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

– Vous êtes irrécupérables.

– Sa vengeance sera sanglante, fit Al' d'un air sérieux. Quel est l'étape suivante sur la liste ?

Scorpius sortit de sa poche un parchemin couvert de son écriture serrée. Une liste, réalisèrent Oscar et Lucy. Une liste appelée « Opération Pastèque ».

– Pastèque ? répéta Oscar.

– On n'arrivait pas à se mettre d'accord sur un nom alors on en a choisi un au hasard dans le dictionnaire, répondit tranquillement Al'.

Deux filles de premières années, Flora Davies et Melinda Parkinson, qui suivaient depuis un petit moment la conversation depuis la table où ils faisaient leurs devoirs, réprimèrent un fou-rire. Scorpius, très occupé à lire sa liste, ne leur prêta pas attention et proposa :

– Lâcher des rats dans les dortoirs ?

Sidérée, Lucy se pencha pour déchiffrer la liste par-dessus son épaule, et lut à voix basse :

– Concours de lancer de chat. Panneau dans le dos, inscription à voir. Cafards et punaises. Colorant vert dans les shampoings. Hallucinogènes dans le jus de citrouille. Teinture rose dans l'eau des douches. Bataille de bouffe. Pièges à loups dans les couloirs…

Elle cessa de parcourir la liste et se pinça l'arrête du nez, expirant longuement, comme pour se convaincre qu'elle ne venait pas vraiment de lire ça. Oscar, incrédule mais amusé, fixa les deux garçons avec un sourire en coin :

– J'ai toujours pensé que Cameron et Cyrius avaient le monopole des bêtises, mais vous deux…

Al' et l'Ankou esquissèrent à nouveau leur sourire machiavélique. Et, au même instant, des flammes vertes apparurent dans la cheminée près d'eux, où s'encadra aussitôt les visages de Naima, Gaby et Alan Parks.

– Ça a marché ! s'enthousiasma Naima.

– Oscar, tu savais ? demanda Gaby qui se retenait visiblement de rire.

Parks, quand à lui, fixa Albus avec gravité, puis déclara avec sérieux :

– Mec, tu as mon respect éternel.

– L'idée vient de nous deux, se défendit Al' en montrant Scorpius.

– Alors vous avez mon respect éternel. C'est une vraie boucherie, là-dedans, les toilettes ont été repeints jusqu'au plafond.

Parks s'immobilisa, comme s'il écoutait quelqu'un dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, puis sourit :

– Devon vous fait dire que James va vous tuer.

– Il n'a pas de preuve, affirma l'Ankou.

– On n'aurait jamais pu savoir que les toilettes allaient exploser ! s'insurgea Al' avec mauvaise foi.

– Et qu'il serait dedans, ajouta Scorpius.

– Avec la gastro, crut bon de préciser Albus.

Naima gloussa, puis se figea, avant de quitter le feu. Les deux autres disparurent en même temps. Visiblement, quelqu'un avait fait le guet pour eux, peut-être Dawlish, et les avait avertit que Faust ou un autre amis de James arrivait dans le coin.

Albus et Scorpius se regardèrent, puis éclatèrent de rire et se tapèrent dans la main.

– Succès…

– … Total !

– Je vis avec des psychopathes, fit Oscar sans s'adresser à personne en particulier.

**o-O-o**

**o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

**o-O-o**

**Lettre d'Albus Potter à son oncle Georges Weasley :**

_Cher Oncle Georges,_

_Ça a été un succès total. J'ai cru que Laughlin allait en ch… déféquer une pendule. Mais bon, elle serait restée dans la thématique de la soirée !_

_Mieux que des mots, je t'envoie des photos, gentiment prises par Evannah._

_Ton neveu (en train de faire la danse de la victoire avec l'Ankou),_

_Al'._

**o-O-o**

**o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

**o-O-o**

Le samedi, Hyperion n'avait pas école, et Draco prenait systématiquement sa matinée afin de rester à la maison. Lui, ou Alva. Ils avaient suffisamment soufferts de l'indifférence de leurs parents pour ne pas répéter les mêmes erreurs.

Ce samedi-là, donc, Draco était en train d'expliquer à Hyperion un exercice de mathématiques que le gamin devait faire pour la semaine suivante, quand la tête d'Harry apparut dans sa cheminée. Malefoy haussa un sourcil, surpris :

– Potter.

– Malefoy.

Harry n'était encore jamais venu à l'improviste. Draco songea brièvement à Alva, qui était déjà au Ministère depuis quelques heures. Avait-elle eu un problème ?

Harry se racla la gorge, un peu gêné :

– Je peux entrer ?

– Il est arrivé quelque chose ? s'enquit le blond en lui faisant signe de venir.

Le corps entier d'Harry émergea de la cheminée, sous le regard fasciné d'Hyperion qui regardait le badge accroché au pull du Survivant. Même quand ce dernier était habillé en civil, comme aujourd'hui, il portait toujours le badge enchanté qui permettait à son équipe d'Auror de le joindre.

– Non, tout va bien, le rassura Harry en parcourant le salon du regard. Bonjour, Hyperion.

– Bonjour, marmonna le petit garçon avant de battre en retraite derrière son père.

Draco fronça les sourcils. Harry avait l'air embarrassé, et les fois où Potter avait été embarrassé en venant le voir se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main.

Non, il ne s'inquiétait pas pour Potter. Mais à défaut d'être amis, ils étaient des collègues et des connaissances, alors il pouvait bien lui accorder un peu de temps, non ?

– Hyperion, tu peux nous laisser ?

Le fils cadet des Malefoy hocha la tête, et détala comme un lapin. Draco reporta son regard sur l'ancien Gryffondor.

– Qu'est-ce qui t'amène, Potter ?

A sa grande surprise, cette simple question sembla laisser tomber tout le poids du monde sur les épaules du Survivant, qui s'affaissa. Il semblait partagé entre découragement et malaise.

– Je viens te demander un service.

Draco haussa un sourcil incrédule, et répéta avec méfiance :

– Un service.

– Oui, un service, s'agaça Potter. J'ai besoin de tes relations de Serpentard avec le gratin des escrocs.

Draco mit un peu de temps à comprendre ce que le Gryffondor entendait par cette phrase, puis la lumière se fit et il dévisagea Harry comme s'il lui était poussé deux têtes :

– Tu as besoin d'un avocat ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait cette fois, tu as _encore_ braqué Gringotts ?

– Pas récemment, s'amusa l'Auror avant de reprendre son sérieux. Non, je n'ai pas d'ennuis avec la justice. Mais j'ai besoin d'un avocat. Un avocat spécialisé en…

Il inspira un grand coup, et lâcha la bombe :

– … En divorce.

– Oh.

Il y eut un bref silence. Puis Malefoy secoua la tête, et s'assit dans un des fauteuils. Potter se laissa tomber dans le canapé en face, l'air abattu, et Draco demanda prudemment :

– Tu m'expliques ?

Potter haussa les épaules :

– Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. Ça nous pendait au nez depuis des années. On se menaçait de divorce depuis quatre ou cinq mois. Ce matin, j'ai fouillé ses affaires pour mettre la main sur une lettre de James que j'avais posée, et… Bref. Je suis tombée sur sa correspondance avec un certain Quinn. C'est un avocat. Elle s'est bien renseignée sur le sujet. Elle a accumulé des trucs contre moi depuis quasiment un an : mes horaires de boulot, des extraits d'interview où je prends ta… la défense d'anciens Mangemorts.

Draco ne dit rien.

Qu'aurait-il pu dire ? Tous ceux qui connaissaient un minimum les Potter savaient que ça n'allait pas. Ginny n'arrivait pas à changer. Elle était comme "bloquée" dans la guerre. Elle n'arrivait déjà pas à faire la paix avec elle-même, comment aurait-elle pu faire la paix avec ses anciens ennemis ? Le mariage des Potter était posé sur une bombe à retardement.

C'était évident qu'un jour ou l'autre, ça allait mal finir. Mais Draco ne pensait pas y être mêlé.

– Pourquoi tu n'en parles pas à Granger ?

– Elle ne s'appelle plus Granger mais Weasley, dit distraitement Harry.

– N'essaye pas d'esquiver la question.

Potter leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne chercha pas à débattre :

– Hermione ne bosse qu'avec le Magenmagot. Toi, sans vouloir te vexer…

– … Je sens que je vais être vexé.

– … Tu as entendu parler de beaucoup plus d'affaires louches.

Draco émit un reniflement méprisant. Oui, évidemment. Son rôle de conseiller politique privé l'amenait souvent à collaborer avec des avocats, quand ses clients avaient des problèmes avec leur image et qu'il devait redorer leur blason. Après une affaire de corruption, de chantage, de racisme ou autres joyeusetés du même acabit, il fallait de sacrées compétences pour rétablir l'image d'un politicien.

– Tu connais forcément le meilleur avocat de Grande-Bretagne, continuait Harry. Je veux qu'il me défende.

Malefoy haussa un sourcil, incrédule :

– Le meilleur, rien que ça… Qu'est-ce qu'elle a contre toi de si horrible ?

Harry haussa les épaules :

– Pas grand-chose. Après tout, je suis le Sauveur et tout ce truc pourri.

Ils ricanèrent tous les deux, puis Potter reprit son sérieux et poursuivit avec gravité :

– Mais elle a de quoi prouver que je suis un Auror surchargé de travail… Juste ce qu'il faut pour m'enlever ce que je veux à tout prix conserver.

Draco le dévisagea une seconde, puis compris. Mais bien sûr…

– La garde des enfants.

Potter hocha la tête, et Draco réfléchit. Évidemment. Connaissant l'acharnement des Weasley, il devinait sans mal qu'elle avait cherché à faire mal, très mal. Et pour ça, quoi de mieux que de prendre à Potter ce à quoi il tenait le plus ? D'autant plus qu'avec Al' ami avec un Malefoy, elle devait sans doute penser qu'il était de son devoir de mère de les éloigner de leur père qui fraternisait avec l'ennemi.

– Allez Malefoy, plaida Potter. Tu pourras me demander ce que tu veux si je garde les enfants.

Draco releva la tête, plongeant son regard dans celui du Survivant, et réalisa que le Gryffondor avait prit sa réflexion pour de l'hésitation. Puis il mesura ce qu'Harry lui proposait.

– Ce que je veux ?

Aussitôt, Potter fit marche arrière :

– Dans la mesure du raisonnable…

– Non, insista Draco. Tu as dit ce que je veux.

Il attrapa un parchemin vierge, agita sa baguette, et une plume quitta l'encrier pour se mettre à griffonner quelque chose. Après un point final, la plume alla se ranger toute seule dans l'encrier. Draco saisit le parchemin, et le tendit à Potter par-dessus le bureau.

– Le meilleur des avocats. Même Kim s'incline face à lui. Non seulement il a à son service plusieurs détectives privés et quelques journalistes, mais en plus il est tellement brillant orateur qu'il pourra tirer des larmes de remord à ta future ex-femme.

Harry attrapa le papier avec avidité, mais Draco ne le lâcha pas. Ils restèrent immobile une seconde, se regardant dans les yeux, chacun agrippant fermement le précieux parchemin.

Puis Draco lâcha à voix basse :

– En échange… En échange, Potter, je veux que tu me rendes mon père.

Harry tressaillit.

Lucius Malefoy, condamné à l'exil et à l'interdiction de prendre contact ou de revoir sa famille. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? C'était tellement évident. Il était même certain que Draco attendait depuis des années une occasion de lui demander ça en remboursement d'une dette.

Draco avait sué sang et eau pour épargner Azkaban à son père. Il avait attendu d'avoir une réputation solide, que tout le monde le reconnaisse comme intègre et compétent, et il s'était adressé directement au Ministre. Il avait reçu l'appui discret des Koenig, et Lévine avait susurré à l'oreille de son propre Ministre qu'accueillir Lucius Malefoy en résidence surveillée en Russie ne poserai aucun problème.

Il avait fallu deux ans à Draco pour parvenir à ses fins.

Et au terme de ces deux années, le temps avait suffisamment passé pour que les gens se désintéressent du sort de Lucius. Son transfert n'avait quasiment pas fait de vague. Le Mangemort avait tout simplement disparu d'Azkaban, dans la plus grande discrétion, et Draco s'était remis à respirer.

Son père avait échappé aux Détraqueurs. Narcissa avait trahi Voldemort pour son fils. Et Draco avait fait plier le Ministère pour son père : c'était dans l'ordre des choses.

Mais quand même… Lucius Malefoy, le Mangemort ! Celui qui avait involontairement permit le retour du Basilic à Poudlard, celui qui avait essayé tant de fois de faire renvoyer Dumbledore, celui qui corrompait le Ministère, celui qui avait accueilli Voldemort chez lui ! Un Mangemort !

Draco le regardait toujours. Harry le détesta soudain de lui demander ça. Son père contre ses enfants, oh, ça se tenait. Harry le détestait, parce qu'il comprenait.

Combien aurait-il donné, lui, pour revoir Sirius, Remus, n'importe lequel de ceux que la guerre lui avait ôté ?

– D'accord.

Draco lâcha le parchemin, et s'appuya contre son dossier. Harry déplia avec avidité le papier, sur lequel n'étaient inscrit qu'un nom et une adresse. Le Survivant fronça les sourcils :

– Steve Carter. Ce nom ne m'est pas inconnu.

– Il ne prend que très peu d'affaires.

– Pourquoi ?

Draco prit son temps pour répondre, pensif, ses doigts tambourinant machinalement sur son accoudoir.

– Steve se passionne pour les affaires pleines de rebondissements. Il ne prend que des cas complexes, et ne se mesure qu'à des avocats de renom. Il aime le défi.

– Est-ce qu'il prendra quand même ma défense ? s'inquiéta Harry.

Draco roula des yeux d'un air exaspéré :

– Tu es le Survivant. Évidemment qu'il prendra ta défense.

Harry se renfrogna.

– Seulement pour ça ?

Draco haussa les épaules, et acheva un ton plus bas :

– Steve a une dette envers moi.

Harry cligna des yeux, surpris. Il ne s'étonnait guère que Malefoy fréquente le gratin des juristes et les appelle par leurs prénoms. Mais une dette, voilà qui était plus surprenant.

– Quelle type de dette ?

– Du type privé, répliqua sèchement Malefoy.

Il y eut un bref silence. Le feu crépitait toujours dans la cheminée. Finalement, Malefoy lâcha d'un ton guindé qui rappelait l'adolescent qu'il avait été et qui ne savait jamais comme s'exprimer avec sincérité sans avoir l'air totalement niais :

– Je suis désolé pour toi.

Harry esquissa un demi-sourire. Draco Malefoy était toujours le même mec hautain et sournois, mais au fond, ils avaient suffisamment mûris pour devenir amis.

**o-O-o**

**o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

**o-O-o**

**Lettre de Draco Malefoy à Lévine Koenig :**

_Cher Lévine,_

_Potter et moi avons passé un marché. A la clef, le retour de mon père. J'ai longtemps hésité à la faire, mais étant donné la situation… La Grande-Bretagne est un lieu beaucoup plus sûr que bien d'autres. Entre autres, la Russie qui pond des mages noirs à toute allure (ne le prend pas mal bien sûr), l'Alchimiste des Vents qui se fait un nom en Chine, et Fulgeranne en Roumanie._

_Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Moi aussi, je me renseigne… Ah ah ah._

_Enfin bref. Surveille mon père de près. Si tu veux que toi, ou ta sœur, ou ta femme, se fassent connaître à lui, vous avez ma bénédiction._

_Cela mis à part, transmets mes plus sincères salutations à ton père et à ta femme, et toute mon affection à tes enfants. Et à ta sœur Astrid, qui est et reste une grande enfant un peu cinglée._

_Cordialement,_

_Draco Malefoy._

**o-O-o**

**o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

**o-O-o**

– Wow, Potter, tu pues ! lança Demetria en passant près de la table des Gryffondors au petit-déjeuner.

Une vague de rires salua sa constatation.

– La ferme Malefoy, rétorqua hargneusement James.

L'histoire des toilettes régurgitantes avait fait le tour de Poudlard en une nuit. James Potter avait singulièrement perdu de sa superbe. Même la perspective de jouer au Quidditch lors du match Gryffondor-Serpentard, après le petit-déjeuner, ne parvenait pas à lui rendre le sourire. Probablement parce qu'il avait toujours la colique…

Abby ricana d'un air hautain, tout comme Demy. Puis cette dernière tapa sur l'épaule de Dawlish et Parks, qui étaient déjà assis à la table en rouge et or.

– Si vous ne supportez pas l'odeur, vous êtes les bienvenus chez les Serdaigles.

Il y avait foule chez les Serdaigles en question. Le Quatuor, Scorpius et Albus, ainsi que les autres Serpentards de première année –ils étaient huit au total, cinq garçons et trois filles–, Naima Jones, Evannah Avilgaard, Xavier Londubat assis près de sa sœur Olivia, Rose Weasley, Dylan Aristide-Malefoy…

Les deux petits Gryffondors se regardèrent, puis se levèrent et emboitèrent le pas à Abby et Demy. Quand ils s'assirent, en face d'Albus et Scorpius, le jeune Malefoy leur adressa son habituel haussement de sourcil sarcastique :

– Tiens, voilà des nouveaux !

Plusieurs Serpentards ricanèrent, observant les Gryffondor avec moquerie ou méfiance. Al' donna un coup de coude réprobateur à son ami, puis reporta son regard sur les deux Gryffondors.

– On a prit un mauvais départ, mais si vous voulez vous joindre à nous, vous êtes toujours les bienvenus. En tant qu'amis, pas seulement en tant que complices, cette fois.

Devon Dawlish sourit, et tendit la main comme pour sceller un marché :

– Je marche.

Puis, plus bas, il ajouta :

– Merci.

– Idem, fit Alan Parks avec un sourire.

Al' serra la main de Devon, Scorpius celle d'Alan. Naima, qui se servait généreusement en œufs brouillés, commenta d'un ton joyeux :

– On commençait à manquer de rouge et or par ici !

– Bienvenue chez les rebelles, sourit Evannah. On commence à être nombreux, il va bientôt falloir une cinquième table dans la Grande Salle.

– On pourrait carrément supprimer les quatre Maisons, se moqua Gareth Flint.

Grand, pâle, un peu enveloppé, il avait un physique assez quelconque mais cela sembla interpeller Cameron, qui se réveilla d'un coup :

– Eh, tu es le fils de Marcus Flint, du Club de Flaquemare !

– Et toi, tu es le fils de Christopher Michelis, des Flèches d'Appleby, réalisa le Serpentard.

Ils se regardèrent un instant en chien de faïence, puis leurs visages s'éclairèrent d'un coup et ils s'exclamèrent :

– Je suis fan de ton père !

– L'entente inter-Maison tient à peu de choses, rigola Gaby.

– Au fait ! lança soudain Cameron. Je ne connais pas les noms de la moitié d'entre vous, les serpents.

– Ah, les Serdaigles, le taquina Cyrius. Toujours en train de bosser, au point d'oublier la réalité du monde qui les entoure…

Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel, puis désigna un par un ses camarades de promotion :

– Al' et Lucy, ça va tu les connais. Voici Gareth Flint, Owen Pritchard, Jonathan Carter…

– Mais on m'appelle Jo, précisa le Serpentard qui semblait avoir des origines asiatiques.

– … Flora Davies et Melinda Parkinson, acheva Al'.

Flora et Melinda, une blonde et une brune gloussante, baissèrent les yeux en pouffant dès que le regard de Cyrius se posa sur elles.

– Parkinson ? répéta Cameron. Ça me dit quelque chose…

– Pansy Parkinson était une amie de Draco Malefoy, dit froidement Oscar. Elle a disparut à la fin de la guerre.

Melinda avait cessé de rire, et ce fut Cyrius qui baissa les yeux avec embarras.

Oui, évidemment, Pansy Parkinson… Elle était revenue en Grande-Bretagne six ans après la guerre, avec sa fille, et elle n'avait jamais parlé de sa disparition. On ne savait même pas qui était le père de son enfant. Les derniers parents de Pansy, ses géniteurs étant morts, avaient renié la jeune femme, et elle vivait bien en-dessous de sa condition à présent.

– Désolé, marmonna Cyrius.

Demetria se hâta de changer de sujet, orientant la conversation sur un terrain plus neutre :

– Au fait, vous allez encourager qui pour le match Gryffondor-Serpentard ? Pour moi, la question ne se pose pas : c'est Serpentard.

– De même, acquiesça Abby.

– Discrimination ! protesta vigoureusement Naima. Ce n'est pas parce que James est un sale type qu'il faut mettre tous les lions dans le même panier.

– Oui, mais je le déteste, dit Demetria d'un ton définitif.

– Et je soutiens ma meilleure amie, fit Abby en sirotant son jus de citrouille.

– Je suis pour Serpentard, déclara Dylan. Soutien à la famille, tout ça.

– Gryffondor, lâcha Rose avec défi.

Dawlish et Parks se tapèrent dans la main comme s'ils avaient remporté une victoire, et Naima passa un bras autour des épaules de Rose :

– Toi, je t'aime déjà !

– C'est une Weasley, lui rappela Scorpius. Comme tous les roux du fan-club de Potter.

– Oublie ce que je viens de dire, fit Naima en lâchant brutalement Rose. Je t'aime pas.

Les élèves commençaient à se lever pour aller dans les gradins, et le groupe disparate de l'Ankou suivit le mouvement. Chacun rejoignit sa tribune. La plupart des Serdaigles soutenaient les Serpentards, pour le plus grand plaisir d'Abby et Demy, mais les Poufsouffles étaient plus divisés. Visiblement, leur frénésie à soutenir Al' et l'Ankou avait été douchée par les Weasley qu'ils comptaient dans leurs rangs…

– Les joueurs, serrez-vous la main, déclara Bibine.

Elena Borgio, Batteuse de Serpentard, et Jason Pandore, Poursuiveur de Gryffondor, essayèrent mutuellement de s'écraser les doigts. Puis ils enfourchèrent leurs balais, se tendirent… Et le coup de sifflet retentit.

– Et le Souaffle est à Pandore ! s'exclama une voix bien connue. Il passe à Boot, qui passe à Weasley… Qui évite de peu un Cognard de Frost et perd le Souaffle. C'est Castle qui le récupère, très jolie figure au passage…

– C'est Oscar qui commente ! s'exclama Al' incrédule.

– Il ne nous a rien dit ! s'indigna Scorpius.

– On s'en fiche, s'impatienta Owen Pritchard. Regardez Potter !

James, crispé sur son balai, avait les yeux plissé et l'air concentré. On aurait vraiment dit qu'il cherchait le Vif de toutes ses forces… Mais pour un observateur attentif et averti, pas de doute : il luttait contre les reflux gastriques qui lui agitaient les boyaux.

Les premières années de Serpentards émirent un ricanement sournois. Même Al'.

– Le laxatif fait toujours effet, fit remarquer Scorpius.

– Ah, parce qu'il y avait un laxatif en plus des toilettes régurgitantes ? s'intéressa Jo.

Al' et Scorpius se regardèrent, puis haussèrent les épaules et déclarèrent d'une même voix malicieuse :

– On ne sait rien, après tout rien ne prouve qu'on a fait le coup !

Gareth prit un air entendu, et ouvrit la bouche pour poser une question… Mais la voix amplifiée d'Oscar Nott l'en empêcha :

– … Et elle marque ! DIX POINTS POUR SERPENTARD !

Des vivats s'élevèrent de la tribune en vert et argent, ainsi que de celle en bleu et bronze. Les exclamations des Poufsouffles furent plus faibles. Quand à leurs amis de Gryffondors, ils préférèrent sagement se taire.

Le match devint très vite intense. Les batteurs de Serpentard étaient extrêmement forts, et leur technique était très au point. Les Poursuiveurs de Gryffondor passaient leur temps à éviter les Cognards, et avaient du mal à s'approcher des buts des verts et argent. A l'inverse, les Poursuiveurs de Serpentard étaient doués et travaillaient en harmonie avec leurs Batteurs : du coup, il leur était bien plus facile d'avoir des opportunités de marquer.

Le Gardien des lions était le seul rempart entre les serpents et la victoire. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, les Serpentards menaient de 100 points à 10, et les Attrapeurs tournaient toujours en rond.

– Ils sont vraiment fort, déclara Flora d'un ton impressionné.

– Mais pour être totalement honnête, les lions se débrouillent pas mal, fit Owen. Victoire Weasley est une bonne Poursuiveuse. Mais elle perd toujours beaucoup trop de temps à surveiller les Cognards, ça se voit qu'elle ne fait pas confiance à ses Batteurs.

– Elle peut ! marmonna Gareth. Ils sont horribles. C'est quoi ce jeu pourri ?

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, un des Batteurs de Gryffondor envoya un coup de batte qui faillit éborgner James, qui passait un peu trop près. Les Serpentards éclatèrent de rire, mais Scorpius vit qu'Albus avait retenu sa respiration, et s'abstint de toute remarque moqueuse.

– SERPENTARD MARQUE !

… Mais heureusement, Lucy s'en occupa pour lui :

– A ce rythme-là, même si Potter attrape le Vif, on va gagner.

– Ça serait hilarant, rit quelqu'un derrière eux.

En se retournant, Scorpius tomba sur Gregory Moran, le Préfet de Serpentard. Ce dernier lui adressa un large sourire :

– L'Ankou, tu es en passes de devenir un héros, tu sais ? Pour le coup des toilettes.

Scorpius nota avec plaisir que Moran avait utilisé son surnom.

Sur le stade, Serpentard marqua à nouveau, et cette fois, des hués de firent entendre à l'intention des joueurs en rouge et or. Gareth et Owen échangèrent quelques commentaires réjouis, tandis que Jo scrutait avec attention le terrain. Quelques minutes plus tard, le gardien des lions arrêta de manière spectaculaire le Souaffle, provoquant des applaudissements et suscitant un certain agacement chez les Batteurs des Serpentards.

Trois minutes plus tard, un Cognard manquait d'assommer le Gardien, et un nouveau but était marqué.

– Encore quelques buts et la victoire sera de toute façon à nous, jubila Flora.

James était très pâle sur son balai, sans doute autant de rage que de douleur. Scorpius eut presque pitié de lui. Presque.

– GRYFFONDOR MARQUE ! Pas trop tôt !

Mais en fait, non, James ne méritait aucune pitié de sa part.

– On en est à 160 contre 20, fit remarquer Jo. Quelle que soit l'issue du match, l'équipe des Gryffondors est humiliée.

Un grand cri se fit soudain entendre. Les deux Attrapeurs, James Potter et Conrad Cooper, plongeaient vers le sol à grande vitesse. Avant même de l'avoir réalisé, Scorpius était debout, hurlant avec ceux de sa Maison. Au-dessus des Attrapeurs, le Souaffle passait de mains en mains à toute allure, filant vers les anneaux des Gryffondors…

– POTTER A LE VIF ! s'égosilla Oscar qui semblait s'être laissé emporté par la passion du jeu.

Il y eut un tollé d'exclamations, et malgré le porte-voix magique, Oscar dut hausser la voix pour se faire entendre :

– Avec le dernier but de Serpentard, le score est de 170 à 180 en faveur de… Gryffondor !

Les exclamations redoublèrent, huées comme applaudissements. Oscar esquissa un geste pour reposer le porte-voix, se ravisa, et sa voix magiquement amplifiée couvrit le boucan du stade :

– Et oui, je dois le reconnaître, même avec la diarrhée, Potter a du talent…

Il y eut quelques sifflets et quelques moqueries. Chez les Serpentards et chez la majeure partie des Serdaigles, des rires narquois parcoururent les rangs.

– Mr Nott ! s'exclama Slughorn en riant à demi. Reposez ce porte-voix !

– Oui, professeur. Désolé, professeur.

.

* * *

.

_A suivre..._

.


	7. Festivités

**.**

**Réponses aux reviews !**

Mais bien sûr, **Louve**, tu peux m'emprunter le nom de Meian. Mais attention, je veux être citée dans les crédits, et toutes les autres formalités du même genre... Enfin, bref. Oui, Jonathan Carter a bien un lien avec Steve Carter, ça sera expliqué plus tard x)

Oui **The Pin Cushion Queen**, j'adore les fauteurs de troubles ! Et Scorpius... Bah, je l'adore celui-là x) Quant à Naima... Je la vois plus aller avec un garçon plus réservé et moins impulsif. Jo ou Owen, peut-être. Certainement pas Scorpius, j'ai déjà prévu avec qui il allait sortir !

Ravie de voir que c'est échange entre Yora et Yuan t'a plu,** Don-jul** ! _(Petite parenthèse : Yora et Yuan seront mes deux OC principaux dans ma fic sur Avatar. Deux cousins. Yuan est un mélange de Toph et de Sokka, et Sora, uuuuuh... C'est ce que donnerait actuellement un personnage lambda avec un cerveau pour se rendre compte de toutes les anomalies dans la série xD_). Cathy, on la verra pas beaucoup, elle apparaît surtout durant la deuxième année des Rôdeurs. Quant à James, ouais, faut avouer, il est fort ce con. Mais rien que Scorpius ne peut gérer !

Merci, **Moi **(curieux pseudo ! xD) ! Attends un peu de lire le chapitre "les ninjas" pour complimenter le génie de Scorpius et Albus !

Merci** Mojo the big jojo** xD Tu as lu le _Parfum_ ? Si non, je te le conseille, pour savoir comment ça se fait que la mère de Scorpius soit une tarée pareille ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour mon inspiration, ça finira par revenir... Enfin, j'espère x)

.

* * *

**.**

**Combien de pages t'a dit ? 190 ? Et en combien de temps ? 36 jours ? Haaaan.**

Ouais je suis folle x)

Ma fic sur Avatar avance tellement bien que j'ai décidé d'en changer complètement le dernier tiers (j'ai donc trois chapitres à réécrire, à moins que je supprime celui du monde des esprits. Quoique, j'aimais bien l'idée de Yora rencontrant Lu-Ten et Gyatso). Je suis totalement à fond x)

Enfin bref ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre. Avec Halloween, des poules, des armures et un petit passage avec les parents (et un échange de courrier entre Alva et Ron que j'ai adoré écrire xD). Enjoy !

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Festivités**

**.**

– POTTER ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce chantier ?!

James se figea, une poule –blanche, caquetante et de toute évidence _vivante_– dans la main, et se retourna vers Laughlin d'un air coupable. Les yeux de la Sous-Directrice lançaient presque des éclairs tant elle semblait furieuse.

– D'où sort cette poule ?

– Je l'ai trouvée, répondit James d'un air candide.

– Je suppose qu'il n'y a aucun lien avec le fait que la salle commune de Serpentard soit envahie par une véritable basse-cour ?

– Ils avaient lâché des rats dans mon dortoir ! s'indigna James.

– Et c'est une raison valable pour commencer l'élevage de poulets dans les cachots ?!

Potter ouvrit la bouche pour argumenter, l'air déterminé, mais il fut coupé par un bruit de course précipitée ainsi que par des cris d'alarme :

– Laughlin arrive ! Laughlin arrive !

Faust tourna à l'angle du couloir, et pila net en voyant ladite Laughlin face à James Potter. Leur professeur de Métamorphose lâcha d'un ton narquois :

– Comme vous le voyez, je suis plus rapide que vous, Mr Griggs.

Faust baissa la tête d'un air coupable, tandis que James se frappait le font avec désespoir. Laughlin prit sur elle pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel.

Ils étaient fin octobre. La guerre des coups tordus faisait rage. Gryffondor, Serpentard, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle se livraient à un véritable concours. Outre les rats dans les dortoirs, l'explosion de plusieurs toilettes, deux inondations consécutives, et de nombreux dégâts matériels, il y avait eu un début d'incendie en Sortilèges et une subite poussée d'oreilles d'ânes dans la classe de Métamorphose.

Laughlin commençait doucement à perdre patience.

Elle savait que Scorpius et Albus étaient dans un camp, face à James et Faust dans l'autre. Mais ils étaient aidés non seulement par leurs camarades de Maison, mais aussi par des membres d'autres Maisons. Il n'y avait qu'à voir le Quatuor pour comprendre qu'on ne pouvait plus reconnaître les camps ennemis aux couleurs qu'ils portaient.

Dans le doute, les punitions pleuvaient.

– Mr Potter, Mr Faust, je me vois au regret de vous annoncer que vous allez immédiatement cesser toute interaction avec ces volatiles, et faire connaissance avec le concept merveilleux que sont les heures de retenues. Huit heures, ce soir, dans mon bureau.

Les deux Gryffondors grimacèrent, mais restèrent sagement silencieux. La terrible Sous-Directrice était facilement irritable en ce moment.

Heureusement pour eux, un grand fracas se fit entendre dans le hall –uniquement séparé d'eux par un couloir–, ainsi qu'un juron prononcé dans une langue slave que les Gryffondors identifièrent sans mal. Les Malefoy ne juraient jamais en anglais, seulement en russe.

– Cette fois, je les tiens ! marmonna Laughlin en se précipitant vers la source du bruit dans un grand claquement de cape.

Elle avait peut-être un lien de parenté avec Rogue.

James et Faust se regardèrent, sans croire à leur chance. Puis James ramassa sa poule, et proposa joyeusement :

– On se casse ?

– On se casse, approuva Faust.

Et ils détalèrent.

Quatre couloirs plus loin, ils tombèrent nez-à-nez avec Demetria Malefoy, suivie par Cyrius et Oscar qui se tordaient de rire. Comme ils courraient, eux aussi, il s'en fallut de peu pour qu'ils ne se rentrent dedans. Une seconde, ils se dévisagèrent avec méfiance.

Puis Oscar jeta un regard inquiet par-dessus son épaule, et proposa :

– Trêve ?

– Laughlin est à nos trousses, expliqua Cyrius en rigolant toujours.

– Aux nôtres aussi, soupira Faust. Trêve acceptée.

– Mais, Potter, dis lentement Demetria en remarquant ce que James avait dans les mains. Si tu ne te débarrasses pas illico de cette poule, ça va saigner.

Oscar cessa de rire et jeta un regard noir à James, qui avait toujours sa poule dans les bras, et l'aîné des Potter soupira profondément. Puis il se dirigea vers une armure toute proche, en ouvrit le heaume, et balança sa poule dedans. L'armure se balança dangereusement, tandis qu'une cacophonie de caquètements éclatait, amplifiée par la résonnance de l'armure.

– Retraite ! lança joyeusement James en s'enfuyant, le reste de la bande sur les talons.

Ils déboulèrent dans un couloir voisin, où quelques Poufsouffles de quatrième année se dirigeaient vers leur prochain cours, traversèrent le groupe jaune et noir en semant derrière eux quelques coups de coudes et cris indignés, et continuèrent leur course folle en montant les escaliers. Au palier supérieur, ils tombèrent sur Gaby et Cameron, accompagnés par Albus. Les trois nouveaux venus écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant James et Faust parmi leurs amis, mais Oscar ne leur laissa pas le temps de parler :

– Laughlin en approche, tous aux abris !

– Pas en haut, les avertit Cameron. Il y a Rusard.

– Et il est fâché, ajouta Al'.

Il y eu un moment de flottement. Puis leur escalier se mit à pivoter, les amenant à l'entrée d'un autre couloir, au deuxième étage celui-là, et ils se hâtèrent de s'y engouffrer. Ils faillirent heurter Neville Londubat, qui arrivait en face d'eux, les bras chargés de flacons de verre, et qui les suivit du regard d'un air ahuri :

– _Encore_ ?!

– Désolé, professeur ! lança Cameron d'un ton joyeux.

Cyrius, lui, se contenta d'un vague marmonnement. Londubat était le directeur de Maison des Poufsouffles, mais il ne l'appréciait pas outre mesure.

Ils cessèrent de courir quelques couloirs plus loin. Oscar et Demy furent les premiers à demander grâce, se plaignant d'un point de côté. Gaby se laissa glisser le long d'un mur jusqu'à être en position assise, et jeta un regard inquisiteur aux deux autres Gryffondors :

– Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait, vous ?

– Trafic de poule, répondit James en haussant les épaules.

– Notre vengeance sera terrible, asséna mollement Al'.

– Et vous ? répliqua Faust avec prudence.

Les complices échangèrent un regard réjoui, et Cameron rigola :

– Vous allez adorer, c'est pour demain soir !

Le Quatuor, du fait de son appartenance aux quatre Maisons, évitait de trop s'impliquer dans les bagarres. Même s'ils ne niaient pas préférer le camp des Serpentards, ils ne s'en prenaient pas à James et à ses amis. Leurs coups tordus à eux étaient le plus souvent destinés à Poudlard tout entier. De temps en temps, l'un ou l'autre des deux camps leur donnait un coup de main. Leur dernière blague en date, ensorceler la Grande Salle pour qu'elle diffuse un film d'horreur au plafond, avait été réalisé grâce au prêt d'un film de Faust. La projection avait eu lieu pendant le dîner, remplaçant soudainement le ciel enchanté, et avait remporté un franc succès.

Cela avait sans doute un lien avec le fait que pas mal d'élèves, pris par surprise, s'étaient étranglé avec ce qu'ils avaient dans la bouche au moment du début du film.

– A Halloween, réalisa Faust. C'est thématique avec la fête ?

– Pas du tout, sourit Oscar. Mais ça sera hilarant.

Les membres du Quatuor, quelle que soit leur Maison, étaient les seuls à pouvoir discuter paisiblement avec n'importe quel autre élève.

– Vu que Demy et Al' sont avec vous, j'en déduis que ça a un lien avec les Sortilèges ? hasarda James.

Demetria haussa un sourcil incrédule :

– Par Morgane, un cerveau se cacherait-il sous cette épouvantable touffe de cheveux ?

– Vous avez d'autres complices ? dit Faust pour faire diversion.

Cameron le fixa d'un air hautain, sur la défensive. Le Serdaigle du Quatuor aurait davantage eut sa place à Gryffondor

– Tu penses bien qu'on ne va pas te le dire.

Les deux groupes se fixèrent en chiens de faïence. Puis James battit en retraite. Il n'était pas stupide. Seuls Demy et Al' faisaient parti du groupe « ennemi », mais en cas de bagarre, le Quatuor les soutiendrait. Ils étaient en infériorité numérique.

– Al', je peux te dire un mot ? Seul à seul.

Albus haussa les sourcils à la manière de Scorpius Malefoy :

– Ça dépend, tu va essayer de me vider de mon sang dès que les autres auront le dos tourné ?

James cilla. Il avait un peu de mal à s'habituer à la nouvelle assurance d'Al'. Avant, son petit frère avait toujours été timide, effacé. Il admirait son aîné de façon inconditionnelle et ne remettait jamais en doute ce qu'il lui disait.

Et à présent, il semblait que ce soit Scorpius Malefoy qui ait prit ce rôle d'idole. Al' se montrait plus froid et méfiant que jamais avec sa famille. Son frère, ses cousins… Seule Rose Weasley semblait trouver grâce à ses yeux. Tout ça parce qu'elle passait son temps avec Dylan Aristide-Malefoy !

– Je veux juste parler, insista James.

Al' hésita, puis hocha la tête. Demy leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne fit pas mine de le retenir. Ni aucun membre du Quatuor. Les deux Potter s'éloignèrent donc dans le couloir, suivis du regard par le reste de la bande. Albus, au bout de quelques pas, lança par-dessus son épaule :

– Et le premier qui nous suit, je lui fracasse les molaires à coups de bombe insecticide et je les lui fais bouffer !

– Il passe trop de temps avec nous, soupira Cyrius avec affection.

Albus sourit en entendant la réplique, puis reprit un air sérieux quand James lui jeta un coup d'œil. Quelques pas plus loin, son aîné ouvrit la porte d'une salle de classe vide, et y entra. Al' le suivit avec prudence, refermant derrière lui, puis fit face à son frère.

James faisait toujours une tête de plus que lui, remarqua-t-il. Mais il ne l'intimidait plus. Il ne l'écrasait plus. Albus s'en fichait, à présent, de ressembler à James pour faire plaisir à leur père. Harry l'aimait comme il était, Serpentard ou non. Ginny, c'était une autre histoire, mais Ginny n'avait jamais été très à l'aise avec Al' de toute façon.

– On n'a pas à se battre, dit abruptement James.

Albus cligna des yeux, prit au dépourvu :

– C'est assez surprenant venant de toi. Tu n'aurais pas pu y penser _avant_ de m'humilier en public et de t'attaquer à mon meilleur ami ?

James prit un air buté :

– Maman dit que…

– On s'en fiche de ce que Maman dit, le coupa Al'. Elle déteste le grand-père de Scorpius. Elle ne l'a jamais rencontré. La seule chose qu'elle pourrait reprocher à l'Ankou, ça serai sa couleur de cheveux : c'est leur seul point commun.

James rigola, puis reprit son sérieux.

– Les Serpentards sont tous des mages noirs.

– Je suis un Serpentard ! cria Al'.

Il inspira à fond, s'ordonnant mentalement de garder le contrôle et à ne pas redevenir le petit frère geignard sur qui James avait une si grande influence. Il était fort, maintenant.

– Il y a eu des mages noirs dans toutes les Maisons. C'est pas parce qu'il y a eu quelques malades chez les serpents qu'il faut tout stigmatiser. Severus Rogue était à Serpentard.

– C'était un Mangemort, objecta James. Et il détestait notre grand-père.

– Notre grand-père était un con.

Il y eu un grand silence. Al' n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait dit un truc pareil. Il profita de la stupeur hébétée de James pour enfoncer le clou :

– Mais Rogue était un héros. Et il y a eu beaucoup d'autres Serpentards héroïques. Tu n'as pas le droit de t'attaquer à mes amis juste parce que je ne suis pas dans ta Maison de sales petites brutes arrogantes. Serpentard, c'est bien. Papa a même failli y aller. Je suis fier de ma Maison et tu n'as le droit de rien dire !

Et avant que James ne puisse répondre, Al' ouvrit la porte à la volée, et s'enfuit en courant. Il voulait bien faire acte de bravoure, mais pas trop longtemps non plus…

**o-O-o**

**o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

**o-O-o**

**Lettre de Demetria Malefoy à ses parents :**

_Chers parents,_

_Je crois que le professeur Laughlin a définitivement prit en grippe les Potter et leurs sectes. James Potter, Faust Griggs et les rouquins de l'enfer, bien sûr, mais aussi Al', Scorpius, et le reste de la promotion de première année qui gravite autour d'eux. Et quand je dis "la promotion", c'est Serpentards ET Gryffondors confondus !_

_L'association Malefoy-Potter a un succès fou._

_Bref. Etant donné que l'Ankou est trop occupé avec un nouveau plan d'attaque (je crois que ça a un rapport avec la nourriture, parce qu'il cherche désespérément l'entrée des cuisines) pour vous écrire, je me dévoue pour vous informer de ce qui se passe._

_Personne n'a relié Abby à la première inondation, ni Scorpius à la seconde. Cela dit, Scorpius a été collé pour avoir trainé dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu. Ça a sans doute un rapport avec sa future réplique à l'invasion des poules… Car oui, les Serpentards ont retourné l'invasion de poules à leur avantage, d'après Owen Pritchard, mais je n'en sais pas plus. Est-ce que c'est ça qui a un rapport avec les cuisines ? Aucune idée._

_Sinon, tout va bien. Nous avons de bonnes notes dans toutes les matières (sauf en Histoire, mais on se contentera de dévaliser la bibliothèque du Manoir avant les examens), et nous nous aidons mutuellement. Ce n'est pas si dur._

_Abby a été prise comme Poursuiveuse à Serdaigle, au fait ! Un des joueurs a démissionné à cause d'une blessure chronique au genou, et Abby a obtenu son poste. Les trois autres Maisons n'ont qu'à bien se tenir !_

_Laughlin est au bord de la crise de nerfs, et McGonagall est en train d'accepter avec fatalisme sa défaite, mais nos professeurs de modules nous adorent. Inari-san, le japonais qui enseigne le karaté, a prit Al' et Scorpius sous sa protection. Idem pour Naima Jones et Lucy, elles se disputent la première place en module d'Histoire Moldue (d'ailleurs, pourquoi Lucy Zabini a pris l'Histoire _Moldue_ en option ?), et Mr Bakary leur donne des points à chaque parole prononcée._

_Et moi ? Comme d'habitude, je suis les cours des troisièmes années en Runes et Mrs Babbling se _prosterne_ devant moi. Il parait que je tiens de ma mère cette facilité en Runes, alors merci Maman._

_Que dire d'autre ? Scorpius a gracieusement accepté de ne pas faire de coup tordu à Halloween, et je pense que la même promesse a été extorquée à James Potter. La fête est réservée au Quatuor. Il nous a fallut pas mal de temps pour les aider à préparer cet évènement-ci : il a fallu enchanter la moitié des armures de Poudlard, et ça n'a pas été facile._

_Mais je ne dirais rien sur les plans du Quatuor. Motus et bouche cousue. Après tout, je suis dans le coup moi aussi. Ils avaient besoin d'une experte en Sortilèges. Autrement dit, moi. Mais je reste modeste._

_Je vous embrasse,_

_Demetria Lesath Malefoy._

_PS : j'ai une question à vous poser : Jonathan Carter est bien le fils de Steve Carter, l'avocat, non ? En ce moment, il regard bizarrement James et Al'. Est-ce que leurs parents ont des problèmes avec la justice ?_

**o-O-o**

**o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

**o-O-o**

– … Le type me regarde, tout gonflé d'importance…

– Vas-y, abrège ! fit Blaise en levant les yeux au ciel.

– C'est moi qui parle ! s'indigna Ron.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel :

– Weasley, tais-toi et sois drôle.

Ron sembla hésiter à répondre vertement, puis il se ravisa et continua à raconter son histoire, ses yeux bleus brillants d'amusement.

Draco et Blaise, après leur travail, allaient souvent dans un bar-restaurant à quelques rues du Ministère. Ils buvaient un whisky ou, plus rarement, une bière (Draco, en bon aristocrate, trouvait cette boisson trop prolétaire pour lui).

Un jour, ils avaient eu la surprise d'y voir Ron Weasley et son élève Valerian Barthemis. Ils s'y étaient revus plusieurs fois, après. Quand c'était le cas, ils s'asseyaient tous les quatre autour d'une table et se racontaient en riant les dernières plaisanteries, sans jamais aborder de sujet sérieux. Comme aujourd'hui.

Ron et Valerian avaient ôté les robes d'Auror et, avec de simples jeans et polos à col roulé noirs, ils avaient l'air de banal Moldus. Blaise et Draco étaient en costume : c'était plus classieux mais tout aussi passe-partout. Dans ce bar Moldu, ils pouvaient se détendre en toute tranquillité.

– … Et là, il me dit « fais gaffe, je suis sergent ! »

Un rire parcourut leur table. C'était l'un des rares moments où Blaise, l'influent politique, et Draco, le manipulateur de l'ombre, s'autorisaient à se détendre comme le commun des mortels.

– Eh bien, on s'amuse sans moi ? lança une voix amusée.

Un immense sourire éclaira le visage de Valerian, l'apprenti Auror, ainsi que celui de Draco.

– Nathan !

– Et Alva, ajouta la jeune femme en surgissant derrière Nathan.

Elle se glissa à côté de Draco, tandis que le frère adoptif de Malefoy s'asseyait entre elle et Valerian. Ce dernier avait été à Poudlard dans la même promotion que Nathan, mais à Serpentard et non à Serdaigle. Ça ne les avait pas empêché d'être amis. Valerian était même le parrain du fils de Nathan.

A six autour de la table, ils étaient un peu à l'étroit, mais ça leur était égal. Blaise lança un coup d'œil en direction de Nathan, et demanda d'un air matois :

– Alors, il se passe quoi au Département des Mystères ?

– Tu me demandes ça à chaque fois, geignit Nathan. Et à chaque fois, je te réponds qu'on ne nous appelle pas les Langues-de-Plomb pour rien.

– Allez, supplia Blaise en riant. Ou non, attend, je devine… Des extraterrestres ?

Draco, Alva et Nathan levèrent tous les yeux au ciel. Grâce à Nathan, Né-Moldu, l'ensemble de leur communauté d'amis avait découvert le monde Moldu. Les motos, les voitures, les ordinateurs, Internet, la télévision, et… Le cinéma de science-fiction.

– Blaise, tu devrais vraiment arrêter de regarder des films…

Le métis se mit à bouder, faisant rigoler les autres. Alva leva les yeux au ciel, et se tourna vers Ron. L'Auror remarqua, avec une exaspération familière, qu'elle était toujours vêtue avec classe et goût, étalant sa richesse et sa beauté sans en faire trop : un haut en soie beige, une veste noire de marque et le pantalon assorti, et une élégante pince nacrée pour retenir ses cheveux.

Quand elle sortait pour des missions plus dangereuses, elle s'habillait de manière classique, avec un jean et un simple T-shirt avec un pull. Mais à la voir si tranquille et si élégante, elle était l'image même de la réussite sociale, et ça rendait Ron un peu jaloux. Lui non plus ne s'était pas trop mal débrouillé dans la vie, mais pas au point de devenir riche comme les Malefoy.

Alva le regarda dans les yeux, et il refoula sa jalousie. Alva était quelqu'un de bien, il n'allait pas lui en vouloir d'être riche non plus.

– Weasley, je dois suivre l'équipe Epsilon pour l'attaque d'un repaire de pirates qui utilise la magie noire. Potter m'a dit que c'était toi qui devais me donner le dossier sur l'affaire.

Ron gérait l'équipe d'Aurors du nom d'Epsilon, dans laquelle se trouvait aussi Jack Sloper, un ancien Batteur de Gryffondor et membre de la bande d'amis d'Alva et Draco à Poudlard. L'équipe Epsilon était l'une des équipes à laquelle Alva se greffait le plus souvent. Les Aurors avaient une formation de combattant : ils ne savaient pas s'occuper des artefacts de magie noire. Ça, c'était le boulot des Briseurs de sorts. Comme Alva.

Ron hocha la tête, et tira de son sac une pochette cartonnée violette :

– L'attaque est dans plus de trois semaines, tu sais. Après les vacances de Noël. Cette affaire traîne en longueur…

– Il n'empêche que c'est planifié depuis deux mois, et que je n'ai été mise au courant qu'aujourd'hui. C'est normal que je me renseigne.

Sur ces mots, Alva ouvrit la pochette et la feuilleta rapidement, analysant les quelques éléments de l'enquête préliminaire. Puis elle referma la chemise cartonnée avec un claquement sec, et la glissa dans la poche de sa veste, enchantée magiquement pour contenir à peu près n'importe quoi.

– Ce sont des petites frappes, ils ne s'attaquent qu'à des navires Moldus qu'ils pillent et font disparaitre. Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient très puissants…

– Mais ils ont une base bien placée, objecta Valerian. Ils peuvent très bien servir d'intermédiaire pour des trafiquants de substances magiques dangereuses.

Ron approuva, et ajouta :

– Et vu qu'il s'agit de pirates et que leur base est proche de la mer, on peut compter sur des ensorcellements basés sur l'eau.

– Je n'aime pas l'eau, marmonna Alva.

– Petite nature, se moqua Draco.

– Eh ! protesta sa femme. Je te signale qu'avec la mer juste à côté, il suffira d'un peu de vent et, avec leurs maléfices, on risque une grosse tempête. Si un ouragan se déchaîne sur la Grande-Bretagne, ça va faire tâche dans le compte-rendu…

– On s'en sortira, trancha Ron.

Puis il se leva et récupéra son manteau sur le dossier de sa chaise. Valerian l'imita en soupirant, et son aîné esquissa un sourire railleur :

– Ma pause est finie, on retourne au boulot. Je me sens mal, là, entouré de serpents.

Valerian leva les yeux au ciel d'un air blasé :

– Nathan et Alva étaient à Serdaigle.

– C'est pareil, s'entêta Ron. Ils sont tous les deux membres de la famille Malefoy : ils se sont transformés en serpents.

Alva avait épousé Draco et Nathan avait été adopté par Narcissa, c'était vrai mais devant la stupidité de la réplique, l'Aspirant Auror roula des yeux d'un air excédé :

– _Je_ suis un serpent.

– Oui, mais tu es sous mes ordres. Eux, ils peuvent me mordre !

Ron acheva sa phrase sur un ton dramatique, et Nathan, Alva, Blaise et Draco lui adressèrent un identique sourire étincelant qui dévoilait leurs dents. Valerian renonça à raisonner ces grands gamins.

– Transmets nos salutations à Potter, lança Alva.

– Je n'y manquerais pas, Hawking.

– Malefoy, rectifia la jeune femme par automatisme.

– Si tu veux, fit l'Auror en haussant les épaules.

Alva leva les yeux au ciel mais ne répliqua pas, et laissa Valerian et Ron quitter le bar après un vague salut de la tête. Puis elle se tourna vers Blaise et Draco, qui se lancèrent un regard coupable, et attaqua :

– Quant à vous, votre pause est finie depuis dix minutes, qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là ?

– Percy Weasley me harcèle, plaida Blaise. Il a l'air de penser que s'il est assez collant, je lui rendrais la place d'assistant qu'il occupait du temps de Croupton.

Alva marqua un temps d'arrêt. Percy était quelqu'un de zélé jusqu'à l'excès. Blaise faisait bien son travail, et avec sérieux, mais il ne faisait pas tourner sa vie autour des normes internationales des chaudrons. Il ne supportait pas ce rouquin pompeux.

Elle changea de cible :

– Draco, tu n'as aucune excuse.

– Je réconforte Blaise, tenta son mari.

– Mauvaise excuse, fit Alva après une seconde de réflexion. Allez, debout !

Avec un soupir à fendre l'âme, Draco se leva, tout comme Nathan qui riait sous cape –il n'était probablement venu que pour admirer le spectacle– et Blaise qui avait l'air résigné. Alva sourit, amusée, et ferma la marche du petit groupe qui quittait le bar.

– Tyran, marmonna Blaise une fois dans la rue.

– Feignasse, répliqua-t-elle.

Nathan leva les yeux au ciel, amusé, et se tourna vers Alva :

– J'ai fini ma journée, je rentre au Manoir.

– Déjà ? s'étonna Draco.

– Je n'avais qu'une étude à faire aujourd'hui, et je l'ai bouclée.

– Je rentre aussi, intervint Alva. Je dois me changer, il faut que j'aille étudier un coffre maudit et j'ai besoin de ma « tenue de combat ».

Alva avait beau être une Briseuse de sorts compétente, elle passait une grande partie de son temps au Ministère à étudier des rapports, analyser des thèses, traduire des Runes, décrire la théorie des sorts. Quand elle faisait un travail avec un peu plus d'action, comme par exemple détruire un artefact de magie noire ou étudier un objet susceptible de l'attaquer, elle enfilait sa _tenue de combat_, des vêtements tellement gorgés de sorts protecteurs qu'ils valaient bien ceux des Aurors.

– L'école d'Hyperion finit à quatre heures, leur rappela Draco. Nathan, tu t'en chargeras ?

– Pas de problème.

Les écoles primaires privées pour sorciers coûtaient les yeux de la tête, mais Draco et Alva n'avaient pas hésité à y inscrire leurs enfants. L'enseignement y était complet et polyvalent. Seul bémol : ce n'était pas un pensionnat, et il fallait prendre la Cheminette deux fois par jours, à des heures où généralement ils travaillaient déjà.

Heureusement qu'ils avaient de la famille, des amis ou, à défaut, des elfes de maison.

Les quatre sorciers se séparèrent et, tandis que Nathan et Alva transplanaient dans une ruelle déserte, Blaise et Draco rejoignirent leurs postes à contrecœur.

– Bonne chance avec Weasley, lança Draco quand lui et Blaise se séparèrent.

– Merci, je vais en avoir besoin…

**o-O-o**

**o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

**o-O-o**

**Note de service à l'adresse de Ronald Weasley :**

_Weasley, est-ce que tu prévois un briefing à propos de la mission contre les pirates prochainement ? Si c'est le cas, j'aimerai y assister. J'aurais besoin d'une accréditation._

_Cordialement,_

_S. Malefoy._

**.**

**Note de service à l'adresse de la Briseuse de sort Salvakya Malefoy :**

_Pas de souci, Hawking. Le briefing est jeudi matin, salle de conférence B207. Tu peux passer récupérer ton accréditation auprès de Valerian ou de moi-même aujourd'hui._

_Cordialement,_

_R. Weasley._

**.**

**Note de service à l'adresse de l'Auror Ronald Weasley :**

_Pas aujourd'hui, je suis cloîtrée au Département des Mystères toute la journée pour essayer d'ouvrir un coffre qui pue la magie noire et qui refuse de se déverrouiller. J'en ai pour des heures. Demain, c'est possible ?_

_Cordialement,_

_S. Malefoy._

_PS : Je m'appelle MALEFOY maintenant !_

**.**

**Note de service à l'adresse de la Briseuse de sorts Salvakya Malefoy :**

_Ah ah ah, je sais de quel coffre tu parles ! C'est un héritage examiné par le Ministère, non ? Celui de Charles Rughorn, si je ne me trompe pas. Huit perquisitions et aucun Auror n'a réussi à trouver ses artefacts de magie noire : il a fallu attendre un banal héritage pour les coincer !_

_Bon courage, ce coffre doit contenir assez de trucs dangereux pour te filer des cauchemars._

_Pour l'accréditation, ça va être compliqué. Tu dois la récupérer l'avant-veille du briefing au minimum, ou jeudi, c'est après-demain. Trouve-toi un moyen de te libérer._

_Moqueusement,_

_R. Weasley._

**.**

**Note de service à l'adresse de l'Auror Ron Weasley :**

_Weasley, qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans le mot CLOÎTRÉE ?! Je ne peux pas sortir de cette fichue pièce. Et crois-bien que j'en serai ravie : je bosse avec Ferguson sur ce coup, tu sais, le Briseur de sorts qui ressemble à un chaman qui aurait fumé des champignons ? Ça fait trois fois qu'il manque de tout faire exploser. Je vais finir par le tuer moi-même._

_Pour l'accréditation, trouve un moyen. Tu peux la donner à Nathan ou à Draco, ils me la donneront ce soir._

_Râlant,_

_S. Malefoy._

**.**

**Note de service à l'adresse de la Briseuse de sort Salvakya Malefoy :**

_Il est hors de question que j'approche Malefoy, déjà. Quant à Nathan, il est au Département des Mystères et j'ai besoin d'une accréditation (ah ah) pour y entrer. Vive l'administration._

_Ferguson ne sert à rien. Stupéfixie-le et fait exploser le coffre, tu iras plus vite._

_Sarcastiquement,_

_R. Weasley._

**.**

**Note de service à l'adresse de l'Auror Ronald Weasley :**

_Assommer mon partenaire ? Pulsion typiquement gryffondoresque._

_Bon, grand trouillard, tu n'as qu'à donner l'accréditation à Valerian qui, lui, ira voir Draco et la lui donnera. Ça te va ?_

_Narquoisement,_

_S. Malefoy._

**.**

**Note de service à l'adresse de la Briseuse de sorts Salvakya Malefoy :**

_C'est bon, Valerian est parti avec ton accréditation. Et je ne suis pas un trouillard ! Je suis un Gryffondor !_

_Furieusement,_

_R. Weasley._

**.**

**Note de service à l'adresse de l'Auror Ronald Weasley :**

_Mais bien sûr, ô preux Gryffondor. Dis-moi, c'est ma mémoire qui me joue des tours ou bien tu es bien celui qui a une phobie des araignées ? Ces mignonnes petites bêtes si affectueuses ? Il doit y en avoir plein sous ton bureau…_

_Sournoisement,_

_S. Malefoy._

_PS : Je suis sûre que tu as regardé sous ton bureau. Ma mygale en plastique t'a plu ?_

**.**

**Note de service à l'adresse de la Briseuse de sorts Salvakya Malefoy :**

_Ce n'était pas drôle, espèce de cinglée de Malefoy !_

_Mécontent,_

_R. Weasley._

**.**

**Note de service à l'adresse de l'Auror Ronald Weasley**

**Et de la Briseuse de sorts Salvakya Malefoy :**

_Remettez-vous à bosser ou bien ça va chauffer pour votre grade. Vous vous comportez comme des gamins puérils._

_Sévèrement,_

_H. Potter, Directeur du Bureau des Aurors_.

**o-O-o**

**o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

**o-O-o**

Scorpius se laissa tomber sur un des poufs qui meublaient le QG du Quatuor, et Al' ferma la porte derrière eux. Aujourd'hui, Halloween tombait un samedi, ils avaient donc passé la journée à paresser. Mis à part au module de karaté, l'après-midi, où ils avaient encore une fois récolté quelques bleus (et sans doute des courbatures le lendemain matin).

A leur arrivée, Oscar et Cameron relevèrent la tête de leur partie d'échecs, et Demy lui sourit par-dessus la lettre qu'elle lisait :

– Quoi de neuf ?

– Comment tu connais cet endroit ? s'étonna Abby en relevant la tête de son manuel de Potions.

Cette ancienne salle de Divination était inutilisée depuis des années. Elle se trouvait dans une tour accolée à la façade Ouest du château, et on y accédait par un escalier en colimaçon, assez court, mais dont l'entrée était cachée par une tapisserie du troisième étage. Elle était un peu poussiéreuse, et la lumière qui entrait par les fenêtres de taille réduite n'était pas très intense. La pièce était meublée de poufs et de tables basses, ainsi que d'un bureau professoral usé et de grandes étagères vides. Une cheminée éteinte depuis longtemps se trouvait dans le mur à droite de la porte.

Quand Cameron avait découvert l'endroit, le Quatuor se l'était aussitôt approprié et y avait apporté quelques modifications. Quelques tables basses avaient été brisées et entassées près de la cheminée, en prévision de l'hiver. Une table, volée par un mystérieux moyen dans la bibliothèque, et quatre sièges, pris dans une classe au hasard, permettaient au Quatuor de faire leurs devoirs. Sur les étagères s'accumulaient à présent les vêtements, les livres, les photos. Cyrius avait pendu un hamac au plafond. Oscar avait ramené un tapis moelleux, où se mêlaient les couleurs des quatre Maisons, qu'ils avaient étendus devant la cheminée.

– Et toi alors ? répliqua l'Ankou tandis qu'Al se vautrait sur le tapis en ouvrant son livre de DCFM.

– Abby et moi sommes complices du Quatuor depuis plus longtemps que toi, répondit posément Demetria en replongeant dans la lecture de sa lettre.

Scorpius marmonna un assentiment, puis Gaby et Cyrius choisirent ce moment pour arriver. Le Poufsouffle marqua un temps d'arrêt en voyant le QG remplit, et Gaby, lui, s'installa sans gêne près d'Abby en lançant :

– Il y a du monde, aujourd'hui !

– Vous, plus Abby et Demy, puis l'Ankou, plus moi, sourit Albus en relevant le nez de ses bouquins. On n'est que huit, après tout.

– D'habitude on n'est que quatre ! geignit Cyrius. Je me sens déboussolé !

Demy et Scorpius levèrent les yeux au ciel d'un air blasé, si parfaitement identiques dans leurs expressions qu'Albus faillit en rire.

– Eh ! sursauta soudain Gaby en regardant sa montre. Faut pas qu'on perde de temps. On était venus vous chercher. On va être en retard au dîner !

– Et manquer notre propre spectacle ? fit Oscar en bondissant sur ses pieds. Certainement pas !

La totalité du groupe sauta sur ses pieds. Ils étaient à Halloween, et il était hors de question de louper le spectacle qu'ils avaient préparé. Ils quittèrent leur salle dans une cohue invraisemblable. Seule Demy, qui prit le temps de plier soigneusement sa lettre et de la glisser dans sa poche, sortit d'un pas tranquille.

Les Malefoy ne se pressent pas : ils doivent avoir la classe, après tout.

Le repas d'Halloween n'était pas vraiment un banquet officiel, les élèves n'étaient donc pas obligés de s'asseoir par Maison. La petite troupe alla donc s'échouer à la table des Serpentards, où se trouvait déjà la quasi-totalité des premières années de Poudlard : tous les Serpentards, tous les Gryffondors, une grande partie des Serdaigles et quelques Poufsouffles. Ils leur avaient même gardé des places.

Cette promotion gravitait, littéralement, autour de Scorpius et Albus.

– Vous étiez où ? rouspéta Rose quand Al' se laissa tombé à côté d'elle.

– On bossait, éluda son cousin. On est très en retard ?

– Non, fit Dylan en consultant l'heure. Ça peut aller.

Des citrouilles creusées en visages grimaçants, des bougies noires, des toiles d'araignées partout, et quelques chauves-souris volant au-dessus d'eux. La décoration d'Halloween n'avait pas changé depuis des années, songea Scorpius en se souvenant des descriptions de son père. Heureusement qu'il y avait le Quatuor pour mettre un peu d'animation.

– Ça va être ludique, ricana Cyrius comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

– Je dois craindre pour ma vie ou pas ? demanda innocemment Evannah.

Les Serpentards ricanèrent. Cyrius leva les yeux au ciel en se servant une omelette en forme de crâne, et se tourna vers Abby :

– Je me suis engueulé avec McLaggen cet après-midi. Tu veux bien devenir mon binôme de karaté ?

– Ça marche. Pourquoi vous vous êtes disputés ?

– Cette andouille de Gryffondor me tape sur le système, grogna le Poufsouffle. C'est le lion typique. Il est fort, mais il est tellement prétentieux que ça me donne la gerbe.

– Il y a des Gryffondors à cette table ! protesta Devon Dawlish.

Exactement neufs Gryffondors : Gaby, évidemment, mais aussi toute la promotion de première année, soit huit élèves.

– Oui, mais vous, vous êtes des gentils lions ! se rattrapa Cyrius.

Evannah leva les yeux au ciel, et Naima allait répliquer avec son mordant habituel quand Al' lui donna un coup de coude d'un air surexcité :

– Ça va commencer !

Les premières années regardèrent autour d'eux avec impatience, et Scorpius glissa mine de rien :

– Regardez l'entrée.

Toutes les têtes de leur groupe pivotèrent d'un bloc vers les portes de la Grande Salle. Du coin de l'œil, l'Ankou vit que Gaby se tordait les doigts avec angoisse, espérant que le sortilège marcherait, et Oscar lui tapa discrètement sur l'épaule en guise d'encouragement. Cyrius était raide comme une planche, tendu, et Cameron trépignait d'impatience.

Dans le hall, progressant vers le banquet, on commença à entendre un tintamarre métallique, comme si plusieurs personnes venaient par ici en tapant sur des casseroles. Dans la Grande Salle, les conversations moururent, et une vague de murmures se propagea dans la pièce alors que tout le monde se tournait vers les portes.

Et les armures entrèrent.

Puis s'alignèrent face aux élèves et aux enseignants médusés.

S'inclinèrent.

Puis, comme si des haut-parleurs géants avaient été dissimulés dans la salle, un flot de musique tonitruante emplit la Grande Salle, faisant sursauter même les comploteurs. Des basses, un rythme martelé… C'était une musique Moldue connue, et Al' faillit éclater de rire en reconnaissant _Hung Up_ de Madonna. Les armures, comme si elles n'avaient attendus que ça, se redressèrent…

Et se mirent à _danser_.

Elles étaient ensorcelées pour reproduire exactement la chorégraphie du clip, et voir ces immenses hommes de métal se trémousser et faire des assouplissements avait quelque chose d'assez extraordinaire. Elles n'avaient pas le déhanché de Madonna, mais c'était quand même très impressionnant. Surtout à cause du boucan que ça provoquait, et qui couvrait presque la musique tapageuse. Très vite, des rires et des ovations retentirent un peu partout, et le morceau se termina sous les applaudissements frénétiques des élèves.

– Je m'aime, fit Gaby en faisant semblant d'essuyer une larme d'émotion.

– C'est génial ! s'exclama Gareth Flint en faisant des bonds sur son siège. C'est quoi cette chanson ?

– C'est un truc Moldu, expliqua Naima entre deux éclats de rire.

– C'est vachement cool !

– Peuh ! fit Owen avec dédain, sans pouvoir masquer complètement son intérêt. C'est cool à cause des armures enchantées, c'est tout !

– Sors de ta cave, fit Flora en levant les yeux au ciel avec mépris. Les Moldus sont stupides mais leur musique déchire carrément.

Scorpius cligna des yeux, essayant de se persuader qu'il n'avait pas entendu Flora Davies, la blonde parfaite et snob, dire que les Moldus _déchiraient carrément_. Non, c'était incompatible avec sa vision du monde.

La danse des armures prit fin sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements. La plupart des élèves, pas dupes, s'étaient tournés vers la table de Serpentard, où se trouvaient le Quatuor et le duo Potter-Malefoy, ou bien vers la table des Gryffondors, où siégeaient James, Fred et Faust. Mais, bons princes, les trois rouges et or applaudissaient comme les autres, les yeux rivés sur le Quatuor, et très vite il n'y eu plus de doute sur l'identité des responsables.

D'autant plus que Cameron, en bonne tête brûlée, monta sur la table pour s'incliner plusieurs fois, comme un acteur après une représentation réussie. Scorpius était mort de rire.

Évidemment, l'effet théâtral fut un peu gâché par le tintamarre que firent les armures en s'écroulant, des pièces de métal roulant dans tous les sens ou rebondissant par terre après être tombée de toute leur hauteur. Un grand éclat de rire secoua la salle. Et Cameron eut le bon goût de prendre un air coupable quand Flitwick se mit debout (du moins Scorpius supposa qu'il s'était mis debout), et s'indigna de sa voix aigue :

– Mr Michelis ! Vous me rangerez ce bazar après le repas ! Et sans magie ! Et…

– … Vingt points en moins pour Serdaigle, ajouta Laughlin d'un air mécontent.

Flitwick eu l'air sur le point de protester, puis il se ravisa et s'assit à nouveau. Cameron esquissa une dernière révérence, et sauta souplement au sol. Gaby, en bon Gryffondor, éclata de rire, puis prit son verre et le leva comme pour porter un toast.

– Buvons à la gloire des Sortilèges, la meilleure matière au monde !

Il y eut des rires un peu partout. Gaby ne manquait pas de panache. Même Flitwick ne réussi pas à s'offenser de son impertinence. Londubat soupira, puis sourit :

– Essayez au moins de finir le repas dans le calme.

A en juger par l'agitation qui avait gagné la Grand Salle, où tout le monde riait et s'interpellait, ça n'allait pas être de la tarte. Al' et Scorpius échangèrent un regard, et le jeune Malefoy sourit jusqu'aux oreilles :

– Eh. On va devoir faire mieux, hein ?

– Ok, fit Al' d'un air réjoui. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'un match de Quidditch clandestin ? Il y a une aile abandonnée du château qui serait parfaite. On pourrait organiser ça…

Les yeux de ses condisciples se mirent à briller dès que le Quidditch fut évoqué. D'un air de conspirateur, l'Ankou et Al' se penchèrent l'un vers l'autre, prêts à mettre en place leur nouvelle entorse au règlement de l'école…

**o-O-o**

**o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

**o-O-o**

**Lettre des Malefoy à leur fille :**

_Chère Demetria,_

_Ton frère a décidément hérité du rapport conflictuel à l'autorité inhérent au sang des Black. Heureusement que tu es là pour conserver la crédibilité des Malefoy._

_Cela mis à part, je suis ravi que tes cours se passent bien. Ton habilité en Sortilèges te vient de moi, je pense. Tu es bien une Malefoy. La moitié des armures de Poudlard ? Ce n'est pas rien. Connaissant le Quatuor et plus spécialement Gaby, le sort doit être complexe. Je te félicite et t'encourage… Du moins, tant que tu ne te fais pas prendre._

_Quant à Carter, ta question m'a surprise. Je ne pensais pas que Steve en parlerai à son fils, mais oui, effectivement, Harry Potter est récemment devenu son client. Il va divorcer et compte l'annoncer à Noël à sa famille._

_J'imagine que ça ne surprendra guère Al', mais étant donné le conditionnement que Ginevra Weasley a fait subir à son fils aîné, il va probablement monter sur ses grands chevaux. Méfie-toi de lui._

_Sur ce, je te laisse et je retourne travailler. Prends soin de toi,_

_Papa._

_._

_Ma petite Demetria,_

_Tu as repris les cours de Runes des troisièmes années, c'est excellent. J'étais outrée que cette vieille pie ne te laisse pas y participer quand tu étais en première année. En tous cas, tu promets d'être aussi doué que moi. Et ce n'est pas peu dire, puisque je lis et écris le Runique aussi couramment que le Russe ou l'Anglais._

_Mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Aux vacances de Noël, veux-tu inviter ton amie Abby au Manoir ? Le Quatuor et leurs parents seront là également. Et avec la zizanie que sèmera son annonce de divorce, je ne serai pas étonnée que Potter senior laisse son fils cadet chercher l'asile politique chez nous._

_Je te souhaite bon courage dans tes études. Et je t'autorise à botter les fesses de ton frère si ses notes descendent trop bas. Vous êtes des Malefoy, des Black, des Netaniev, des Hawking… Et, par mon adoption, des Koenig. Vous ne devez pas viser moins que l'excellence (dans les matières scolaires, mais aussi dans les combines…)._

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Maman._

_._

* * *

_._

_A suivre..._

_._


	8. Vacances mouvementées

**.**

**Réponses aux reviews !**

Ravie de t'avoir impressionnée, **Louve** ! Ah ah, les formules de politesses entre Ron et Alva, toute une histoire... "Sournoisement", "moqueusement", "narquoisement" et j'en passe... Moi aussi je me demande ce que ça aurait donné si Harry n'avait pas mis le holà !

Wow, **Moi**, tu as acheté les_ Harry Potter_ à cause du _Parfum_ ? /rougit/ Wow. Je suis flattée. Très. Eh oui, Harry et Ginny vont bel et bien se séparer. Et on verra plus Lucius à partir du 2ème tome des Rôdeurs !

Alors, **Mojo the big jojo**, le surnom de _l'Ankou_ m'est venu après avoir lu une fic hilarante, quoique incomplète, appelée "_Anachronisme_" et où Scorpius est un mec super-cool qui se fait passer pour la Mort. J'ai a-do-ré. Bon, ça mis à part, j'espère que la Parfum te plaira, et que tu continuera à être fan du Quatuor !

Salut **Don-jul **! Non, la future petite-amie de Scorpius n'est pas Al', c'est... Tu verras x) J'ai également prévu de donner une copine à Albus Severus Potter_ (il y a plusieurs échanges de regards équivoques entre elle et lui, voyons voir si quelqu'un le remarque !)_. Et pour le divorce d'Harry et Ginny, ces deux Gryffondors pleins de bonne volonté qui veulent se montrer honnêtes avec les Weasley parce que c'est la magie de Noël et tout... Punaise, mais est-ce qu'ils ne pensent JAMAIS à RIEN ?! Bonjour l'ambiance à Noël, ouais !

Alors, pour tes question : Stensenn a disparu de la circulation. La marraine de Dylan n'est pas précisée x) Jack est affectueusement surnommé "_N'A-Que-Trois-Pattes_" chez les Aurors. Alva n'aime pas l'eau _liquide_, l'océan : elle adore la neige et tout et tout, mais elle déteste tout ce qui se rapporte à la nage et la baignade.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Post-it sur un kiwi : **bon, voilà, c'est les vacances de Noël pour nos loupiots (et ça ne va pas être joyeux pour tout le monde, je vous le dis !), et c'est bizarre de poster ce chapitre en plein mois d'août xD

Enfin bref. Au programme : des disputes, un coming-out, l'arrivée d'un nouveau personnage, d nombreuses références aux gages du jeu du _Camembert Tournant_ (lire le _Baba O'Riley_ pour ceux qui veulent en savoir plus sur le pentacle invoquant les démons du Rock'n'Roll...), une petite référence au _Parfum_ en la présence d'un jeu d'échec ensorcelé et de bonnets péruviens...J'aime bien ce chapitre, moi x)

Bonne lecture !

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Vacances mouvementées**

**.**

– Vous allez me manquer, geignit Melinda.

Elle et Flora étaient les seules à rester à Poudlard durant les vacances de Noël : la totalité des Serpentards de première année rentraient chez eux. Une grande partie des Rôdeurs se trouvait ainsi dispersée dans la nature…

– On vous écrira, la réconforta Jo. Pas vrai les mecs ?

L'Ankou et Al' approuvèrent vigoureusement, Gareth marmonna un « oui » embarrassé, tandis qu'Owen grommelait un assentiment. Lucy sourit tout en traînant sa valise à travers la salle commune :

– Je ne suis pas un mec, mais je vous écrirai quand même.

– Ça suffit les effusions ! s'exclama Gregory Moran en claquant dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention. Tous ceux qui quittent le château, vous avez vos valises ? Bien, alors hors de cette salle, je vous conduis à la gare !

La Préfète de Serpentard, Rachel Phyllis, lui jeta un vague coup d'œil par-dessus le livre qu'elle lisait près de la cheminée. Contrairement à Gregory qui se comportait souvent comme un grand frère protecteur avec les plus jeunes, Rachel était une véritable vipère. D'apparence froide, voire glaciale, et de comportement discret, mais mortelle pour ses adversaires. Elle ne s'occupait pas beaucoup des autres élèves mais dès qu'un problème grave se posait, elle le réglait en deux minutes.

– Fais attention, l'avertit-elle d'un ton railleur. Je ne veux pas avoir à rattraper tes bêtises.

– Tu ne rattrapes jamais mes bêtises, s'offusqua Gregory. L'Ankou, arrête de traînasser !

– Je ne traînasse pas !

– Tu traînasses. Bouge tes fesses.

Et les trois quarts des Serpentards se retrouvèrent dehors, dans les cachots, marchant à pas vif vers la grande porte tout en traînant derrière eux leurs lourdes valises. Owen et Gareth vivaient près l'un de chez l'autre et faisaient avec exubérance des projets pour les vacances, tandis que Jo, discrètement, les observait avec envie. Jo ne parlait pas beaucoup de sa famille, mais il avait laissé échapper qu'il vivait avec son père, veuf et très absorbé par son travail. Quant à Lucy et l'Ankou, ils faisaient des suppositions sur leurs futurs cadeaux de Noël, sous le regard attendri d'Al'.

Dans sa poche droite, il sentait le poids du Miroir à Double-Sens que les Malefoy lui avaient envoyé.

Et dans sa poche gauche, le roman que lui avait offert Naima. La Gryffondor avait donné tous ses cadeaux de Noël en avance : elle n'aurait pas de moyen de contacter les jeunes sorciers durant les vacances…

Dès qu'il s'installa dans le Poudlard Express, dans le même compartiment que Lucy et l'Ankou, il se plongea dans le bouquin, qui retraçait les conquêtes de Napoléon Bonaparte du point de vue, très romancé, d'un jeune sorcier engagé dans les troupes anglaises. Entre les batailles à dos de dragons, les raids des loups-garous, les négociations avec les vampires, c'était plein de rebondissements et Albus était scotché au récit. Le livre était tellement passionnant qu'il garda le nez plongé dedans durant en bon moment. En fait, jusqu'à ce que Scorpius claque des doigts devant lui.

Al' sursauta violemment :

– Quoi, quoi, qu'est-ce qu'y a ?

– La Terre appelle Albus, la Terre appelle Albus ! se moqua Lucy. On arrive dans une heure.

– Il était bien ce bouquin ? lâcha Scorpius.

Al' décela une pointe de mauvaise humeur dans sa voix, et fut mortifié de constater qu'il avait négligé ses amis au profit d'un livre.

– J'ai pas vu le temps passer, marmonna-t-il sans réaliser que ses oreilles devenaient rouges de honte. Désolé, j'ai complètement zappé…

L'expression de Scorpius s'adoucit, sous le regard blasé de Lucy. L'Ankou ne pouvait pas rester fâché plus de trois minutes contre Al'.

– Ce n'est pas grave.

Al' sourit avec soulagement, et l'Ankou le regarda avec une lueur amusée au fond des yeux. Il y eut un bref silence dans le compartiment.

– Voilà Londres ! s'exclama Lucy en collant soudain son front à la vitre.

– Youpi, fit Al' d'un ton lugubre.

Cela fit glousser ses deux compagnons, tandis qu'ils rassemblaient leurs affaires et que le train entrait en gare. Lucy attrapa la cage de sa chouette Wicca, et sortit derrière les deux garçons qui essayaient mutuellement de se faire des croche-pieds. Dans le couloir, ils croisèrent Dylan en train de courir après King Pumpkin son énorme chat roux, Rose et Cameron discutant Quidditch, James et Faust courant et hurlant comme des singes, Gaby en train de danser en beuglant des chants de Noël (accompagné par tout une chorale discordante de Gryffondors), Abby et Cyrius en train d'échanger quelques commentaires sur le karaté, Demetria le nez plongé dans un livre, et Oscar en train de lui ouvrir la voie d'un air blasé pour qu'elle ne trébuche pas contre un obstacle.

Normal.

Ils émergèrent dans la cohue, bousculés par quelques quatrièmes années de Poufsouffle, et aussitôt cherchèrent à distinguer un visage familier dans la foule. Sans lui demander son avis, Scorpius attrapa Al' par la manche et l'entraîna avec lui :

– Viens, on va en profiter pour te présenter à mes parents !

– Euh, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit…

Trop tard. Devant Al' apparut le grand regroupement des amis des Malefoy. Quinze adultes et quelques enfants de moins de onze ans, qui discutaient avec les membres du Quatuor qui étaient vraisemblablement arrivés avant eux.

– Argh.

Ça semblait approprié.

– Al', je te présente le clan Malefoy ! rit Scorpius. Bon, il manque les Koenig, Valerian et Jack, mais sinon ils sont tous là. Je te les présente ?

– Non, ce n'est pas la peine ! tenta Al' en essayant de fuir.

Mais Demetria, qui arrivait juste à ce moment là, lui fit un croche-pied et Al' faillit s'étaler de tout son long. Il fut rattrapé par une belle jeune femme brune vêtue d'un costume chic gris perle, une des adultes du clan Malefoy, et en fut d'autant plus mortifié.

– Désolée, fit Demy qui n'avait pas l'air désolée du tout. Oh, Al', je te présente Kimberley Smith, la marraine de Scorpius.

Kimberley Smith, ancienne Barthemis, la célèbre avocate : même Al' avait entendu parler d'elle. Déjà parce que sa tante Hermione se répandait en louanges sur elle… Et aussi parce que Zacharias Smith, son mari, était la bête noire de son oncle Ron. Et que lui, ce n'était pas des louanges qu'il répandait.

– En-Enchanté…

L'attention des adultes se porta sur lui et Al' voulut soudain rentrer sous terre. Heureusement, Scorpius vola à son secours en se plantant devant lui, bras croisés et l'air bougon :

– Oui, je suis là moi aussi, vous pouvez me dire bonjours vous savez.

Une femme aux cheveux roux pâle éclata de rire, et s'avança avant d'enlacer Scorpius, qui prit un air mortifié et se mit à ronchonner. _Sa mère_, comprit Al'. Ils avaient les mêmes yeux bleus et la même expression d'espièglerie arrogante.

L'homme blond, qu'il devina être Draco Malefoy, ébouriffa les cheveux électriques de l'Ankou, qui se mit à se plaindre encore plus fort. Mais son père l'ignora et se planta devant Albus, avant de lui tendre la main avec sérieux :

– Albus Severus Potter, je présume ?

– Al', rectifia machinalement le jeune Potter en serrant la main offerte.

Sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi, cette remarque arracha un sourire en coin à Draco. Quand leurs mains se lâchèrent, Al' eut l'étrange impression qu'il avait marqué des points.

– Oh, Al' ! s'exclama Dylan en arrivant. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

– Je me suis pratiquement fait enlever, marmonna le jeune Serpentard.

Heureusement pour lui, l'attention générale retourna bien vite aux enfants qui venaient d'arriver. Al' réussit ainsi à identifier Theodore Nott, le Maître des Potions loup-garou, le père d'Oscar Nathan Aristide-Malefoy, frère adoptif de Draco Malefoy et scientifique de génie, et sa fiancée Catherine Hawking (enceinte jusqu'aux yeux), les parents de Dylan Christopher Michelis, le célèbre joueur de Quidditch, et sa femme Daphnée, les parents de Cameron David Jarvis et sa femme Astoria, les parents de Cyrius Justin Shepper et sa femme Susan, anciennement Bones, qui siégeait au Magenmagot, les parents de Gaby Blaise Zabini, Directeur du Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale, sa femme Carmen et leur fils de trois ans Estéban, les parents de Lucy…

Décidément, le clan Malefoy ne regroupait que l'élite. Al' repensa à sa famille à lui, qui ne parlait jamais de travail et s'enterrait quasiment toute l'année à la maison, et se sentit un peu jaloux.

– Hyperion ! lança joyeusement l'Ankou.

Draco s'écarta pour s'approcher de Demetria, et derrière lui apparu un autre Malefoy. Hyperion, sans aucun doute. Il devait avoir moins de dix ans. Les yeux gris argent, les cheveux blonds à peine plus sombres que ceux de son père, l'air sérieux pour son âge, il avait le nez aristocratique de Demetria et le menton pointu de Scorpius.

– Salut Scorpius, salut Demy…

– Tu as encore blondi ? s'étonna Demetria en tournant autour du cadet des Malefoy.

– Il parait que je vais finir aussi pâle que Papa, sourit Hyperion.

– C'est pas pour tout de suite alors !

– Al', je te présente Hyperion, mon petit frère, lança Scorpius en traînant Albus derrière lui. Hyperion, voici Al', mon meilleur ami.

Hyperion serra gravement la main du jeune Potter, avec un sérieux qui rappelait celui de Draco Malefoy. Puis il fut entouré par ses aînés qui le harcelaient de questions et de commentaires enthousiastes sur Poudlard, et Al' fut à nouveau étourdit par toutes les conversations autour de lui.

– Tu as eu des triplés ? disait Lucy avec excitation.

– Oui, trois filles, rit Kimberley.

– Comment elles s'appellent ?

– Amandine, Camille et Morgane, répondit Zacharias avec orgueil.

– On les verra quand ?

– Dylan ! s'exclama Nathan qui écoutait Cameron raconter quelque chose à ses parents. C'est quoi cette histoire de Bombabouses chez Rusard ?

– C'est pas moi !

– Cathy, tu entends ça ? Il dit que ce n'est pas lui ! Quel culot !

– J'ai entendu, soupira Catherine avant d'asséner une tape sur le crâne de son fils. Mentir, c'est mal, tu feras ça quand tu seras politicien.

– Sympa, marmonna Blaise en aparté.

– Bon, politicien ou juriste.

– Ou Malefoy, suggéra innocemment Scorpius.

– Ou Mal… Eh !

– Je suis un Malefoy ! triompha Dylan. Je suis donc libre d'être un escroc, ah ah ah !

– Famille de tarés…

– J'ai faim, se plaignit Gaby.

– Quoi ?! Tu as boulotté tous mes Patacitrouilles !

– Même pas vrai.

– Lucy, laisse Kim tranquille et viens me donner la cage de Wicca, tu lui fais peur à l'agiter comme ça.

– En parlant de bestiole, tu ne trouves pas que King Pumpkin a encore grossi ?

– Ce chat est horrible, il tient de sa grand-mère…

– C'est de ma chatte que tu parles, s'offusqua Blaise.

Alva, Draco et Theo se mirent à rire sans que les plus jeunes comprennent pourquoi, et Al' cligna des yeux, un peu ahuri. Eh ben, ça devait être animé chez les Malefoy…

– Albus ! s'exclama soudain une voix connue.

– Tiens, Saint Potter à la rescousse ! se moqua Alva.

Al' regarda autour de lui, nerveux, et Scorpius délaissa son frère et sa sœur pour lui adresser un regard réconfortant :

– Vas-y. On se contacte ce soir avec les miroirs, d'accord ?

– D'accord. A ce soir, alors !

– Bonne chance ! se moqua gentiment Scorpius en le voyant détaler en direction de la famille Potter.

Harry, Ginny, James et Lily se tournèrent vers Al' dès que ce dernier émergea de la foule, essoufflé. Faust était avec eux, riant et parlant fort avec James. Lily, elle, se jeta au cou de son frère Serpentard dès que ce dernier apparut.

– Tiens, le serpent de la famille ! se moqua James.

– En chair, en os et en vert et argent ! répliqua son frère avec bravade. On y va ?

Si les parents parurent un peu surpris de voir le timide Albus répliquer, ils n'en montrèrent rien. Harry lui prit sa valise, et lui sourit chaleureusement :

– On y va. Les Weasley sont déjà partis.

– Pour arracher Rose aux griffes de Dylan, ajouta perfidement James. Ces deux-là ne se lâchaient plus.

Al' se retint de glousser, ne sachant pas si James comptait ajouter un truc méchant à propos des Malefoy. Mais, hors de Poudlard, son frère aîné semblait plus enclin à la gentillesse, car il donna une bourrade amicale à Albus tout en ajoutant d'un ton un peu moqueur :

– Deux cerveaux sur pattes, j'ai hâte de voir la tête de leurs enfants !

Al' sourit, rassuré, et entra dans le jeu :

– Enfants qui ne connaîtront jamais leurs grands-parents, tous malheureusement morts d'une crise cardiaque à l'annonce d'un mariage Malefoy-Weasley…

Les Potter éclatèrent de rire, même Ginny. Et Scorpius, dit l'Ankou Malefoy, les regarda s'éloigner avec une pointe de jalousie, en pensant que eux, ils pourraient avoir Al' toutes les vacances avec eux…

Puis il se détourna, à contrecœur, juste à temps pour voir Abby rejoindre leur groupe, suivie de près par sa mère.

Demelza Robins était une jeune femme brune qui aurait pu être jolie si elle n'avait pas été aussi usée par la vie, triste, fatiguée. Avoir aimé un Moldu et être rejetée, enceinte et sans ressources, avait brûlé sa jeunesse. Abby n'en parlait jamais mais elle avait honte de sa mère. Probablement la raison pour laquelle elle passait ses vacances loin d'elle depuis qu'elle avait huit ans…

– Robins, déclara froidement Draco.

– Malefoy, dit l'ancienne Gryffondor sur le même ton.

Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel. Les négociations commençaient bien…

Heureusement, Abby avait déjà été invitée par lettre, ça permit aux vieux ennemis de ne pas avoir à se voir plus que nécessaire. L'Ankou ne savait pas trop ce qui s'était passé durant la huitième année à Poudlard de ses parents, mais ils avaient été en froid avec plusieurs Gryffondors, dont Demelza Robins. C'était sans doute plus pour ça que pour son sang mêlé qu'ils avaient eu du mal à accepter Abby au début, d'ailleurs.

Finalement, tout le « clan Malefoy » quitta la gare dans un joyeux brouhaha de conversation. Abby et Demy, ravie de passer pour la première fois leurs vacances ensemble, dansaient en marchant, et entraînèrent Scorpius dans leur farandole. L'Ankou les suivit joyeusement, se dandinant d'une manière exagérée qui fit mourir de rire les deux filles.

– On va un peu attirer l'attention en ville, non ? demanda Oscar à son père en regardant d'un air navré les trois andouilles qui s'étaient mis à danser la macarena.

– Oh, on ne repart pas par Cheminette, le rassura Theodore. Chaque famille a un Portoloin programmé pour arriver devant le seuil des Malefoy.

– On va chez eux directement ?

– On est déjà le vingt-deux, je te rappelle : Noël est dans trois jours. Et pour une fois, on a réussi à tous se libérer pour les fêtes, y compris Jack et Valerian. Même Luna viendra !

Habituellement, les emplois surchargés des adultes ne leurs permettaient d'avoir que trois ou quatre jours de repos pour Noël, avant de replonger sur leurs dossiers. Cette fois, la monde sorcier traversait une période de paix sans précédent, et ils avaient tous bloqué au moins une semaine voire plus, afin d'être tous réunis.

– Ça va me rappeler Poudlard, fit rêveusement Christopher, le père de Cameron. La belle époque, où tout le Club s'est réuni au Manoir Black pour Noël…

– Je te raconterai, glissa Alva à l'oreille de son fils en voyant celui-ci ouvrir la bouche.

– Vous avez fait beaucoup de bêtises ? demanda Gaby.

Son père à lui n'avait pas été assez vif pour lui dire d'attendre, et Justin grimaça d'un air gêné.

– On a tous porté des bonnets péruviens, se souvint Blaise à haute voix. Et Nathan a eu un jeu d'échec sorcier. Il a mit nos têtes sur toutes les figurines… J'étais systématiquement la dame noire.

– Tu t'en souviens ? s'étonna Nathan.

– Et comment ! Tu m'as durablement vexé, tu le sais, ça ?

– J'ai toujours le jeu, ricana Alva. Si tu veux, on en refera une partie. La dame noire avait une voix très semblable à la tienne, Blaise !

Cathy sourit à la remarque de sa cousine, tout en caressant d'un geste machinal son ventre rond, tandis que Blaise répandait en récriminations. Sa grossesse arrivait à son terme. Nathan s'empressa de lui prendre le bras :

– Ça va, tu n'es pas fatiguée ?

– Je suis enceinte, pas mourante, protesta sa fiancée.

– N'empêche, ce froid n'est pas bon pour toi, insista Nathan. On est suffisamment à l'écart maintenant, et si on activait les Portoloins ?

L'Ankou sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. Avec tout ce monde au Manoir, ça allait être incroyablement animé comme Noël…

**o-O-o**

**o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

**o-O-o**

Al' regardait son verre comme si l'eau qui s'y trouvait l'hypnotisait. Il n'y avait pas à dire, c'était incroyablement ennuyeux comme Noël.

Tous les Weasley étaient là. Parfois Al' en avait marre de ne passer ses fêtes qu'avec la famille de sa mère. Comme si leurs amis ne comptaient pas… Bon, d'accord, ça aurait été bizarre de fêter Noël avec le professeur Londubat, mais ses parents avaient bien des amis, non ? Pourquoi se terraient-ils comme ça, en un petit clan de têtes rousses qui ne s'agrandissait plus ?

Il comprenait maintenant la mauvaise humeur qu'avaient parfois ses cousins plus âgés, comme Victoire ou Molly, durant les réunions de familles. Ok, c'était bien gentil de se rassembler, mais pas tout le temps et sans voir personne d'autre…

Et le repas s'éternisait. Il était quasiment dix heures et dehors, il faisait nuit noire. Normalement, les cadeaux devaient être ouverts après le dessert, mais Mamie Molly était si occupée à discuter qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué que tout le monde avait finit son plat et qu'elle pouvait amener la bûche. Et les autres étaient ou trop polis, ou trop absorbés par leur conversation pour le lui faire remarquer…

Soudain, Al' releva la tête. Du côté de Ginny, Mamie Molly et Charlie, les voix se faisaient plus fortes. C'était toujours sur le ton de la plaisanterie, certes : mais après avoir passé les dernières années à voir le couple de leurs parents pourrir et se déchirer, les enfants Potter savaient reconnaître une dispute… Lily baissa les yeux, mais James releva la tête avec intérêt, et Al' tendit l'oreille tout en faisant semblant de regarder ailleurs.

– C'est ton métier qui t'empêche de faire des rencontres, c'est ça ?

– J'aime mon métier, fit Charlie en refrénant son agacement.

– Mais tu ne te sens jamais seul ? tenta Ginny.

– Jamais. Je rencontre des gens fantastiques.

– Mais tu ne nous as jamais ramené de copine ! déplora Molly. Il n'y a pas de femme séduisante chez les dragonniers ?

– Elles ne m'intéressent pas, Maman…

– Tout de même… Être seul à ton âge n'est pas bon, Charlie.

– Je vais bien, je t'assure.

James et Al' levèrent les yeux au ciel avec un bel ensemble. Molly aimait la stabilité, la conformité… L'Ankou, avec son dédain habituel, aurait dit la médiocrité, mais Albus s'efforça de ne pas y penser. Bref, pour Mamie Molly qui voyait avec bonheur ses enfants se caser et avoir d'autres enfants, Charlie était un vrai problème. Certes, Bill était balafré et Fleur était trop sophistiquée au goût de Molly certes, Georges vivait d'une boutique stupide de farces et attrapes certes, Ron faisait un métier dangereux mais aucun de ses fils ne l'inquiétait autant que Charlie, le baroudeur nonchalant et toujours célibataire.

– Tu devrais vraiment rencontrer des filles, tu sais. A ton âge, on se doit de connaître certaines choses…

Charlie cligna des yeux, puis dit en se retenant manifestement de rire :

– Maman, est-ce que tu penses _sérieusement_ que je suis puce…

– CHARLIE !

Les enfants qui avaient écoutés la conversation –et qui étaient plus nombreux qu'il n'y paraissait– plongèrent vers leurs assiettes pour camoufler leur hilarité, alors que les adultes se hâter de parler fort et surtout d'autre chose Mamie Molly était très rouge, contrairement à Ginny qui se retenait de rire.

– J'ai eu de nombreuses relations, tu sais, continua Charlie avec un sourire en coin.

Mamie Molly se racla la gorge, jeta un regard noir aux enfants qui gloussaient, puis se tourna vers son deuxième fils et reprit avec douceur :

– Tu ne nous as jamais présenté personne. Est-ce que… Ça te pose un problème ?

Comprenant là où elle voulait en venir, Charlie secoua vivement la tête :

– Quoi ?! Non, Maman, vous ne me faites pas honte. Où tu vas chercher ça ? On n'est même plus pauvres ! Non, je cherchais juste… La bonne personne.

– Tu _cherchais_ ? releva soudain Ginny, les yeux brillant. Tu l'as trouvée alors ?

Charlie se figea, tandis que la moitié de la famille au moins lui lançait des regards à la dérobée. Le lapsus avait été révélateur. Charlie était coincé. Même Papi Arthur, le moins curieux de toute la tribu, tendait l'oreille pour entendre sa réponse.

Charlie inspira, et commença prudemment :

– Disons que… Je fréquente quelqu'un.

– Depuis combien de temps ? attaqua aussitôt Mamie Molly.

Charlie se mordit la lèvre, puis se dégonfla devant le regard impitoyable de sa mère :

– Un an et demi, avoua-t-il.

– Un an et demi, cria presque Molly. Et tu ne nous l'as pas présentée ?

– Et elle habite où ?

– Comment elle s'appelle ? fit Georges d'un ton curieux.

– Elle ressemble à quoi ? lança Ron en se penchant pour mieux voir son frère.

– Vous êtes rencontrés comment ? ajouta Hermione.

Charlie se tortillait sur sa chaise, plus mal-à-l'aise que jamais, puis il dit avec hésitation :

– C'est quelqu'un de…

Tout le monde était pendu à ses lèvres.

– Plus jeune que moi, acheva-t-il précipitamment. Alors notre relation est compliquée, et…

– Plus jeune de combien ? demanda Ginny avec circonspection.

Charlie ferma brièvement les yeux, puis soupira, et regarda sa mère bien en face :

– Quatre ans. Et c'est un _mec_.

Il y eu un grand, grand silence, puis Mamie Molly, soudain un peu pâle, bégaya :

– T-tout le monde a une période où on a besoin de nouveauté, alors…

Charlie regarda l'ensemble de la tablée sans baisser les yeux, mâchoire serrée.

– Ce n'est pas une _période_. Je suis gay depuis mon premier coup de foudre à Poudlard, Maman. Et on s'aime. Depuis notre première rencontre, il s'est accroché à moi, jusqu'à ce que je cède. Je l'aime, et ce n'est pas immoral, bizarre ou quoi que ce soit. Et c'est pour ça que je ne vous le présente pas, et que je ne vous le présenterai pas, parce que je sais pertinemment que vous ne l'accepterez pas.

Visiblement, la nouvelle avait assommé tout le monde. Les Weasley voulaient bien être progressistes concernant le sang pur et la mixité, mais quand même, là on touchait un autre domaine. Un homme avec un homme, ça défiait le bon sens.

Un silence de plomb était tombé sur la pièce.

Puis Bill, l'air un peu embarrassé, se racla la gorge avant de lâcher d'un ton incertain :

– Je suppose que je dois dire « félicitations » ?

Ron avait les yeux ronds et fixait Charlie comme s'il venait de lui avouer qu'il couchait avec un elfe de maison. Mortifiée par l'attitude de son mari, Hermione se força à sourire :

– Eh bien, ça c'était de la révélation. Félicitations, Charlie.

– C-Ce n'est pas… ! bredouilla Molly. Mais vous ne pouvez pas vivre ensemble ni…

Voyant le visage de Charlie s'assombrir, Ginny donna un coup de coude à Harry, comme pour lui dire qu'il fallait agir avant que Molly ne l'enfonce plus. Charlie s'était déjà assez démarqué des siens comme ça, il allait souffrir si on le rejetait.

– Au fait, lança soudain Harry. Puisqu'on en est aux confessions…

– … Harry et moi allons divorcer, acheva Ginny.

A nouveau, un silence. Long. Nettement plus long. Lily ouvrit une bouche tremblante, les yeux noyés d'incompréhension, James fronça les sourcils avec colère, Albus se pétrifia d'un air stupéfait….

– Quoi ?! rugit Mamie Molly en bondissant sur ses pieds.

Ce fut aussitôt un brouhaha de questions, d'exclamations, de cris. Seuls Ron et Hermione, au courant, restèrent silencieux. Lily se mit à pleurer, James à tempêter. Al', lui, profita du désordre pour se glisser hors de la table, une drôle de boule dans la gorge.

Ça le rendait malade. La stupeur dégoûtée sur les traits de Mamie Molly, l'air fermé de Ginny, le visage dur et triste d'Harry, la colère de James, les questions effarées de Papi Arthur, les pleurs de Lily… A côté de l'annonce fracassante des Potter, l'aveu de Charlie lui semblait presque sans importance.

Al' savait que ça allait mal entre ses parents, bien sûr. Comment ne pas le savoir ? Ils se disputaient tout le temps ! Mais ça faisait mal, oh, ça faisait tellement mal. Parce qu'il verrait encore moins sa mère, ou son père, et que ses liens déjà faibles avec ses parents allaient encore s'amenuiser…

Al' avait toujours été l'enfant du milieu, trop petit pour jouer avec James et trop vieux pour jouer avec Lily, celui que Ginny évitait parce qu'elle voulait juste un garçon et une fille, celui à qui on ne parlait jamais de ses problèmes et dont on louait l'intelligence. Celui qui avait vu la catastrophe venir.

Celui qu'on ne consolerait pas.

– Je les déteste, grogna rageusement Al' en montant les escaliers.

Et est-ce qu'ils étaient obligés de leur balancer ça à la figure d'un coup, de les placer devant le fait accompli ? Harry et Ginny ne s'entendaient plus mais est-ce qu'il fallait qu'ils règlent tout tous seuls ? Ils n'auraient pas pu en discuter avec leurs enfants avant ? Non, bien sûr ! On s'en moquait des enfants !

Ils auraient au moins pu l'annoncer à James, Al' et Lily. Ils étaient les plus concernés. Mais non, même pas. Ils étaient deux égoïstes, voilà ce qu'ils étaient !

Cette soirée le rendait malade. Pourquoi tout se cassait la gueule ?

Al' s'arrêta à l'étage, réalisant avec un brin de surprise que ses joues étaient inondées de larmes. Oh, magnifique, il pleurait. Super. Il aurait tout donné pour s'enfuir d'ici.

A l'instant où cette pensée le traversa, il eut une illumination. Il s'essuya sommairement les yeux, et tira son Miroir de sa poche.

– L'Ankou Malefoy, prononça-t-il doucement.

Le miroir brilla aussitôt, et le visage de Scorpius apparut. Il avait les cheveux ébouriffé et, derrière lui, on entendait de la musique, des conversations et des rires. Scorpius riait, mais sa joie s'évanouit quand il vit la tête de son ami.

– Al' ! Ça ne va pas ?

– Non, fit l'autre d'un ton sinistre. Mes parents divorcent.

– Oh.

L'Ankou resta silencieux une seconde, et Al' faillit couper la communication. Il avait eu une idée stupide, ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait s'enfuir chez Scorpius ou…

– Viens chez moi, proposa soudain l'Ankou. Par Cheminette, tu peux le faire, non ?

– C'est Noël ! se récria Al' malgré l'espoir qui l'avait envahi. Je ne vais pas m'inviter alors que…

– Il y a tellement de monde ici que personne ne s'en rendra compte, sourit l'Ankou. Et ne mens pas, tu voudrais être n'importe où ailleurs que chez toi vu comment le clan Weasley est rétrograde, ça doit être invivable.

– _Rétrograde_ ? répéta Al' avec un sourire tremblant. Mais dans quel siècle tu vis ?

– T'occupe, et viens ! L'adresse est le « Manoir Malefoy, Wiltshire ».

– Mais je dois passer devant tout le monde pour accéder à la cheminée…

– Eh bien, ruse ! Tu es un Serpentard, non ? Un survivant ! Un vainqueur !

L'énergie de Scorpius fit sourire son ami, et Al' se remit à réfléchir à vitesse normale. Comment passer inaperçu ? Comment se cacher ? Il y avait bien un moyen… Son père rangeait toujours sa cape d'invisibilité dans la poche intérieure de son manteau…

– D'accord. Je viens.

Il coupa la communication sur un éclatant sourire de Scorpius. Puis il rangea son miroir, et se précipita dans la chambre de ses parents.

La cape était là, dans le manteau jeté sur les valises. Al' la jeta sur sa tête et, invisible, quitta la pièce. Dans le couloir, il se plaqua contre le mur pour ne pas être heurté par James qui allait dans sa propre chambre, l'air furieux. Plus il s'approchait de l'escalier, plus il entendait les hurlements furieux venant d'un bas :

– TOI CE N'EST PAS LE MOMENT DE TE FAIRE REMARQUER !

– IL S'AGIT DE NOTRE DIVORCE, ÇA NE VOUS REGARDE PAS !

– ET COMMENT QUE SI, ÇA ME REGARDE !

Albus descendit les escaliers à pas de loups, se glissa dans la salle à manger où les cris avaient encore augmentés de volume. Il rejoignit la cheminée, un peu plus loin, pris une poignée de poudre de Cheminette…

– GINNY, ASSIEDS-TOI !

– TU N'AS PAS D'ORDRES A ME DONNER !

– MOLLY, ENFIN !

– JE SUIS TA MÈRE ! ET TOI, TA BELLE-MÈRE !

– Manoir Malefoy, Wiltshire, murmura Albus en jetant la poudre dans les flammes et en entrant dans le feu.

Dans l'agitation générale, personne ne vit les flammes vertes.

**o-O-o**

**o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

**o-O-o**

Scorpius trépignait depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité, debout devant la cheminée du salon à l'étage –la seule qui était connectée à l'extérieur ce soir, afin de ne pas déranger les invités–, quand Albus émergea d'une nuée de flammes vertes tout en ôtant de ses épaules une cape de tissu brillant.

– Al' ! Tu es… Ouah, c'est quoi cette cape ?

– Celle de mon père, répondit Albus en repliant la cape et en la rangeant dans sa poche. Ça ne pose pas de problème à tes parents que je vienne ? Non, attends. Tu les as prévenus au moins ?

Scorpius sourit d'un air rusé :

– Ma mère était occupée à s'extasier sur les triplées de Kim, mais j'ai parlé à mon père et il est d'accord. Il a envoyé un Patronus à ton père. En plus, on a chez nous Jack Sloper et Valerian Barthemis, deux des Aurors de ton oncle Ron : ils pourront te ramener.

– Encadré par deux Aurors, comme un criminel, rigola Al'. La gloire, carrément…

La présence de l'Ankou agissait comme un baume réconfortant sur lui. Il se sentait déjà mieux. Il s'en fichait, de ses parents : il avait Scorpius, et Scorpius ne le laisserait pas tomber.

– Viens, lui lança Scorpius. On a ouvert les cadeaux, alors c'est un peu le bazar, mais tu vas adorer !

Harry Potter ne parlait jamais à ses enfants de la guerre, mais une fois, le manoir Malefoy était venu dans la conversation et il avait décrit un lieu immense, imposant, très froid et sombre. Ebloui, Al' se demandait s'il s'agissait bien de cet endroit. Certes, c'était grand : mais tout ici était de couleur claire, les murs, les rampes de marbre, les lustres. Les teintes dominantes étaient le bleu et le vert, mais le salon immense où l'Ankou le mena était meublé avec goût et confort dans les teintes beiges, cuivre et mordoré. En tant normal, le manoir devait respirer la sérénité, le confort, la sécurité.

Mais actuellement, ce qui se dégageait de la scène, c'était une joyeuse atmosphère de fête et de délire. Les adultes, debout où assis sur des canapés de cuir ou des sièges confortables, riaient fort et plaisantaient avec de grands gestes. Al' faillit s'étouffer en voyant que la moitié d'entre eux portaient des bonnets péruviens en laine, aux couleurs passées.

Un autre groupe d'adulte se trouvait non loin, autour de la table du salon, où Nathan Aristide-Malefoy et Alva Malefoy disputaient une partie d'échecs. Les pièces s'injuriaient entre elle avec la même voix que certains des convives, sous les encouragements d'un petit public où le jeune Potter vit entre autres Valerian Barthemis, l'Aspirant Auror dont était chargé Ron.

Un immense sapin de Noël occupait tout un angle du salon. Ses guirlandes et ses boules étaient en glace, illuminées par des lumières dorées qui dansaient à l'intérieur. L'effet était magnifique.

Des dizaines de papiers cadeaux et de boîtes vides jonchaient le sol autour de l'arbre, et de nombreux enfants s'y trouvait. Il y avait le Quatuor, Dylan, Lucy, mais aussi d'autres enfants qu'Albus ne connaissait pas.

– Oh, attend, je te les présente ! s'exclama l'Ankou.

Il désigna un garçon aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux noisette, d'environ cinq ou six ans, qui montait laborieusement une reconstruction miniature d'un stade de Quidditch, où les figurines pouvaient voler. Hyperion, assis en tailleur devant lui, avait délaissé le roman tout neuf qu'il lisait pour l'aider à assembler les pièces.

– Lui, c'est Jason, c'est le fils aîné de tante Kim. Kimberley Smith.

– Où est-elle d'ailleurs ? demanda Al' en jetant un œil aux adultes.

Il se préoccupait surtout de savoir où était son mari Zacharias. D'après oncle Ron, ce type était une langue de vipère doublé d'un sadique en puissance…

– Elle et Zack sont partis voir leurs filles, je crois, fit distraitement Scorpius. A l'étage. Ils sont en extase devant eux, c'est horrible.

Al' ricana, et l'Ankou lui montra une fille de dix ans, aux cheveux blonds foncés, aux grands yeux rieurs et au visage rondouillard. Elle et un garçon un peu plus petit qu'elle, aux cheveux châtain, étaient allongés par terre et jouaient avec des figurines d'elfes, de dragons, de lions, de sorciers et d'autres créatures.

– Lui, c'est Alexis. C'est le petit frère de Cyrius. Et elle, c'est Roxanne, la fille de Jack. Jack Sloper, l'Auror.

Scorpius baissa la voix et ajouta d'un air de conspirateur :

– Hyperion est amoureux d'elle.

Al' observa Roxanne, puis Hyperion, puis fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par Scorpius :

– Tes parents ne t'ont pas parlé de leur divorce ?

– Je le sentais venir, marmonna Al'. Mais je ne savais pas que c'était à ce point… On peut parler d'autre chose, s'il-te-plaît ?

– D'accord. Tu as eu quoi pour Noël ?

– Pas le temps d'ouvrir mes cadeaux.

– T'as vraiment eu une fête pourrie ! rit l'Ankou sans méchanceté. Bon, ok, trouve-nous un sujet de conversation qui n'incluse pas tes parents, les fêtes, et les blagues. J'ai promis à mon père de ne rien comploter avec toi, c'est la condition de ta venue.

Albus réfléchit quelques minutes, puis déclara avec détachement :

– Mon oncle Charlie est gay.

Même si l'annonce du divorce des Potter avait fait passer ça au second plan, l'homosexualité de son oncle Charlie était quand même une sacré info. Al' en était toujours estomaqué.

Scorpius médita l'information d'un air sérieux, puis secoua la tête :

– Désolé mais c'est pas suffisant comme info pour meubler un dialogue.

Devant l'air stupéfait d'Albus, qui avait était aussi sidéré que tous les autres Weasley, l'Ankou fronça les sourcils, puis éclata de rire :

– Ta famille est vraiment rétrograde ! Chez moi, c'est un truc dont on ne parle pas beaucoup, mais on n'a pas de problème avec ça, on l'accepte. Par exemple…

Scorpius se racla la gorge d'un air gêné, et Al' comprit avec amusement que malgré ses grands airs, l'Ankou n'était pas si à l'aise que ça. Sa famille, oui, sans doute, mais lui, il était aussi embarrassé que n'importe quel garçon de onze ans.

Scorpius déclara très vite :

– Simon, l'oncle de Cyrius, est gay. Valerian aime les filles et les garçons. Et Daphnée, la mère de Cameron déjà eu une aventure avec une autre fille, quand elle était à la fac. Mais Maman m'a dit que c'était pour attirer l'attention de Chris, qui est… Ben, le père de Cameron.

– Wow, fit Al' parce que c'était tout ce qu'il était capable de dire.

L'Ankou bomba le torse, certainement très fier d'avoir pu se vanter de sa famille, et il allait poursuivre quand Lucy apparut soudain et sauta au cou d'Albus, manquant de le faire tomber :

– Al' ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

– J'ai eu l'occasion de venir, éluda le jeune Potter. Tu te sens bien ?

Lucy était rarement démonstrative. Mais cette fois, elle éclata de rire, tourna sur elle-même pour faire voler sa jolie robe verte et blanche, et faillit s'écrouler. Heureusement, Cameron surgit de nulle part et la stabilisa en la tenant par un bras.

– Elle a vidé la coupe de son père, du mien, et de celui de Roxane. Je crois que ça lui monte à la tête. Oh, salut, Al' ! Tu as vu ça ? Chaque membre du Quatuor a eu la sienne.

Il agita avec fierté une belle écharpe, au couleur de sa maison, et où courraient ensemble les broderies animées d'un lion, d'un blaireau, d'un aigle et d'un serpent.

– Joli, sourit Al'. Et très approprié.

Le reste du Quatuor les rejoignit, les bras chargés de leurs cadeaux. Livres, jeux vidéo, sacs de bonbons… Cyrius, qui arborait fièrement une veste noire brodée d'un blaireau sur le revers (et Merlin que c'était étrange de le voir sans son uniforme froissé), agita devant eux le boîtier d'un DVD.

– J'ai eu un super-film, on va le voir ? Salut, Al'.

– Le voir ? s'étonna Albus. Où ça ?

– Dans la salle de cinéma privée.

Al' ouvrit de grands yeux émerveillés, mais Gaby le détrompa :

– Il se fiche de toi. Il y a une pièce avec une télé ici, mais ce n'est pas une salle de cinéma. Bon, vous venez ?

Ils vinrent. Et même si la pièce en question, un étage plus haut, n'était pas une salle de cinéma, elle impressionna grandement Al' : aussi vaste que la salle à manger du Terrier, elle était meublés de canapés gris et moelleux, et la table basse était recouverte de bols d'amuse-gueules. Derrière une tapisserie représentant un paysage enneigée, que Scorpius remonta comme un rideau en tournant une manivelle cachée, se trouvait le plus grand écran plasma qu'Al' ait jamais vu.

– Quand je pense qu'oncle Ron dit que les Malefoy sont anti-Moldu, marmonna-t-il en s'asseyant.

Cyrius appuya sur un bouton de la télécommande, et le générique débuta dans un grand fracas. Le Poufsouffle baissa précipitamment le son, penaud.

– Les pro-Sang-Purs c'est du passé, fit remarquer l'Ankou en s'installant à côté de lui. Et puis mon oncle Nathan est Né-Moldu, tu sais. On a la télé, le téléphone, des ordinateurs… Mes parents ont tous les deux un téléphone portable, aussi. Et Demy en aura un pour ses quinze ans si elle le veut.

– Au fait, où est Demy ? réalisa Al'.

– Chut, ça commence, grogna Cameron.

Scorpius baissa la voix, et se pencha vers Al' pour lui répondre sans déranger les autres :

– Elle a reçu un nouveau violon, elle doit sans doute y jouer.

– Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu as eu ?

L'Ankou eu un immense sourire :

– Un arc.

Albus écarquilla les yeux. L'Ankou ne parlait pas d'un jouet, ça se voyait. Il avait eu un vrai arc. Mais quand même… Une arme ? A onze ans ? Ce n'était pas un peu dangereux ?

– Tu as…

– Silence, les pipelettes !

Cette fois, ils obéirent, et Albus se cala confortablement contre l'Ankou. Très vite, il se retrouva aussi absorbé par le film que les autres, et ils hurlaient ou sursautaient en cœur.

Al' avait totalement oublié les Weasley.

**o-O-o**

**o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

**o-O-o**

Scorpius ouvrit un œil, et le referma aussitôt. Il se trouvait dans sa chambre, visiblement. Ses parents avaient du l'y porter. D'après le peu qu'il avait vu en entrouvrant une paupière, Albus était lové dans un sac de couchage, et lui prenait la moitié de son lit double.

Quelqu'un se racla la gorge, et l'Ankou gémit en pensant que sa mère venait le réveiller.

– Encore cinq minutes…

– Je ne crois pas, non, fit une voix inconnue.

Scorpius ouvrit les yeux d'un coup.

Devant lui se tenait Harry Potter, le héros du monde sorcier, les sourcils haussés et les bras croisés. Derrière lui, Draco Malefoy se retenait visiblement de rire.

– Mr Potter ! glapit l'Ankou.

– Où ça ? fit Albus en relevant la tête avec l'air amorphe du zombi fraîchement déterré.

Puis il vit son père et bondit sur ses pieds avec effarement, manquant de trébucher à cause du sac de couchage :

– Papa ! M-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Harry, indéchiffrable, regarda brièvement Draco qui souriait avec nonchalance, puis reporta ses yeux sur son fils cadet :

– Il se trouve que, quand nous avons commencé à battre le rappel pour ouvrir les cadeaux, tu n'étais pas là. Heureusement, quelqu'un de responsable m'a prévenu de l'endroit où tu te trouvais.

– Il est midi, fit remarquer Alva Malefoy.

Tout le monde sursauta : ils ne l'avaient pas entendue approcher. Elle se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, un léger sourire aux lèvres, narquoise.

– Vous avez de drôles d'horaires pour les cadeaux de Noël.

– Ladite personne responsable a verrouillé sa cheminée toute la matinée, grinça Harry. Je n'ai pu venir que maintenant.

– Un regrettable oubli, ricana Draco.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, l'air de ne pas en croire un mot. Mais aussitôt après, un large sourire étira ses lèvres, tandis qu'il faisait apparaitre d'un coup de baguette un cadeau emballé dans du papier vert et argent :

– Néanmoins, ça me donne une chance inespérée de faire ça… Joyeux Noël, Al' !

Toujours pas très réveillés, Albus et Scorpius échangèrent un regard, puis le jeune Potter prit la boîte avec hésitation et commença à la déballer. Sous le papier cadeau se trouvait une boîte de bois percé de trous, et le visage d'Al' s'illumina. Son père n'avait pas oublié son animal !

– Ouvre-là, l'encouragea l'Ankou qui trépignait comme si c'était son cadeau. Vas-y, ouvre-là !

– Potter, ce n'est pas ce que je pense, fit Draco d'une voix blanche.

Harry eut un ricanement sadique, mais trop tard pour que son fils se méfie : Al' avait déjà ouvert la boite, et en retirait une svelte créature à la fourrure blanche.

– Une fouine ! s'étrangla Draco.

– C'est un furet albinos, déclara Harry avec sérieux.

– Il est génial ! s'exclama joyeusement Albus. Merci, Papa !

A la porte de la chambre, Alva se plaqua une main contre la bouche pour étouffer un fou-rire lorsque Scorpius leva un regard plein de candeur vers son père à lui, et demanda innocemment :

– Je peux avoir un furet aussi ?

– Non !

**o-O-o**

**o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

**o-O-o**

Le reste des vacances se déroula plus paisiblement. Le furet, baptisé Magnum –Albus y voyait une référence à la crème glacée, Scorpius aux revolvers de James Bond, mais les deux étaient contents– eut un succès fou chez les Weasley, et cela apaisa un peu les tensions dues aux révélations gênantes faites à Noël.

Les Malefoy quittèrent l'Angleterre quelques jours pour se rendre en Russie, chez les Koenig. Al' reçut une carte postale sorcière de Moscou sous la neige. L'image était animée et, si on la secouait, de petits flocons s'en échappaient, comme s'il neigeait vraiment à l'intérieur.

Le Nouvel An fut plus calme que Noël, même si une atmosphère gênée planait sur l'assemblée. Les Londubat, les Shepper et les Michelis avaient été invités, au nom de leur amitié avec Ron, Hermione et Harry. Al' passa toute la soirée avec Gaby et Cameron. Ce ne fut pas le meilleur Nouvel An de sa vie, mais au moins il n'y eut pas de catastrophe comme à Noël.

Les regards en coin que se lançaient les Weasley étaient si pesants que même James commençait à être à bout de nerfs. Les deux frères, unis dans la tourmente, se réconcilièrent un peu durant les vacances. Du moins, ils ne se firent pas une seule blague.

C'est presque avec soulagement que les enfants Potter virent arriver le jour de la rentrée. Sur le quai de la voie 9¾, toute la promotion de Serpentard tomba littéralement sur Al' alors qu'il cherchait Scorpius des yeux.

– Al' !

– Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

– Faut qu'on te raconte… !

– Laissez-le respirer, fit Lucy d'autorité en écartant tout le monde.

Du coup Gareth recula, marcha sur le pied d'Owen, qui flanqua accidentellement son coude dans le ventre de Scorpius, et tout le monde s'étala par terre. James, qui regardait la débâcle avec des yeux ronds, se plaqua les mains sur la bouche pour retenir un fou-rire.

Al', embarrassé, fit rapidement un signe de mains à ses parents pour leur dire au revoir, puis s'éloigna en traînant derrière lui la bande d'idiots qui lui servaient d'amis.

– Ah, bravo, vous vous êtes bien ridiculisés !

– Si tu savais, gloussa Lucy. On s'est tous retrouvés sur le Chemin de Traverse, avant Noël. Il ne manquait que toi.

– Et Flora et Melinda, crut bon d'ajouter Jo en les rejoignant.

– Et Naima, et Eva, et…

– Bref ! les coupa Scorpius. Les parents nous ont laissé quartier libre et on a décidé de faire un concours.

– Un concours, répéta Al'. Oh là là, je la sens mal cette histoire. Un concours de quoi exactement ?

– Un concours de culot !

La réponse était venue de Demy. Suivie par Abby, l'aînée des Malefoy se les rejoignit, saluant Al' d'un sourire et d'un hochement de tête, puis lança :

– Montez dans le train avant que Moran ne fasse une crise d'autorité.

Le Préfet, à quelques mètres de là, engueulait vertement deux cinquièmes années de Poufsouffles qui avaient perdus leur chat. La petite bande de l'Ankou se hâta d'entrer dans le Poudlard Express. Alors qu'ils cherchaient un compartiment libre, Scorpius continua joyeusement à raconter ledit concours :

– Le but est de faire un truc absolument insensé et ridicule. C'était purement génial. Abby a sniffé un rail de sucre au Chaudron Baveur et elle a dit à la cantonade : "_y a pas à dire, c'est d'la bonne_". Tu aurais vu la tête de Tom !

– Et moi j'ai joué la carte de la terreur, enchaîna Demy avec un grand sourire. J'ai pointé du doigt quelqu'un au hasard et je lui ai dit "_vous, vous allez mourir dans cinq jours, c'est ma voyante qui me l'a dit_". Le pauvre type est tombé de son siège.

– J'ai cru que j'allais se faire pipi dessus, gloussa Owen. Mais j'ai fait mieux : j'ai apostrophé un inconnu, je lui ai demandé un autographe et j'ai pris une photo avec lui.

Al' se frappa le front d'un air désespéré, tout en essayant de réprimer son fou-rire.

– Vous êtes tellement horribles…

– Gareth a demandé en mariage une vieille dame, continua Scorpius en riant. Jo s'est collé un scotch sur la bouche et s'est baladé toute la journée avec un T-shirt sur lequel il était écrit "_je suis censuré par l'Etat_".

– C'est un truc à refaire à Poudlard, nota Lucy tout en ouvrant la porte d'un compartiment vide. Sauf qu'on remplacera le mot _Etat_ par _Laughlin_. Allez, rentrez, celui-là est libre !

Ils se tassèrent dans le compartiment tant bien que mal. Scorpius, Albus et Lucy se perchèrent dans les filets à bagages, tandis que les autres s'installaient sur les sièges et laissaient leurs valises par terre. Abby et Demy les saluèrent, puis s'en allèrent chercher un autre compartiment.

– Le Quatuor a fait le concours avec vous ? demanda Al' avec curiosité.

L'Ankou était très occupé à rajouter leur nouvelle idée de blague sur sa liste, ce fut donc Lucy qui répondit :

– Oui. Et Dylan aussi d'ailleurs. Ils ont fait leur gage dans le Londres Moldu, eux. Enfin, Oscar a refusé de jouer, mais les trois autres l'ont fait… Gaby a passé une heure à marcher tranquillement, puis à soudain se mettre à hurler _"une météorite ! On va tous mourir !"_ en pointant le ciel du doigt. Cameron est entré dans une boucherie pleine de clients et a poliment demandé au boucher s'il pouvait lui rendre son rein. Cyrius est entré dans un magasin de jouet, s'est battu avec un ours en peluche et a fini par le balancer à la tête d'une caissière avec un grand rire sadique.

Al' faillit tomber de son filet à bagages tellement il riait. Très satisfait, Scorpius lui adressa un grand sourire, et acheva :

– Lucy a enlacé un type dans la rue et lui a expliqué par A + B qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Quand le type a hélé un policier, elle s'est mise à hurler au viol et lui a foutu une claque avant de s'enfuir…

– Il avait une sale tête, se défendit la petite Zabini.

– Dylan s'est agenouillé devant un vendeur de fruits et légumes et l'a supplié de l'enfermer dans son garde-manger. A la fin, il a enlacé une pastèque en sanglotant et on a du s'y mettre à trois pour l'y arracher.

– Et le clou final a été offert par l'Ankou, enchaîna Gareth avec enthousiasme. Il a dessiné un pentacle dans une rue piétonne en prétendant invoquer les démons du Rock'n'roll.

– Oh mon Dieu, hoqueta Al' entre deux hurlements de rire. Vous savez quoi, les mecs ? Je vous aime.

.

* * *

.

_A suivre..._

.


	9. Un vaste complot

**.**

**Réponses aux reviews !**

Hey **Hiyoru** ! Ca faisait un bail ! Eh oui, je savais pour Arthur. Et dans le tome 5 c'est aussi lui que JKR voulait tuer, pas Sirius. Donc Arthur est un enfoiré u_u Enfin bref ! Alors, la dette que Steve Carter a envers Draco Malefoy (et non pas envers _Harry Potter_) est top-secrète pour le moment, mais ça a un rapport avec sa femme (la mère de Jo).

Non, l'amant de Charlie n'est _pas_ Théo xD Et oui, les Malefoy se sont sacrément décongelés ! Mais là, ce n'est pas grâce à Alva... Les Russes sont super-coincés. C'est surtout grâce à Nathan et Cathy, les deux tolérants du groupe. C'est eux qui ont amené un peu d'humanité chez ces tarés de Malefoy !

Salut **Louve** x) Comment ça, quelqu'un avec le même surnom que moi ? Quel surnom ? _Ywëna_ ? Ca va mal se passer si quelqu'un m'a piqué mon nom ! Enfin bref, ouais, Ginny et Harry sont des pas-doué. Ils voulaient être honnêtes et équitables envers toute la famille... Ils passent juste pour ce grands abrutis !

Qu'est-ce que tu crois,** Don-jul** ? Bien sûr qu'Alva voulait vivre en Russie ! Mais Draco a refusé, et du coup Alva vit sur une île. Ben oui. Et effectivement Flora Davies est la fille de Roger Davies (et de Pénélope Deauclaire). Et je suis ravie de voir que tu as relevé la référence à Nosferatu le chat transsexuel xDDD

Et oui, les Weasley sont carrément des ploucs et je les DESTESTE tous (sauf Charlie) ! Et la première chose que fera Scorpius avec son arc sera de tous les dégommer ! Oui, une arme c'est dangereux dans les mains d'un gamin... Surtout entre les mains du fuls d'Alva et Draco quoi.

(Au fait, pour le film, aucune idée, je te rappelle que l'histoire se passe en 2017, je ne sais pas quels films sortiront cette année-là xD)

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Note à moi-même : la vokka-kiwi, c'est bon, mais trois verres de 30 cl, c'est trop. Arg. Ma tête...**

Ahem. Je ne sors peut-être pas beaucoup durant les vacances, mais ma famille invite des amis, qui ont des enfants dans une tranche d'âge intéressante (entre 15 et 20 ans quoi). Du coup, vendredi soir, pendant que les vieux discutaient autour d'un punch et de trois pistaches... On a sortit tout ce que la maison contenait de sirops, jus de fruits, et alcool, et on a testé différents cooktail. C'était assez... Intéressant. Maintenant je sais ce qu'est un _Walking Dead_ et un _Zombie_ et je connais ma limite de tolérance à la vodka.

Et le lendemain, j'avais très envie de me dévisser la tête et de la poser à côté genre, une heure ou deux, le temps que le troupeau d'éléphants en train de danser se barre de mon scalp !

Enfin.

Bref.

Dans ce chapitre, on se concentre sur une intrigue un poil plus sérieuse. On verra Alva, Ron et ses Aurors (dont Jack et Valerian !), Draco, Harry, Blaise, Nathan... Et on apprendra que ce n'est pas parce que Face-De-Serpent est mort que tout danger est écarté à jamais de la Grande-Bretagne...

Enfin, voilà. Enjoy !

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Un vaste complot**

**.**

Alva se tapit dans l'ombre, accroupie contre un gros rocher qui la dissimulait parfaitement. Cette précaution était pourtant inutile : il faisait presque nuit. Elle n'avait pas besoin de sortir la tête de son abri pour savoir que les Aurors de l'équipe Epsilon encerclaient lentement les deux entrées de la caverne qui servait de refuge aux pirates.

La jeune femme frissonna, regrettant que son uniforme ne soit pas plus épais… Pour une opération de ce genre, elle portait les mêmes vêtements que les Aurors : pantalon noir et solide, débardeur kaki, veste noire, et robe de sorcier violet foncé. Alva déplora mentalement le manque de classe de cette tenue… Après tout, on est snob ou on ne l'est pas, et Alva l'était indubitablement.

D'un geste presque machinal, elle enfila les mitaines de cuir noir qu'elle portait à chaque mission sur le terrain. Il aurait été stupide de se lacérer les paumes sur un caillou tranchant… Et ça ne manquait pas, dans le coin. Elle jeta un regard dubitatif au paysage.

Une côte couverte de rochers aux bords acérés et aux formes tourmentées, le froid mordant de fin janvier, un crépuscule sinistre, le hurlement du vent, et le son inquiétant de la lente respiration de la mer, toute proche…

Quel cliché.

Elle jeta un bref regard à l'espèce de bracelet en cuir gris qu'elle portait. En relief sombre s'affichaient les secondes avant la fin du décompte. Il restait environ une minute avant la fin de celui-ci, et donc avant l'attaque des Aurors. Et là… Eh bien, Alva devait s'y résigner : elle n'avait pas de rôle à jouer dans la bataille. Sauf si évidemment un pirate passait juste à côté d'elle, bien sûr. Mais son rôle principal était de sécuriser le périmètre en détectant les pièges, ce qu'elle avait fait en arrivant, et de fouiller la grotte, ce qu'elle ferait après l'assaut.

En attendant, elle faisait la potiche.

Alva retint un soupir, et consulta à nouveau son bracelet-décompte. Plus que trente secondes. Les Aurors devaient être en place, maintenant. Tout était silencieux…

Vingt secondes. Le vent hululait toujours dans les rochers, comme annonciateur d'un mauvais présage. Mais ce qu'Alva trouvait le plus angoissant, c'était le son que produisait le ressac de la mer. Elle détestait ce son. En Russie, là où elle avait grandit, elle s'était habituée au vent, aux grands espaces. Pas à la mer.

Neuf secondes.

Huit…

Sept…

Alva inspira lentement, banda ses muscles, redressa sa baguette magique de quelques centimètres. Le contact rassurant du bois d'if l'apaisa, sans tout à fait faire disparaitre l'excitation qui bouillonnait dans ses veines.

Même si sa soif d'action s'était tarie quand elle avait grandit et mûrit, elle ne se lassait pas du danger. Et c'était d'autant plus frustrant de devoir se tenir à l'écart.

Quatre… Trois…

– _Viseris_, murmura-t-elle.

Sa vision se teinta de jaune, et elle pu voir à travers les rochers, comme s'ils s'étaient tous transformés en blocs de verre. L'entrée de la caverne était à peine à quatre-vingt mètres d'elle. Et les Auror s'apprêtaient à y bondir. Le sort anti-Transplanage avait sans doute déjà était lancé.

Un…

– _Vous êtes cernés ! _lança la voix magiquement amplifiée de Weasley. _Rendez-vous sans opposer de résistance !_

Il n'y eu pas de réponse. Au lieu de ça, une tempête de sorts jaillit de la grotte sombre, et ce fut rapidement le chaos. Les tirs fusaient, les gens couraient, il y avait des jurons, des hurlements, des explosions…

Une partie d'Alva frémit d'envie de se jeter dans la bataille. Elle n'avait jamais supporté l'inaction. Même quand elle crevait de trouille, elle bondissait au-devant du danger. Tout plutôt que de rester prostrée comme une proie… Et l'adrénaline était la meilleure drogue de l'univers.

Mais, même si du temps de Poudlard Alva était imbattable en Défense, les choses avaient changé. Elle savait se battre, mais en plein milieu d'une opération d'Aurors, elle ne ferait que les gêner.

Toujours figée derrière son rocher, Alva secoua la tête, blasée, et entreprit de vérifier qu'aucun piège ne se déclenchait. Si un tsunami apparaissait pour faucher les Aurors, adieu la mission. Avant l'attaque, c'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait mis un soin tout particulier à désactiver les protections jetées au bord de l'eau.

Visiblement, il n'y avait aucun piège à retardement. Et les Aurors étaient en train de gagner. Alva allait désactiver son sortilège de Vision quand soudain, un mouvement attira son attention.

L'instant d'après, un des pirates contournait un rocher à deux mètres d'elle, et se figeait en la voyant.

Alva ne perdit pas de temps en stupéfaction.

– _Incarcerem_ !

– _Protego_ ! _Endoloris_ !

– _Stupéfix_ ! riposta Alva en plongeant pour éviter le maléfice.

Le sort heurta le rocher derrière elle, et en arracha un éclat. Déjà Alva jetait un autre sort :

– _Impero_ !

Contrairement aux Aurors, elle n'éprouvait aucun remords à jeter l'Imperium dans un combat. Mais c'était le seul et unique Sortilège Impardonnable qu'elle parvenait à utiliser. Elle avait comme un blocage sur les autres. Sans doute une terreur enfouie…

Mais l'autre réussit à se protéger grâce à un bouclier de lumière dorée. Rapide, le bougre. Alva leva sa baguette pour jeter un autre sort, mais le pirate était déjà en train de s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Alva grogna de rage. Elle, elle ne pouvait pas quitter son poste, sinon qui surveillerait les arrières des Aurors ?

A moins de se dédoubler, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Elle allait devoir faire appel à ce vieux sortilège.

Elle leva son bras gauche, l'intérieur du bras exposé comme si elle montrait une Marque des Ténèbres invisible, retroussa sa manche d'un geste vif, posa sa baguette sur son poignet…

– _Duplis Cruentis Sanctum_ !

Le sang jaillit comme si elle s'était tranchée les veines, et Alva grimaça. Autant de douleur que de fierté. Car ce sort, un sort de magie rouge à l'état brut, c'était elle qui l'avait créé.

Le sang, bouillonnant et bougeant comme un être vivant, esquissa une forme qui ne cessait de grandir, comme si on lui avait jeté un sort d'Amplification. Alva n'avait perdu que l'équivalent d'un petit verre de sang, et déjà sa coupure se refermait, tandis que sa création grandissait, grandissait, et prenait forme… Jusqu'à devenir un loup énorme, qui lui arrivait presque à la hanche. Le processus avait pris moins de cinq secondes.

Le loup semblait fait d'une matière rouge et mouvante, mi-liquide mi-solide. Sang et magie. Pure magie rouge, magie de protection et de défense avant tout. Le souffle haché, Alva désigna au loup la direction qu'avait pris sa cible.

– Va.

En trois bonds, le loup géant avait disparu dans les ténèbres. Alva s'adossa à son rocher, et se passa une main tremblante sur le visage. Elle manquait de pratique, utiliser ce sortilège avait été inhabituellement éprouvant…

– Alva ? Tu peux venir, on a… Oh, punaise, Alva, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?!

Jack Sloper, Auror et ami de la jeune femme, se précipita vers elle avec angoisse. Alva réalisa que le sang qui avait jaillit de sa blessure avait aussi imbibé sa manche, son pantalon, ses bottes, et son visage quand elle s'était passé la main sur la figure.

– Ce n'est rien, fit-elle d'un ton rassurant. Je ne suis pas blessée.

Jack la regarda bizarrement :

– Ouais, c'est ça, t'as joué à la peinture de guerre ?

– Andouille.

Elle se nettoya d'un sort rapide, tout en résumant la situation à son ami. Comme elle s'y attendait, Jack, en parfait Gryffondor, voulut se jeter à la poursuite du fugitif, mais Alva le retint. _Duplis_, le loup ensanglanté, était très efficace.

Bon gré mal gré, Jack renonça à sa traque, et se contenta d'escorter Alva jusqu'à la grotte. Il massait nerveusement son bras droit, ou plutôt la prothèse de métal articulé qui lui en tenait lieu à partir du coude. Alva reconnu le geste : Jack faisait ça quand il était nerveux.

– Je vais bien, Jack !

Elle mentait : elle avait la tête qui tournait légèrement, sans doute à cause de la très brutale perte de sang. Son bras était encore engourdi. Mais cela suffit visiblement à rassurer son ami.

La grotte était désormais éclairée par des sphères lumineuses, qui flottaient près du plafond. Jeremiah Hanson et Maxwell Hill, deux autre Auror de l'équipe Epsilon, les attendaient devant l'entrée.

– Valerian et le Capitaine sont déjà dedans, expliqua Jeremiah. Cette grotte est pleine de trucs louches. C'est un long tunnel, très haut de plafond. A certains endroits, ça s'élargit et ça forme des sallespleines de coffres et… D'autres choses. Visiblement, ils étaient trafiquants plus que pirates. Et…

Il hésita, puis acheva :

– Il y avait un gamin avec eux. Il est mort.

Alva se figea. Puis elle hocha la tête, imperceptiblement, et entra. Maxwell resta à l'entrée, mais Jeremiah et Jack la suivirent.

Le long des murs taillés dans la pierre étaient entreposés de très nombreux objets. Des caisses, souvent. Petites, grandes, de bois clair ou de planches sombres et mal dégrossies. Alva les sondait soigneusement de sa baguette, grimaçant de temps à autres. Quand elle détectait quelque chose de dangereux, elle l'entourait d'un charme qui émettait une lumière rouge pulsant autour de l'objet maléfique.

Parfois, elle donnait quelques recommandations, d'un ton froid et professionnel. Jack et Jeremiah la suivaient, attentifs.

– De la Corne d'Eruptif… Très explosif, à manipuler avec précaution… Caisse numéro vingt-trois : je ne connais pas cette substance, mais ça a l'air d'être du poison. Caisse trente-deux : objets ensorcelés, maléfice de niveau deux au moins, ne surtout pas toucher… Le chaudron contient du Polynectar, mettez ça sous clef. Caisse trente-neuf, objets ensorcelés de classe un, prudence absolue. La dague accrochée au mur a une aura bizarre, ne la touchez pas…

Sa voie mourut quand elle entra dans une des salles formées par l'élargissement de la grotte. Là aussi, des caisses étaient empilées le long des murs. Il y avait aussi une table, des bancs, plusieurs matelas dressés contre le mur. Valerian était en train de faire le tour de la salle, examinant les espaces derrière les caisses, dans les recoins. Il se figea en voyant entrer Alva.

Trois silhouettes étaient étendues par terre et avaient été recouvertes d'un drap blanc. Deux de la taille d'un adulte. Et une autre, beaucoup plus petite.

Alva s'agenouilla doucement près d'elles. Valerian n'esquissa aucun geste pour la retenir. Alva était plus qu'apte à voir la mort en face.

Elle souleva un coin du drap.

Le gamin était petit et maigre, presque maladif, comme s'il ne mangeait pas à sa faim. Il n'avait sans doute pas neuf ans. Ses cheveux étaient un peu trop longs, très sales et emmêlés. Ses vêtements étaient sales, eux aussi, et usés, mais ils ne parvenaient pas à cacher sa maigreur et sa fragilité. _Maltraitance_, devina Alva avec une sourde colère.

La plupart des trafiquants de drogues sorcière utilisaient des enfants pour apporter leur marchandise aux clients. Les gamins de moins de onze ans, n'ayant pas de baguette et ne portant pas encore la Trace, étaient indétectables aux yeux des agents du Ministère. Ils pouvaient courir dans tous les coins du pays et user de magie sans être repérés.

Et les coups, la faim et la peur les rendaient aussi dociles que fragiles.

Alva rabattit le drap, silencieuse. Un sourde colère brûlait en elle, comme un monstre dans ses entrailles, qui rugissait et crachait des flammes avec haine. Elle songeait à son frère aîné, Volodia, hurlant dans le manoir en feu sous le regard impassible de leur père. Elle pensait à sa mère qui ne lui avait jamais dit au revoir avant de partir pour toujours. Elle pensait au regard infiniment triste et étrangement résolu qu'avait eu son amie Anaïs quand elle avait reçu l'Avada Kedavra.

Elle songeait à l'expression incrédule de son père quand elle l'avait poignardé.

Il y avait tant de gens qui n'auraient pas mérité de mourir.

Elle se releva, et fit volte-face, se tournant vers Jeremiah et Jack. Si le premier détourna les yeux, probablement effrayé par son expression sombre, le second soutint son regard d'un air grave. Il savait à quoi elle pensait, lui.

Puis quelqu'un déboula dans la salle, hors d'haleine, et l'échange visuel fut rompu :

– Mrs Malefoy ! s'exclama Maxwell. Votre charme… Sort… Loup… Votre _truc _a ramené un type !

Malgré la gravité de la situation, Alva ne put empêcher la commissure de ses lèvres de se retrousser d'un millimètre. _Duplis_ était un sortilège qu'elle utilisait très rarement, mais dès qu'ils voyaient un sort en forme de loup, les Aurors d'Epsilon reconnaissaient là sa signature.

– Un type qui s'enfuyait, fit la rousse d'un ton détaché.

– Je l'ai stupéfixié, reprit Maxwell qui se calmait peu à peu en faisant son rapport. Vous ne devinerez jamais de quoi il a l'air.

– Accouche, lâcha Jack.

– D'un ex-drogué à la FullMood.

Les Aurors se tendirent. La FullMood était une drogue hallucinogène récente, qui donnait l'impression à celui qui la consommait d'être devenu une bête sauvage. Une incroyable sensation de puissance, d'ivresse, d'adrénaline. Sauf que, possédés par la drogue, les consommateurs se conduisaient parfois comme les fauves qu'ils avaient l'impression d'être : ils étaient déchaînés, et faisaient preuve d'une violence mortelle.

– Des marques de griffures ? s'enquit Valerian d'un ton professionnel. Des scarifications au cou et sur les flancs, des déformations aux doigts ? L'iris des yeux rougi ?

– Tout ça, fit Max avec gravité. Bien cicatrisé, mais toujours visible. Et ses yeux sont toujours rouges. Je l'ai ligoté, puis placé avec les autres prisonniers, sous la garde de Logan.

– Bien, dirent Jack et Alva en même temps.

Ils échangèrent un regard surpris, puis Jack ricana :

– Eh, c'est moi le lieutenant, ne me pique pas ma place !

– Désolée, réflexe, plaida la jeune femme.

Jack secoua la tête d'un air amusé, mais son regard restait sérieux. Max se racla la gorge d'un air embarrassé, et se dandina un instant sur place tandis que les regards se rivaient sur lui. Puis il prit une grande inspiration, et acheva :

– Il a l'air étranger. Il faudra un juriste du Département de la Coopération Magique pour l'interroger.

– Tu penses qu'on a intérêt à l'interroger ? demanda Valerian.

Maxwell hocha la tête avec raideur, visiblement très mal-à-l'aise.

– Il a le symbole des Réfractaires tatoué sur l'épaule et euh… Ça a l'air récent.

Alva et Valerian échangèrent un regard, la même pensée traversant leur esprit. Récent, donc ce n'était pas un vieux tatouage de jeunesse. Ce mec avait rejoint les Réfractaires en toute connaissance de cause… Et ils l'avaient très probablement accepté en toute connaissance de cause…

Un trafiquant de drogue fricotant avec des pirates et maltraitant un enfant esclave, se joignant au Réfractaires. Ce truc pouvait devenir un scandale. Ce truc pouvait être _dangereux_.

Il fallait s'en occuper, et vite.

– Tu finis ton tour de la grotte avec Jeremiah, lâcha Valerian. Max, retourne à l'entrée, Jack, prends ma place et sécurise l'intérieur de la grotte. Moi, je vais voir le type que le sort d'Alva a ramené.

Il esquissa un pas vers la sortie, puis marqua une pause et se tourna vers la femme aux cheveux roux pâles, l'air curieux :

– Au fait, c'était quoi comme maléfice cette fois ?

– Un loup, fit Alva d'un ton d'évidence.

Puis elle reprit sa route, suivie par Jeremiah. Jack et Valerian échangèrent un regard blasé, puis se dirigèrent chacun vers leur mission.

**o-O-o**

**o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

**o-O-o**

**Pré-rapport de l'Auror Ron Weasley au Chef Harry Potter :**

_Mission n°772A 09. Equipe Epsilon, ainsi que la Briseuses de sorts Malefoy._

_Mission complète._

_Aucune perte à déplorer de notre côté. Chez l'adversaire, cinq morts dont un enfant (d'après le légiste, assassinés par Avada avant l'attaque), et deux prisonniers._

_Rapport d'autopsie à venir._

_Etats des prisonniers : bon. Pas de blessures graves. Soins légers apportés à l'un d'entre eux. Transfert dans les prisons temporaires de Londres avant le jugement._

_Voir post-it._

_Etat des lieux : la caverne où se dissimulaient les pirates a été utilisée comme entrepôt pour leur butin, essentiellement constitués de produits illégaux ou objets dangereux. Une escouade de spécialistes a vidé l'endroit sous la supervision de la Briseuses de sorts Malefoy. Le butin est estimé à plusieurs milliers de Gallions._

_Provenances des objets : multiples et pour la plupart inconnues. Les pirates appartenaient probablement à un réseau de contrebande qui utilisait les navires Moldus pour transporter des objets rares ou dangereux._

_Liste des objets ci-jointe : elle devra néanmoins être complétée après examen du butin._

_La Briseuse de sorts Malefoy et l'Auror Hill ont sécurisés le périmètre. Conformément à la procédure, la zone restera fermée jusqu'à ce qu'un autre Auror expert en détection confirme la sécurité de l'endroit._

_Le rapport définitif sera déposé au Bureau dans deux jours._

_Ron Weasley, Capitaine d'Epsilon._

.

**Post-it accroché au précédent pré-rapport :**

_Harry, bouge tes fesses. J'ai fait sortir le prisonnier blessé de sa cellule, il attend en salle d'interrogatoire 23. C'est un putain d'égyptien, tatoué de la marque des Réfractaires, et il pue la FullMood par-dessus le marché._

_Amène-moi Blaise, il nous faut un membre de son Département pour l'interrogatoire d'un étranger, et c'est le seul qui est fiable. Et ramène aussi du Véritaserum. L'injectable, si possible. _

_Grouille-toi._

_Ron._

**o-O-o**

**o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

**o-O-o**

Alva retint un bâillement, épuisée. La nuit était bien avancée, et avec la retombée de l'adrénaline, sa fatigue la rattrapait…

Elle et Valerian se trouvaient dans une salle d'observation d'interrogatoire. On appelait ça le « côté noir » dans le jargon des Aurors, car la pièce était à peine éclairée. Autour d'eux, quelques chaises, une Pensine soudée à une étagère au mur, et plusieurs sphères de verre où se mouvaient une fumée blanche, alignées sur une étagère. Ces sphères servaient d'enregistreurs si on les plaçait sur le récepteur magique, composé d'un simple disque noir sur la table. Le double de ce disque était collé au mur de la salle d'interrogatoire, dissimulé magiquement, mais voyait et entendait tout.

Par la grande vitre sans teint qui occupait tout un pan de mur, Alva et Valerian voyaient la véritable salle d'interrogatoire. Le « côté blanc ». Une pièce terriblement classique, claire et nue, seulement meublée d'une table soudée au sol et de deux chaises. L'égyptien, les poignets attachés et un air de défi sur le visage, était assis sur l'un. Impassible, Ron était installé sur l'autre.

La porte s'ouvrit, tant du côté de Ron que du côté d'Alva et Valerian. Harry entra du côté du côté blanc, une chemise cartonnée sous le bras, tandis que Blaise et Draco entraient du côté noir.

Blaise cligna des yeux, ayant visiblement du mal à émerger du sommeil, puis s'assis sur une des chaises et poussa un long soupir :

– Je peux me rendormir ?

– Un membre du Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale doit être témoin en cas d'interrogatoire d'un étranger, lui rappela Valerian d'un ton formel.

– Je sais, grimaça Blaise en se redressant. Je suis juste crevé.

– Et moi, alors ? rétorqua Alva avec agressivité.

Blaise se tut sagement.

Draco, lui, se contenta de s'asseoir sur la chaise la plus proche d'Alva, sans un mot. Harry n'avait eu qu'un résumé succinct de la situation, mais il avait quand même compris l'essentiel.

Valerian, Ron, Jack et les autres étaient Aurors : ils avaient l'habitude de la mort. Alva, beaucoup moins.

La présence d'un juriste, qui surveillait les Aurors et vérifiait qu'ils ne violaient pas les droits des prisonniers, était possible lors d'un interrogatoire. Quand Ron était sur l'affaire, souvent, Hermione acceptait ce rôle. Pour que son époux sache qu'elle était là et le soutenait. Mais cette fois, Harry était allé chercher Malefoy. Parce que c'était un juriste, mais surtout parce qu'il était le mari d'Alva.

Dans le côté blanc, Harry s'assit en face de l'égyptien, et posa sa pochette, toujours fermée, sur la table. Puis il déclara platement :

– Pour usage de la magie noire et association de malfaiteurs avec circonstances aggravées, ainsi que pour enlèvement d'enfant, vous êtes classé en criminel de classe A. Nous avons donc l'autorisation d'utiliser le Véritaserum sur vous.

A ces mots, l'égyptien se raidit, serrant fermement les lèvres. Il ne devrait pas être au courant des derniers progrès en matière de Potions… Car Ron lui jeta un maléfice du Saucisson et Harry, avec une calme assurance, sortit de sa poche un flacon de liquide transparent et une seringue.

Avec un Véritaserum injectable, plus moyen de tricher.

Harry piqua l'égyptien puis fit disparaitre la seringue. Ron maintint le maléfice quelques secondes, le temps que le produit fasse effet. Puis il leva le sort, et l'égyptien leva sur eux un regard absent et béat. Potter se redressa, attentif, mais Ron garda sa baguette pointé sur leur suspect.

– Quel est votre nom ? demanda sèchement Harry.

– Rensyl Djar, répondit l'égyptien d'un ton atone.

– De quelle nationalité êtes-vous ?

– Apatride.

Guère étonnant pour un type de son acabit.

– Dans quel pays êtes-vous né et pourquoi n'y appartenez-vous pas ?

Djar cligna des yeux :

– Egypte. J'ai été banni pour usage de la FullMood et violence sur ma femme.

Ron grimaça de dégoût, mais Harry resta impassible.

La femme de ce type, pour lui avoir servi de défouloir sous l'emprise de la drogue, était sans doute morte.

– Etiez-vous complice des gens avec qui on vous a trouvé dans cette grotte ?

– Oui.

– Connaissez-vous leurs noms ?

– Oui.

Harry récupéra sa chemise cartonnée sur la table, et l'ouvrit. Puis, un par un, il fit défiler les visages devant Djar, lui demandant à chaque fois le nom de la l'individu. L'égyptien répondit toujours du même ton dénué de tout intérêt. Il connaissait tous les noms.

– Et lui ? demanda Harry en lui montrant la dernière photo.

Même celui de l'enfant.

– Ahmed Vahid.

– Son âge ?

– Huit ans.

Le ton d'Harry se durcit nettement, cette fois :

– Pourquoi était-il là ?

– Il amenait la drogue aux clients. Il ne savait rien, il était docile. Et c'était qu'un gamin des rues. Ce n'était pas grave s'il crevait.

– Pas grave, répéta Ron dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs.

Alva, de l'autre côté de la vitre, était bien d'accord avec lui. A cet instant, rien en lui aurait fait plus plaisir que de pendre Djar avec ses propres trippes.

– Vous êtes trafiquant de drogue ? demanda Harry presque calmement.

– Oui.

– De FullMood ?

– Oui.

– Est-ce que les pirates sont dans le coup ?

– Ils nous ont fait entrer en Grande-Bretagne, répondit Djar en dodelinant de la tête. J'étais là pour les surveiller. Ils servent juste de relais. Pour nous apporter la drogue.

– Comment ?

– Par Portoloin. Ils ont un réseau en France et en Angleterre. Ils ont une taupe au Ministère.

Blaise sursauta nettement, indigné, tout comme Alva et Draco qui échangèrent un bref regard. Maintenant qu'ils faisaient partie de l'élite du Ministère, ils mettaient un point d'honneur à ce qu'il y ait moins de corruption et de stupidités qu'à l'époque de leur scolarité.

Mais Djar continuait de sa voix monocorde :

– Quand cette personne est assignée à la surveillance des Portoloins, elle leur donne des autorisations et leur permet d'utiliser des Portoloins sans que le Ministère le sache.

Du côté noir, Blaise marmonna :

– Des têtes vont tomber…

Harry, toujours aussi impassible, croisa les bras et continua sa série de question.

– Avez-vous rejoint les Réfractaires ?

– Oui.

– Savent-ils, pour le trafic de FullMood ?

– Oui.

Ça devenait intéressant. Ron prit la relève :

– D'où vient la drogue ?

– Les composants viennent d'Egypte. Ils transitent dans différentes planques et sont dirigés ailleurs pour fabriquer la FullMood.

– Où est ce centre de fabrication ?

– Je ne sais pas.

– Comment la drogue est-elle distribuée à travers le pays ?

– Je ne sais pas.

– Quel était votre rôle, parmi les pirates ?

– Réceptionner les composants de la FullMood. Des sacs entiers. Plus un coffret de FullMood déjà prête, à distribuer aux pirates et dans la région grâce au petit. Mais je devais rediriger les sacs d'ingrédients ailleurs.

– Où ?

– Un point de rendez-vous dans la forêt du Wiltshire. Je laissais les sacs et quelqu'un les récupérait.

C'était visiblement tout ce qu'ils pouvaient savoir à propos du réseau de trafic de drogue. Djar n'était qu'un petit intermédiaire, il ne savait pas grand-chose. Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard, puis Potter changea de sujet :

– Vous êtes membre des Réfractaires. Quand les avez-vous rejoints ?

– Il y a neuf mois. Quand je suis arrivé ici.

– Est-ce qu'ils savaient déjà pour vos activités ?

– Oui.

– Qui vous a présenté à eux ?

– Personne. Ils ont toujours été là.

Alva sorti une Plume à Papote et se mit à prendre en note tout ce que le type disait. Personne ne fit un geste pour l'arrêter, bien ce soit interdit. Harry ou Ron l'aurait fait. Mais pas Blaise, Draco ou Valerian. Avant d'être fidèles au Ministère, ils étaient fidèles à Alva.

Quand Poudlard détestait les Serpentards et voulait lyncher les enfants de Mangemorts, c'était Alva qui les avait protégés. Pas le Ministère.

– Que voulez-vous dire par toujours ? interrogeait Ron. Où étaient-ils ?

Djar haussa les épaules :

– En Egypte. Dans mon cartel. Mes chefs étaient Réfractaires. Tous, je crois. Les membres anglais du cartel sont aussi Réfractaires. La FullMood est pour réveiller la puissance des sorciers.

Ça n'avait aucun sens. Les Réfractaires prônaient le pacifisme… Et, certes, l'isolement. D'accord, ils étaient débiles, mais de là à tremper dans des affaires de trafic de drogue… ?

– Qui sont ces membres anglais ?

– Jamais vu leurs visages. Ils sont masqués. Mais ils montraient leurs épaules, et ils avaient tous ce tatouage. C'est la marque de l'élite.

A ses côtés, Alva sentit Draco frissonner violemment. A tâtons, elle chercha sa main, et la trouva crispée sur son accoudoir. Elle posa sa propre main sur la sienne, d'un geste apaisant, et sentit son mari faire un effort conscient pour se détendre.

La marque de l'élite. Un _tatouage_. Ce n'étaient pas de bons souvenirs pour Draco Malefoy. Et c'était carrément malsain…

– Est-ce que vous connaissez Josias Fields ?

C'était l'un des plus connus des Réfractaires. Pas tant pour sa conscience professionnelle, non, mais pour la fréquence à laquelle il proposait des lois, des idées, des projets, et donnait des interviews.

– Oui.

Le contraire aurait été étonnant. Il faisait beaucoup de remous, souvent inutiles. Et donc, même s'il ne dirigeait pas les Réfractaires (il était bien trop bête pour ça), un novice le prendrait sans doute pour leur chef…

– L'admirez-vous ?

Mais la réponse de Djar, toujours d'un ton atone, réduisait à néant leurs espoirs de ne voir en lui qu'un nouveau-venu qui faisait erreur sur le courant qu'il avait rejoint :

– Non. Il est le pantin du Leader.

Et on sentait bien la majuscule dans l'intonation qu'il avait mise.

– Qui est le leader ? demandèrent Harry et Ron en même temps.

Alva se pencha avidement en avant. Un Leader ! Ça changeait tout !

Les Réfractaires mettaient un point d'honneur à dire qu'ils n'avaient pas de chef, qu'ils partageaient tous une même opinion et qu'un courant de pensée les rassemblaient. Ils étaient des philosophes, persistaient-ils à dire. Ils ne suivaient que leur esprit.

D'une certaine façon, c'était là qu'était le piège : dans l'absence de logique incarnative. Les tarés, les illuminés, ceux qui veulent changer le monde ont toujours un chef, et c'est pour ça qu'on les craint. Parce qu'ils ont une tête, un maître à suivre, qu'ils sont donc une armée. Les Réfractaires n'étaient pas une armée, et n'étaient pas dangereux, parce qu'ils n'avaient pas de chef : c'était comme ça que les gens voyaient les choses.

Mais s'ils en avaient un…

– Je ne sais pas, fit Djar de sa voix morne. Mais toutes les instructions viennent de lui.

– Il a ordonné l'implantation du trafic de FullMood ? s'ébahit Harry.

– Sans doute.

– Pourquoi ?

– Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas de grade. Je suppose que ça fait partie d'un plan plus étendu.

Ron et Harry se regardèrent, et Alva pouvait sans mal deviner leurs pensées. Un trafic de drogue, c'était déjà un ÉNORME problème. Mais un plan plus étendu ? Avec des Réfractaires, ces imbéciles heureux et chiants, qui en tiraient les ficelles ?

C'était surréaliste.

– Bien, finit par dire Harry. L'interrogatoire est terminé.

Draco n'attendit pas pour se lever et quitter la pièce. Alva le suivit aussitôt.

Dans le couloir, Draco s'allumait une cigarette avec des gestes nerveux. Alva pouvait le comprendre. Ce Leader, ces plans, la marque tatouée… C'était carrément, mais alors carrément malsain. Draco avait fricoté avec une secte de ce genre et c'était toujours difficile pour lui de regarder ça en face.

Néanmoins, Alva lui prit délicatement la cigarette des lèvres avant qu'il ne l'allume, et la jeta par terre.

– Je croyais que tu avais arrêté.

– Ce n'est que pour les grandes occasions, lâcha Draco en sortant une autre cigarette de sa poche. Blaise promu Directeur… Worme renvoyé du Magenmagot… Helmit qui se casse la clavicule en tombant dans les toilettes… Un nouvel ordre de Mangemorts révélé sous notre nez, peut-être en sommeil depuis des années…

Il l'alluma et en tira une bouffée. Cette fois, Alva ne tenta pas de l'en empêcher. Elle le regardait, et, au fond, elle tremblait de savoir qu'il avait raison.

Les Réfractaires étaient apparus très progressivement, comme un courant de pensée qui nait fatalement d'une situation particulière, sans véritable créateur. Puis ce courant s'était répandu. Mais s'il y avait un créateur, quelqu'un qui tirait les ficelles… Ces gens qui prétendaient avoir réfléchi entre eux pour parvenir à la conclusion qu'il fallait se couper du monde Moldu, ces gens mentaient. Ces gens étaient complices avec le Leader et jouaient un rôle.

Et ces gens étaient très, très nombreux.

C'était vertigineux. Tous ces Réfractaires qui se joignaient à la cause de ce nouveau courant de pensée, est-ce qu'ils y croyaient où est-ce que c'était un calcul du Leader ? Un plan ? Mais pourquoi, dans quel but ?

Depuis combien de temps ces « Réfractaires » marchaient-ils avec le Leader mystérieux ?

Combien étaient-ils en réalité ?

Combien étaient encore des agents dormant, attendant que leur chef leur ordonne de soutenir son groupe ?

Alva serra les mâchoires. _Les hurlements de Volodia. Le regard de sa mère. Le froid des Détraqueur. Le corps d'Anaïs qui tombe. L'odeur de chair brûlée du bras de Jack._ Tellement de choses horribles. Tellement de choses qu'elle n'avait pas pu empêcher.

Elle agrippa le poignet de Draco, et le serra. Fort. Son mari posa un regard surpris sur elle, et la jeune femme lâcha d'un ton dur :

– Ce n'est pas pareil. Ce n'est pas comme cette fois-là.

Son mari hocha la tête, comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire, et ajouta posément :

– Oui. Cette fois, nous sommes plus forts.

– Et nous les arrêterons, acheva Alva à voix basse. Ça va sans doute mettre un peu de temps, mais nous les arrêterons.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils mettaient leur nez dans des affaires d'Aurors qui les touchaient de près. Les Malefoy avaient des moyens, des relations, du pouvoir. Et ils étaient sans merci.

– Ah, l'instinct protecteur des lions, se moqua gentiment Draco.

Alva sourit faiblement et lui donna un coup de coude. Elle avait fait sa scolarité à Serdaigle, mais sa véritable Maison aurait dû être Gryffondor.

– Tu es avec moi ?

Draco reprit un visage grave :

– Tu n'es pas la seule à être révoltée.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Et le visage colérique d'Alva se détendit, et les yeux froids de Draco s'adoucirent. Les Malefoy avaient beau être arrogants, égoïstes, et avoir bien d'autres défauts, ils s'aimaient. Probablement depuis leur première rencontre…

Puis il y eut un bruit du côté de la porte qu'ils venaient de franchir, et Alva se recomposa un visage impassible, faisant sourire Draco d'un air amusé. Blaise et Valerian sortirent du « côté noir », suivit peu après par Ron et Harry qui quittaient le « côté blanc ».

– C'est Azkaban direct pour lui, cracha Ron avec une rage non-dissimulé.

– Et de sacrés ennuis pour les Réfractaires, ajouta Harry.

Blaise et Draco échangèrent un regard, puis le métis poussa un long soupir :

– Ça ne va pas être possible.

– Il a avoué sous Véritasérum !

– Réfléchissez deux minutes, s'agaça Draco. Cet homme est de la vermine. Vous pensez vraiment que son seul témoignage pourra faire tomber les Réfractaires, ou même ne serai-ce que les ébranler ?

Ron cilla, n'ayant apparemment pas pensé à ça, mais Harry secoua la tête :

– Bien sûr que non. Mais ça les forcera à se défendre, et ils ne sont pas assez organisés pour ça. C'est un courant de pensée, pas un groupe comme les Mangemorts… Malgré certains détails.

– C'est un groupe comme les Mangemorts ! protesta Alva. C'est pour ça qu'il faut être prudent !

Comme Harry ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer, Draco pressentit la dispute imminente (Harry et Alva se heurtaient dès qu'ils discutaient) et intervint :

– Les Réfractaires sont organisés, Potter. Leur apparition était même orchestrée, planifiée depuis des années. Leur Leader n'aurait pas laissé des abrutis comme ce Djar rejoindre sa secte s'il n'avait pas un plan pour les rendre inoffensif en cas de problème.

– Mais si on n'utilise pas cet interrogatoire, on ne pourra pas dresser le Ministère contre les Réfractaires ! s'indigna Ron.

– Exact, belette. Convaincre le Ministère sera long, et comme le Leader a sans doute un plan B dans ce cas de figure, ça sera même quasiment impossible. Mais il y a certaines personnes qu'on peut mettre au courant…

Alva saisit ce qu'il voulait dire, et esquissa un sourire carnassier. Blaise également. Draco retint un sourire en coin, et poursuivit :

– Des Aurors pour surveiller des Réfractaires, des conseillers qui les cuisineraient…

– Tu veux agir dans le dos du Ministère ? comprit Valerian.

– Le Ministère est un ramassis d'incompétent, se contenta de dire le blond. Un ramassis d'incompétents corrompus par les Réfractaires, pour la plupart. Je ne place des armes qu'entre les mains de ceux en qui j'ai confiance.

– Et ainsi naquit l'Ordre du Phénix, se moqua Harry.

Alva, Draco et Blaise grimacèrent, mais l'Elu n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Cependant, Alva était d'accord avec son mari :

– Si les Réfractaires savent qu'on sait qu'ils ont trempé dans un trafic de FullMood, ils couvriront leurs arrières au mieux, et au pire ils nous attaqueront. On ne sait pas au juste quelles sont leurs forces, qui est leur chef, et qui sont leurs agents dormant. Mieux vaut connaître la menace avant de l'affronter.

– Elle marque un point, souligna Valerian.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard, puis soupirèrent avec un bel ensemble. Potter hocha la tête :

– C'est d'accord. On garde cet interrogatoire secret.

– On fiche cette ordure à Azkaban, ajouta Ron.

– Et on utilise ce qu'on sait par nous-mêmes, conclu Draco.

Les autres acquiescèrent, puis Alva bâilla. Elle avait l'air épuisée, tant physiquement que mentalement. Il ne devait pas être loin de quatre heures du matin.

– Je suis fatiguée. On rentre ?

Ils approuvèrent tous bruyamment, et les trois Aurors se dirigèrent vers la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire pour emmener l'égyptien. Blaise, lui, se contenta d'un bref salut avant de se diriger d'un pas vif vers la sortie (et le lit douillet qui l'attendait chez lui).

Resté seul au milieu du couloir avec Alva, Draco la fixa un instant, indéchiffrable. Sa femme détourna les yeux, et lâcha dans un murmure :

– Je pensais qu'après Anaïs, et Père, ça ne serait plus aussi dur de voir des cadavres. Surtout ceux d'inconnus. Mais ce n'était qu'un enfant. A peine plus jeune qu'Hyperion…

Draco secoua la tête sans un mot, puis lui offrit son bras. De la part de n'importe qui, ce geste aurait semblé démodé, ridicule, mais venant de lui, c'était simplement galant et élégant.

– Rentrons. Je suis là.

**o-O-o**

**o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

**o-O-o**

**Note du Chef du Bureau des Aurors, Harry Potter,**

**A l'attention du Ministre de la Magie Kingsley Shacklebolt :**

_Kingsley,_

_La dernière mission menée par Epsilon nous a permis de découvrir l'implantation d'un réseau de trafiquants de drogue (FullMoon plus précisément). Plus de détails dans le dossier ci-joint._

_Je demande l'autorisation de mettre l'équipe Epsilon (Capitaine Ron Weasley) sur l'affaire._

_Harry Potter._

.

**Réponse du Ministre de la Magie Kingsley Shacklebolt :**

_Harry,_

_Autorisation accordée. Soyez prudents quand même._

_Kingsley Shacklebolt._

**o-O-o**

**o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

**o-O-o**

– La vieille bande, évidement. Et peut-être quelques autres… Les Bluesky sont très mesurés vis-à-vis des Réfractaires, par exemple.

– Très bien, résuma Nathan. Ça fait donc Theo, Blaise, Chris, Kim, Justin, Luna, Jack, David… Les Bluesky, donc les jumeaux Aurélien et Bernard et leurs femmes. Surtout Paloma, cette femme est un cerveau sur pattes.

– Rajoute Susan, fit Ron. Elle aussi, c'est un cerveau.

– Et enlève Chris, ajouta Draco d'un ton soucieux. Il est intéressé par les Réfractaires. Par contre, on peut rajouter Steve Carter.

Harry lui jeta un regard en biais, mais déjà Alva hochait la tête :

– Et éventuellement Ysaline McAlister et son neveu, Nero.

Ron, Harry, Draco et Alva étaient allés au manoir Malefoy, où ils espéraient pouvoir discuter discrètement des personnes qu'ils pouvaient possiblement mettre dans la confidence par rapport à l'innocence-pas-si-innocente-que-ça des Réfractaires. Ils étaient tombés sur Nathan, qui lisait dans le salon, et le Langue-de-Plomb s'était tout naturellement joint à eux.

C'était le milieu de la nuit, ou plutôt les petites heures du matin. Alva et Ron avaient l'air d'être passés sous un bus tellement ils avaient l'air épuisés, et les trois autres n'étaient pas tellement en meilleur état.

– Je vous rappelle que pour le moment, on demande juste aux gens d'être méfiants, leur rappela Nathan. Inutile que ça vous monte à la tête et que vous partiez en guerre…

Il regardait surtout Harry et Alva, et les deux fonceurs du groupe hochèrent la tête d'un air insulté, comme s'ils étaient vexés que Nathan ait pu penser autre chose.

– Et maintenant, les consignes, fit Draco en regardant tour à tour ceux qui l'entouraient. Pas de fuites dans les médias. Pas d'accusations contre les Réfractaires. Pas d'autres interrogatoires de ce Djar, laissez-le pourrir en prison.

Ron eut l'air sur le point de protester, mais finalement, il acquiesça. Draco hocha la tête et poursuivit :

– On sait que les Réfractaires ont une organisation, un plan, et un chef. Ce qui nous donne une avantage sur eux car ils ne savent pas qu'on sait. Potter, arrange-toi pour qu'on croie que Djar ne nous a rien dit. L'interrogatoire n'a jamais eu lieu.

– Ça devrait pouvoir se faire.

– Bien. On doit découvrir quelle genre de complot les Réfractaires ont tramé, et surtout qui le dirige. Ça ne va pas être facile, vu l'adresse avec laquelle ils ont dissimulé ça pendant… Je ne sais même pas combien de temps ils ont dissimulé ça.

– Ni dans combien d'activités illégales ils trempent, intervint Ron. Le trafic de drogue, c'est une chose, mais il y a aussi le trafic de poison, de créatures dangereuses, de livres interdits.

– Tout ce qui tire la société vers le bas, approuva Nathan. Et des gens qui trempent dans ce genre d'affaires ne sont absolument pas des utopistes pacifiques, comme les Réfractaires aimeraient le faire croire…

– Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peu faire ? se désespéra Harry. On n'a rien contre eux. On ne sait rien d'eux. Et on ne peut même pas compter sur le Ministère.

Draco haussa les épaules avec nonchalance, mais sa voix était froide comme la glace :

– Tu renonces trop vite Potter. Tu crois que moi, je vais rester les bras croisés ? Cette fois, ce n'est plus une question de sauvegarde des produits Moldus de luxe. Ce bâtard a jeté un Impardonnable à ma femme. C'est devenu personnel.

Il y eut un bref silence. Puis Alva poussa un léger soupir.

– Il va falloir tenir les enfants à l'écart de tout ça.

Ron, Harry, Draco et même Nathan hochèrent la tête d'un même mouvement. Les petits étaient trop jeunes pour être mêlés à ce genre d'histoire. Eux, à leurs âges, ils y avaient été mêlés, et ils en avaient souffert. Ils seraient de meilleurs parents que n'avaient été les adultes de l'époque.

Et Harry laissa échapper un léger rire :

– D'un autre côté, actuellement, je crois qu'ils ont beaucoup trop d'heures de colle pour fourrer leur nez dans nos affaires…

.

* * *

.

_A suivre..._

.

* * *

.

Eh eh, oui, pas de Rôdeurs dans ce chap'. Mais pour compenser, dans le chapitre suivant, on verra à nouveau les gamins. Et en retenue, sinon c'est pas drôle !


	10. Joyeuse retenue

.

**Réponses aux reviews !**

Eh oui, **Louve**, désolée, le chapitre précédent était carrément sombre... C'est le seul chapitre de ce type dans toute la fic, promis. Enfin, dans le tome 1 du moins ! Les intrigues des adultes et des petiots vont progressivement se mêler après...

Mwahaha, **Hiyoru**, tu as vu juste : je complexifie un peu le bazar ! Et ça me permet de donner quelques infos sur le monde magique... Enfin,, là, surtout les job des adultes. Le fonctionnement des élections sera expliqué dans "les Rôdeurs 2" par exemple. Et oui, Alva était quand même un poil homophobe à la base. Seulement, tu peux difficilement rester intolérant quand tu vis avec Nathan... xD  
Ah, et, les tatouages des Réfractaires se mettent un peu n'importe où : épaule, poitrine, dos, bras... Enfin, ça se verra dans la suite x)

Woah, **Don-jul**, le MEGA-commentaire ! Alors, les réponses à tes questions dans l'ordre : oui, Draco a sauvé la femme de Steve (bon, elle est morte là, mais il l'a sauvée avant). Pour convaincre Alva de rester, Draco a utilisé des arguments interdits au moins de 18 ans... JE RIGOLE, JE RIGOLE ! Il lui a dit qu'ils iraient tous les ans en Russie, voilà. Sinon, _Duplis_ est le sort de magie rouge inventé par Alva dont elle a parlé dans le Poudlard Express, dans le _Parfum_, et oui c'est pas un truc très sympa. Le "Logan" de la brigade d'Aurors "Epsilon" de Ron n'a rien à voir avec Wolverine xD Pour les Réfractaires... Non non, c'est pas ça le plan, mais l'idée d'utiliser la peur des autres va effectivement être utilisée. Et OUI, on va revoir Ryan ! Chris n'aime pas l'invasion du monde Moldu dans le monde sorcier, surtout dans l'univers du sport (le foot, les clubs avec de nouvelles règles, tout ça, ça lui parasite son boulot), donc il râle souvent contre eux, et du coup, il n'est pas contre le idées des Réfractaires. On attend de voir ce qui va se passer ensuite pour lui... Et ne te fie pas à l'aspect inoffensif des gamins, on parle des Rôdeurs quand même...

.

* * *

.

**Post-il sur un kiwi :** Gah, la rentrée c'est bientôt. Je suis à la fois impatiente d'y retourner (j'adore ma fac, mes cours, mes amies, et le loir narcoleptique avec qui je vais pouvoir déconner en amphi), et un peu anxieuse. L'année dernière, j'ai eu mes exam de justesse... Et cet année ça sera encore plus dur... Arg.

.

Enfin bref. Vous vous en foutez je suppose x)

.

* * *

**.**

**Joyeuse retenue**

**.**

Après les vacances de Noël, la routine de Poudlard reprit, monotone. Enfin, monotone dans la mesure du possible, entre les boules puantes, les sorts jetés dans les couloirs, les enchantements perdus et autres joyeusetés.

Mais évidemment, ça n'était pas assez…

– Je m'ennuie ! Je veux de l'action !

Al' leva les yeux au ciel, et abattit un coussin vert et carré sur la tête de Scorpius qui gémissait à fendre l'âme. Comme ledit coussin était fragile, usé et déjà un peu déchiré, il répandit une pluie de plumes sur le cadet des Malefoy, qui se mit à crachoter du duvet sous les rires du reste de sa promotion.

– Al' ! protesta Lucy qui venait d'entrer dans la salle commune.

– Ça fait une heure qu'il me casse les oreilles, se plaignit le jeune Potter. Moi aussi je m'ennuie, mais je n'en fait pas un drame de Shakespeare !

– Shake-quoi ? fit Owen en clignant des yeux.

– Un Moldu qui écrivait des pièces de théâtre, soupira Gareth. La littérature classique, tout ça. Mortellement ennuyeux. Je dessinais des balais dans les marges.

Ça fit rire quelques personnes. Oscar, accompagné de deux garçons de deuxième année, rejoignit leur groupe sans plus de manière. Au passage, il enleva quelques plumes des cheveux de Scorpius.

– On dirait que tu sors d'une tempête de neige.

Le regard de l'Ankou se fit rêveur :

– Ah, la neige… Les canons, les obus, les sculptures enchantées, les charmes de tir guidé… La totale…

– Vraiment ? s'extasia Gareth. Mais d'où tu connais ça ?

Scorpius se rengorgea :

– Ma mère est Russe, elle adore la neige.

Albus haussa les sourcils, imitant sans le savoir l'expression d'un Malefoy sarcastique :

– Mon père m'a raconté qu'un jour, tes parents avaient déclenché une bataille de boules de neiges à Pré-au-Lard. Et ma tante Hermione a dit qu'ils étaient, je cite « très mignons tous les deux sous la neige ».

Scorpius devint écarlate. Imaginer ses parents « mignons », c'était désespéramment _romantique_ et… Yerk, il ne voulait même pas imaginer ses parents comme ça. Ses parents, si calmes, sûrs d'eux, fiers, dignes, intelligents… Ses parents, mignons ?!

– Al', ta tante a dû halluciner. C'est juste… Oh, beurk ! On peut parler d'autre chose ?

– D'accord, fit Lucy en s'installant sans aucune façon entre Al' et l'Ankou. Est-ce que l'un de vous a avancé le devoir d'Histoire sur les baguettes magiques ?

Owen tomba de son fauteuil et lâcha d'une voix inhabituellement aigue :

– Le devoir ! Il est pour quand ?

– Une semaine, lâcha Flora. Lucy est la seule qui fasse son travail avec autant d'avance.

– Rose et Dylan le font aussi, se défendit la petite Zabini.

– Mais ce sont des Serdaigles ! s'exclama l'Ankou. Ils sont programmés pour apprendre, c'est dans leurs gènes, ils meurent dans d'atroces souffrances s'ils n'écrivent pas un mètre de parchemin par jour ! Ils sont effrayants !

– Ta sœur _est_ à Serdaigle.

– Et elle est effrayante ! Non ?

Lucy ouvrit la bouche, mais vu comment tous les autres acquiesçaient vigoureusement, elle préféra se taire. Oscar vint à son secours :

– A propos de ce devoir, si mes souvenirs sont bons, c'est à propos de la découverte des différentes propriétés du bois, ou un truc comme ça, non ?

– Oui, approuva Lucy. On doit disserter sur les découvertes successives des fabricants de baguettes en ce qui concerne les types de bois et les affinités de nos propres baguettes.

Les autres premières années ouvrirent des yeux ronds. La plupart d'entre eux n'avaient même pas ouvert leurs livres, ni même lu leurs devoirs. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce dont parlait Lucy.

La fillette leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée par leur ignorance, puis se tourna vers les deux petits leaders des Serpentards :

– Al', l'Ankou, en quoi sont vos baguettes ?

– Aubépine et phénix, fit Al' d'un air incertain.

– Bois d'orme et crin de licorne, dit Scorpius.

– Bon, fit Lucy avec satisfaction. L'aubépine a des affinités avec les natures conflictuelles et le phénix avec les guerriers, Al' pourrait donc écrire une dissertation sur la découverte des capacités de l'aubépine, les différents sorciers célèbres avec ce type de baguette, et conclure avec le mélange entre le cœur et le bois de la baguette. L'orme est souvent associé à la noblesse, à la majesté, au pouvoir, mais les crins de licornes ont une affinité prononcée avec les magies de protections. L'Ankou pourrait donc faire une dissertation sur la symbolique de l'orme, puis sur ses propriétés, et ensuite conclure par le type de magie que révèle un mélange entre orme et crin de licorne.

Les autres la regardèrent, sidérés, puis Scorpius déclara platement :

– Toi aussi, tu es effrayante.

– On peut parler d'autre chose que de boulot ? supplia Melinda.

L'un des garçons qui accompagnait Oscar, un garçon au teint hâlé et à l'accent italien, sourit jusqu'aux oreilles en entendant ça :

– D'accord. J'ai entendu parler d'un plan avec des œufs, avant les vacances, pourquoi il n'a pas été mis en œuvre ?

Scorpius se redressa, prenant l'air calculateur d'un homme d'affaire. L'effet était un peu gâché par le duvet sur ses vêtements et ses cheveux.

– Oh oh… Comment tu t'appelles ?

– Anthony Danares. Un grand fan des Rôdeurs.

– Les Rôdeurs ? répéta Al'.

– C'est comme ça qu'on appelle votre duo, sourit Anthony. Et vos nombreux amis.

– C'est une référence aux _Maraudeurs_, expliqua Oscar d'un ton docte. Vous en avez entendu parler ? Enfin, contrairement à vous, c'était des racistes et leurs blagues étaient souvent cruelles et dirigées contre les autres Maisons. C'est pas votre genre, c'est pour ça que votre pseudo est plus… Gentil. Vous savez que vous êtes sans doute les premiers depuis Draco Malefoy à avoir des amis dans autant de Maisons ?

– Draco Malefoy _et_ Alva Malefoy, grogna Lucy dans un grand élan de féminisme. Pourquoi les gens ne tiennent jamais compte des filles ?

– Ce n'est absolument pas notre cas, l'assura Gareth. Mais pour en revenir à ce que tu disais, Anthony… Alors, _les Rôdeurs_, c'est pour quand ?

Al' et Scorpius échangèrent un regard sournois, puis Albus se pencha vers les autres :

– Est-ce que vous savez quel usage on peut faire d'un Sortilège de Ciblage et des quelques douzaines d'œufs pondus par les poules des Gryffondors ?

– Nous t'écoutons, ô maître ! fit Jo avec une feinte vénération.

– Alors écoutez-moi…

**o-O-o**

**o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

**o-O-o**

**Lettre de notification de retenue du professeur Laughlin.**

_**Elèves en retenue :**_

_Serpentard, dix-sept élèves._

_Albus Potter_

_Scorpius Malefoy_

_Owen Pritchard_

_Gareth Flint_

_Jonathan Carter_

_Lucy Zabini_

_Flora Davies_

_Melinda Parkinson (premières années)_

_Anthony Danares_

_Noah Kap_

_Robin Goldenhood_

_Victoria Trianon (deuxièmes années)_

_Jackson Tridavad_

_Améthyste Rosalius_

_Olivier Hestivon (quatrièmes années)_

_Roland Rosalius_

_Thomas Hestivon (cinquièmes années)_

_Gryffondor, neuf élèves._

_Naima Jones_

_Evannah Avilgaard_

_Devon Dawlish_

_Alan Parks_

_Matthew Bluesky_

_Arnold Goodhand (premières années)_

_Juliette Misty_

_Daniel Goldenhood_

_Tom Bluesky (deuxièmes années)_

_Serdaigle, quatre élèves._

_Dylan Aristide-Malefoy_

_Rose Weasley (premières années)_

_Demetria Malefoy_

_Abigail Robins (deuxièmes années)_

_Poufsouffle, deux élèves_

_Laura Findel_

_Marcus McDougal (premières années)_

_**Motif de la retenue :**_

_Ensorcellement de nombreuses armures situées dans la totalité du château._

_Utilisation d'un sortilège de Ciblage afin que des œufs soient projetés du heaume des armures sur un élève (J. Potter, Gryffondor) dès que celui-ci se trouve à portée de tir._

_Dégradation de l'établissement._

_Dégradation des vêtements de l'élève mentionné ci-dessus._

_Entrave au bon fonctionnement des cours dans les classes de Sortilèges et de Métamorphoses de deuxièmes années, où se trouvaient des armures._

_Chahut dans les couloirs de l'école._

_**Punition demandée :**_

_Retenue le samedi durant trois semaines._

_Interdiction de Quidditch pour les élèves membres de leur équipe pendant un mois._

_**Professeur surveillant la retenue :**__ A déterminer._

_**Remarque de l'enseignant :**_

_Plus de vingt ans de carrière et je n'ai jamais vu ça. Trente deux élèves, trente-deux élèves, de Maisons différentes qui plus est ! Jamais vu ça. Jamais._

_Je comprends que personne ne veille surveiller leur retenue. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire d'eux ?_

**o-O-o**

**o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

**o-O-o**

Scorpius haussa un sourcil sarcastique tout en parcourant du regard la salle de classe vide où ils se trouvaient. Visiblement, aucun prof n'avait voulu surveiller leur retenue. On les avait donc bouclés dans une salle pour tout le samedi après-midi, espérant ainsi que ça leur ferait les pieds, et qu'ils ne feraient pas trop de dégâts.

– J'ai ramené du boulot, lâcha Dylan.

Comme si ça avait été un signal, ceux d'entre eux qui avaient apporté du travail commencèrent à s'installer. Évidemment, tous les Serdaigles, ainsi que la plupart des Serpentards, en faisaient partie.

L'Ankou, lui, se renfrogna : à cause de cette retenue, il loupait son cours de karaté, et c'était la seule chose qui l'ennuyait… Il s'assit résolument dans le coin le plus éloigné des travailleurs, où il fut vite rejoint par une petite assemblée.

– On fait un jeu ? proposa Al'.

– D'accord, lança Naima avec enthousiasme. On est combien ?

Ils étaient douze, uniquement des Serpentards et des Gryffondors. Ils s'attribuèrent donc chacun un numéro, puis quelques uns parmi eux se mirent à écrire sur des papiers des questions, des gages ou des actions à exécuter.

_1 – L'Ankou Malefoy_

_2 – Al' Potter_

_3 – Flora Davies_

_4 – Melinda Parkinson_

_5 – Gareth Flint_

_6 – Owen Pritchard_

_7 – Anthony Danares_

_8 – Noah Kap_

_9 – Améthyste Rosalius_

_10 – Naima Jones_

_11 – Matthew Bluesky_

_12 – Daniel Goldenhood_

Scorpius parcourut rapidement leur groupe du regard. Al', son meilleur ami Flora, la petite blonde élégante Melinda, son amie brune et timide Gareth le caïd Owen le plus sournois de la promotion Naima la grande tête brûlée de Gryffondor il les connaissait déjà. Les autres…

Anthony Danares d'abord. Serpentard, deuxième année. Grand, châtain, les yeux sombres, l'air hautain. Sympa, mais arrogant et susceptible. _The italo lover_ dans toute sa splendeur.

Noah Kap. Serpentard, deuxième année. Noir de peau, mince comme un fil de fer, un sourire éblouissant, et des cheveux assemblés en une multitude de petites tresses. Exubérant et un peu décalé. Scorpius le trouvait à la fois amusant et bizarre.

Améthyste Rosalius, surnommée _Amy_. Serpentard, quatrième année. Brune aux yeux noisette, physique assez quelconque. Avec un prénom aussi pourri, elle devait être de sang pur et d'une famille de snob. D'un autre côté, elle avait des mèches roses dans ses cheveux, et sa cravate était de travers…

Matthew Bluesky. Gryffondor, première année. Brun, yeux gris, petite taille, air futé, sourire en coin. Il avait l'air de planer dès qu'il posait les yeux sur Naima, et Scorpius diagnostiqua un coup de foudre aux effets aggravés. Beurk.

Daniel Goldenhood, Gryffondor, deuxième année. Blond, la peau claire et le regard rêveur. L'Ankou le trouva tout de suite sympathique. Encore plus quand Matthew leva les yeux au ciel en voyant les Serdaigles travailler.

Finalement, ils se servirent d'un chapeau –créé à partir d'une chaise gentiment métamorphosée par un cinquième année– pour y fourrer tous les papiers.

Puis l'Ankou tira la première feuille, et lu à voix haute :

– « Penses-tu que 5 est consommable ? A quel point ? »

– Il y a des obsédés sexuels dans cette salle, fit platement remarquer Owen.

Gareth se tortilla sur son siège. Forcément : cinq, c'était lui. Les quelques filles du groupe l'observèrent un moment, puis Amy haussa les épaules :

– Trop jeune.

– Il n'a que trois ans de moins que toi, protesta Flora.

Naima esquissa un sourire carnassier :

– Flora trouverait-elle Gareth _consommable_ ?

Les joues de la blonde prirent aussitôt une teinte cramoisie. Melinda vint à sa rescousse :

– Non.

– Et toi ? attaqua la Née-Moldue.

– Et moi non plus. Et toi, Jones ?

– Moi ? fit Naima avec dédain. Je suis une Gryffondor. L'honneur des lions, tout ça. Je ne _consomme_ pas les serpents.

Al' s'écroula de rire devant tant d'assurance, et dégringola de sa chaise dans un grand fracas. Scorpius, tout aussi mort de rire, essaya de l'aider à se relever, et faillit se casser la figure à son tour.

– Bande de pas doués, se moqua Amy.

– Retourne consommer Gareth, toi !

…

– « Définissez les joueur par un adjectif », déchiffra Naima. Fastoche ! L'Ankou : espiègle. Al' : marrant. Davies : stupide. Parkinson : hautaine…

– D'où est-ce que je suis stupide ? s'indigna Flora.

– Je ne suis pas hautaine, se rebiffa Melinda. Je suis beaucoup plus agréable que toi, espèce de garce aux cheveux en pétard !

– Mes cheveux sont très bien, grogna Naima.

– Je ne suis pas stupide !

– Tu es blonde ! s'exclama la Gryffondor en agitant le papier avec le gage.

– Tu as quelque chose contre les blonds ? se vexa Scorpius.

La Gryffondor réalisa son erreur, et se rétracta :

– Non, pas du tout, mais…

– Je ne suis _pas_ stupide ! martela Flora avec hargne.

Naima leva les yeux au ciel et prit le parti de l'ignorer, continuant son énumération :

– Flint… Euh, costaud. Pritchard : rusé. Voilà. A qui le tour ?

– Retire ce que tu as dit ! continuait Flora avec colère.

Demetria, qui lisait un épais grimoire, leur jeta un regard agacé :

– Un peu de silence !

…

– « Que se passerait-il si 12 mettait 7 enceinte ? »

– Si Daniel mettait Anthony enceinte ? répéta Matthew d'un ton incrédule.

Il y eut un silence interloqué. Puis :

– Un COMMING-OUT ! s'exclama Owen en rugissant de rire.

Gareth et lui se tapèrent dans la main, morts de rire. La plupart des joueurs étaient hilares. Le Gryffondor et le Serpentard se fixèrent, également horrifiés, puis Anthony finit par balbutier :

– Je ne suis pas gay !

– Moi non plus, protesta Daniel Goldenhood.

– Mais moi, je le suis encore moins ! insista Anthony d'un air paniqué.

– La question n'est pas de savoir si tu l'est, fit Noah d'un ton docte. Mais de savoir ce qui se passerait si tu devenais l'heureux papa du gosse de Daniel.

– Alors, vous déciderez de fonder une famille ? plaisanta Naima.

– Vous vous mariez ? suggéra Flora d'un air sournois.

Cette idée sembla suffisamment horrifiante à Anthony pour qu'il retrouve ses moyens, et il se tourna vers Daniel d'un air menaçant :

– J'avorte. Et si je n'y arrive pas, je noie le gosse et je nie tout lien de parenté avec lui. Hors de question qu'un étranger, Gryffondor en plus, entre dans la famille des Danares !

– Tu as douze ans et tu es _déjà_ cinglé ? fit Naima avec une pointe d'incrédulité. Il y a de la consanguinité dans ta famille ?

Anthony faillit se jeta sur elle, mais l'Ankou lui flanqua son coude dans le ventre avec suffisamment de force pour qu'il se plie en deux. Charitablement, Noah expliqua :

– Les Danares sont une famille princière d'Italie. Anthony fait partie de la branche ambassadrice de Grande-Bretagne. Leur famille veut conserver à tout prix la pureté du sang et les alliances par des mariages.

– Comme les Malefoy ? fit Daniel Goldenhood d'un air perdu.

Scorpius haussa un sourcil hautain. Les Goldenhood étaient une petite famille de Sang-Mêlés, il était donc logique de le Gryffondor n'y connaisse rien. L'Ankou expliqua donc avec une insupportable condescendance :

– Les Danares n'ont pas la moitié du prestige d'un Malefoy, d'un Black ou d'un Netaniev. En revanche, oui, ils sont totalement coincés, encore plus que tous mes ancêtres réunis.

– Il faut bien ça pour acquérir le prestige, grogna Anthony sans conviction.

– Certes, concéda Amy. Mais ça prendra des générations. Tu ne risques pas de voir ta famille surpasser les Malefoy de sitôt, surtout avec la politique actuelle.

Plusieurs regards vides se posèrent sur elle, et la Serpentard fronça les sourcils :

– Mais enfin, vous êtes un minimum au courant, non ? Que les Malefoy sont l'une des dernières bases du système actuel ? D'autant plus que le père de l'Ankou accumule le patrimoine des Malefoy, mais aussi celui des Black, et qu'il a une alliance extrêmement solide avec la plus puissante famille de Russie.

– J'y comprends rien à la politique, fit Naima en haussant les épaules. Mais bon. Du coup, qu'est-ce qu'on fait du gosse ?

– On le fait disparaitre, répondit sombrement Anthony.

…

– « Action ou vérité pour 3 ? »

– C'est moi ! s'exclama Flora d'un ton joyeux.

– Action ou vérité ?

Flora réfléchit quelques instants, puis déclara avec assurance :

– Vérité.

– Où se trouve la salle commune de Serpentard ? fit Naima d'un air moqueur.

Un concert de protestations s'éleva du groupe en vert et argent. Finalement, Scorpius plaqua une main contre la bouche de Flora durant quelques secondes, puis la libéra d'un air triomphant :

– Voilà, elle vous a dit la vérité.

– Tricheur !

– Serpentard, rectifia l'Ankou avec un large sourire.

…

– « Lancez un défi au joueur à côté de vous », lut Matthew Bluesky.

Il était entouré par Daniel Goldenhood et Anthony Danares, et les regarda l'un après l'autre d'un air pensif. Sentant venir la catastrophe, ses deux voisins s'écartèrent précipitamment :

– Ah non, je passe mon tour !

Naima écarta Daniel, et s'installa à côté de Matthew d'un air nonchalant :

– Vas-y, annonce la couleur !

Les deux Gryffondors se regardèrent dans les yeux quelques secondes, dans un grand silence, et Scorpius se demanda avec intérêt si ce moment un peu bizarre n'allait pas précéder un _french kiss_ sauce Gryffondor. Mais finalement, Matthew haussa les épaules :

– Cap ou pas cap d'aller pisser devant le bureau de Londubat ?

Al' s'étrangla et se mit à tousser. Naima, elle, cilla à peine avant de répondre tranquillement :

– Cap !

Dans le groupe de ceux qui travaillaient, les trois autres Gryffondors de première année émirent un gémissement à fendre l'âme.

Scorpius, lui, haussa les épaules et déclara platement :

– Tu manques d'inventivité, Bluesky.

– Tu aurais fait quoi ? demanda Gareth avec une certaine appréhension.

Al' et l'Ankou se regardèrent, comme s'ils parlaient par télépathie, puis ils se retournèrent vers le reste du groupe et dirent d'une même voix :

– Entrer chez McGo et lui piquer ses soutifs !

– Trop bien ! s'enthousiasma Matthew.

– On le fera, hein ? s'assura Owen.

Cette fois, ce fut Roland Rosalius, cinquième année à Serpentard, qui releva le nez de son bouquin d'un air agacé :

– Ok, vous le ferez, mais plus tard et en _silence_ !

– J'ai des boules Quies si tu veux, proposa généreusement Abby.

– Oh ! s'exclamèrent plusieurs travailleurs. J'en veux !

…

– « 2 et 8 feraient-ils un bon couple ? »

Al' et Noah Kap se regardèrent, surpris. Anthony se mit à rire, prévoyant l'explosion de dénégations de la part des deux joueurs désignés, mais Noah se contenta de secouer la tête :

– Navré, t'es trop jeune pour moi, Rôdeur.

– Pas de souci, l'assura Al' en souriant. Je le prends bien.

– Tant mieux. Je ne voulais pas qu'on se fâche.

– Ouais.

– Mais je suis désolé que ça n'ai pas marché entre nous.

– Ouais, approuva Al' avec sérieux. On reste amis, hein ?

– Bien sûr.

Ils se serrèrent la main, puis regardèrent les autres joueurs, qui les fixaient avec des yeux ronds. Anthony, surtout, avait l'air aussi choqué que s'il s'était pris une enclume sur la tête.

Finalement, Matthew pouffa.

– Belle esquive. Vraiment.

– C'était carrément impressionnant ! fit Melinda avec de grands yeux.

– Oui, approuva Gareth en riant. Je n'oserai plus jamais utiliser le mot _subtilité_ après ça.

– Tu as fait ça pour me faire passer pour un crétin ? réalisa Anthony.

Al' esquissa un sourire mi-penaud, mi-amusé.

– Ne le prend pas mal.

– Al', mon héros ! fit Naima en faisant mine de se pâmer.

Flora en profita pour lui tirer les cheveux, et faillit se manger un coup de poing en plein visage. Deux secondes plus tard, les deux filles se sautaient à la gorge.

…

– « Devinez de qui 7 est amoureux. »

– Ok, après les obsédés sexuels, on a les romantiques incurables, commenta l'Ankou d'un ton plat.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as contre le romantisme ? cilla Melinda.

Anthony renifla avec dédain :

– C'est un truc de filles.

– Aurais-je entendu une intonation condescendance, espèce de sexiste ? grogna Amy d'un air menaçant.

– Bien sûr que non, s'offusqua Anthony. Mais tu ne peux pas nier que le rose, les cartes de St Valentin, tout ça, c'est davantage utilisé par les filles.

– Pas forcément, intervint Al'. Mon père est le plus grand sentimentaliste que j'ai jamais vu.

Scorpius fit la grimace :

– Ton père est bizarre de toute façon.

– Pas faux.

– Le romantisme rend stupide, objecta Owen. Ça te fait baver, regarder dans le vide, cesser de manger, ânonner des mots sans queue ni tête, avoir l'air d'un somnambule ou d'un arriéré mental…

– Comme un zombie ?

– Oui, en plus moche, confirma Owen.

– Comme James Potter ? fit innocemment Flora.

Tout le monde éclata de rire, puis Matthew se leva et imita un zombie sur quelques mètres, bras tendus, la bave aux lèvres et les yeux blancs :

– De-me-tri-a… Je… T'aime…

Hurlants de rire, les Serpentards l'acclamèrent. Demy, qui avait entendu malgré les boules Quies qu'elle avait dans les oreilles, leur lança un regard noir, que démentait son sourire amusé. Matthew s'inclina devant elle, comme un acteur qui a fait un bon spectacle, puis retourna à sa place sous les rires et les félicitations de ses camarades.

– En bref, l'amour ça grille le cerveau, résuma Anthony.

– Etant donné que c'est toi le numéro sept, j'en déduits que tu n'es pas amoureux ?

– Brillante conclusion, se moqua le Serpentard de deuxième année. Non, je ne le suis pas.

– Sauf de son reflet dans le miroir, glissa perfidement Noah.

Il évita de peu le coup de poing qu'Anthony fit mine de lui envoyer, faisant rire les autres, et l'Ankou leva les yeux au ciel :

– Très bien, problème réglé. Anthony et son égo vont se marier.

– Cool !

…

– « Faites un bras de fer avec 10 : le perdant devra changer de couleur de cheveux tous les jours pendant une semaine ».

Naima regarda Gareth, qui venait de finir de lire le papier, et elle grimaça. Le caïd des Serpentards était beaucoup plus costaud qu'elle. Néanmoins, avec la bravade typique de sa Maison, elle posa son coude sur la table et regarda son adversaire avec défi.

– Par égard pour ta dignité, je t'autorise à te déclarer perdante d'office, offrit Gareth en prenant place en face d'elle.

– Je ne renonce jamais sans me battre, grogna Naima.

– C'est stupide.

– C'est pour l'honneur, rétorquèrent les trois Gryffondors du groupe.

Gareth haussa les épaules, puis attrapa la main de Naima. Ce fut Al' qui fit le décompte, et donna le départ. Les deux adversaires poussèrent de toutes leurs forces sur leurs bras… Mais, sans surprise, la main de Naima toucha le bois de la table au bout de quelques minutes seulement.

– Tu t'es bien battue ! clama Daniel en tapant sur l'épaule de la première année.

– Malheureusement, tu vas devoir te teindre les cheveux de toutes les couleurs, sourit Gareth. Navré !

Naima haussa les épaules :

– Pas de problème. Ça va faire hurler Laughlin, au moins.

Les autres éclatèrent de rire, ou la félicitèrent. Naima acheva avec un sourire en coin :

– Filez-moi toutes les teintures que vous voulez… Sauf du vert et argent, par pitié !

Noah ricana, et Matthew donna un coup de coude taquin à son amie :

– On va te faire des cheveux arc-en-ciel, t'inquiète.

– Je savais que j'aurais pas du prendre le numéro dix, marmonna Naima.

Daniel pouffa, et proposa généreusement :

– Je peux prendre ton gage, si tu veux. J'aime jouer les chevaliers en armure volant au secours des damoiselles en détresse.

– Je n'ai rien d'une damoiselle en détresse, se défendit Naima.

Effectivement, avec sa coupe afro rétive, sa mâchoire volontaire, son uniforme froissé dont les manches étaient remontées jusqu'aux coudes, sa cravate desserrée, et son caractère de cochon… On aurait pu difficilement la qualifier de demoiselle en détresse. Néanmoins, comme les Rôdeurs cherchaient toujours la contradiction, l'Ankou fit mine de l'observer d'un air attentif :

– Ça se discute. Imaginons que tu te retrouves face à… Je ne sais pas… Une armée. Ou un dragon. Tu serais en détresse. Je t'accorde que tu n'as rien d'une _damoiselle_ mais je suppose que le terme s'applique plus à ton sexe qu'à un titre quelconque, donc…

Al' hocha la tête, et compléta la phrase laissée en suspens :

– … Donc, en théorie, tu pourrais parfaitement être, un jour, hypothétiquement, une damoiselle en détresse.

Naima leva les yeux au ciel devant l'aberration de la chose :

– Si je me retrouvais face à un dragon ou un danger quelconque, je suis sûre que ça serait de ta faute, à Al' et toi. Vous seriez responsable de tout. Et par tricherie en plus. Ou complot. Et où est-ce que vous auriez trouvé un dragon ? Rien que pour ça, je pourrais vous faire arrêter. Ah.

Son « Ah » triomphant arracha un sourire à Al' et l'Ankou, et finalement, Naima se tourna vers Daniel en haussant les épaules :

– Enfin bref, c'est sympa mais non, j'ai pas besoin que tu prennes mon gage.

…

– « Que se passerait-il si 1 surprenait 3 et 12 en train de coucher ? »

– Et voilà, le retour des obsédés sexuels !

– Qui couche avec qui ?

Amy parcourut la liste avec leurs noms, puis pouffa :

– Visiblement, c'est Daniel Goldenhood et Flora Davies qui couchent ensemble, et qui se font surprendre par l'Ankou !

– Ah bravo, fit Scorpius d'un air horrifié. Je suis traumatisé maintenant.

Melinda, elle, fit semblant de fondre en larmes et se pendit au cou de son amie en sanglotant :

– Flora, comment as-tu pu faire ça ?

– Daniel, tu fraternises avec l'ennemi ! bondit Naima. Infâme traître qui pue !

– Du sang ! clama Gareth dans l'agitation générale. Du sang !

Flora et Melinda firent un faux mouvement et tombèrent de la chaise de la blonde dans un grand fracas. Matthew en profita pour hurler à tue-tête :

– Au meurtre !

– Mais non, y pas de meurtre !

– Au viol, alors !

– Du sang, du sang !

– Daniel, tu es un pédophile !

– Quoi ?! Mais non, je…

– Du sang, du sang !

– Mais la ferme !

– Au viol !

– Daniel et Flora, au secours, image mentale horrible…

Finalement, Demy soupesa sa gomme et, d'un tir précis, l'envoya en plein dans le front de Gareth qui se balançait sur sa chaise en scandant « du sang, du sang ! ». Le première année bascula en arrière avec un glapissement, et s'écroula sur le sol de pierre, sous les rires des autres.

Alors qu'il se relevait, se frottant le front d'un air mauvais, Demetria se leva et toisa les joueurs d'un air menaçant :

– Si jamais mon idiot de frère surprend deux autres idiots en train de forniquer, il fait des photos, vous fait chanter vous et votre famille, partage l'argent avec moi, et je pars au Bahamas pour les vacances ! Fin du jeu !

Al' émit un sifflement impressionné, mais se tassa sur son siège quand le regard de l'aînée des Malefoy se braqua sur lui. Le silence était absolu. Finalement, Demy se rassit à sa place, et se replongea dans son livre.

Il y eut quelques secondes d'immobilité, puis les joueurs se remirent à parler… En chuchotant.

– On va garder la théorie de Demy, conclut l'Ankou. Mais je partirai aux Bahamas avec elle.

– Je peux venir ? interrogea Al' d'un air candide.

…

– « Donnez un gage à 1 et 2. »

L'Ankou et Al'. Donne un gage avec l'Ankou et Al'. Hum. Mauvais, ça. Les deux Rôdeurs se regardèrent, avant de poser sur Amy, qui avait lu la question, un regard prédateur.

– Vas-y, donne-nous un gage…

– Cette question est un peu pourrie, non ? fit Naima. Ils passent leurs vies à faire des bêtises, alors une de plus ou de moins…

– Ça peut être un gage méchant pour eux, remarqua Noah.

– Un gage reste un défi, et ils adorent les défis. Conclusion : cette question est pourrie.

– Pas faux, concéda Anthony. On pourrait pas la mettre de côté pour plus tard, Amy ? … Amy ?

Amy n'avait pas bougé. Et pour cause… Al' et l'Ankou la regardaient toujours fixement, et ça devenait un peu effrayant. Ou même carrément flippant. Amy esquissa prudemment un mouvement de recul, et les deux garçons avancèrent le coup d'autant. La Serpentard se figea, puis soupira.

– Bon, d'accord. J'ai besoin d'un coup de main…

Anthony bondit et lui arracha le papier des mains, avant de l'agiter sous le nez des deux Rôdeurs d'un air mécontent :

– Ok, vous voulez un défi ? Dessinez des moustaches de chat à McGonagall !

Depuis la porte s'éleva alors une voix réfrigérante qui les fit tous sursauter.

– Oh, très mature Mr Danares. Et c'est _professeur_ McGonagall.

D'un air coupable, les comploteurs rencontrèrent le regard du professeur Laughlin, qui était campée dans l'embrasure de la porte et les toisait avec agacement. Pendant quelques instant, elle eut l'air tiraillée entre l'envie de leur crier dessus et celle de laisser couler.

Finalement, elle poussa un long soupir, et s'écarta de la porte :

– Allez, disparaissez.

Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois.

**o-O-o**

**o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

**o-O-o**

**Lettre d'Albus Potter à Harry Potter :**

_Cher Papa,_

_Tout va bien. Oui, on a été collé, mais ne t'inquiète pas : les profs en ont tellement marre de nous qu'ils n'ont pas voulu en déléguer un à la surveillance, et qu'on a juste passé notre samedi après-midi dans une salle vide à faire un jeu idiot. Mais je te jure que ça n'arrivera plus !_

_Oh, ne te méprends pas, ça ne veux pas dire qu'on ne se fera plus coller. Personne n'est parfait. Seulement, Inari-san a harcelé le professeur Laughlin et il a été décidé que nous n'aurions plus de retenue le samedi après-midi, période réservée au karaté._

_J'espère que tout le monde va bien à la maison. Ça fait un bout de temps que je ne t'ai pas demandé des nouvelles d'Ouranos. Pauvre toutou. Est-ce qu'il est toujours aussi gros ?_

_Magnum va bien, il aime beaucoup Poudlard. Il aime beaucoup l'Ankou aussi, et ça a l'air d'être réciproque. Si l'Ankou parvient à ses fins, les Malefoy vont se retrouver avec un furet comme animal de compagnie. Je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi cette idée faisait rire le professeur Londubat…_

_Je t'embrasse fort,_

_Al'_

.

* * *

.

_A suivre..._

.


	11. Animation printanière

**.**

**Réponses aux reviews !**

Merci beaucoup **ptitcoeurfragile** ! On arrive à la fin de la première année des Rôdeurs, mais l'histoire n'en est qu'à son commencement... D'ailleurs je cherche toujours un titre pour leur deuxième année !

Ah oui, **Louve**, tu as aussi lu_ Clair-Obscur_... Ce n'est donc pas la première fois que tu tombe sur le jeu des questions x) J'ai hésité à aussi le sortir dans ma fic sur _Naruto_. Il faut dire que c'est vachement adaptable xD

**RAIU-CHAN** ! Surgie de nulle part comme un ninja pour commenter cette fic xD Ouais, le coup des chiffres m'a beaucoup fait rire sur _Amphisiologie_, c'est pour ça que je l'ai récupéré... Au fait, tu sais que j'ai failli avoir un loir comme animal de compagnie dans mon apart' ? Mais finalement ça s'est pas fait. Dommage. L'année prochaine, je change de tactique, j'installe une bassine sur mon balcon et je kidnappe une loutre au zoo ! Et pour les cours... J'attend de voir ce que ça va donner x)

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Gribouillis sur une feuille volante arrachée à un Code Pénal : **Hiiii, ça y est, je suis en L2 !

La rentrée c'est bien passée, j'ai retrouvé mon loir, et j'ai réalisé que passer trois heures assises sur une chaise en bois c'était vachement inconfortable. Comment je faisais, l'année dernière ? Je devais avoir les fesses plus musclées que ça /PAN/

.

Bref.

_**INFO IMPORTANTE !**_

A la fin de cette fic, je ferai un petit HS. Posez-moi toutes les questions que vous voulez (ou même, adressez directement vos questions à ces chers Rôdeurs, ils seront ravis de répondre), et vous aurez les réponses dans ce HS. Vous pouvez m'envoyer votre "interview" par review ou MP, au choix. Toutes les questions sont acceptées, depuis celles sur l'orientation sexuelle d'Albus_ (Al' : "QUOI ?!")_ à celles sur le mystérieux chef des Réfractaires...

Sur ce... Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas vos questions !

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Animation printanière**

**.**

Harry Potter, assis à son bureau, inspira un grand coup avant de prendre sa plume. Il la reposa presque aussitôt pour retirer sa cravate, qui le gênait.

Il revenait directement du tribunal, où lui et Ginny, ainsi que leurs avocats respectifs, s'étaient rencontrés pour mettre au point leur convention de divorce. Il n'avait pas revu Ginny depuis les vacances de Noël, puisqu'elle s'était installée chez Georges et Angelina, et ça lui avait fait une drôle d'impression de la revoir dans ces circonstances.

L'Elu poussa un long soupir. Ginny avait toujours voulu des enfants. Elle s'était battue bec et ongles pour obtenir leur garde, aujourd'hui. Surtout celle de James, son premier-né, son préféré.

Il se souvenait des projets qu'ils faisaient quand ils n'étaient que fiancés, de la jolie rousse qui lui disait qu'elle rêvait d'avoir une fille et un garçon, une grande maison avec un jardin… Ginny ne se battait pas vraiment pour les enfants, elle se battait pour sauver ce qui restait de ses rêves.

Harry soupira à nouveau. Ginny était injuste envers les gamins. Steve Carter, son avocat, l'avait vite comprit. Discrètement, avec de délicates insinuations, il l'avait fait remarquer au juge qui arbitrait le débat. Comment Ginny favorisait James, sa rancune injustifiée contre Albus, les propos haineux tenus par James et dont la directrice McGonagall pouvait attester, le chagrin de Lily, la façon dont Ginny désirait égoïstement garder trois enfants auxquels elle avait prêté peu d'attention avant la procédure de divorce…

Harry n'aimait pas la façon dont Carter avait fait passer Ginny pour une mauvaise mère, partiale et murée dans sa colère contre les Malefoy. Il n'aimait pas non plus la façon dont l'avocat avait instrumentalisé l'image de ses enfants.

Mais la première entrevue avec le juge avait été gagnée. Ginny renonçait à toute garde exclusive, et son image avait été sacrément abîmée aux yeux du juge.

Harry se passa la main dans les cheveux d'un air las. Bon sang, ce qu'il détestait ces trucs sournois. Le droit, c'était bon pour les Serpentards. Tout était une histoire d'interprétation. Pas étonnant que Malefoy soit si bon à ce jeu-là.

Ces juristes, tous des escrocs !

Il leva la tête, souriant tout seul, posa les yeux sur la collection de photo posés sur le manteau de sa cheminée, en face de son bureau. Ses parents, dansant sous les feuilles mortes Remus et Tonks, enlacés devant une fontaine Sirius, plus jeune et plus beau, crânant devant une moto toute la famille Weasley, tassée autour d'une grande table le jour de l'anniversaire des sept ans de Rose James, Albus et Lily, entourant leur gros chien bâtard, Ouranos Albus Dumbledore, l'air serein, les mains croisés sur sa poitrine Hermione, Susan et Justin Shepper, Kimberley Smith et Carmen Zabini, devant la faculté de droit de Pendragon une photo de classe des Gryffondors de sa promotion, en cinquième année Jack Sloper, Ron, et Valerian, s'envoyant des boulettes de papier depuis leurs box dans le QG des Aurors…

Et puis, il y avait une photo dont Alva lui avait fait cadeau d'un air moqueur. Un tas d'enfants avachis dans des canapés. Lucy Zabini, Albus, Scorpius, Demetria, Abigail, le Quatuor, Roxane… La photo avait été prise à Noël, quand les gamins s'étaient endormis devant un film. Albus ronflait, la bouche ouverte.

Harry esquissa un sourire attendri. Il avait beau râler tout ce qu'il pouvait contre les Malefoy, ils avaient fait beaucoup pour lui. Alva, l'épouse de Draco, lui avait sauvé la vie par le passé. Draco lui avait rendu pas mal de services, aussi. Et Scorpius… Et bien, Scorpius offrait à Albus le respect et la complicité qu'Al' n'avait pas pu trouver ave sa propre famille.

Oui, il ne pouvait pas le nier, il avait une dette envers les Malefoy.

Alors il remballa sa rancune, sa culpabilité, ses arrière-pensées, et se mit à écrire. Une lettre demandant un entretien au Ministre, d'abord. Puis un formulaire de demande de résidence surveillée qu'il remplit avec soin. Puis, finalement, une lettre qu'il adressa au manoir Malefoy.

– Fichus Serpentards, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

**o-O-o**

**o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

**o-O-o**

**Lettre d'Harry Potter à Draco Malefoy :**

_Malefoy,_

_La procédure de divorce a commencé, et Steve Carter est aussi doué que tu l'avais promis. Ginny a déjà renoncé à la garde exclusive des enfants. Comme tu as tenu ta promesse, je vais tenir la mienne._

_J'ai parlé au Ministre et il a bien voulu accorder une grâce exceptionnelle. Ton père sera rapatrié en Angleterre après-demain. Je l'amènerai moi-même au Manoir vers 14h._

_Comme c'est toujours un criminel, sa baguette sera bridée et il devra être surveillé. Ça sera la famille Malefoy, ou plutôt ça sera toi, qui auras sa garde. Ci-joint toute la paperasse que tu dois remplir. Renvoie-la-moi avant demain soir._

_Ne me fais pas regretter de l'avoir extradé._

_H.P._

_PS : D'après mes calculs, c'est la trente-quatrième lettre que Laughlin m'envoie pour se plaindre. Ton démon de fils a corrompu le mien._

**oOoOoOo**

**Lettre de Draco Malefoy à Harry Potter :**

_Potter,_

_Je te renvoie tous les documents remplis. Arrête de t'inquiéter à propos de mes compétences, c'est vexant. Chez moi, en comptant ma mère, il y a cinq sorciers et sorcières capables d'écraser une douzaine d'Auror avec une main dans le dos. Ce n'est pas une baguette bridée qui va les effrayer. Mon père sera aussi doux qu'un agneau._

_Merci._

_D. Malefoy._

_PS : Dix-neuvième lettre seulement pour moi. C'est _ton_ fils le démon. Le mien est l'innocence incarnée, Potter._

**oOoOoOo**

**Lettre d'Harry Potter à Draco Malefoy :**

_Malefoy,_

_Oui, mais moi, j'ai DEUX enfants à Poudlard, dont un Gryffondor (ça compte double)._

_H. P._

**oOoOoOo**

**Lettre de Draco Malefoy à Harry Potter :**

_Potter,_

_Moi aussi, j'ai deux enfants à Poudlard. Dont une fille, qui a hérité de l'intelligence sournoise de sa mère. Et pourtant, tes gosses mettent davantage de bazar._

_Ne cherche pas, tu n'auras pas le dernier mot._

_D. Malefoy._

**oOoOoOo**

**Lettre d'Harry Potter à Draco Malefoy :**

_Tss. Tu n'es même pas drôle._

_H.P_

**oOoOoOo**

**Lettre de Salvakya Malefoy à Harry Potter :**

_Potty,_

_Si toi et mon mari n'arrêtez pas immédiatement de vous titiller par hibou interposé comme des gamins de cinq ans, je ressorts mes couteaux et je vous écorche comme des lapins. J'essaie de travailler sur une traduction de Runes écrites par Morgane, et les criaillements de vos satanés oiseaux me dérangent._

_Ai-je précisé que j'ai horreur d'être dérangée ?_

_S. Malefoy._

_PS : Arrête de te plaindre, Potter, tu devrais être content. Mon fils a une influence salutaire sur le tien. Au moins il l'occupe à penser à autre chose qu'au divorce. Divorce dont tu n'as, je me permets de te le signaler, même pas parlé à tes enfants…_

**oOoOoOo**

**Lettre d'Harry Potter à Alva Malefoy :**

_Hawking,_

_Mêle-toi de tes oignons et les furets seront bien gardés._

_H.P._

**o-O-o**

**o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

**o-O-o**

Scorpius, avachi sur son bureau, leva un regard endormi sur Albus, à côté de lui. Ils étaient en cours d'Histoire de la Magie, cours commun avec les trois autres Maisons. Devant eux, Dylan et Rose écrivaient avec application, tandis que, derrière eux, Gareth Flint et Devon Dawlish faisaient une partie de morpion.

Ils étaient déjà au début de mars. Les jours enneigés de janvier et de février s'étaient déroulés sans trop de dégâts matériels. Quelques boules de neiges, un couloir transformé en patinoire, des pétards un peu partout, une inondation dans les toilettes des Poufsouffles, du poil à gratter dans les caleçons de James et Faust, des boules puantes lancées chez les Serpentards, des cartes de St Valentin ensorcelées pour commenter sarcastiquement chaque poèmes… Et la dernière farce était la seule à venir du Quatuor !

Cette année, le printemps était venu tôt, chassant la neige et donc la distraction principale de la petite bande. Les Rôdeurs passaient leur temps à s'en plaindre.

– Je m'ennuie, soupira le jeune Malefoy.

– Ennuie-toi en silence, soupira Albus sans ouvrit les yeux. Je dors.

– Distrais-moi, geignit l'Ankou. Sinon tu auras ma mort sur la conscience.

– On ne peut _pas_ mourir d'ennui. Je le sais, j'ai déjà essayé.

– Si.

– Non.

– Si !

Albus ouvrit les yeux, feignant d'avoir l'air excédé, mais sa voix dissimulait mal son sourire :

– Vas-y, expose-moi ta brillante théorie…

Scorpius se redressa, et prit l'air important pour exposer :

– Si je m'ennuie trop, je me taille les veines avec mon papier-buvard.

Derrière eux, Gareth et Devon ricanèrent, et Owen, dans la rangée d'à côté, tourna la tête vers eux avec curiosité. Rose se retourna brièvement pour leur lancer un regard furieux, puis retourna aussitôt à ses notes.

– Passionnant, commenta platement Albus.

– N'est-ce pas ? fit Scorpius avec un mince sourire. Sauve-moi la vie, Al', et je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissant.

– Ben voyons.

– On pourrait envoyer des avions en papier, proposa l'Ankou avec espoir.

– La flemme. Et je n'ai pas de feuilles.

Scorpius s'affaissa d'une manière presque comique :

– Moi non plus. Ah, punaise, ce cours va être ennuyeux comme la pluie.

Les yeux d'Al' se mirent soudainement à briller, et il jeta un coup d'œil au dos raidi de sa cousine chérie, avant de se pencher pour murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille de l'Ankou. Celui-ci émit un rire bas, puis posa ses deux coudes sur la table et la tête dans ses mains, se plaçant ainsi dans la même position qu'Albus. Les yeux rivés sur la tableau noir derrière Binns, il lâcha :

– Ploc.

Albus retint un sourire, et fit d'un ton morne :

– Plac.

– Ploc.

– Plac.

Gareth, secoué par un fou-rire silencieux, donna un coup de coude à son voisin pour lui faire remarquer à quelle vitesse les Serdaigles se mettaient à lancer des regards noirs aux deux Serpentards. Les Poufsouffles, eux, avaient l'air plutôt surpris, comme s'ils se demandaient si les Rôdeurs avaient perdu la boule, et les Gryffondors ricanaient en silence.

– Ploc, continua l'Ankou d'un ton plat.

– Plac.

– Ploc.

– Plac.

– Ploc.

– Plac.

Et, moins de deux minutes plus tard…

– Ploc.

– Plac.

– Plac.

– Non, tu devais faire le _ploc_ !

– NON MAIS VOS GUEULE !

Pour faire bonne mesure, le Serdaigle au deuxième rang qui avait craqué (Vincent Sterling, le blond du Poudlard Express) leur balança sa trousse. Albus se baissa juste à temps, et ce fut Melinda qui se la prit en pleine figure. Avec un cri de rage, Flora bondit sur ses pieds et envoya un épais grimoire dans la direction du Serdaigle, le heurtant en pleine poitrine et le faisant tomber de sa chaise.

– BATAILLE ! beugla Owen en bondissant sur sa chaise.

Avec un rugissement enthousiasme, la trentaine d'élèves qui composait la promotion des premières années bondit sur les bureaux en se jetant à la figure tout ce qui passait à portée de main. Très vite, le grand amphithéâtre de la classe d'Histoire fut un chaos montre.

Imperturbable, Binns continuait à dicter son cours.

Quand la sonnerie retentit, une bonne heure plus tard, Laughlin, attirée par le bruit, les attendait à la sortie de la classe, un air soupçonneux sur le visage. Pourtant, les élèves sortirent sagement de la salle, en rang par deux. Certes, ils avaient les cheveux un peu en bataille, et certains avaient les vêtements froissés ou tâchés. Mais ils avaient l'air tout à fait innocent, et Laughlin se détendit progressivement.

Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle jette un coup d'œil dans la classe.

Des cahiers en mille morceaux, des flacons d'encre écrasés contre les murs, des bouts de plume, des traces de suie, des marques de sorts… La classe avait été saccagée, comme si un régiment de Mangemorts ivres s'y était battu.

Les yeux écarquillés, Laughlin regarda le massacre, puis…

– POTTER ! MALEFOY !

Deux couloirs plus loin, la petite troupe de Serpentards rentra la tête dans les épaules, et Gareth proposa courageusement :

– On court ?

– On court, confirma Lucy.

Et ils détalèrent comme des lapins. Derrière eux retentirent les pas de Laughlin, puis les éclats de voix ravis de Rusard, puis deux fois plus de bruits de pas. Flora laissa échapper un glapissement, puis regarda autour d'elle d'un air affolé. Plus pragmatique, Al' lâcha :

– On se sépare ! Ils ne peuvent pas se couper en huit !

– Ça marche ! lança Gareth.

Il attrapa Owen par un bras et Lucy par l'autre, et fila en direction d'un escalier menant au deuxième étage. Jo se précipita vers un couloir parallèle en levant les yeux au ciel, et Flora et Melinda s'enfuirent vers la salle commune en gloussant. Scorpius et Albus, eux, se regardèrent… Et détalèrent vers les étages inférieurs, bousculant au passage quelques sixièmes années de Serdaigle qui grognèrent pour la forme.

Deux couloirs plus loin, cependant, ils furent obligés de ralentir, à bout de souffle :

– Une pause ! haleta Al'.

– Mauviette, rétorqua Scorpius en l'attrapant par le bras et en le traînant derrière lui.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant les toilettes pour filles du second étage. Un panneau usé indiquait qu'elles étaient hors d'usage, mais ça n'arrêta pas les deux fauteurs de troubles, qui s'y précipitèrent. Al' s'affala dos à la porte, hors d'haleine.

– Je déteste courir, râla-t-il.

– C'est parce que tu n'as pas d'endurance, se moqua gentiment Scorpius. Dans ma famille, tout le monde fait du sport. Enfin, sauf ma tante Cathy, parce qu'elle est enceinte jusqu'aux yeux, et ma grand-mère, parce qu'elle est beaucoup trop snob, mais… Enfin, avec tous les cousins que tu as, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as jamais fait une partie de Quidditch, un concours d'escalade, ou que tu n'es jamais allé au ski !

– James me bat partout, soupira Al'. Et je n'ai jamais fait de ski.

– C'est un tort, fit l'Ankou d'un ton définitif en s'adossant à la porte d'une cabine de toilette. Le ski, c'est presque aussi drôle que le Quidditch, même si c'est Moldu. Et tu te décourages trop vite, ce n'est pas parce que James te bat que tu dois bouder dans ton coin avec un livre.

Al' rougit. Scorpius avait vu juste. A chaque fois que James le battait à un sport quelconque, et l'humiliait par la même occasion, Albus allait se cacher dans sa chambre pour lire ou dessiner, tout seul.

Le Serpentard aux yeux verts croisa les bras, boudeur :

– Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de m'entraîner à courir, c'est tout.

– Au contraire ! Courir c'est très important si tu veux échapper à un danger. Du genre, être poursuivi par un chien, être poursuivi par un prof…

– Être poursuivi par Rose ? suggéra Al'.

– … Ou pire : être poursuivi par les trois ! approuva gravement Scorpius.

Albus gloussa, se prenant au jeu. Toujours adossé à la porte, il releva le menton et prit un ton docte pour exposer sa théorie :

– Ah, mais ce n'est pas tout mon cher Ankou Malefoy : courir comporte des risques !

Scorpius se contente de lever un sourcil poliment dubitatif, bras croisés et le visage impassible, et Al' continua sur sa lancée avec emphase :

– Courir peut nuire gravement à la santé de par le côté répétitif de la chose. J'insiste. Parce qu'on court, on court, mais à un moment, l'attention se relâche, on commence à courir par automatisme, les yeux dans le vide, et là je peux te dire qu'on n'est pas à l'abri du premier caillou venu ! Et quand on n'y prend pas garde, un caillou peut être dangereux et il est facile de trébucher dessus. Et là, c'est la chute, la dégringolade, l'accident, que dis-je, le drame ! Et on peut même MOURIR, je te ferais dire !

– Il n'y a pas de caillou dans les couloirs.

Albus se décomposa un peu.

– … Certes.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent. Puis quelqu'un ouvrit la porte des toilettes et Albus s'étala par terre comme une bouse avec un juron.

– Oh, fit la fille qui avait ouvert la porte. Salut.

C'était la préfète des Poufsouffle, McDollys ou quelque chose comme ça. Tandis qu'Albus se redressait en grimaçant et que Scorpius luttait pour réprimer son fou-rire, la fille sembla réaliser où il se trouvait, et fronça soudain les sourcils :

– Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez dans les toilettes pour filles ?

– On surveillait, dit platement Albus en se frottant le crâne.

– Vous surveillez quoi ?

– Les cailloux dans les couloirs.

McDollys regarda Albus d'un drôle d'air, comme si elle se demandait s'il ne s'était pas fait un traumatisme crânien en heurtant le sol. Heureusement, avant qu'elle ne puisse se rendre compte qu'il se fichait d'elle, une autre silhouette se profila dans le couloir. Gregory Moran, le Préfet de Serpentard.

– L'Ankou, Al', vous avez cours dans dix minutes, filez.

– Une minute, protesta McDollys. Ils sont…

– Oh, je t'en prie, soupira Moran en croisant les bras. En tant que Préfets, des devoirs autrement plus importants que l'interpellation de premières années perdues nous appellent !

– Ah oui ? rétorqua la Préfète. Comme quoi ?

Albus et Scorpius en profitèrent pour se faufiler entre McDollys et le mur, et s'éloignèrent en courant. Encore. Avant d'arriver au tournant du couloir, ils eurent le temps d'entendre la défense véhémente de leur Préfet :

– Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu crois, qu'ici c'est une école où les élèves mangent proprement aux heures dites, font leurs devoirs et vont en classe ?

– Je…

– Eh bien NON ! Ça fornique dans tous les coins, ça pète, ça rote, ça rackette les premières année, ça se taille les veines dans la baignoire pour faire genre que ça se sent mal dans sa peau, ça se fait passer pour malade quand il y a un devoir, ça copie sur les voisins, ça fait les voyeurs dans les vestiaires, ça demande des mouchoirs en plein cours juste pour le plaisir d'interrompre le prof, ça se raconte des blagues de blonde, ça se teint les cheveux en bleu pour faire style "_J'suis un rebelle ouesh !_", ça se perce ses boutons d'acnés chaque soir devant le miroir, ça fait des morpions en cours de Sortilèges et des tournois de cartes en Histoire, ça essaye de faire des régimes et ça court vomir son yaourt aux toilettes, ça fait le mur à Pré-au-Lard à peine le soleil couché, ça mange des biscuits en classe, ça se tartine la gueule de peinture et même, ÇA DEALE DE LA DROGUE !

– Ils sont tous en train de virer timbrés, fit gravement Scorpius en écartant une tapisserie.

– Ouais, approuva Al' en gloussant. C'est le printemps qui fait ça.

L'Ankou esquissa un sourire plein d'autosatisfaction, puis se glissa derrière la tapisserie en question, qui dissimulait un étroit passage qui menait à un couloir un peu plus loin. L'autre côté du passage était lui aussi caché derrière une tapisserie, et les faisait arriver juste devant la Grande Salle.

– Tu crois que Laughlin va nous trouver ? fit Scorpius en regardant autour de lui.

– On dira que la salle était comme ça avant notre arrivée, fit Al' avec un sourire. C'est la procédure habituelle quand on fait un carnage dans une salle de classe…

Cette « procédure habituelle », c'était la préfète de Serpentard, Rachel Phyllis, qui la leur avait conseillée. Et quand les élèves de première années faisaient tous front commun avec le même mensonge aux lèvres, il devenait difficile aux professeurs de punir un coupable…

Les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers la classe de Sortilèges, sans cesser cependant de guetter autour d'eux au cas où Laughlin fondrait sur eux. Dans le joyeux bazar qui occupait les couloirs à l'intercours, c'était difficile d'avoir l'œil sur tout, cependant.

Ils croisèrent Inari-san, le professeur de karaté, qui les salua brièvement. Abby et Cyrius le suivaient, tout en discutant avec enthousiasme de la prochaine séance de combat. Le reste du Quatuor n'était pas là, probablement occupés par leurs modules respectifs. Quelques Serpentards de septième année, discutant avec animation d'une série télévisée inspirée d'une saga fantastique, les dépassèrent en les saluant distraitement, sans cesser de comparer leurs personnages préférés.

En montant dans les étages, ils croisèrent Demetria au milieu d'une classe de troisièmes années qui sortaient de la salle d'Etude des Runes. Elle leur adressa un sourire, mais n'eut pas le temps de les approcher, car elle pressait le pas en direction de son cours de Potions.

– Même si elle était en retard, Slug ne dirait rien, grommela Scorpius. Il l'adore.

– Il t'adore aussi, fit remarquer Al'.

– Oui, mais il m'agace.

Al' ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais en fut empêché par un élève de huitième année, reconnaissable à son écusson blanc : il manqua de les bousculer en se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque, et l'épais grimoire qu'il tenait dans ses mains faillit éborgner le jeune Potter. Un autre Blanc s'excusa à sa place avant de le rattraper en courant, lui criant qu'ils devaient aller voir Slughorn avant son prochain cours.

– Morancy, reconnut Scorpius en suivant du regard le Blanc qui avait un grimoire à la main. Je ne me souviens jamais de son prénom, c'est soit Phallus soit Cornetto.

– Cornetto ? Avec un prénom pareil il va finir vendeur de macarons.

– Ou proctologue.

– C'est quoi un proctologue ? fit Al' avec curiosité.

– Euh… J'en suis pas sûr exactement, mais d'après ce que je sais, tu ne veux pas le savoir.

Al' haussa les épaules, et ils reprirent leur route. Le jeune Potter jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Morancy, qui avait disparu avec son acolyte au tournant d'un couloir :

– Et d'où tu connais Phallus Morancy ?

– Je l'ai déjà vu au Ministère, quand j'y ai accompagné mes parents. Il traînait autour du bureau de mon oncle Nathan.

– Celui qui est Langue-de-Plomb ?

– Celui-là même. Mon père dit que Morancy passe beaucoup de temps au Ministère, à chercher des stages au Département des Mystères. C'est soit un génie, soit un fou.

– Il a faillit me tuer, s'insurgea Al'. A coup de bouquin ! Je vote pour la folie. Et puis, ce n'est pas sain de bosser autant !

L'Ankou gloussa :

– C'est un peu pour ça que les Blancs sont là, non ? Être les meilleurs.

– Je n'y arriverais pas, moi, dit Albus d'un ton définitif. Trop de pression pour moi.

– Moi, je pourrais le faire, dit l'Ankou d'un air pensif. Bien sûr, les classes sont meilleures à Durmstrang, mais à Poudlard, je suis sûr qu'il n'y aura pas de trucs glauques…

– Des trucs glauques ?

– Du genre initiation à la magie noire et tout ça. En Grande-Bretagne, ça reste très théorique, alors qu'en Russie ils donnent dans la pratique. Ma mère pense que c'est mieux, mais honnêtement… Je ne suis pas sûr d'être très à l'aise avec cette idée.

Ils méditèrent là-dessus quelques secondes. Perdus dans leurs pensées, ils n'entendirent pas approcher l'ennemi avant qu'ils ne soient trop tard, et que ne retentisse…

– POTTER ! MALEFOY !

– Ça devient répétitif, dit un garçon de Serdaigle en passant devant les deux Serpentards qui s'étaient figés.

Laughlin, par on ne savait quel miracle, les avait retrouvé. Elle se dirigea à grands pas vers eux, les pans de son manteau volant derrière elle, les narines dilatées par la colère, un peu comme un yack des montagnes qui charge… Oui, car il ne faut pas sous-estimer les yacks, en plus d'avoir un nom très bizarre ça fait aussi deux tonnes de bifteck et si ça vous fonce dessus ça peut faire mal.

– Retenue, tous les deux.

– Mais on n'a rien fait ! se récrièrent les deux enfants dans un bel ensemble.

– La salle de classe… commença Laughlin.

– C'est pas nous !

– La classe était déjà dans un état lamentable quand on est entré, précisa Scorpius.

- Elle était même pire ! renchérit Al'.

– Oui, pire !

– On a fait ce qu'on a pu pour tout réparer, mais…

– C'était le chaos !

– Oui, exactement !

– Ça dépassait nos capacités, fit l'Ankou en hochant la tête avec sérieux.

Al' approuva, et crut bon d'ajouter :

– On aurait dit que des centaures ivres s'étaient servis d'un sac de cours pour faire une piñata tellement il y avait de bazar partout.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est, une piñata ? demanda Scorpius avec curiosité.

Albus esquissa un grand sourire, et commença à expliquer :

– Alors, c'est un jeu qui consiste à…

– RETENUE ! Dans la salle des trophées. Ce soir, dix-huit heures trente.

– Mais c'est injuste ! protesta Scorpius.

– La vie est injuste Mr Malefoy, claqua Laughlin en tournant les talons. Ne soyez pas en retard, sinon je vous ferais aussi nettoyer les couloirs.

Albus attendit qu'elle se soit un peu éloignée, puis marmonna :

– Vieille courge.

– Et vingt points en moins pour Serpentard ! glapit Laughlin depuis l'autre bout du hall.

Les deux complices poussèrent un soupir à fendre l'âme, et se dirigèrent en traînant les pieds vers leur prochain cours –Sortilèges, en commun avec les Poufsouffles–, maudissant intérieurement Laughlin.

Pour ne rien arranger, quand ils arrivèrent à la porte de la classe, Flitwick n'était pas encore arrivé et il y avait un petit attroupement. Un garçon portant le blason jaune et noir se tourna vers eux à leur arrivée, et demanda bien trop fort au goût d'Albus :

– Potter, c'est vrai que tes parents divorcent ?

Scorpius esquissa une grimace compatissante. Puis, comme toujours, il prit les devants et écarta les curieux de son ami.

– Même si c'est vrai, je peux vous assurer que ni Al' ni moi ne sommes leurs avocats, et que donc nous ne savons rien. Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous s'est fait attraper par Rusard ?

**o-O-o**

**o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

**o-O-o**

**Lettre de Demetria Malefoy à ses parents :**

_Chers parents,_

_Tout va bien (plus ou moins). Scorpius vous dit bonjour. Lui et Albus ont fait perdre vingt points à leur Maison hier, mais ils les ont rattrapés en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Tout espoir n'est pas perdu._

_Sinon, tout se passe bien. Flitwick m'a proposé de devenir violoniste pour la chorale de Poudlard et j'ai accepté. J'ai faillit lui dire que l'Ankou jouait du piano, mais je me suis ravisée. Ça a peut-être une certaine classe d'être musicien, mais je sais que Scorpius préfèrerait largement passer le temps des répétitions avec Albus à préparer des mauvais coups…_

_En parlant de mauvais coups ! Hier soir, James a mis le feu à un canapé de sa salle commune sans faire exprès (et il n'a pas pu accuser les Rôdeurs puisqu'ils étaient en retenue). Faust et Gaby se sont battus dans le feu de l'action, et c'est le cas de le dire, avant que les profs n'arrivent. Je crois qu'on a pu entendre Laughlin hurler depuis l'autre bout du château, c'était très satisfaisant… Abby et moi les avons enregistrés._

_Bref. Tant que j'y suis… L'année prochaine, plusieurs profs vont démissionner (je tiens ça de Slughorn qui m'adore, d'ailleurs aujourd'hui j'ai battu Cameron à notre habituel concours de celui-qui-aura-le-plus-de-compliments-de-la-limace ). Mrs Babbling, la prof de Runes, pour commencer. Mais aussi Sinistra et Dimar, le prof de Littérature._

_Slughorn m'a très lourdement suggéré de vous en parler, et surtout de dire à Maman qu'elle avait toujours été très compétente en Runes… Cet homme a décidément la subtilité d'un Gryffondor. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait été à Serpentard !_

_Je vous embrasse,_

_Demetria M._

_PS : Le divorce des Potter est le sujet d'actualité du moment. J'en déduis que mon grand-père paternel n'a pas fait de vagues ?_

**oOoOoOo**

**Lettre d'Alva Malefoy à Demetria Malefoy :**

_Chère Demy,_

_Ton père a reprit sa correspondance avec le vieux Slug. Il est hors de question que je cesse de travailler au Ministère (je ne pourrais plus asticoter Potter !), mais on trouvera bien un moyen de pistonner quelques amis aux postes manquants…_

_Je te félicite pour ta place dans la chorale ! Flitwick se trompe rarement en choisissant ses musiciens. Il a dû voir à quel point tu aimais le violon… Et, à ce propos, est-ce que tu veux continuer les cours de violon durant l'été ? Je sais qu'au bout d'un moment, on a envie de progresser par soi-même et non plus sous l'égide d'un professeur…_

_Sinon, durant la deuxième quinzaine de Juillet, il y a un stage qui est proposé aux meilleurs violonistes amateurs, à Londres. C'est Moldu. L'avantage, c'est que le niveau de leurs violonistes est excellent. L'inconvénient est que tu devras fréquenter des sans-magie toute une semaine, quatre heures par jour. Réfléchis bien avant de t'y inscrire._

_Embrasse ton frère, et dis-lui que nous serions ravis d'inviter Al' durant les vacances. Tout comme nous serions ravis d'inviter Abby._

_Prends soin de toi,_

_Ta mère, S. Malefoy._

_PS : Lucius Malefoy est vieux, arrogant, hautain envers Cathy et Nathan, méfiant envers moi, et c'est un crime pour un homme d'avoir des cheveux aussi longs. Mais non, il n'a pas fait de vagues. Hyperion le snobe de manière admirable (brave petit). En somme, on ne s'en sort pas si mal. Lucius habite dans la chambre d'amis pour le moment. Nous sommes en train de réaménager la résidence dans le parc, pour qu'il s'y installe et déguerpisse de notre vue au plus tôt. En attendant, je m'arrange pour ne pas voir sa tête._

_Et tant que les Potter font scandale, personne n'ira s'intéresser à l'augmentation de la quantité de nourriture qu'on achète pour nos repas de famille._

**o-O-o**

**o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

**o-O-o**

Scorpius poussa un long soupir après avoir lu la lettre, puis la rendit à sa sœur. Les deux Malefoy, ainsi que Cameron et Cyrius, étaient dans l'ancienne salle de divination transformée en QG par le Quatuor. Ils étaient samedi matin, trop tôt encore pour la leçon de karaté, et ils tuaient le temps ensemble. Les autres n'étaient pas encore réveillés, visiblement.

Demy replia la missive, puis la glissa dans sa poche d'un air sombre :

– Tu te rends compte qu'on le rencontrera durant les vacances ?

– Il ne vivra plus dans le Manoir, fit Scorpius avec espoir. Avec un peu de chance on réussira à l'éviter…

– Il va forcément vouloir nous rencontrer. Surtout toi, tu es le fils aîné.

L'Ankou grogna et se laissa tomber sur une chaise :

– Ça me dit rien qui vaille d'avoir un Mangemort meurtrier à domicile.

– Papa était un Mangemort, dit Demetria d'un ton égal. Et Maman est une meurtrière.

– Ils y ont été obligés ! Mais ce type… Notre grand-père… Il l'a fait par conviction. Il voulait tuer des gens, parce qu'ils les détestaient au seul motif qu'ils étaient nés sans magie. D'accord, les Moldus ne sont pas très évolués, mais de là à les trucider…

Cyrius leva le regard de son livre et regarda les deux Malefoy d'un air las. Depuis quelques temps, déjà, ils s'inquiétaient du retour de Lucius, sans jamais en parler à leurs amis. Seul le Quatuor, à cause du lien qui unissait leurs parents aux Malefoy, étaient au courant.

Le fils des Jarvis referma son livre avec un soupir :

– Quand tu fais quelque chose de mal, que tu le fasses par conviction ou par lâcheté, tu le fais tout le même en pleine connaissance de cause. Et tu peux toujours le regretter après.

Il y eut un silence, puis Scorpius lâcha avec défiance :

– Je m'en moque. Ce type n'a pas intérêt à m'approcher.

Demy émit un petit bruit moqueur, et lui ébouriffa les cheveux :

– Tu ressembles vraiment à Maman quand tu fais cette tête-là. Tu sais, cette tête d'héroïque idiot borné.

Gaby entra dans la pièce juste à ce moment-là, et eut le temps d'entendre Cameron blaguer :

– Tu pouvais dire « Gryffondor » aussi !

Le Gryffondor du Quatuor sauta sur l'occasion :

– En parlant de Gryffondor ! Je ne sais pas qui en a parlé mais James est au courant pour notre concours de culot. Je reviens de la salle commune, et lui et sa petite bande sont en train de faire une liste d'actions culottées pires que les nôtres.

– On fera encore pire, dit négligemment Scorpius. Je vous parie que je peux prétendre lire l'avenir dans les feuilles de marijuana lors d'une conversation très sérieuse avec Londubat.

Le pauvre professeur de Botanique en resterait sans doute comme deux ronds de flan. Le pauvre. D'habitude les premières années lui fichaient une paix relative, c'étaient plutôt les deuxièmes années (et James Potter) qui mettaient le bazar durant ses cours. Neville n'anticiperait pas du tout l'attaque.

Juste à ce moment-là, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit, livrant passage à Oscar et Albus. Le première année alla s'asseoir près de Scorpius, tandis qu'Oscar se laissait tomber dans un fauteuil d'un air las.

Silence dans la salle.

Oscar avait un énorme bleu qui s'étalait de sa tempe droit à son menton.

– Laisse-moi deviner, fit Cameron d'un ton égal. Ils étaient quinze, avec des cagoules, et ils t'ont tapé dessus avec des battes en alu ?

– Presque, fit Al' à sa place. Il s'est emmêlé les pieds dans ses couvertures en voulant aller pisser et s'est pris la table de chevet d'Anthony en plein dans la figure.

– Mais par mesure de sécurité, on va garder ta version, ajouta gravement Oscar.

– Cool, fit Gaby en s'appuyant plus confortablement sur son dossier. Maintenant, et si on parlait de la nouvelle menace que fait planer James sur nos têtes ?

– Y a une nouvelle menace ? fit Al' avec intérêt.

Scorpius bondit sur ses pieds, brandissant le poing tel le leader marxiste qui sommeillait en lui, et beugla :

– On relance l'opération Pastèque !

– En plus c'est thématique, ajouta Demy avec satisfaction. C'est le printemps.

.

* * *

.

_A suivre..._

.


	12. Les ninjas

.

**Réponses aux reviews !**

Alors,** Don-jul**, la baguette de Draco est en AUBEPINE et crin de licone, pas en orme ! L'orme c'est très très rare, d'après _Pottermore_... Et ouais, pour le Quatuor, on a vite l'impression que le Choixpeau s'est emmélé les pinceaux ! xD  
Mwahaha, oui, c'est vrai qu'Harry a un pouvoir impressionnant. Il suffit de demander quelque chose et PAF ! il l'a. Même si c'est Lucius Malefoy. Bon, Kingsley est pas fou, il a fait tout un contrat pour que Lucius ne foute pas le bordel en revenant, mais quand même, il l'a fait revenir ! Bon, de leur côté aussi les Rôdeurs ont pas mal d'influence _(t'as vu ce qu'ils ont fait de Moran xD)_, je me délecte d'avance de la cohabitation de Scorpius avec Lucius... Ah ah ah.

Merci **ptitcoeurfragile** x) La suite est déjà écrite. N'hésite pas à envoyer tes questions par MP !

Ah ah, oui, **Louve**, Steve est génial ! C'est un super-avocat. Il ferait un duo terrible avec Kim. En plus, j'imagine toujours Steve en beau blond bronzé, la mâchoire carrée, le regard ténébreux, style surfeur californien beau à tomber par terre... Graou. Enfin, bref. Oui, la phrase _"et les furets seront bien gardés"_ est de Draco à l'origine. Harry, Alva et Draco adorent se la ressortir à la moindre occasion, ça leur rappelle leur adolescence !

.

* * *

.

**Les péripéties d'un kiwi.**

Mon micro-ondes était mort quand j'ai pros possession de mon appart' la semaine dernière. Du coup je l'ai dit à l'agence, qui m'a dit qu'ils m'en donneraient un nouveau. Bon. C'est normal, c'était de leur faute. Mais en attendant le micro-ondes tout neuf, mes grands-parents m'ont ont prêté un, histoire que je puisse me boire mon chocolat chaud sans faire chauffer le lait à la casserole.

Et avant-hier, pendant que j'étais en cours, les gens de l'agence sont venus, m'ont branché un nouveau micro-ondes... Et ont embarqué celui de mes grands-parents.

Bande d'abrutis.

Du coup, hier j'ai loupé ma première heure de cours pour aller leur crier dessus. Je n'ai pas employé le mot "vol", mais la pauvre fille en face de moi était toute tassée sur elle-même. AH AH AH, craignez la fureur d'Ywëna, pauvres andouilles ! Du coup, hier soir ils m'ont rendu mon micro-ondes en s'excusant platement. Eh eh eh...

.

Ahem. Oui oui, tout va bien.

Bref ! Un chapitre-clef (pour autant qu'il y ait des chapitres-clefs dans ce bazar). Il se passe un truc carrément spécial ici. Visiblement, tous les chapitres 11 des tomes de la saga de _Renouveau_ seront mouvementés... Dans le chapitre 11 du tome 2, les Rôdeurs ont aussi de sacrées embrouilles !

Oh. Et, Cathy va enfin avoir son bébé. Ils vont être ONZE au manoir Malefoy, ONZE !

.

* * *

**.**

**Les ninjas**

**.**

Al' jeta un regard curieux au contenu du chaudron de Naima, et grimaça en voyant qu'elle avait déjà terminé sa potion. Elle était aidée par Evannah, d'un autre côté, et la petite brune avait prouvé à maintes reprises qu'elle était douée dans cette matière.

– Al', il faut qu'on persuade Slughorn de changer le programme, déclara gravement l'Ankou en pelant sa figue. Parce que là, je vais mourir d'ennui.

Albus leva les yeux au ciel :

– Il faut surtout qu'on se dépêche d'ajouter le fruit à la potion si on ne veut pas qu'elle se transforme en plâtre. Tu as fini ?

Scorpius lui donna la figue pelée, et Al' la jeta dans le chaudron. La mixture bouillonnante qu'il contenait émit un _pchiiiii_ inquiétant tout en s'éclaircissant, et les deux Serpentards retinrent leur souffle… Puis les bulles disparurent, et la potion devint rose claire et veloutée.

– Nous faire fabriquer de l'après-shampoing, quand même ! rouspéta Albus. Il est gonflé, Slughorn. Il n'y a rien de plus inutile que l'après-shampoing.

– Alors là je ne suis pas d'accord, protesta vigoureusement Scorpius. Ça rend les cheveux doux et lisses, et ça entretient la fibre capillaire…

– Oh mon dieu, un adepte ! se moqua Owen deux rangs plus loin.

– Est-ce que tu es un vrai blond ? fit Lucy avec une innocence feinte.

Outré, Scorpius ouvrit de grands yeux :

– Évidemment !

– Ne me mords pas, rit Lucy. Je me demandais juste d'où te venait une telle… Passion pour les après-shampoings.

– Les Malefoy ont des actions dans les entreprises qui fabriquent les après-shampoings, se défendit l'Ankou. C'est un secteur de l'industrie qui représente une part importante de notre économie, et…

– Oh non, ne te mets pas à parler comme mon oncle Percy, geignit Al'. Je crois que je n'y survivrais pas.

Scorpius fit mine de lui donner un coup de pied qu'Albus esquiva d'un air triomphant. Lucy leva les yeux au ciel en les regardant faire. Scorpius lui tira la langue avant de se retourner vers son ami.

– On a fini, là ?

– On dirait, constata Al' en examinant la procédure détaillée dans son manuel. Ça tombe bien, le cours est quasiment fini…

Comme pour l'approuver, ce fut à ce moment que Slughorn s'exclama :

– Terminé ! Remplissez un flacon avec votre préparation, étiquetez-le à votre nom et posez-le sur mon bureau.

Pendant qu'Albus remplissait le flacon, l'Ankou prit soin de récupérer une grande partie de leur préparation dans un récipient fermé qu'il glissa dans son sac. Al' fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu mais, tandis qu'ils quittaient la classe, il se rapprocha de Scorpius et lança d'un ton dégagé :

– Tu as une idée capillaire en vue ?

– Ce truc réagit très bien aux colorants, sourit l'Ankou d'un air machiavélique. Et on n'a pas répondu à la dernière provocation de Faust et James.

– Tu as raison. Je me demande à quoi ressemblerai mon frère avec des cheveux verts.

– Et je suis sûr que le rose fluo ira très bien à Faust.

Gareth, qui les suivait d'assez près pour entendre ce qu'ils disaient, se mit à glousser d'un air mauvais. Le sourire de l'Ankou s'élargit :

– Du colorant, ça se fabrique facilement.

– On va quand même avoir besoin de Cameron, objecta Al'. Il est le seul à qui Slughorn autorise l'accès à son labo.

Ils se dirigèrent tranquillement vers la Grande Salle tout en peaufinant leur nouveau mauvais coup, sous le regard blasé et amusé de leurs condisciples de Serpentard.

Comme les jumeaux Weasley avant eux, Al' et Scorpius étaient en passe de devenir de vraies petites légendes à Poudlard. Contrairement aux Maraudeurs de jadis, ils n'étaient jamais cruels, même avec les Gryffondors. Ils ne faisaient pas non plus de trucs dangereux. Enfin… Pas trop dangereux.

Pour la première fois depuis des générations, la côte de popularité de Serpentard remontait en flèche.

Scorpius et Al' ne se contentaient pas d'accumuler les succès (et les heures de colles). Ils avaient soudés toute la promotion de première année. A Serpentard, les premières années n'étaient pas séparées en petits clans : ils étaient tous unis en un seul groupe. Ils mangeaient, travaillaient et complotaient souvent ensemble. Les autres premières années, quelle que soit leur Maison, se joignait volontiers à eux, fascinés par cet étrange magnétisme qui semblait émaner des deux leaders.

Scorpius était fougueux, remuant, perpétuellement surexcité, foisonnant d'idées et de projets. Il avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres et l'air sûr de lui, comme si rien ne pouvait le faire tomber de son piédestal. Avec ses cheveux blonds platine, son uniforme impeccable et son énergie débordante, c'était l'Ankou qui attirait les regards, faisait sourire les spectateurs.

Albus était plus posé, moins agité, mais tout aussi farfelu. Quand Scorpius avait une idée, c'est souvent Al' qui trouvait le moyen de la concrétiser, même si l'inverse se produisait également. Plus petit, habillé avec moins de soin, les cheveux en bataille, Al' attirait moins le regard des gens. Mais c'était lui qui conservait leur attention.

Leur duo semblait indissociable. Parfois, pour plaisanter, les élèves disaient qu'ils étaient des jumeaux qui avaient été séparés à la naissance. Le cœur du débat était de savoir de qui ils étaient les enfants : Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley, ou Draco Malefoy et Alva Netaniev ?

L'Ankou et Al' gardaient le mystère, riant en silence quand ils imaginaient la tête que feraient leurs pères respectifs s'ils apprenaient ce qui se disait à Poudlard. Draco Malefoy avait depuis longtemps renoncé à empêcher Scorpius de n'en faire qu'à sa tête, mais Harry Potter voyait encore son fils Albus comme un petit garçon inoffensif. Il ferait probablement une syncope en apprenant à quel point Al' était devenu _Serpentard_.

Quoique. James était pire que son père, et pourtant il commençait à s'y faire… Il ne lui avait fallut qu'une demi-année.

– On mange à quelle table ? demanda Naima à la cantonade quand ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Gryffondor ou Serpentard ?

– Serdaigle ? proposa Scorpius en voyant que Demetria y était.

– Poufsouffle, décida Al'. Le Quatuor y mange ce midi, et on a besoin de Cameron.

Le troupeau de premières années, Serpentards et Gryffondors confondus, allèrent donc s'échouer sur les bancs des Poufsouffles. Cameron et Gaby, en pleine conversation s'arrêtèrent quand leur classe arriva, et le Serdaigle du Quatuor haussa un sourcil :

– A en juger par votre expression constipée, vous êtes en train de réfléchir…

Scorpius lui balança un coup de pied sous la table, le manqua, et ses camarades ricanèrent. Outre les Serpentards, il y avait aussi les huit premières années de Gryffondor, qui les avaient suivis après le cours de Potions : Naima, Evannah, Devon Dawlish, Alan Parks, Matthew Bluesky, Arnold Goodhand, qu'ils connaissaient très bien depuis cette fameuse retenue du mois de janvier _**(NDLA : Chapitre 8 mes amis !)**_, mais aussi Carrie Bannes, une fillette ronde et timide, et Reginald Castle, jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs et à l'air élégant.

Cameron s'excusa en ricanant :

– D'accord, d'accord, j'ai rien dit. Quoi de neuf ?

– On a besoin de tes compétences de Mixtureux.

– Futur Potionniste de génie, rectifia Cameron. Bon, qu'est-ce que vous voulez, un poison ?

– Non, juste du colorant à intégrer à un shampoing.

– Toutes les couleurs que tu peux faire, précisa Albus. Vert, rose, bleu, violet, doré, argenté, orange…

– Pauvres Gryffondors, soupira Laura Findel, une première année.

– Tout à fait, renchérit Gareth. Gaby, prépare-toi à souffrir…

Gaby, qui les écoutait d'un air effaré, fit mine de faire le signe de croix. Les quelques adeptes de la culture Moldue rigolèrent, mais la plupart d'entre eux se contentèrent de le regarder bizarrement.

– Bref, reprit Scorpius en se tournant vers Cameron. Tu peux nous faire ça pour quand ?

Cameron prit le temps de réfléchir, avant d'avancer prudemment :

– Approximativement deux ou trois jours. Je ne sais pas quand Slughorn me laissera son labo, donc prévoyez un délai.

– Deux ou trois jours, répéta Scorpius. Plus une journée pour faire le mélange… Rajoutons une journée pour être sûr… Ça nous mène à mardi.

– Ça va être fun, sourit Al'.

– Tu l'as dit, approuva Naima. Est-ce que tu crois que je pourrais mettre les couleurs du drapeau de la Côte d'Ivoire dans mes cheveux ?

L'Ankou ne savait pas quelles étaient les couleurs du drapeau en question, mais il hocha tout de même la tête avec conviction.

– Sûr.

– Il faut qu'on trouve de quoi s'occuper jusqu'à mardi, l'interrompit Al'. Je vous rappelle que Faust a enfumé toute la classe de deuxième année à son dernier cours de Potions.

– C'est vrai, approuva Gaby. Du coup, toutes nos potions ont été perdues… Oscar était furieux. D'un autre côté, il est toujours furieux quand on touche à son travail. Je suis sûr qu'il sera partant pour vous aider… On devrait peut-être commencer à prier pour l'âme de James ?

– Amen.

La plupart des premières années rigolèrent, mais furent interrompus par l'arrivée d'une nouvelle vague d'élèves en vert et argent. Toute la promotion des deuxièmes années de Serpentard, ainsi qu'un unique élève de Poufsouffle, Cyrius. Le Quatuor était au complet… Et décidément, la table des Poufsouffles étaient populaire ce midi.

– J'ai faim ! clama Noah Kap en se laissant tomber sur le banc.

Scorpius se souvenait de lui. Noir de peau, des cheveux mi-longs entièrement coiffés en dizaines de petites tresses retenues par des perles colorées, et un grand sourire aux dents très blanches. Son meilleur ami était Anthony Danares, l'_italo lover _qui rêvait de voir sa famille devenir prestigieuse.

D'ailleurs, Anthony s'assis à côté de Noah, le poussant du coude d'un air excédé :

– Tu dis ça depuis deux heures, c'est bon, on a saisi le message !

Oscar et Cyrius s'installèrent en face de Gaby et Cameron, poussant un peu l'Ankou au passage. Avec cet afflux de Serpentard, la table des Poufsouffles était pleine à craquer.

Reginald Castle, un des Gryffondor de première année, sourit joyeusement à une des Serpentard de deuxième année. Une des Poursuiveuse de l'équipe, se rappela Al'. Et qui s'appelait… Castle, elle aussi. Sa sœur, sans doute.

– Aenor ! C'est rare qu'on mange ensemble !

– C'est parce que les couleurs de ta Maison sont une ode au mauvais goût, se moqua affectueusement sa sœur. Bonjour, au fait, je t'ai à peine vu ce matin.

Les deux Castle se mirent à discuter avec animation, taquins et complices, et Albus retint un soupir. Il aurait bien aimé garder cette relation fraternelle avec James, malgré leur différence de Maison.

La nourriture apparu dans les plats, et aussitôt, tout le monde se rua dessus. Un joyeux brouhaha de conversations, de claquements de mâchoires et de cliquètements de couverts emplissait la salle. La plupart des deuxièmes années étaient inconnus au Rôdeurs, et même après qu'ils se soient présentés, Albus ne fut pas sûr d'avoir retenu leurs prénoms. Il y avait, outre une blonde dont le prénom était Victoria, une japonaise qui s'appelait Yuki-quelque-chose, et qui se mit à discuter de son pays natal avec Jo et un garçon, Robin, dont le nom de famille lui était familier.

– Goldenhood, ça me dit quelque chose…

– Ton frère est dans la classe du mien, répondit obligeamment Robin Goldenhood. Il s'appelle Daniel Goldenhood. Il est en deuxième année à Gryffondor.

A la table des Gryffondors se trouvait effectivement un garçon qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Robin. Il avait les cheveux plus courts, cependant. Et, alors que Robin semblait avoir une bonne vue, Daniel portait des lunettes sans monture, aux verres rectangulaires. Al' le reconnut : il faisait partie de ceux qui avaient joué au grand jeu des questions lors de leur retenue commune.

– Vous êtes jumeaux ? s'intéressa Scorpius.

– Oui. Jusqu'à la Répartition, on était identique. Après notre arrivée à Poudlard, pendant quelques semaines, on a joué à échanger nos places. Et puis, aux vacances d'été, on a diagnostiqué une myopie à Dan, et il s'est retrouvé avec des lunettes… Impossible de nous confondre maintenant.

– Dommage, soupira l'Ankou. Tu imagines le potentiel pour faire des blagues, Al' ?

Cyrius émit un reniflement dédaigneux :

– Niveau potentiel, croyez-moi, vous n'avez absolument pas besoin de jumeaux pour semer le souk dans cette école. Bon, en attendant mardi, il y a quoi de prévu pour l'opération Pastèque ?

Al' et l'Ankou se regardèrent, puis le jeune Malefoy déclara avec un sourire machiavélique :

– Qu'est-ce que vous pensez d'un concours de lancer de chat ?

Plusieurs élèves échangèrent des regards perplexes. Owen, l'air intéressé, se pencha au-dessus de la table pour mieux entendre :

– Vas-y, explique…

Ce fut Al' qui se dévoua :

– Ça consiste à se balader avec un chat sous le bras, et à le balancer à la figure du premier Gryff… Euh, du premier abruti venu. Chaque propriétaire de chat doit s'acharner sur la même personne. A la fin de la journée, on compare l'état des vêtements de nos cibles, et celui qui a le plus l'air d'être passé dans une déchiqueteuse est déclaré meilleur souffre-douleur. Le chat vainqueur aura droit à une sardine, et son heureux propriétaire à notre reconnaissance.

La moitié de la table était morte de rire.

– J'ai un chat, fit Gareth avec enthousiasme. Je joue !

– Dylan a un chat, je vais lui emprunter, déclara Scorpius. Et je joue aussi ! Je prends Faust comme cible, et vous ?

– Moi aussi, je joue ! Je prends Rose Weasley !

– Et moi Terence Dubois !

– James est à moi ! clama Al'.

– Et moi je veux avoir cette crâneuse de Molly !

– Je prends Fred Weasley !

– Cool, déclara Cameron avec un grand sourire au milieu du brouhaha. Je sens qu'on ne va pas s'ennuyer aujourd'hui.

**o-O-o**

**o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

**o-O-o**

**Lettre d'Harry Potter à Albus Potter :**

_Cher Al'_

_Laughlin m'a écrit pour dire que tu avais envoyé ton furet attaquer ton frère. J'ai eu beaucoup d'écho de tes… Péripéties à Poudlard, mais là, ça va un peu loin. Les blagues, passe encore, mais là, c'est de la violence. Est-ce que ton furet est devenu fou ? Il a sauté une quinzaine de fois sur ton frère !_

_Je veux des explications. Et excuse-toi auprès de James. J'espère que ta bestiole ne l'a pas blessé !_

_Papa._

**oOoOoOo**

**Lettre d'Albus Potter à son père :**

_Cher Papa,_

_La lettre de Laughlin a dû être incendiaire pour que tu m'écrives. Ça y est, tu te rappelles que j'existe ? J'aurais bien aimé que tu t'en souviennes avant d'annoncer ton divorce à toute la famille. Histoire qu'on ait au moins une conversation à propos de ça (et là James est sûrement d'accord avec moi). Tu sais, parler, discuter avec nous. Ce que tu ne fais jamais._

_Mais bon, tu t'en fiches, alors je passe à l'essentiel : le furet._

_D'abord, je tiens à clamer l'innocence de Magnum. Il n'est pas fou et s'il a sauté huit fois sur James au cours de la journée d'hier (et bien huit fois, pas une quinzaine, il ne faut pas exagérer, je les ai comptés), c'est à cause des lois de la compétition. Et la seule chose qu'il a blessé, ça a été la chemise de James et une partie de sa cravate._

_Si ça peut te réconforter, j'ai été disqualifié, la seule arme contondante admise était un chat._

_En parlant de chat, Dylan, le cousin d l'Ankou, en a un roux. Il est ENORME, on dirait une espèce de démon. Il ressemble au chat noir de Tante Hermione, Grincheux. Je n'aurais jamais cru voir dans ma vie deux chats aussi moches que lui._

_Mais bref ! Pour en revenir au furet, il va être sage maintenant, promis. De toute façon, il boude en ce moment. Et vu comment il snobe Owen, je suis sûr qu'il a compris que c'est sa chatte qui a gagné. Sa bestiole est toute mince, une vraie gravure de mode, et pourtant elle a transformé les habits de McLaggen en charpie. Plus jamais je n'approcherai cette bête._

_Bon, sinon, tout va bien. Tu embrasseras Lily pour moi. D'après les rumeurs, puisqu'elles sont ma seule source d'information, tu aurais du mal à embrasser Maman en ce moment._

_Avec les amitiés du furet,_

_Al'._

**o-O-o**

**o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

**o-O-o**

Mardi, sept heures vingt-six du matin. Le silence régnait encore dans les étages, tandis que, petit à petit, les élèves se réveillaient.

Scorpius jeta un regard à l'angle du couloir, puis fit signe aux autres d'avancer. A pas de loups et plaqués contre le mur, Al', Lucy, Naima et Reginald le rejoignirent en jugulant leur fou-rire. Ils étaient tous habillés de noir, leurs visages couverts par des foulards sombres, et en chaussettes –noires évidemment– pour ne pas faire de bruit. Le soleil était à peine levé, et ils avaient tous froid aux pieds.

– On a l'air de guignols avec ces cagoules, ronchonna Reginald.

– Mais non, répondit Naima d'un ton docte à voix basse.

– Mais si.

Reginald était arrogant, délicat, et ne brillait pas par son courage. C'était un garçon du genre discret et travailleur. Pas du tout le profil du Gryffondor moyen… Il aurait dû aller à Serpentard comme sa sœur, tout le monde le pensait.

Néanmoins, comme toutes les premières années de Gryffondor étaient dans le coup, Reg y avait été entraîné aussi, sous l'impulsion de Naima.

– Peut-être que si, concéda Lucy. Mais regarde le côté positif. Personne ne pourra te voir ou te regarder de travers si t'as une crotte de nez qui s'épanouit dans tes narines.

– Vous allez très vite vous épanouir contre un mur si vous continuez ce raffut, menaça Al'.

Tout le monde se tut sagement. Tant de violence, c'était dingue quand même. Mais comme aucun d'entre eux n'avait envie de voir si le karaté avait réellement rendu le frêle Albus Potter capable de claquer quelqu'un contre un mur en pierre, personne ne moufta.

– C'est cool l'autorité, commenta tout de même Naima au bout d'un moment.

- Raaah, mais c'est pas vrai !

Al' esquissa un geste vers elle, mais le murmure pressant de Lucy l'arrêta net :

– Silence, les voilà !

Aussitôt, ils se turent. Dans le couloir perpendiculaire à celui où ils se trouvaient, ils entendaient les bruits de pas d'un ou deux élèves, qui avançaient vers le croisement des corridors. Leurs futures victimes parlaient de Laughlin, vitupérant sur son nouveau penchant pour les punitions à des heures impossibles, et Albus reconnu distinctement les voix de James et de Camille Diregrey, une Gryffondor de deuxième année que son frère draguait en ce moment.

Comme tous les Gryffondors de leurs Maisons avant eux, ils prenaient ce couloir pour aller petit-déjeuner. Et comme tous les autres, ils allaient tomber dans l'embuscade…

– A mon signal, chuchota Scorpius d'une voix à peine audible. Trois… Deux… Un…

James et Camille étaient tous proches, ils allaient bientôt arriver au croisement…

– … Go ! acheva Al' à sa place.

Ils jaillirent de leur cachette en hurlant comme des fous. James et Camille poussèrent un cri aigu et eurent un mouvement de recul, mais trop tard : les cinq furies s'étaient jetées sur eux, les plaquant au sol avec une férocité dignes des meilleurs rugbymen.

James eut le souffle coupé par l'impact, et l'un de ses agresseurs l'immobilisa de son poids tandis qu'un autre, à sa grande surprise, lui frottait vigoureusement les cheveux. A en juger par ses glapissement furieux et terrifiés, Camille subissait le même sort.

Ça ne dura qu'un instant : la seconde d'après, les cinq silhouettes en noir disparaissaient au galop dans un couloir adjacent, ricanant d'un air démoniaque. Et quand James, encore stupéfait, jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir en question… Il était vide.

Leurs agresseurs s'étaient volatilisés aussi rapidement que s'ils avaient transplané.

– M-Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

Camille laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise. Quand il se retourna vers elle, elle le pointait du doigt, semblant hésiter entre l'hilarité et l'horreur. Ce fut l'horreur qui l'emporta :

– Tes cheveux !

– Quoi, mes cheveux ? fit machinalement James avant de se figer.

Les beaux cheveux blonds et frisés de Camille étaient progressivement en train de virer au mauve. La couleur partait des racines et s'étendait lentement, comme une tâche d'encre, jusqu'aux pointes. Bouche bée, James tendit la main vers elle :

– T-Tes cheveux…

Alors que Camille regardait une de ses mèches et poussait un glapissement de surprise, James fut prit d'un affreux doute. Il fouilla ses poches, puis son sac, jusqu'à mettre la main sur un vieux cahier dont, d'un sort, il transforma la couverture en miroir. Bon, ce n'était pas de la bonne qualité, l'image était floue et tirant vers le jaune, mais impossible de s'y tromper…

– Mes cheveux sont VERTS !

– Avec des pointes argentées, ajouta Camille d'une voix absente.

Elle le fixait avec des yeux ronds comme s'il venait de lui pousser une deuxième tête, choquée ou épouvantée, difficile à dire. Pour le plan drague, c'était raté. En revanche…

Les yeux de James se plissèrent d'un air furieux :

– Ce sont les Rôdeurs !

– On n'a pas vu leurs visages, tenta Camille.

– Oh, je t'en prie, qui d'autre se déguiserait en ninja pour nous sauter dessus au détour d'un couloir et me teindre les cheveux en vert et argent, hein ?

Camille grimaça. Pas faux. Al' et l'Ankou Malefoy étaient les seules personnes au monde à être assez déjantés pour inventer un plan pareil (pour ne pas dire qu'il leur manquait une case).

James, telle l'incarnation vivante de la dignité outragée, frappa son poing dans sa main et se dirigea d'un pas furieux vers la Grande Salle, les yeux lançant des éclairs :

– Cette fois, c'est la guerre !

– Comme toutes les fois précédentes… soupira Camille en lui emboitant le pas.

Dans le hall, ils s'arrêtèrent cependant un instant, embarrassés à l'idée d'entrer dans la Grande Salle et de montrer à tous les élèves leur… Mésaventure capillaire. Mais James, en bon Gryffondor, attrapa d'autorité la main de Camille, et entra dans la Grande Salle d'un pas vif et furieux.

A leur grande surprise, leur entrée fut pourtant à peine remarquée.

James se figea, stupéfait, en comprenant qu'il n'avait pas été la seule cible des silhouettes en noir. La quasi-totalité des élèves avait les cheveux teints de divers couleurs criardes. Des teintes vives se trouvaient à toutes les tables.

Il y avait du rouge vif pour Evannah, orange et or pour Dawlish et Parks, noir à pointes oranges pour Fred Weasley, bleu ciel et jaune pâle pour Olivia et Xavier Londubat…

Les Serpentards n'étaient pas épargnés, non plus. Le Préfet avait les cheveux bleu nuit, et la Préfète avait des mèches vertes et noires. Jonathan Carter, l'asiatique, avait les cheveux rouges et blancs, aux couleurs du drapeau japonais. Gareth Flint portait les couleurs du Club de Flaquemare, et Flora Davies était soudainement devenue rousse.

La plupart des gens avaient l'air de le prendre avec philosophie, comme Dylan Aristide Malefoy dont les cheveux étaient devenus vert gazon striés de mèches brunes, ce qui lui donnait l'air d'une sorte d'homme-plante. D'autre, comme Victoire Weasley qui agitait sa crinière devenue rose bonbon et pailletée, faisaient un scandale. Mais ceux-là étaient plus rares. Comme tout le monde était logé à la même enseigne, la blague n'était pas méchante, et l'ambiance était davantage hilare que colérique.

James regarda autour de lui avec stupeur. Chaque membre du Quatuor s'était teint les cheveux aux couleurs de sa maison, et voir Oscar Nott lire très sérieusement un livre alors qu'une moitié de ses cheveux était verte et que l'autre était blanche, c'était très perturbant…

– Wow, c'est coloré aujourd'hui ! lança quelqu'un en arrivant derrière James.

Reconnaissant la voix de son frère, le Gryffondor se retourna, prêt à hurler… Mes ses paroles se bloquèrent dans sa gorge.

Albus était aussi blond qu'un Malefoy, tandis qu'à ses côtés, Scorpius était devenu brun tirant vers le châtain (l'exacte teinte des cheveux d'Al' avant la métamorphose). Et, derrière eux, Lucy Zabini avait les cheveux vert foncé striés de mèches dorées.

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? s'ébahit James en oubliant d'être en colère.

– On a été attaqué par des ninjas, lui dit Lucy sur le ton de la confidence.

Naima, qui avait les cheveux colorés en trois bandes verticales, orange blanc et vert, arriva au même instant, accompagnée par Reg qui avait les cheveux violet sombre, et lança d'un ton d'immense surprise :

– Ah, vous aussi ?

– On dirait que ces « ninjas » sévissent dans tous les coins du château, dit un Serdaigle avec agacement. Je me suis fait avoir en sortant des toilettes.

Il avait les cheveux d'un délicat rose pastel. C'était la couleur du papier-toilette… James dut réfréner un fou-rire. Peut-être était-ce thématique ?

Derrière lui arriva un petit groupe de Serdaigles, parmi lesquels se trouvaient Abby, qui avait les cheveux d'un jaune poussin éblouissant, et Demy, dont la longue chevelure noire était devenue aussi bleue que ses yeux.

– C'est une épidémie, constata la jeune fille en voyant son frère. Al', Scorpius, vous mangez avec nous ?

– Appelle-moi l'Ankou Malefoy, fanfaronna son petit frère en lui emboitant le pas.

Scorpius et Albus allèrent donc s'installer à la table des Serdaigles, observant la débauche de couleurs autour d'eux d'un air amusé. Ce matin, eux et leurs complices s'étaient levés très tôt, et avaient attendus les élèves qui quittaient leurs dortoirs seuls ou en petits groupes.

Inspirés par l'idée de Naima qui voulait porter les couleurs de la Côte d'Ivoire, ils s'étaient également teints les cheveux pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux. Ils avaient joyeusement choisis leurs colorations, profitant de l'occasion pour délirer un maximum.

Visiblement, c'était un succès sur toute la ligne.

– Cameron est un vrai génie, souffla Demy à son frère quand ils s'assirent. Combien de couleurs est-ce qu'il a fait exactement ?

– Une quarantaine, répondit l'Ankou avec fierté. Mais on a fait des mélanges. Et on a ajouté des suppléments pour pouvoir faire des mèches de couleurs différentes.

– Un dur boulot, approuva Albus. Et on a aussi ajouté un philtre de résistance pour que ça tienne au minimum vingt-quatre heures.

– Ça aurait été encore plus drôle si les profs aussi avaient été touchés, soupira rêveusement Abby.

Scorpius jeta un bref coup d'œil du côté des enseignants. A la table des professeurs, c'était la plus complète stupéfaction. La Directrice hésitait entre être bouche bée et se mettre à crier. Laughlin semblait fumer de rage, Flitwick était secoué par un rire silencieux, Savage avait l'air totalement blasé, et Slughorn sautillait sur son siège d'un air surexcité.

Oh, imaginer Laughlin avec des cheveux verts…

– Pas la peine, je crois que c'est assez réussi comme ça ! commenta une Serpentard de quatrième année en passant près d'eux.

Scorpius retint un rire. Améthyste Rosalius portait son nom mieux que jamais : ses cheveux étaient violets et scintillants, comme des milliers de pierres d'améthystes. Les Rôdeurs et leurs complices n'avaient pas choisis leurs couleurs au hasard.

– Regarde Faust ! s'exclama soudain Abby.

Le Gryffondor métis avait les cheveux d'un rose fluo agressif, et l'air passablement mortifié. Quand il s'assit à la table des Gryffondors, lui et James se regardèrent avec horreur, puis éclatèrent de rire en montrant l'autre du doigt.

– Ces _ninjas_ sont des génies, déclara un Serdaigle de deuxième année d'un ton sentencieux.

– Tu l'as dit ! gloussa une autre fille.

Ils regardaient tous les deux les Rôdeurs en disant cela, Al' et Scorpius échangèrent un regard ravi. La moitié de la Grande Salle avait sans doute compris que c'était eux. Mais… Pas de preuve, donc pas de possibilité de punition.

– Trinquons à ces génies, alors, fit gravement le jeune Potter en soulevant son bol de thé.

– Trinquons ! approuva l'Ankou en levant sa tasse de chocolat chaud.

Ils entrechoquèrent les deux récipients en échangeant un sourire complice. A la table des professeurs, McGonagall poussa un profond soupir, sans pouvoir dissimuler son amusement.

Que Merlin soit loué, il ne restait que trois mois avant la fin de l'année…

**o-O-o**

**o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

**o-O-o**

**Lettre de Cameron Michelis à ses parents :**

_Chers parents,_

_Je suis devenu un homme riche. En plus d'avoir recoloré la population de Poudlard (et pour ça, j'ai eu droit à un petit pot-de-vin de la part de mes commanditaires…), le lendemain j'ai mis en vente un shampoing qui fait partir la couleur. Quatre Gallions le flacon, et tout est parti comme des petits pains !_

_Enfin, pas tout, parce que certaines personnes ont décidés de garder leurs nouvelles couleurs. Etonnamment, la plupart étaient des Gryffondors. Je crois qu'ils ont adoré attirer l'attention, en fait._

_Sinon, j'ai prit une photo de toutes les premières années. Vous la trouverez dans l'enveloppe. Tellement de couleurs, c'est limite choquant, vous allez voir !_

_Enfin bref, c'était une journée riche en rigolades. Voir James aux couleurs de Serpentard, c'était tout un poème. Et Al' et l'Ankou avec les couleurs de cheveux inversés ! Et je ne vous parle même pas de Victoire Weasley qui ressemblait à une grosse barbapapa… Les profs ont eu du mal à faire leur cours, tellement les élèves étaient surexcités._

_Tout le monde a deviné que c'était les Rôdeurs, mais personne ne peut rien prouver. La côte de popularité d'Al' et de l'Ankou a fait un de ces bonds… Ils amusaient les gens, maintenant ils les impressionnent. Maintenant, même les septièmes années leur disent bonjour dans les couloirs !_

_Je vous embrasse et retourne compter mes Gallions,_

_Cameron._

_PS : Scorpius voudrait que vous dupliquiez la photo et que vous l'offriez à sa mère. Je suppose que Lucy, Dylan, Rose et compagnie veulent la même chose._

_PPS : Le dernier match de Quidditch était Poufsouffle-Serdaigle… C'est ma Maison qui a gagné. On est en tête ! Si on bat les Gryffondors, on aura la Coupe !_

**o-O-o**

**o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

**o-O-o**

L'Ankou s'affala sur le canapé de la salle commune. Albus, qui y était déjà, le vira sans façon et l'héritier des Malefoy faillit s'étaler sur le tapis. Il râla pour la forme, puis se redressa dans une position correcte, et lissa machinalement ses cheveux bruns. Lui et Al' avaient gardé leurs couleurs de cheveux inversés depuis l'épisode des ninjas, deux jours plus tôt.

– Niveau culot, on a plutôt assuré sur ce coup, non ? lâcha l'Ankou avec satisfaction.

– Ne crie pas victoire trop vite, l'avertit Al'. James a dit qu'il ferait pire.

– Pire ? Comment ça, pire ?

– Il a dit qu'il ferait des trucs dingues, mais sans magie.

Scorpius poussa un long soupir. Les autres Serpentards de première année, qui entraient à leur tour dans la salle commune, virent tout naturellement se regrouper autour des deux Rôdeurs, et Owen lâcha avec impatience :

– Alors ? Autre chose de prévu ?

– C'est nul, sans magie ! râla l'Ankou.

– Pendant les vacances, on a tout fait sans magie, lui fit remarquer Lucy.

– … Pas faux.

– Bon, alors, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire de dingue sans magie ?

Il y eut un silence tandis qu'ils se regardaient, puis Scorpius sortit un calepin et un crayon de son sac. Avec ses cheveux bruns, aussi bien coiffés que quand il était blond, il avait l'air très sérieux. Al', à côté, avait perpétuellement l'air dans la lune.

– Bon, lâcha l'Ankou. J'avoue, là, je sèche. Des idées ?

Il y eut un moment de flottement, puis des sourires machiavéliques apparurent, et les propositions se mirent à fuser.

– Avaler une page entière du journal dans la Grande Salle en prétextant vouloir la sauvegarder ! commença Al'.

– Ok, adopté.

– Se déguiser en momie pour aller en cours ! fit Owen avec excitation.

– Non, pas moyen, les profs ne voudront pas.

– En vampire alors ?

– Non, je sais ! fit Melinda d'un air triomphant. Echanger son uniforme avec quelqu'un d'une autre Maison, pour se déguiser en Serdaigle ou en Poufsouffle !

– Bien vu, sourit Flora.

– C'est pas interdit, ça ?

– Depuis quand on se laisse arrêter par les trucs interdits ?

– … Euh…

– Ça marche, trancha Scorpius en écrivant à toute vitesse. D'autres idées ?

– Moi ! Moi !

– Ok, vas-y Garteh.

– Ecrire et envoyer une lettre d'amour enflammée à McGonagall !

– Trop bien !

– Ou foncer droit dans un mur dans un couloir en prétextant qu'il s'agit d'un portail magique multidimensionnel, proposa Al' avec un frémissement des lèvres.

Les premières années échangèrent des sourires complices. Tout le monde se souvenait très bien de la première fois où ils avaient vu le quai 9 ¾…

Scorpius se souvenait encore de ce jour-là. La famille Malefoy accompagnait Demetria pour la rentrée. Elle était terriblement nerveuse, presque au bord des larmes. Hyperion et lui l'encadraient comme deux gardes du corps vigilants. Ça allait être la première fois que leur petit noyau familial allait être brisé.

Quand le train était parti avec Demetria à son bord, Scorpius avait fondu en larmes comme une fillette. Hyperion avait été bien plus courageux.

Merlin merci, personne ne s'est rappelait… L'Ankou secoua la tête, et revint à la réalité :

– Adopté, c'est cool aussi.

– Cracher dans le verre de son meilleur ami !

– Euh, fit Al' avec hésitation. Bon, ouais… L'Ankou, promets-moi de ne pas faire celui-là.

– Juré. Autre chose, les mecs ?

– Gifler la personne que vous admirez le plus.

Al' et l'Ankou se regardèrent, puis secouèrent la tête d'un même geste avant de se retourner vers les autres et de déclarer fermement :

– Non, pas moyen.

– Bon…

Les Serpentard s'accordèrent un instant de réflexion. Le silence fut soudain rompu par un soudain crépitement tandis que, dans la cheminée la plus proche d'eux, les flammes devenaient vertes et laissaient apparaitre la tête de Demetria.

– Tante Cathy a accouché !

Pour le coup, Scorpius en oublia sa liste. Son calepin et son stylo valsèrent en l'air tandis qu'il s'agenouillait précipitamment devant l'âtre :

– Hein ?

– Dylan vient de recevoir la lettre de son père, poursuivit Demy d'un air surexcité. Il paraît que c'était la folie, ça ne devait arriver que dans quinze jours… Papa et Maman étaient intenables dans la salle d'attente. Et Oncle Nathan était à la limite de l'hyperventilation.

– Les Guérisseurs avaient dit que ça serait un accouchement difficile, fit remarquer l'Ankou. Et alors, est-ce que…. ?

– C'est une fille ! fit Demetria d'un air triomphant.

Les autres Serpentards, qui assimilaient lentement la nouvelle, sourirent en voyant Scorpius esquisser un sourire euphorique.

– On a une cousine, alors !

– Félicitations, lança Lucy d'un air goguenard. Vous êtes combien au Manoir maintenant ?

Les deux Malefoy ignorèrent sciemment la question. L'idée d'avoir Lucius Malefoy comme résident supplémentaire les mettait toujours assez mal à l'aise. Heureusement pour eux, Flora lança presque en même temps :

– Comment elle s'appelle ?

– Constance, fit Demy avec amusement. Constance Circea Aristide-Malefoy.

Scorpius poussa un long soupir :

– Encore un nom impossible… Pauvre gosse.

– Est-ce qu'elle a les yeux vairons, comme Dylan ? fit Owen avec curiosité.

– Et est-ce qu'elle est rousse comme lui ? dit Gareth en même temps. Ça serait la deuxième Malefoy rousse ! De quoi faire faire une syncope à votre chef de famille !

– Dylan est blond-roux ! protesta Scorpius.

Demetria fronça les sourcils, semblant chercher dans sa mémoire, puis secoua la tête :

– Elle a les yeux vert clair, comme sa mère, et les cheveux blonds, comme son père.

– Et notre père n'a rien contre les rousses, crut bon d'ajouter Scorpius. La preuve, ma mère est rousse. Papa n'aime pas les Weasley, c'est différent !

– Sympa, marmonna Al'.

– Non mais toi c'est différent, se rattrapa Scorpius. Tu es sous la protection de l'Ankou Malefoy, il ne peut rien t'arriver !

Al' gloussa, comme la plupart de ses camarades. Demetria, les yeux pétillants d'amusement, sembla écouter quelqu'un de son côté de la cheminée, puis ricana et raconta d'un air hilare :

– Il parait que Tante Cathy a insulté tout le monde durant son accouchement.

– Tante Cathy ?! La gentillesse incarnée ?

– Eh oui. Elle a traité Oncle Nathan de tous les noms et a dit que tout était de sa faute…

– D'une certaine façon, c'est vrai, ça ! fit remarquer Jo.

– On ne veut pas de détails, geignit l'Ankou.

Demetria l'ignora :

– Et elle a juré comme un pompier pendant les contractions… A un moment, une des Guérisseuses lui a dit de fixer un point sur le plafond, pour se concentrer, et là Tante Cathy à hurlé : "_mais il est blanc ton plafond connasse _!"

Les Serpentards hurlèrent de rire. Demy secoua la tête d'un air blasé, puis lança :

– Et devine qui sont les parrain et marraine !

Scorpius plissa le front, pensif. Valerian était le meilleur ami de son oncle Nathan, mais il était déjà le parrain de Dylan…

– Je ne sais pas.

– Simon et Luna. Tu vois, il y a pire que d'avoir Oncle Lévine et Kim !

Simon Jarvis et Luna Londubat. Un dragonnier homosexuel qui vivait à des centaines de kilomètres et une naturaliste excentrique. Que Merlin vienne en aide à la pauvre gamine.

D'un autre côté, on pouvait difficilement attendre quelque chose de conventionnel de la part de la famille Malefoy. Dylan avait eu droit à Valerian Barthemis, l'Auror, et Alva Malefoy, qui se passait de commentaire. Demetria avait eu droit à Astrid, la russe déjantée et dangereuse, et à Blaise, le requin politique. Scorpius était le filleul de Lévine, richissime manipulateur, et de Kim, avocate à langue de vipère. Et Hyperion, lui, avait eu droit à Theodore Nott le loup-garou et à Susan Shepper la politicienne.

Les Malefoy ne faisaient jamais dans la demi-mesure, ni dans la conventionalité.

– Amen, commenta l'Ankou d'un air goguenard. Tu as déjà annoncé la nouvelle aux autres ?

– Je l'ai dit à Cameron. Ça va vite faire le tour du château.

– Au fait, dit soudain Jo. Comment tu peux aller dans la cheminée d'une autre salle commune que la tienne ? Il n'y a pas une protection spéciale sur la cheminée ?

Demetria eut l'air mal à l'aise, et dit très vite :

– Oh, on m'appelle ! A plus tard !

– Attends !

Mais trop tard, elle avait disparu. Les Serpentards se regardèrent, hésitant sur l'attitude à adopter. Finalement, l'Ankou haussa les épaules et décida d'oublier le fait que sa sœur transgressait joyeusement les règles du château :

– Cool. Visiblement, j'ai une cousine.

– Avec un nom pourri, fit remarquer Al'.

– Oui mais ça c'est une tradition familiale, fit l'Ankou d'un air réjoui. On va piller les cuisines pour fêter ça ?

– OUAIS !

.

* * *

.

_A suivre..._

.


	13. Examens et triche

.

**Réponses aux reviews !**

Ravie que Steve te plaise,** Louve **! xD Si tu veux des infos complémentaires sur lui (sa femme, son origine, ses autres enfants... Je n'ai jamais dit que Jo était fils unique...), n'hésite pas, après tout je poste un bonus exprès pour ça. Quant à Cathy... La douce, gentille Cathy... EVIDEMMENT qu'elle s'est excusée. Elle est trop gentille cette fille, les Malefoy ne savent pas quel ange ils accueillent dans leur nid de serpents !

Ouf** Don-jul**, t'as pas oublié x) Et en plus tu as fait un commentaire de quatre kilomètres ! Eh oui, la cohabitation entre Scorpius et Lucius promet. Honnêtement, je me suis carrément éclatée à imaginer l'adaptation de la vie de Lucius. Et sa cohabitation avec Nathan, aussi. Les blagues capillaires datent de l'époque de Pendragon (c'est sous-entendu), quand Draco et Alva sont sortis ensemble !

En effet, Alva est la marraine de Dylan. Et les Malefoy savent très bien choisir des parrains et marraines déjantés pour leurs enfants ! Le parrain d'Hyperion a failli être Harry. Si Ginny n'avait pas été aussi chiante à vouloir écarter Harry des Malefoy, en fait, Draco et Alva auraient sûrement demandé à Potter. Tu te rends compte de ce à quoi tu as échappé, Hyperion ? xD

.

* * *

.

**"You will speak ten minutes about a subject wich interest you..." "Oh, we can choose it ? Can I speak about samouraï-otter, ninja-dormouse, kiwi, magic and action movies ?" "... No.".**

Je sens que je vais adorer mes cours d'anglais x) Non, je vous rassure, je n'ai pas demandé au prof si je pouvais faire mon exposé sur les loutres-samouraï, les loirs-ninja, les kiwi, la magie et les films d'actions. Mais j'envisage de parler d'une légende urbaine. Un truc qui n'a rien à voir avec l'anglais, La Rochelle, le droit ou ma fac. Juste un truc pour tripper. Des idées ?

.

**Crédits :** (_non, je ne vous dirais pas "tout appartient à JKR_"). L'histoire du cul fripé de McGonagall est une petite dédicace à _Jamie Moonheart_, une OC hilarante et groupie de Regulus Black (on la comprend).

.

* * *

.

**Examens et triche**

.

Ils étaient début juin. Il faisait beau, chaud, et on entendait des grillons chanter dans les hautes herbes. Le vent ne soufflait pas, permettant à ceux qui s'allongeaient au soleil d'être agréablement réchauffés par ses rayons. Les examens étaient le lendemain, mais une douce torpeur semblait régner sur le groupe vautré dans le parc.

Les Serpentards de premières années, affalés au bord de l'eau, lézardaient paisiblement au soleil. Quelques Gryffondors, Poufsouffles et même Serdaigles s'étaient joints à eux pour cette petite sieste.

– Vous avez bossé la Métamorphose ? demanda soudain Albus.

– Nan.

– Pas cool…

Scorpius bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, sans bouger d'un pouce le reste de son corps.

– OK, on va instaurer une démocratie. Que ceux qui veulent bosser se lèvent, que les autres ne bougent pas.

Personne ne remua une oreille. Lucy émit un petit bruit amusé :

– Amen, le peuple a parlé. Pas de révisions, donc. On ira au talent.

– Le travail est le poison de l'enfance, dit gravement Devon Dawlish.

Owen haussa un sourcil, et tourna légèrement la tête pour avoir le Gryffondor dans son champ de vision, avant de dire d'un ton moqueur :

– La vache, c'était profond.

– Ouais. C'est un truc à mettre dans l'introduction de notre future dissertation de Métamorphose, pour expliquer le fait qu'on n'a pas bossé…

Il y eut quelques ricanements. Puis Chiara Borgio, une Poufsouffle de première année et petite sœur d'Elena (la Capitaine de l'équipe des Serpentards), émit un grognement indistinct, avant de lâcher :

– C'était calme, ces derniers mois.

– Presque décevant, approuva Gareth.

Jo poussa un long soupir :

– Il faut dire les profs nous ont surchargé de travail. Et puis il fallait penser à faire gagner des points à notre Maison, pour la Coupe…

– Tu parles, grinça Lucy. C'est Serdaigle qui est en tête !

Laura, une petite Poufsouffle à l'air sérieux, esquissa un sourire narquois. Serpentard et Gryffondor s'étaient mutuellement pénalisés avec leurs disputes incessantes. Les Poufsouffles, entraînés par leurs premières années, avaient aussi été impliqués et en avait payé le prix. Bien sûr, les Serdaigles aussi, mais à un degré moindre : leurs éléments perturbateurs étaient plus rares.

Dylan, qui était lui aussi parmi les élèves vautrés, esquissa un sourire et dit innocemment :

– On a également gagné tous les matchs de Quidditch…

Les Serpentards, les Poufsouffles et les Gryffondors se renfrognèrent. Lors de la finale, les Serdaigles avaient écrasés les Gryffondors avec une avance impressionnante.

– Le côté positif est que James fait la gueule, fit remarquer Al'.

– Le côté négatif est que nous faisons la gueule aussi, dit l'Ankou d'un ton moqueur.

– On peut pas tout avoir dans la vie…

– Ce sont les paroles d'un pessimiste ! s'insurgea Lucy. Je suis une Zabini. Je veux tout avoir, et je peux tout avoir !

– Et moi je suis un Malefoy, sourit Scorpius. J'aurais tout.

Naima bâilla ostensiblement :

– Quand vous aurez fini votre délire de mégalos… Il faut qu'on se trouve une occupation ce week-end. Impossible de faire bronzette, il pleuvra.

– Et si un seul Serdaigle s'avise de dire « réviser », il en prendra pour son grade ! menaça Gareth.

Dylan referma sagement la bouche. Scorpius, lui, lança un regard curieux en direction d'Albus, qui fouillait ses poches. Finalement, le jeune Potter en extirpa un papier froissé, qu'il déplia avec soin. Leur vieille liste de l'Opération Pastèque. Outre leurs suggestions initiales, des tas de commentaires, de critiques ou d'autres idées y avaient été rajoutés, par eux ou pas d'autres, et leur belle liste était devenu un vrai fouillis.

– Vous l'avez encore ? s'étonna Naima. Je croyais que James vous l'avait prise !

– Ça fait deux mois qu'il essaye, se moqua Al'. Il n'a même pas réussi à l'effleurer.

– Vous êtes horribles.

– Il est horrible aussi ! protesta Owen. La semaine dernière, on a découvert un passage secret mais James a poussé une armure devant l'entrée… On a dut ramper des kilomètres dans la crotte de rat pour trouver l'autre extrémité du tunnel !

– Si tu ne t'étais pas fourré là comme un cafard…

– Il ne faut pas sous-estimer les cafards ! s'insurgea Owen. Jamais. Ils sont petits mais coriaces et increvables. De vraies saloperies qu'on arrive jamais à totalement éliminer. Comme moi. Donc oui, je suis un putain de cafard !

Il y eut silence.

– Ça devient grave là.

– Eh, les premières années ! lança Demy depuis l'entrée du château. Bougez vos fesses, les cours reprennent dans dix minutes !

Puis elle disparut à l'intérieur du château. Depuis le tas de premières années avachies au soleil, quelques grognements s'élevèrent, puis Dylan roula sur le côté et se releva, époussetant son uniforme en grimaçant :

– Allez, les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles, on a Laughlin.

– Ça va être une boucherie, commenta Al' en se relevant.

– On l'a juste après vous, tâchez de ne pas la mettre de mauvaise humeur ! ajouta l'Ankou.

– Très encourageant, marmonna Laura.

Mais elle se leva quand même, tout comme ses camarades. Scorpius ricana, tout en se levant lui aussi et en ôtant soigneusement l'herbe qui s'était accroché à ses vêtements.

– Serpentards et Gryffondors, debout, vous aussi ! On a Potions.

– Je reste couché, geignit Devon. Il veut nous faire faire la Potion de Babillage aujourd'hui. On ne l'a jamais faite, je suis sûr que je vais la rater.

– Debout !

Ronchonnant et pestant, les enfants finirent par obéir. Dylan et Scorpius, chacun menant ses troupes, se dirigèrent vers le château, et se séparèrent dans le hall. Tandis que le groupe des verts et argent et des rouges et or se dirigeait vers les cachots, Al' hâta le pas pour se retrouver à la hauteur de l'Ankou, et lui dire innocemment :

– On devrait fêter dignement la fin de l'année, non ?

– On peut difficilement faire pire que le coup des ninjas, lui fit remarquer son ami.

Et c'était vrai. Tout Poudlard en parlait encore. Cameron était devenu riche en vendant ses shampoings, et toute l'école adorait les Rôdeurs maintenant. Sauf certains Gryffondors, bien sûr.

Quelle ironie. Dire que, durant la génération de leurs pères, Serpentard était haïe et rejetée, et Gryffondor adulée et suivie. A présent, c'était l'inverse. Totalement l'inverse.

– Mais d'un autre côté j'imagine qu'on pourrait empoisonner James si on s'ennuie, fit Scorpius en réfléchissant à voix haute.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle de classe tandis qu'Al' levait les yeux au ciel :

– Arrête de t'en prendre systématiquement à James.

– Autant me demander d'arrêter de respirer.

– Oh, tu pourrais faire ça aussi, ça serait bien.

– Traître.

Ils se regardèrent, et gloussèrent en s'installant à leur bureau habituel. Tandis que Slughorn leur déballait l'habituel discours sur la sécurité, les instructions au tableau et les ingrédients dans la réserve, les deux Rôdeurs sortirent leurs affaires, et continuèrent leur discussion à voix basse :

– Bon, on ne l'empoisonne pas alors ?

– Non, confirma Al'. On ne l'empoisonne pas. On trouvera autre chose.

– On pourrait échanger les couleurs des salles communes, proposa l'Ankou avec espoir.

Les élèves commençaient à aller chercher leurs ingrédients, à remplir d'eau leur chaudron et à allumer leurs feux. Les Rôdeurs suivirent le mouvement sans cesser de chuchoter avec enthousiasme. Dans le brouhaha qui accompagnait toujours les classes de Potions, ça passait inaperçu : tout le monde parlait, que ce soit pour lire une instruction, donner un conseil, demander un ustensile.

Malgré le bruit, la classe de Potions était l'une des rares où tout le monde restait relativement concentré. Mais pas cette fois, pour les Rôdeurs…

– Il faudrait un max de peinture, réfléchit Al' en découpant une marguerite.

– Ou des Sortilèges d'Inversion pour changer les teintes générales…

– Pas bête. Mais ce genre de sort est au programme de deuxième année, non ?

Scorpius soupira et se mit à peler grossièrement une sorte de tubercule brunâtre en visqueux :

– Troisième année. Et pour changer les couleurs de toute une salle, il faudra beaucoup de sorts et de puissance…

– Alors on ne peut pas le faire.

– Pas pour le moment, nuança l'Ankou. Mais dans un ou deux ans…

Ils se sourirent, et poursuivirent leur préparation tout en continuant à suggérer des plans foireux. Ils proposèrent successivement de vomir dans les chaussures de Faust, de balancer de la Poudre d'Obscurité Instantanée en plein dîner pour mettre dans le noir toute la Grande Salle, d'enfumer le bureau de Laughlin avec des boules puantes, et d'échanger leurs apparences le jour du début des vacances grâce à du Polynectar.

– Mais on n'a pas de Polynectar, fit remarquer Al'.

Naima et Eva, à leur droite, et Owen et Gareth, devant eux, ricanaient doucement en les écoutant délirer. Mais derrière les Rôdeurs, Lucy et Reg, qui formaient l'un des nombreux binômes Serpentard-Gryffondor du cours, se contentèrent de lever les yeux au ciel.

– Plus que dix minutes ! lança Slughorn depuis son bureau.

Al' et l'Ankou baissèrent les yeux sur leur Potions, et firent la même grimace.

– Cette potion a définitivement foiré, déclara Scorpius.

Al' approuva, les yeux rivés sur la mixture en question. Grumeleuse, jaunâtre au lieu d'être verte, nauséabonde, avec de grosses bulles qui explosaient de temps à autre à la surface en répandant une odeur de pet. Horrible, en un mot.

– Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je me jetterai sous la table, dit Al' d'un ton égal. Vu la couleur, le cul tout fripé de McGonagall est d'une beauté étincelante à côté de notre potion.

Scorpius lui jeta un regard incrédule, et Al' se hâta de se justifier :

– Pas que j'ai déjà vu le cul de McGo, hein ! C'est juste que, voilà, j'imagine la chose.

– Chose que tu n'aurais pas dû imaginer, grimaça Scorpius. Parce que maintenant je l'imagine aussi et j'ai envie de vomir dans le chaudron.

– Je doute que ça améliore le contenu…

– Oh, pas sûr ! Imagine que ça provoque une réaction jamais vue et qu'on devienne riche et qu'on soit payé pour vomir dans les chaudrons des autres, hein ?

Albus pouffa :

– Métier peu reluisant…

– Bah, c'est mieux que d'être chômeur, répliqua l'Ankou pour avoir le dernier mot.

Avec tout ça ils en avaient oublié leur potion ratée à la couleur dégueulasse, qui se mit soudain à siffler et à bouillonner. Les deux Rôdeurs reculèrent d'un pas, fixant avec inquiétude la mixture qui commençait à s'agiter comme si elle était vivante.

– Ça va péter tu crois ?

– Y a des chances, fit l'Ankou en reculant d'un autre pas.

– Bon. On donne l'alerte alors ?

– Mais non, fit sarcastiquement le jeune Malefoy. Faisons plutôt un suicide collectif ! C'est convivial, chaleureux, et c'est pas tout les jours qu'on peut partager un évènement aussi exceptionnel !

Al' lui jeta un regard blasé.

– L'explosion d'un chaudron qui pue, c'est pas ce que je qualifierais de convivial et chaleureux…

– Ah, mais exceptionnel quand même ?

– Personne n'a jamais raté sa Potion de Babillage à ce point-là, confirma Al'.

Il y eut un nouveau sifflement inquiétant venant de la potion, et les deux premières années la regardèrent avec inquiétude passer du jaune terreux au presque-blanc et bouillonnant… Puis ils se mirent à hurler en cœur :

– Alerte ! Y a un chaudron qui va exploser !

Et _boum_.

**o-O-o**

**o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

**o-O-o**

**Lettre de Dylan Aristide-Malefoy à ses parents :**

_Chers parents,_

_Je vais bien. L'accident de Potions n'a pas fait de blessés graves. Al' et Scorpius sont juste momentanément bleus, muets, et inconscients, ce qui a bien fait marrer les Gryffondors. Demy et James sont allés à leur chevet, mais Pomfresh les a virés au bout de dix minutes (quand ils ont essayés de s'entretuer à coups de chaises)._

_C'est Rose et moi qui avons pris le relais. On est les moins bagarreurs de la bande… Rose révise et moi, j'en profite pour vous écrire cette lettre._

_A part ça, Poudlard est plutôt calme. C'est étrange de penser qu'il suffit que Scorpius et Albus soient blessés pour que toute l'école retienne son souffle. James et Demetria sont les seuls à se chercher noises, histoire de se défouler pour s'empêcher de se ronger les sangs._

_Pour le moment, c'est James qui a le dessus, mais vous connaissez Demy : elle va forcément finir par clouer Potter à un mur._

_Sinon tout va bien. Je me sens confiant pour les examens de fin d'année. Serdaigle est en tête du classement des Maisons. On a eu la Coupe de Quidditch et, sauf contretemps (du genre Potter…) on aura aussi celle des Quatre Maisons !_

_Je vous embrasse,_

_Dylan._

**oOoOoOo**

**Lettre de Nathan Aristide-Malefoy à son fils :**

_Cher Dylan,_

_En effet, Laughlin a écrit pour nous raconter l'incident de Potions et nous rassurer. Draco a soupiré, Alva a rigolé, Cathy a prit l'air blasé, Narcissa a pouffé, et Lucius avait l'air scandalisé. C'était assez drôle à voir._

_Bref. Félicitation pour le classement de ta Maison ! En tant que fils et neveu de Serdaigles, ce n'est pas étonnant, d'une certaine façon. A notre époque, Serdaigle n'a jamais eu la Coupe, elle est toujours revenue à Gryffondor, parfois Poufsouffle, et plus rarement Serpentard. Les intellectuels se faisaient rares dans les années suivant la guerre…_

_Bon courage pour tes examens, et continue dans cette voie. Fais-moi le plaisir de battre les Serpentards, histoire de rabattre le caquet d'oncle Draco !_

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Papa._

_PS : Lucius semble s'être résigné à vivre dans une maison envahie par un Né-Moldu, sa femme rousse, une Russe rousse également, un gamin snob et un bébé qui pleure. Eh oui ! Il fait à peine la grimace en me croisant. Néanmoins, ta mère et Oncle Draco ont presque fini de remettre en état la résidence secondaire dans le parc, et je crois que Lucius a hâte de s'y installer pour éviter la pluie de regards noirs qui lui tombe dessus à chaque fois qu'il fait un pas dans son manoir…_

**o-O-o**

**o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

**o-O-o**

Scorpius et Albus se rétablirent assez rapidement. Deux jours plus tard ils étaient dehors, poursuivis par Laughlin qui veillait férocement à ce qu'ils ne fassent plus de vagues. Évidemment, ça ne les empêcha pas d'organiser une partie de ballon prisonnier dans les couloirs avec huit balles de tennis aimablement enchantées par Gregory Moran, ni de mettre des pétards dans la soupière à la table des Poufsouffles afin de projeter du bouillon de légume partout dans la Grande Salle.

Mais bon, il n'y eu aucun mort. La promotion de 2017, celle d'Al' et de l'Ankou, restait toujours aussi dissipée et encline au chahut, mais au moins ils étaient soudés et s'entraidaient à chaque difficulté. Ils se conseillaient pour leurs dissertations, s'aidaient pour leurs exercices pratiques, se motivaient pour leurs révisions (enfin, dans la mesure du possible). Ça aurait pu être pire.

Puis virent les examens.

Avec deux matières par jour, ce fut l'affaire d'une semaine. Une longue, loooongue semaine. Autant à cause des épreuves que de ceux qui se plaignaient des épreuves…

– J'ai foiré les Potions, gémit Scorpius. Je suis trop nul !

– Moi j'ai réussi la partie théorique, soupira Al'. Mais la pratique… C'était horrible.

Assis sur leurs lits respectifs, un tas de bouquins étalé au sol entre eux, ils profitaient du fait que l'épreuve de Sortilèges ne commençait qu'une heure après le petit-déjeuner pour faire des révisions de dernière minute. Ils n'avaient plus que deux matières à passer : les Sortilèges et la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

– Et la Métamorphose ? demanda le jeune Potter.

– Je m'en suis tiré. Plus ou moins.

Al' leva les deux bras en signe de victoire, et déclara d'un air triomphant :

– Ah ! Cette fois, c'est moi qui te bats ! Je suis sûr d'avoir un E, même si Laughlin me déteste.

– Tu as toujours été meilleur que moi en Métamorphose, ronchonna son meilleur ami. Le monde est injuste et sans pitié.

– Eh oui mon pauvre Scorpius…

– Mais je m'en sortirai, s'entêta le blond. Mes parents étaient tous les deux nuls en Métamorphose à mon âge et ça ne les a pas empêché de devenir Animagi ! ***Même Drago ?***

– Tes parents sont Animagi ?!

– Eh oui ! Et quand j'aurai quatorze ans ils m'apprendront à devenir Animagi aussi. Ça me prendra entre un an et demi et trois ans… Enfin, je mise sur deux ans, c'est la durée moyenne. Puis je pourrais me transformer à volonté !

– Et si tu n'y arrives pas ?

– Ce n'est même pas une option, déclara l'Ankou d'un ton catégorique. Passes-moi ton manuel de Sortilèges, faut que je vérifie un truc.

Le changement rapide de sujet tira un léger sourire à Al'. Scorpius avait beau se vanter, il mourrait de trouille à l'idée de ne pas être assez bon. Néanmoins, le jeune Potter obéit, et lui donna son livre tout en indiquant :

– Pour l'épreuve théorique, Gaby m'a dit que c'était hyper-facile.

– Je te rappelle que je suis assez moyen en Sortilèges. Si ça se trouve, je vais tout foirer…

– Meuh non. Flitwick n'est pas du genre à tendre des pièges. On verra sans doute seulement les sortilèges du quotidien, du style Lumos, Reparo, tout ça…

– Dans le doute, je devrais faire des antisèches, marmonna l'Ankou.

– Des antisèches ? s'exclama une voix.

Les deux garçons sursautèrent si brusquement que tous leurs livres leur tombèrent des mains. Lucy, campée dans l'embrasure de la porte de leur dortoir, mains sur les hanches, les toisait avec sévérité.

– C'est bas, déclara-t-elle d'un ton sec. Franchement, je m'attendais à mieux de ta part, Scorpius.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel tout en rassemblant ses livres :

– Message reçu, je ferais mieux.

Blasée, Lucy leva les yeux au ciel. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Al' sembla réaliser sa présence, et s'exclama d'un air choqué :

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! Ce sont les dortoirs des mecs !

– Je suis un être maléfique doté de pouvoirs dépassant ta compréhension, répondit la jeune Zabini d'un ton égal. Maintenant remuez-vous, l'examen est dans quinze minutes. Bonne chance !

Et elle disparu dans le couloir.

Albus et Scorpius se regardèrent, regardèrent autour d'eux, constatèrent qu'ils étaient les seuls dans le dortoir, bondirent sur leurs pieds et se mirent à rassembler frénétiquement leurs affaires. Plumes, parchemins, encres, sacs, chaussures. Néanmoins, avant de cavaler des les couloirs, ils prirent le temps de noter sur leurs bras, à l'encre invisible réagissant à la chaleur, quelques petites astuces. Les sorts des fleurs, le mouvement de baguette du Sortilège de Lévitation…

Heureusement, ils arrivèrent dans la salle de Sortilèges juste à temps : Flitwick refermait la porte. L'enseignant leur adressa un regard blasé :

– Potter et Malefoy, comme d'habitude…

– Désolés professeur ! firent les deux garnements d'une même voix en se précipitant à leurs places.

Le Directeur de Maison des Serdaigles était trop habitué pour se vexer. Il se contenta d'agiter sa baguette, et des copies allèrent se poser sur le bureau de chaque élève Puis il leur ordonna de commencer, et alla s'installer à son propre bureau, sur son siège surélevé par une pile de livres.

Scorpius et Albus, au dernier rang, posèrent un regard effaré sur la première question.

_1) Décrivez a) la formule et b) le mouvement de baguette permettant de faire apparaitre un bouquet de fleurs d'arums._

– Non mais j'hallucine, marmonna Al' en commençant à remonter sa manche.

– Mr Potter, un peu de silence ! glapit Flitwick.

Albus plongea sur sa copie avec application. Durant plusieurs minutes, on n'entendit que le grattement appliqué des plumes sur le papier. Puis…

– M'sieur, j'ai plus d'encre.

– Il fallait y penser avant, Mr Pritchard.

Profitant de la distraction momentanée du professeur, les deux Rôdeurs se dépêchèrent de rouler leurs manches, de frotter leurs bras pour les réchauffer, de lire les réponses…

– Tiens, vieux, j'ai deux encriers.

– Mr Flint, restez à votre place !

– Merci Gareth, tu es un frère pour moi…

Et ils remirent hâtivement leurs manches d'uniforme, sans se faire prendre. Après un dernier coup d'œil malicieux, ils se penchèrent avec application sur leurs copies.

– J'en ai les larmes aux yeux, fit mine de renifler Jo en voyant Gareth donner un de ses encriers à Owen.

– Mr Carter ne vous mêlez pas de ça !

– J'ai rien dit, c'est Flora, elle est ventriloque !

Une trousse vola dans les airs et alla s'aplatir sur la figure de Jo, qui émit un piaillement de douleur en attrapant l'objet du délit. Après un regard furieux en direction de la petite blonde, il jeta sa trousse par terre, devant lui. Ce fut Gareth renvoya l'objet à Flora, s'attirant une nouvelle fois les foudres du professeur de Sortilèges.

Mais comme le chahut dura moins de trois minutes, il n'y eut ni points retirés, ni sanctions. En sortant de la classe, l'Ankou tourna un regard interrogatif vers Owen :

– Plus d'encre ? Tu as toujours un flacon de secours, et même des stylos à billes en cas d'urgence !

– Oui, mais Gareth avait collé des antisèches au dos de son encrier.

– Malin ! s'exclama l'Ankou.

– Malhonnête, marmonna Lucy.

– Attends un minute, réalisa Al'. Alors, la trousse de Flora…

– Il y avait des antisèches dedans aussi. Jo et Gareth en ont tous les deux profité. Flora avait écrit des notes sous son bureau hier soir…

Lucy prit un air indigné :

– Bande de sales tricheurs ! Alors il n'y a que la moitié de la promotion de Serpentard qui est honnête ?

– Comment ça la moitié ? s'insurgea l'Ankou.

Lui et Albus remontèrent leurs manches et frottèrent leurs bras. A l'encre violette apparurent alors leurs quelques notes, et la jeune Zabini eut l'air indigné :

– Alors seules moi et Melinda sommes honnêtes ici ?

– Je copiais sur Flora, dit paisiblement Melinda. Et ce n'est pas la peine de mentir, j'ai vu que tu regardais très souvent ta montre : je suis sûre qu'elle est enchantée.

Lucy rougit. Cette montre, cadeau de son père, était ensorcelée pour contenir des notes, comme un pense-bête. Elle pouvait y sauvegarder un petit texte… Facilement de quoi réussir son contrôle.

– En gros, aucun d'entre nous n'a travaillé les Sortilèges, résuma Al'.

– Et oui, soupira Melinda. On a tous bossé…

– … La Défense, achevèrent-ils en cœur.

Le professeur Savage les avait avertit. Contrairement à Flitwick ou Laughlin qui se contentaient de questions, ou à Londubat qui demandait à ses élèves de s'occuper d'une plante relativement inoffensive, Savage faisait des examens de fin d'année une épreuve assez corsée. Quelques questions théoriques pour satisfaire la Directrice, mais aussi et surtout une épreuve pratique étaient prévues.

Et pour l'épreuve pratique, impossible de faire des antisèches.

D'autant plus que le professeur Savage, même s'il évitait de favoriser certains élèves, avait un général une préférence pour les Poufsouffles. Il venait probablement lui-même de la Maison des blaireaux. Enfin, bref, autant Cyrius ou Chiara pouvaient lui faire les yeux doux et plaider qu'ils avaient beaucoup travaillé sans beaucoup de succès… Autant c'était inefficace pour les membres des autres Maisons.

– Il va nous saquer ! se lamenta Jo.

– Nous quoi ? répéta Scorpius.

– Nous saquer. Nous guetter, nous surveiller, nous traquer et PAN ! Nous trucider à la moindre petite erreur pour que nous devenions des SDF pour le restant de nos jours.

Les Serpentards échangèrent des regards blasés tout en se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle. Finalement, l'Ankou trancha :

– Bon, on a une heure et demie pour manger et réviser un peu. Et j'interdis à quiconque de stresser, on est tous en train de devenir fous ici.

– Et si on stresse ? s'enquit Owen.

– Je te frappe.

– Ok, je stresse pas !

Al' éclata de rire, et s'assit à la table des Serpentards, vite suivit par le reste de sa promotion. Demy et Abby quittèrent la table des Gryffondors, où elles mangeaient avec le Quatuor, pour les rejoindre. En s'installant en face de son frère, Demetria laissa tomber :

– Savage est de mauvais poil, je préfère vous prévenir !

– Super, marmonna Owen. Aïe !

L'Ankou, qui venait de lui donner un coup de poing à l'épaule, prit un air innocent :

– Tu étais prévenu.

Le regard d'Abby passa de l'un à l'autre avec incompréhension, puis elle regarda Demy qui haussa les épaules d'un air blasé. Finalement, la Serdaigle aux cheveux frisés haussa les épaules et se servit un verre de jus de citrouille.

– Bon. Vous faites quoi cet été ?

– Rien, comme d'habitude, marmonna Melinda.

Flora lui adressa une grimace compatissante, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de se vanter :

– Je vais dans la famille de ma mère, les Deauclaire. Ils ont une magnifique propriété près de Canterbury.

– Ce sont des nouveaux riches, marmonna Lucy.

Blaise Zabini et Draco Malefoy, quand ils prenaient l'apéritif chez l'un ou chez l'autre, ne manquaient jamais de regretter la richesse et l'ancienneté des nobles familles aujourd'hui disparues, et de dénigrer les parvenus qui s'étaient approprié leurs biens après la guerre. Contrairement à Demetria et Hyperion, Scorpius ne prêtait qu'une oreille distraite à leurs ronchonnements. Mais d'après ce qu'il savait, les Deauclaire, une famille récemment enrichie, s'étaient accaparés une grande partie du patrimoine de la famille Rosier.

– Et toi, Scorpius ? demanda Flora en battant des cils.

Le jeune Malefoy haussa les épaules, juste au moment où la nourriture apparaissait. Tout en se servant généreusement en côtes de porc, il déclara avec nonchalance :

– Ma famille va probablement aller en Russie une semaine, comme tous les ans. Ensuite, ça reste à voir. On ira sans doute à Rome… Tous les ans, on visite un lieu différent. L'année dernière, c'était Madrid : j'ai pris un énorme coup de soleil. Ça jurait terriblement avec mes cheveux, je ressemblais à une pub pour Gryffondor.

Toute sa classe éclata de rire, et Al' faillit s'étrangler avec ses pommes de terre. Quand Lucy, goguenarde, eut fini de lui taper dans le dos, l'Ankou lui demanda avec curiosité :

– Et toi, Al' ?

– Je vais en Grèce, voir mon oncle Bill. Le père de Victoire, Louis et Dominique. Il bosse dans un temple d'Héphaïstos…

– Hépha-quoi ? répéta Jo.

– Le dieu des forges, des volcans et des moches, résuma Gareth. On dirait que tu as plus de chance que moi : je vais végéter chez moi tout l'été.

– Heureusement, j'habite à côté de chez lui, sourit Owen. On va végéter ensemble.

– Tu parles, on va baby-sitter ton frère oui ! grogna Gareth.

– Tu as un frère ? s'étonnèrent Al' et Scorpius en cœur.

Owen se tendit insensiblement :

– Carl. Mon demi-frère, il a six ans. Et toi, Jo, tu iras pour les vacances ?

Voyant que le sujet mettait visiblement leur ami mal-à-l'aise, les Serpentards s'abstinrent de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Après que Jo leur ai vaguement dit qu'il comptait passer ses vacances à bosser (en d'autres termes, il restait chez lui et son père ne serait probablement pas là), leur pause repas toucha à sa fin, et ils se mirent en route tels des condamnés à mort en direction de leur épreuve de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

A peine étaient-ils entrés qu'ils marquèrent un temps d'arrêt. Les Serdaigles de première année étaient là, eux aussi. Savage, debout à côté de son bureau, esquissa un mince sourire :

– Bien. Mettez-vous par deux : un Serdaigle et un Serpentard. Votre épreuve sera un duel.

– Oh, pas cool, murmura Al'.

Avec un sourire moqueur, sa cousine Rose vint prendre place à ses côtés. Tout naturellement, Dylan se plaça en binôme avec son cousin Scorpius. Vincent Sterling, le blond avec qui le jeune Malefoy avait partagé son compartiment dans le Poudlard Express avant la rentrée, se mit avec Lucy, la toisant de haut en bas avec un dédain qui déplut profondément à la jeune Zabini.

– Bien, commença Savage. Quand j'appellerais vos noms, vous vous avancerez. Donnez le meilleur de vous-même. Owen Pritchard, Elisa Brown !

Le Serpentard et la Serdaigle s'avancèrent, et se firent face au centre de la classe, hésitant. Le professeur donna le signal du départ… Et aussitôt, les sorts fusèrent.

Pas de doute, Brown avait révisé tous ses sorts : elle en connaissait une panoplie impressionnante. Mais elle visait mal. Owen était souple, rapide, et surtout, il était mauvais joueur. Il feignit de vaciller au bout de quelques secondes, Elisa baissa sa baguette… Et Owen lui envoya un _Rictumsempra_ si puissant qu'elle en lâcha sa baguette.

– Suffit, lâcha Savage. Pritchard gagne. Cinq points pour Serpentard. Scorpius Malefoy, Dylan Aristide-Malefoy, avancez.

Les deux garçons se firent face, et l'Ankou évalua rapidement ses chances de victoire. Environ cinquante pour cent, à vue de nez. Dylan était moins rapide, mais il ne fallait pas le sous-estimer. C'était un Malefoy, lui aussi.

– Commencez.

– _Expelliarmus !_

– _Tarentallegra !_ s'exclama l'Ankou en évitant le rayon lumineux de peu.

Dylan esquiva le sort en faisant un bond sur le côté, et ricana :

– Ah ah, raté, cousin ! _Petrificus Totalus !_

– Raté ! se moqua Scorpius. _Bloclang !_

Dylan roula au sol avec un juron Russe et, sans se relever, pointa sa baguette sur l'Ankou en criant :

– _Expulso !_

Ce sort n'était enseigné qu'en troisième année, et il prit l'Ankou par surprise. Heureusement, Dylan ne le maitrisait pas tout à fait, et son cousin fut juste projeté en arrière, contre une table, comme si quelqu'un lui avait donné un coup de poing dans le torse. Correctement utilisé, le sort l'aurait envoyé jusqu'au mur du fond.

L'Ankou répliqua aussitôt, une main encore posée sur la table pour reprendre son équilibre et le souffle court :

– _Furunculus !_

Dylan n'évita le sort que d'un cheveu, cette fois. Son cousin était en train de prendre l'avantage, sous l'œil avide des spectateurs. Le Serdaigle carra les épaules, et répliqua avec un grand geste :

– _Dentesaugmento ! _

Scorpius dut se baisser en catastrophe pour éviter le rayon lumineux, et il leva un regard offensé sur son cousin Serdaigle en brandissant sa baguette :

– Espèce de roux ! _Mucus…_

– Roux _clair_ ! s'offusqua Dylan.

– … _Ad Nauseam !_

Cette fois, Dylan fut touché, et son nez se mit à couler comme un robinet. Même quand il plaqua ses deux mains contre son visage, ça n'arrêta pas le flux. Une grimace collective de dégoût se peignit sur le visage de tous les élèves. Savage agita négligemment sa baguette, un petit air satisfait sur le visage, et la montagne de morve qui dégoulinait sur son étudiant se volatilisa.

– Vous êtes inventifs, dans la famille Malefoy. Cinq points. Chacun.

Dylan et Scorpius se regardèrent, puis haussèrent les épaules avec un petit sourire en coin. Ils étaient des Malefoy : ils n'allaient pas se bouffer entre eux.

– Albus Potter, Rose Weasley. Avancez !

**o-O-o**

**o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

**o-O-o**

**Notes annuelles de Scorpius Severus Malefoy :**

_Métamorphose : _E

_Sortilèges : _O

_Potions : _A

_Botanique : _E

_Défense Contre les Forces du Mal : _O

_Histoire :_ P

_Astronomie : _P

_Option : Karaté : _A

**oOoOoOo**

**Notes annuelles d'Albus Severus Potter :**

_Métamorphose : _A

_Sortilèges : _E

_Potions : _A

_Botanique : _O

_Défense Contre les Forces du Mal : _A

_Histoire : _D

_Astronomie : _A

_Option : Karaté : _A

**o-O-o**

**o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

**o-O-o**

Le repas de fin d'année fut bruyant et joyeux, exactement ce que l'Ankou attendait d'un repas de fin d'année. C'était l'occasion de se plaindre des notes, de faire des projets, de se moquer une dernière fois des autres Maisons.

Le banquet de fin d'année était l'un des rares repas où les élèves devaient s'asseoir par Maison. Ce fut donc en petit comité que les Serpentards de première année se moquèrent de Gareth, qui avait loupé son épreuve de Potion de manière spectaculaire, en faisant exploser son chaudron pile au moment où Slughorn passait. Ils rirent aussi de Lucy et de Flora, attrapées en train de tricher en Métamorphose et déjà collée pour trois heures l'année prochaine. Et bien sûr, ils se moquèrent joyeusement d'Al', qui s'était fait battre par Rose en DCFM, et de Scorpius, qui s'était endormi en plein milieu de son devoir d'Astronomie.

– Et tu t'es endormi en Histoire aussi ? le taquina Jo.

– Même pas ! désespéra le blond. Bon, j'ai peut-être été un peu partial dans ma dissertation, mais…

– Outch ! C'était une erreur fatale.

– Exact, confirma gravement Jo. Il ne faut jamais donner d'opinion personnelle dans un sujet d'Histoire ! Surtout si c'est Binns qui corrige !

– De quoi tu te plains, l'Ankou ? rouspéta Al'. Tu as eu deux Optimal ! Deux !

– Et j'ai foiré deux matières. Pfff, l'Astronomie, c'était facile en plus…

– Ça ne serait pas arrivé si tu t'étais couché à une heure raisonnable, persifla Lucy. Je bossais dans la salle commune, je t'ai vu rentrer à minuit ! Tu étais où ?

A son crédit, Scorpius fit un effort pour paraitre honteux en répondant :

– Je piégeai Rusard.

– Tu aurais dû me prévenir ! s'insurgea Al'. Je serai venu !

– J'ai essayé de te réveiller mais tu dormais comme un loir, protesta son ami.

Et c'était probablement vrai.

– Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? s'intéressa Aenor Castle.

La fille de deuxième année devait les écouter depuis un petit moment, car elle penchait la tête d'un air intéressé. Scorpius esquissa un sourire malicieux :

– J'ai taggué la gargouille à l'entrée du bureau de McGonagall.

A la table des professeurs, la Directrice avait les yeux étrécis et faisait peser sur James Potter un regard soupçonneux. Les Serpentards pouffèrent. Si en plus il y avait une chance qu'en plus, ce soit James qui soit accusé…

Le reste de la soirée se déroula dans la bonne humeur générale, et quand les Serpentards redescendirent à leurs cachots, plusieurs d'entre eux chahutaient comme des idiots. Jusque tard dans la nuit, Scorpius et Albus restèrent assis en tailleur sur le lit à baldaquins du jeune Malefoy, à faire des projets délirants pour l'année prochaine.

Au matin, ils avaient tous les deux l'air de zombies fraîchement déterrés. Mais après un bol de thé, pour Al', et un de chocolat chaud, pour l'Ankou, ils étaient aussi revigorés qu'après une bonne nuit de sommeil, et ils se dirigèrent vers la gare de Pré-au-Lard avec l'énergie de la jeunesse.

Ils ne pouvaient être qu'à six au maximum dans un compartiment. Al', l'Ankou, Dylan, Rose et Lucy se tassèrent donc dans l'un des premiers compartiments libres, et Dylan posa résolument le panier de son chat sur la dernière place libre. Magnum, le furet d'Albus, se lova sur le dessus du panier en question, et ferma les yeux pour une petite sieste, ignorant les regards mauvais que lui lançait le gros matou roux.

– Ton chat a un sale caractère, constata Al'.

– Je sais, soupira Dylan. Mais c'est le descendant d'une lignée extraordinaire !

– Ah oui ?

– C'est le fils du chat que ma Tante Alva avait quand elle était étudiante, raconta le Serdaigle en rigolant. _General Kozmotis Pitchener_, ou _Pitch_ pour les intimes. Ce chat a été la seule créature à uriner sur le tapis de trois siècles du grand salon du Manoir Malefoy.

– Ah oui, je me souviens du scandale qu'avait fait mon père ! s'esclaffa l'Ankou.

– Qu'est devenu Pitch ? s'enquit Lucy avec curiosité. Draco en a fait une descente de lit ?

– Oh non, Pitch a vécu tranquillement, a fait des chatons avec une chatte de gouttière qui leur a donné naissance sous notre massif de roses, puis il a disparu il y a deux ou trois ans. Maman dit qu'il est allé tourmenter quelqu'un d'autre.

Ou alors il s'était fait écraser par une de ces stupides voitures Moldues, mais ça, Scorpius s'abstint d'en parler. Tous les Malefoy avaient été attristés lorsque leur terrible matou noir avait disparu. Les seuls à avoir été ravis, ça avait été les elfes de maison : Pitch leur feulait dessus à la moindre occasion, mettait des poils partout, et volait à l'occasion la viande dans la cuisine.

Des cinq chatons de Pitch, seuls deux étaient restés dans la demeure des Malefoy : Kiwi Queen,une femelle sauvage qui vivait dans le jardin et qu'ils ne voyaient jamais et King Pumpkin, l'avorton de la portée, que Dylan avait recueilli et soigné.

– J'aimerai bien avoir un animal moi aussi, soupira Rose. Mais pas un chat. Ma mère en a déjà un et il n'aime pas les autres chats.

– Un furet ? proposa Al'.

– Aucun n'arrivera à la cheville de Magnum, dit la fillette en regardant l'animal avec affection. Non, je ne sais pas… Vous me proposez quoi ?

Et ils discutèrent bestioles durant tout le voyage, passant du rat au perroquet en passant par le hamster et la couleuvre. Lorsque le train arriva en gare, ils furent presque surpris d'être arrivés si vite. Le temps qu'ils rassemblent leurs bagages, que King Pumpkin cesse de feuler, et qu'Al' récupère Magnum (qui s'était faufilé par le col de Scorpius et semblait avoir élu domicile dans sa manche gauche de chemise), plusieurs élèves étaient déjà descendus du train.

Le quai était noir de monde. Mais, même de loin, Scorpius reconnu la chevelure blonde et celle, roux pâle, de ses parents. Ils étaient venus, tous les deux.

Et l'Ankou tendit la main à son meilleur ami :

– Viens Al' : profitons de la cohue pour aller demander à mes parents quand est-ce qu'on pourra se voir pendant les vac' !

.

* * *

.

_A suivre..._

.


	14. Epilogue

.

**Réponses aux reviews !**

Désolée, oui, l'année est courte, **Vincent Aguila** x) Mais si j'allongeai trop cette fic, j'allais tomber en pannes d'idées pour la deuxième année... Enfin, bref, ravie que tu ai aimé la famille Malefoy, leur snobisme, leur grain de folie, leur génétique de tarés ! xD Tu verras l'atmosphère entre Harry et ses fils dans ce chapitre, l'épilogue... Et puis, bien sûr, dans le tome 2 de _Renouveau_ !

Très bien **Louve**, que te dire... Tu auras la réponse à tes questions (et une brève description de Steve) dans le bonus ! Merci de ta fidélité, tu as été l'une des rares personnes à commenter chaque chapitre !

Ouais **Hiyoru**, je sais, ça s'interrompt un peu brutalement mais... Je manquais d'idées et je ne voulais pas que ce premier tome soit trop long. Une quinzaine de chapitres ça me paraissait être le maximum... Peut-être que le quatrième ou cinquième tome feront 20 chapitres, mais pour le moment, je trouve cette longueur satisfaisante x)

.

* * *

.

**Mot griffonné en bas de page :** Je sais qu'on est que mercredi, mais voilà... J'avais trop envie de poster !

.

Voilà, c'est la fin de ce premier tome... Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la suite arrive ! En fait, elle sera là la semaine prochaine, le jeudi. Ce week-end je posterai le "bonus questions". Et jeudi, vous aurez droit au prologue de_ "**Renouveau (2) : Bravoure et bêtise**"_ !

Oui, ce titre fait très.. Gryffondor. xD C'est le but. Selon moi les Gryffondors ne sont pas les braves, les courageux... Ce sont les enfants qui n'ont pas envie de grandir. On dit qu'ils sont courageux, mais non, ils n'ont simplement pas conscience du danger et de la cruauté du monde, ils ne sont pas assez matures pour ça... Les Gryffondors, ce sont les optimistes, les idéalistes, les obstinés, les croyants, les idiots. Les égoïstes, les colériques, les immatures.

Pour ceux qui ont lu le _Parfum des Arums_... Alva a un grand côté Serdaigle, mais son côté Gryffondor domine. Tout en bravoure, idéalisme, et égoïsme. Alva n'est pas une bonne personne, ne l'oubliez pas. Et Draco non plus.

Scorpius, en revanche, est carrément quelqu'un de bien. Ah, l'Ankou Malefoy, c'est vraiment mon bébé x)

.

N'OUBLIEZ PAS QUE JE RÉPOND A TOUTES VOS QUESTIONS DANS LE BONUS QUE JE POSTERAI CE WEEK-END !

.

Bon, allez. Bonne lecture, et à ce week-end pour le bonus !

.

* * *

**.**

**Épilogue**

**.**

Al', dans la voiture de son père, regardait avec mélancolie le paysage défiler par sa fenêtre. Les Malefoy avaient semblés assez d'accord pour qu'ils viennent chez eux (quoique, Alva avait glissé à son mari qu'ils devaient enfermer "la chose" avant de recevoir des invités : c'était louche), mais Harry avait été catégorique. C'était non. James avait également essayé de supplier leur père, pour pouvoir inviter Faust au moins une ou deux fois… Mais non. Cet été, ils allaient passer du temps en famille.

Génial. Il n'y avait bien qu'Harry Potter pour croire que les Weasley allaient se laisser attendrir par la bouille de ses gamins et lui pardonner son divorce.

– Où est Maman ? lâcha James.

Il était à l'avant de la voiture, sur le siège passager. Ginny n'était pas venue à la gare les chercher. Lily non plus, d'ailleurs. Harry se tendit un peu, mais répondit d'un ton léger :

– Elle était occupée, je te l'ai déjà dit.

– Occupée à quoi ? insista James.

Harry hésita, et Al' poussa un long soupir :

– Probablement à se chercher un appartement. La maison appartient à Papa, et Maman ne peut pas éternellement être hébergée par Mamie Molly.

– C'est vrai, fit Harry après une hésitation. Elle est avec un agent immobilier, à Chudley.

James se mura dans un silence furieux, et Al' aussi. Certes, il n'avait jamais été proche de sa mère. Quand il était petit, Ginny ne voulait pas de lui, elle voulait juste James et Lily, et le petit Albus en avait été profondément et irrémédiablement blessé. Même quand le temps avait passé, quand Ginny avait commencé à s'habituer à l'idée qu'elle avait trois enfants, il y avait toujours eu entre eux cette distance qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à combler.

Mais c'était sa mère. Celle qui le bordait le soir, qui préparait à manger, qui grondait les bêtises, qui souriait de leurs exploits, qui consolait après les chagrins. C'était sa Maman, et elle partait. Sans rien dire, comme ça, sans même venir chercher ses fils après ne pas les avoir vus pendant des mois.

C'était injuste.

– Quand est-ce qu'elle revient ?

– Ce soir, fit Harry d'un ton apaisant. En l'attendant, ça vous dit d'aller chez Mamie Molly, retrouver Oncle Ron et Tante Hermione ?

– Oh, bonjour l'ambiance, ironisa James.

Al' ne dit rien, mais il était bien d'accord. Chez les Weasley, d'après les lettres que recevaient ses cousins, l'ambiance n'était guère joyeuse. Charlie avait quitté la maison après Noël et plus personne ne lui adressait la parole, pas même Bill ou Hermione. Ginny avait quitté le domicile conjugal et vivait au Terrier, et son humeur agressive contaminait toute la maison. Arthur avait des problèmes au boulot… Bref, rien n'allait.

– On ne pourrait pas plutôt rentrer à la maison ? tenta Al'.

Les Potter possédaient un manoir de taille modeste, vaste mais dans la mesure du raisonnable, situé dans le Dorset. Harry possédait toujours la maison du 12 Square Grimmaurd, à Londres : mais personne ne l'utilisait, comme si cet endroit était maudit.

Harry soupira, mais acquiesça et prit le chemin de leur maison. Il y avait deux bonnes heures de route, et James alluma la radio, cherchant à capter une bonne chaîne. Albus soupira, et gratta le crâne de Magnum, qui grimpait sur ses genoux en quêtes de caresses. Le furet allait s'ennuyer, chez eux. Pas de cachots à explorer, pas d'élèves à qui faire peur en surgissant de sous un fauteuil… Et pas de Scorpius pour lui donner en douce ses lardons aux repas.

Avec un autre soupir, plus lourd encore, Al' fouilla son sac en quête d'une distraction. Au lieu d'un bouquin, sa main rencontra un paquet plat et lisse, enveloppé avec précautions dans un mouchoir propre.

Il esquissa un sourire nostalgique, et tira de son sac le Miroir à Double-Sens. James passait d'une station de radio à une autre, pour finalement s'arrêter sur une chaîne qui diffusait une musique pleine de basses et au rythme assez pauvre. Al' esquissa un sourire discret. James n'aimait pas la techno : s'il s'était arrêté sur cette station, c'était uniquement pour embêter leur père, qui détestait ce style de musique.

Les épaules d'Harry s'étaient justement tendues, et Al' sentit poindre un sourire en coin.

– Augmente le son, lança-t-il innocemment à son frère. Je crois que je connais cette chanson.

James se fit un plaisir d'obéir, tout en parlant bien fort :

– C'est quoi le titre ?

– Oh, je ne sais pas, mais j'ai déjà entendu cette chanteuse…

– Oui, ils ont un nom bizarre, je crois.

– Ouais, attends, laisse-moi réfléchir. C'est pas _Gaga_ ou un truc dans ce goût-là ?

Au volant, leur père leva les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré, mais ne dit rien. Il était en tort aux yeux de ses enfants, il le savait : ils étaient en colère contre lui, et sur ce coup-là, ils avaient raison. Comme Alva Malefoy lui avait acerbement fait remarquer dans un petit post-scriptum, ce qui semblait être une éternité plus tôt, il avait vraiment fait une bourde.

– Au fait, Al', lança James d'un ton léger. Comment elle s'appelle, la sœur de Reg ? Elle est dans ta Maison, en deuxième année.

– Ouais. Aenor Castle.

– Elle est jolie, rêvassa James. Elle ressemble un peu à Demetria Malefoy…

– Elle craque pour l'Ankou, mentit Al' avec malice. Tu n'as aucune chance. De toute façon, ne cherche pas, tu n'as aucune chance avec les Serpentards en général.

James émit un gémissement plaintif, puis, soudain, prit un air calculateur :

– Tu es conscient qu'avec tous les cousins Weasley, tu vas être en infériorité numérique, Rôdeur ?

Albus sentit son estomac faire des nœuds, mais affecta un air dégagé, et sortit sa botte secrète :

– Si vous me soulez, je fugue et je me fais héberger par les Rosalius. Je me suis renseigné, et ils habitent à une demi-heure à peine de chez nous !

– C'est qui ça ?

– Une famille de Sang-Purs qui a deux enfants un peu barrés. Améthyste et Roland. Et devine quoi ? Ce sont des Serpentards. Vicieux, sournois, tout ça. Plus vieux que toi en plus. Et toc !

Harry sembla réprimer un rire. James sembla réfléchir un instant, puis haussa les épaules :

– Bon, okay. Trêve.

– Trêve, approuva le Serpentard.

Puis il préféra orienter la conversation sur un terrain plus neutre. Ignorant leur père, les deux jeunes Potter se mirent à discuter de Quidditch, et des joueurs de Serdaigles qui avaient permis à leur Maison de gagner la Coupe. Abby, surtout, suscitait le débat : par principe, James lui trouvait toutes les qualités (elle était à la première place avec Demy dans son classement personnel des filles de Poudlard), mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui chercher des défauts.

Tout en discutant, Al' s'installa plus confortablement dans son siège, et caressa distraitement le dos de Magnum, chassant résolument sa contrariété. Son frère n'était certainement pas parfait, mais il pouvait toujours compter sur lui. D'accord, les Serpentards allaient lui manquer. L'Ankou, surtout.

Mais… Deux mois, ce n'était pas long.

Et il avait toujours le miroir à Double-Sens.

**o-O-o**

**o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

**o-O-o**

Les Malefoy (Draco, Alva, Nathan, Demetria, Scorpius, Dylan) apparurent l'un après l'autre dans la cheminée du petit salon du manoir. On entendait Hyperion faire ses gammes au piano depuis l'étage supérieur, mais très vite la mélodie s'interrompit et on entendit le gamin dévaler les escaliers en courant. Attirée par le _wooof_ de la Cheminette en action, Cathy apparut dans le salon, feignant la réprobation :

– Un peu moins de bruit, j'étais partie pour faire une sieste moi !

– Désolé, s'excusa Nathan.

Pour appuyer ses excuses, il déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de sa fiancée. Demetria, Dylan et Scorpius froncèrent tous les trois le nez d'un air dégoûté, faisant sourire Draco d'un air narquois. Les pas d'Hyperion, qui dégringolait les marches deux à deux depuis l'étage, s'arrêtèrent avec le claquement des semelles qui sautent les trois dernières marches d'un coup puis le cadet des Malefoy entra dans le salon, arborant un sourire comme une banane :

– Vous êtes rentrés !

– J'ai des tas de trucs à te raconter, s'exclama Scorpius. Des trucs de _Rôdeurs_…

– N'essaie pas de l'embrigader, prévint Dylan. Reste fort, Hyperion !

– On peut voir Constance ? demanda Demetria à sa tante au même moment.

Cathy approuva en souriant, et mena les enfants vers le premier étage, là où se trouvaient les quartiers des Aristide Malefoy. Chaque étage, au manoir, était une véritable maison à lui tout seul : au moins trois ou quatre chambres, deux salles d'eau, un salon avec cheminée reliée au réseau (mais généralement verrouillée, par sécurité), des toilettes, deux bureaux… Et il y avait trois étages au manoir.

Plus un rez-de-chaussée, où on ne trouvait que des salons, salle à manger, salle de piano, salle de billard, bibliothèque (et oui, les Malefoy ne se refusent rien).

Plus une tour qui flanquait l'angle sud-ouest, et où Nathan avait aménagé un laboratoire aux barrières de sécurité redoutables.

Plus des sous-sols, qui avait jadis servit de cachots.

Oui, il y avait de la place chez les Malefoy… Scorpius s'attarda cependant un instant près de ses parents, et s'enquit avec prudence :

– Et l'Autre ? Est-ce qu'on va le voir ?

L'Autre. Lucius. Alva et Draco échangèrent un bref regard.

Dans l'immense parc se trouvait une maison de plus petite dimension, à deux-cent mètres du manoir et dissimulée par une rangée d'arbres et un petit étang. La « _demeure secondaire_ », comme l'appelait Draco, était destinée à recevoir des invités quand le manoir était plein. C'était là que vivaient Narcissa et Lucius, à l'écart des indiscrétions d'éventuels invités.

Habituellement, Lucius et Narcissa se rendaient rarement au manoir, craignant de tomber sur des gens qui ignoraient le retour de Lucius. Mais là, c'était le début des vacances : il y avait fort à parier que Lucius voulait faire la connaissance de ses petits-enfants.

– Ça va être impossible à éviter, soupira Alva.

– Il ne va pas te manger, se contenta de dire Draco.

Scorpius haussa un sourcil, et se tourna vers la direction empruntée par Cathy tout en marmonnant :

– Vachement rassurant…

Il se précipita pour rattraper le reste des enfants Malefoy, et les rejoignit au niveau du palier. Les Aristide-Malefoy habitaient au premier, et les Malefoy tout court au deuxième. Et quand il n'y avait pas d'invités, les enfants faisaient main-basse sur le troisième étage.

Constance Circea Aristide-Malefoy n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, mis à part son nom impossible, songea Scorpius en observant la crevette vêtue de vert dans son berceau blanc. Elle était petite, rose, recroquevillée sur elle-même, et elle dormait comme un loir. Elle avait les cheveux blonds dorés, comme Nathan. Au moins, elle n'était pas rousse comme Dylan !

Demetria aurait bien voulu la tenir, mais Cathy préférait ne pas la réveiller, et ils repartirent comme ils étaient venus : sur la pointe des pieds. Naouka, la vieille elfe de maison d'Alva, qui restait près du bébé en cas de besoin, suivit les sorciers du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent (et Dylan frissonna : il avait toujours détesté cette elfe). Cathy referma soigneusement la porte derrière eux, et lança à nouveau le sort de Silence visant à isoler la nurserie du bruit de la maison.

– Vous ne manquez pas grand-chose, chuchota Hyperion à ses aînés avec un sourire en coin. Elle ne fait que manger et dormir. Et brailler.

– Comme un bébé en somme, sourit Cathy. Mais elle grandira. Et elle ira à Poudlard, elle aussi !

– J'espère qu'elle n'ira pas à Gryffondor, marmonna l'Ankou en aparté.

Dylan lui donna une tape sèche à l'arrière du crâne, et Demetria leva les yeux au ciel d'un air blasé tandis que leur petit groupe redescendait les escaliers. Décidément, entre Scorpius et les Gryffondors, ça ne serait jamais le grand amour…

C'était Cathy qui ouvrait la marche, et elle s'immobilisa soudain peu avant le rez-de-chaussée. Son fils faillit d'ailleurs lui rentrer dedans. En jetant un œil à ce qui avait stoppé sa tante Cathy, l'Ankou faillit avaler de travers.

Lucius Malefoy. En personne.

Il était plus petit que ce à quoi Scorpius s'était attendu. Draco devait faire la même taille que lui, ou peut-être un ou deux centimètres de plus. Mais Lucius se tenait droit, même s'il s'appuyait sur une cane. Ses cheveux étaient totalement blancs, coupés aux épaules, et son visage sévère était creusé de rides. Il avait l'air aristocratique, arrogant aussi, même vieux et fatigué comme il l'était.

Narcissa se tenait un peu en retrait, l'air très calme, comme s'il était parfaitement naturel que son Mangemort de mari gambade dans le manoir. Eh oui, les Malefoy ne montrent jamais qu'ils sont gênés. Alva, à l'entrée du salon et les yeux rivés sur Lucius, elle, ne tenait même pas de cacher sa désapprobation : si ses yeux avaient été des baguettes magiques, Lucius aurait actuellement été en train de se vider de son sang sur le tapis. Draco, aux côtés de sa femme, avait surtout l'air blasé.

Ce fut lui qui s'avança, et fit signe aux enfants d'approcher :

– Dylan, Demetria, Scorpius… Voici mon père, Lucius.

Scorpius se retint de demander si on avait le droit de l'appeler « _Papi Mangemort_ » parce que son père l'aurait mal pris, mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Draco se tourna vers son père, et présenta les gamins en les désignant un par un :

– Père, voici Dylan, mon neveu Demetria, ma fille aînée et Scorpius, mon fils cadet.

Lucius inclina poliment la tête. Dylan lui rendit maladroitement le salut, suivi de peu par Demetria. Scorpius, lui, défia son grand-père du regard, le menton haut. Puis il détourna ostensiblement les yeux pour les poser sur Hyperion :

– Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas joué au piano : on monte ?

Outre l'immense piano à queue noir et lustré du rez-de-chaussée, les Malefoy avaient un piano à queue plus petit, dans le bureau du troisième étage. Hyperion, passionné de piano autant que sa mère l'était de Runes, avait fait de cette pièce son refuge. Même quand des invités occupaient le troisième étage, il rechignait à abandonner _son_ bureau.

– Tu ne vas pas pouvoir l'éviter tout l'été, glissa Hyperion à son frère tandis qu'ils détalaient vers l'étage.

– Oui, ben je ferais de mon mieux. Argh, l'été va être long…

Et machinalement, Scorpius glissa une main dans sa poche, là où se trouvait le miroir à Double-Sens qu'il gardait précieusement. Le miroir, son unique lien vers son meilleur ami…

Al' lui manquait déjà.

.

* * *

.

_**Fin !** Enfin, pour le moment..._

.


	15. BONUS QUESTIONS !

**.**

**BONUS SPECIAL**

**.**

Bonjour/Bonsoir !

Voici donc la fin du premier volet de la saga "_Renouveau_", à savoir "_les Rôdeurs_" ! J'espère que vous avez aimé, que vous ne vous êtes pas trop perdus au milieu de tous ces OC, enfin bref, que ça vous a plu et que vous ne regrettez pas d'avoir un jour cliqué sur le lien de cette histoire.

Personnellement, moi, j'ai adoré écrire ça. C'est à moitié une fic sérieuse, et à moitié une totale crack-fic. Entre la famille Malefoy (qui est un poil OOC mais tellement hilarante), les frasques des Rôdeurs (qui ont une case en moins) et l'intrigue des Réfractaires (qui va se complexifier au fil des tomes de la saga), je n'ai jamais manqué d'idées. I la fois du sérieux et du délire, du sombre et du léger.

Et je suis totalement fan de Scorpius.

Il tient énormément de sa mère, Alva, qui a été l'un de mes OC les plus aboutis, donc voilà. Ca explique des choses. Mais en plus, il est aussi canon que son père, alors... Voilà x)

Bref !

* * *

.

**Les choses dont je suis ravie que vous soyez passés à côté.**

Histoire de rappeler à tout le monde (et surtout à mes chevilles) que personne n'est parfait... Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais il y a quelques incohérences dans les _Rôdeurs_. Et certaines sont grosses comme des montagnes.

Par exemple, la classe de huitième année. McGonagall dit qu'elle n'est là que depuis cinq ans. Or, elle devrait être là depuis quatorze ans _(depuis que Nathan le surdoué à quitté Poudlard)_.

Ensuite... Le dîner des Malefoy, Potter, Weasley et Shepper. Harry propose l'idée, ils mangent ensemble... Mais ce n'est que dans le chapitre suivant qu'Hermione invite Blaise ! J'ai inversé deux passages ! Rien de grave _(après tout d'après Alexandre Dumas, D'Artagan est devenu Mousquetaire deux fois)_, on peut toujours imaginer qu'ils s'invitent pour un autre repas, mais bon, zut quoi. Ça fait pas sérieux.

Ensuite, le match de Quidditch. Un vrai calvaire à écrire, mais... Bref. Déjà, j'ai jamais précisé quel Weasley jouait dans l'équipe de Gryffondor, alors voilà : c'est Molly, la fille de Percy, et elle est Poursuiveuse.

Le Réfractaire au Magenmagot qui propose plein de trucs idiots s'appelle _Josias_ Fields. Mais à plusieurs reprises, son prénom est devenu _Joseph_. Ouuuups.

.

* * *

.

**Quelques petits remerciements**. Parce qu'il y a des tas de gens sans qui "_Renouveau_" n'aurait pas existé, et d'autres sans qui "_les Rôdeurs_" n'aurait pas été aussi drôle !

Donc...

Je tiens à remercier **Don-jul**, mon correcteur dévoué. **Raiu-chan**, ma voisine de fac, qui a lu par-dessus mon épaule et m'a donné quelques bonnes idées. **King Pumkin**, auteur cinglée qui m'a bien fait rire et dont le pseudo a inspiré _King Pumpkin_ le chat orange et dément de Dylan. **Eve et Z'oda**, qui ont créé des OC obsédées sexuelles telles que Jamie ou Carrie _(qui m'ont inspiré l'idée de Marcus McDougal le Poufsouffle, ou bien l'aversion d'Al' pour la course à cause des cailloux traîtres)_. **LumiNuitey**, parce que même si elle ne le sait pas, c'est sa fic qui m'a donné le déclic.

Et aussi bizarre que ça puisse sembler, une petite partie de cette fic, vous la devez à mes parents, mon frère, mes grands-parents, mon parrain... Parce que ma famille est totalement barge, parce qu'on arrive à discuter en n'utilisant que des répliques de Kaamelott ou de Soda, parce que "_l'épluche-peluche est à côté du zibouiboui chelou_" est une phrase qui A UN SENS dans ma maison, et parce que je ne connais personne d'autre qui achèterai un Ukulélé pour en jouer sous ma fenêtre aux petites heures du matin en guise de cadeau d'anniversaire. Yep. Famille de barge, je vous aime.

Voilà, j'ai fait mon mélo. A présent, place aux questions !

.

* * *

.

**On m'a demandé…**

_**- Est-ce que Logan/Chris/Ryan va devenir un Réfractaire ?**_

_(Punaise Don-jul tu es soupçonneux...)_ Oui. Non. Eventuellement. Peut-être. En fait j'ai pas encore décidé. Pas mal de gens vont être tentés par cette idéologie. Et beaucoup plus vont simplement fermer les yeux et laisser faire, parce que c'est beaucoup plus facile que de se battre.

.

_**- L'Ordre du Phénix V2, ça va être l'Ordre du Loup ?**_

AH AH AH, non ! Et ça ne s'appellera même pas "l'Ordre de Quelque Chose", en plus.

.

_**- Est-ce que les Potter vont finir avec des roux ?**_

Euh. Alors... C'est vrai qu'entre James I et Harry, il y a des antécédents. Mais pour le moment, il n'y a pas trop de rousses dans leur entourage... Abby, Demy, Naima, Carrie, Eva, Lucy, Flora : pas de rousses ! En revanche, pour Lily Potter, c'est pas exclu...

.

_**- Est-ce que James en a une petite ?**_

... C'est vrai qu'on se demande si la taille de son égo n'est pas un moyen pour lui de compenser... Mais je ne répondrai pas à cette question xD

.

_**- Que deviens Stennsenn ?**_

_(Je précise pour ceux qui se disent "mais c'est qui lui ?", il s'agit d'un personnage du __Parfum des Arums__, une fic qui pourrait être considérée comme une préquelle de __Renouveau__)._

Il pourrit sous mon massif de bégonias _/sourire sadique/_. Ou de crocus ? Je ne sais pas. En tout cas, je l'ai tué à coups de pelle. Nooon, je rigole ! Il est caché dans une petite ville d'Ukraine où il mène ses expériences chelou de magie noire, et tout le monde l'a oublié. Comme quoi le monde est dégueulasse, les méchants s'en sortent bien trop souvent...

.

_**- Est-ce que ça va finir en Yaoi ?**_

Le couple Albus/Scorpius est mignon, bien sûr. Mais je n'ai jamais écrit de Yaoi et de toute façon mes histoires d'amour sont toujours terriblement nulles... Tirez-en vos propres conclusions.

.

**_- Comment est-ce que la Maison Serpentard a fait pour être "réhabilitée" ?_**

Eh bien, Alva et Draco ont donné le coup d'envoi durant leur huitième année. Et puis, ensuite, tous les membres du "Club" les ont imité. Les Jarvis, les Barthemis... Valerian, Nathan, Cathy et Simon ont passé sept ans à Poudlard et ils ont pas mal fait bouger les choses. Et après eux, il y a eu les gamins qu'ils ont fréquenté et influencé à leur tour. Dans le "Bonus 3" du _Parfum_, un certain César Lantilus est mentionné : il fait partie de ceux qui ont permi à la Maison Serpentard de changer de réputation.

.

_**- Est-ce que James va finir castré à cause de Demy ?**_

_Draco_ : A voir.

_Harry_ : QUOI ?!

_Draco_: Oh, allez Potter, tu ne comptais quand même pas sur _ça_ pour perpétuer la lignée, non ?

_Al'_ : Ah, ben heureusement que je suis là alors !

.

_**- Scorpius, dis-nous tes plus sombres secrets !**_

Alors, déjà, il a une génétique désastreuse. C'est un Black, un Malefoy, un Netaniev, un Hawking (_apparentés à Molly Weasley !_)... Ensuite il a des acteurs aggravants. Son parrain est le petit-fils de Grindelwald, et il a été élevé par Alva et Draco en compagnie de Nathan, Blaise, Kim, Zack... Son père lui a parlé de grandeur et de complots, sa mère de lignées royales et de bravoure, et dans le même temps Nathan lui a décortiqué la psychologie humaine. Ensuite ces trois là lui ont dit que "le savoir c'est le pouvoir". Et du savoir, ils en ont gavé le petit Ankou Malefoy... Et j'en passe ! Honnêtement, qui s'étonne après qu'il ai une case en moins ? xD

.

_**- Verra-t-on Lucius Malefoy ?**_

OUI ! Un grand OUI ! Lucius va apparaitre, d'abord en retrait, puis va progressivement s'installer et trouver sa nouvelle place au sein de la nouvelle famille Malefoy. Et, alors que tout le monde va le battre à froid, Lucius va avoir un soutien... Inattendu.

.

_**- Demy va-t-elle trouver l'amour ?**_

AH AH AH, Demy a la même définition du romantisme que sa mère, alors je plains le malheureux élu ! En plus, Demy a hérité du "mauvais" côté de la génétique (Black comme Sirius et Netaniev comme Andreï), alors je vous raconte pas le massacre pour le pauvre garçon... Et puis, ledit garçon va avoir du mal à tenter une approche, entre James, Scorpius, Draco, Alva, Hyperion...

.

**_- Pourquoi Harry conduit-il une voiture moldu alors qu'il pourrait transplaner avec Al' et James, ou utiliser la poudre de Cheminette ?_**

Euh, j'en sais rien. Demande-lui.

.

_**- Plus tôt, bien plus tôt dans la fic, tu disais que Lily avait été placée dans une école primaire Moldue, de même que les enfants de Ron et Hermione. Mais est-ce qu'ils ne provoquent pas tout une série d'incidents louches qui alertent les Moldus, comme il en arrivait à Harry petit ?**_

Harry provoquait des accidents parce qu'il était tyrannisé et qu'il se défendait... Ce n'est pas le cas de Lily et Hugo.

.  
_**- Comment a réagi Lucius la première fois qu'il a vu/su que Draco et Alva était marié ?**_

BWAHAHA ! Il lisait le journal en buvant son café, quelque part en Russie, et il s'est étranglé avec sa boisson, a tout recraché par le nez et a passé dix minutes à hyperventiler à l'idée que son fils ait épousé une rousse. UNE ROUSSE.

.

_**- Sa réaction devant l'adoption de Nathan et face à sa petite famille ?**_

Réponse dans le tome 2 !

.

**_- Sa réaction en apprenant que le fils de Draco et le fils Potter sont copains comme cochons ?_**

Très fier de voir que le petit Scorpius se rapproche du pouvoir. Puis totalement horrifié en découvrant que ce n'est PAS une manoeuvre de manipulation. Pauvre Lucius. Mais non, il ne va rien faire pour ça. Il faut dire qu'il ne va pas vraiment essayer de se rapprocher de ses petits-enfants. Il a trop peur d'Alva.

.

_**- Qui est l'amant de Charlie ?**_

Un OC que tu va découvrir dans le tome 2, dès le premier chapitre !

.

**_- Vas-tu te pencher sur le métier de dragonnier ?_**

Nope. Ah ah.

.

_**- Que deviennent les autres amis de Draco et Alva ?**_

Ils sont mentionnés dans le prologue, mais tu les reverras dans le tome 2 et -davantage- dans le tome 3.

.

**_- Qu'est devenu Buck ?!_**

Je l'ai mangé :-p

.

**_- Et Hagrid ? Est-ce que Al' le connait et l'aime bien ?_**

Al' le connait, mais... Disons qu'il le tolère plus qu'il ne l'apprécie. Al' aime les gens intelligents et gentils. Hagrid est peut-être gentil, mais il est idiot.

.

**_- Firenze donne-t-il toujours la divination ?_**

Yep.

.

**_- Va-t-on revoir les portraits de Dumby et Rogue ?_**

Yep.

.

_**- Les Weasley vont-ils pardonner à Harry ? Se scinder en deux factions (pro et anti-Harry) ? Devenir moins radical face aux Malfoy ?**_

Euh, non, ils ne choisiront jamais un beau-fils à leur fille. Au fil du temps certains pardonneront à Harry cette déchirure, mais il faudra plusieurs années. Pour le moment, Harry est totalement isolé. Je ne te raconte pas le malaise... Quant à leur attitude face aux Malefoy, eh bien, mis à part Ron qui est pote avec Blaise, ils ne leur adressent plus la parole par solidarité avec Ginny.

.

_**- Les Rôdeurs et James vont-ils faire une trêve un jour ?**_

Euh, ça peut arriver. Preuve : quand ils se font poursuivre par Rusard juste avant Halloween : ils ne se sautent pas à la gorge ! Quoique, la présence des membres du Quatuor a dû jouer un rôle là-dedans... Enfin bref. Scorpius et James pourraient éventuellement avoir un but commun, mais ils ne vont pas cesser de se détester tout de suite !

.

_**- Y aura-t-il des confrontations familiales ?**_

Genre Malefoy VS Potter ? Oui. Il y en aura. Mwahahahahaha. Mais pas tout de suite. Harry a trop peur d'Alva.

.

_**- Scorpius, tu vas te tenir tranquille oui ?!**_

_Scorpius_ : JAMAIS !

_Albus_ : Pourquoi se tenir tranquille ? La vie ne serait plus drôle du tout !

.

_**- Qui des adultes va survivre ?**_

Euh... Draco et Alva, ainsi que Ron, Hermione, Theo, Blaise, Carmen, Kim, Astrid et Lévine, c'est certains. Les autres... Il y aura des morts, mais je ne sais pas encore QUI. Eh, je suis l'auteur, j'ai droit à l'incertitude ! JKR a hésité un moment entre tuer Sirius et Arthur, vous savez ? (et elle a fait le bon choix, CREVE SIRIUS, SALE CLEBS, MECHANT !).

.

_**Quel est l'Animagus de Draco ?**_

Draco est devenu Animagus pendant ses années de fac (l'apprentissage sous la tutelle d'Alva était un bon prétexte pour passer du temps avec elle, en tout innocence bien sûr...). Son animal ? Secret ! Mais ceux qui ont lu "_le Parfum_" auront peut-être une idée...

.

_**- Lucius va mourir ou va-t-il se faire virer à coup de pompes dans l'oignon ?**_

Uh uh uh, alors là je rigole doucement parce que... Je n'ai pas décidé ! Durant la deuxième année des Rôdeurs, OUI, Lucius va être là. Et sans doute durant la troisième et la quatrième. Mais ensuite ? Je n'ai pas décidé de son sort...

.

_**- Qui va sortir avec Demy ? Avec Al' ? Et Scorpius ? Et Dylan ?**_

_Draco_ : Personne ne sort avec ma fille. Ou mon fils.

_Alva_ : Exactement. Il serait _regrettable_ qu'il y ait des… incidents malheureux durant la scolarité de nos enfants.

_Scorpius_ (_en aparté)_ : il y a une jolie fille qui nous drague, Al' et moi. Est-ce que vous l'avez remarqué au cours de cette fic ?

.

_**- Quand va revenir Ryan ?**_

_(Pour ceux qui se demandent à nouveau "mais qui c'est lui ?", c'est un personnage du __Parfum des Arums__ qui avait pas mal de fans chez les lecteurs xD Mais il a quitté la Grande-Bretagne après que j'ai tué sa copine.)_

Pas durant la deuxième ou la troisième année des Rôdeurs, navrée. Dans la quatrième, peut-être. Je ne suis pas sûre.

.

_**- Est-ce que James va faire pire que le coup des cheveux orchestré par les Rôdeurs ?**_

Yep. Et ça sera dans le chapitre 11 de la deuxième année (en référence aux ninjas du chapitres 11 de la première année xD).

.

_**- Savage va-t-il rester au poste de Défense Contre le Forces du Mal ?**_

Ah, on se demande, hein ! Mais a priori, il devrait rester. Bon, c'ets vrai eue les profs commencent à se faire vieux et que certains d'entre eux vont se faire remplacer, mais Savage a encore tenir quelques années. Je ne précise pas combien.

.

**_- Scorpius et Albus ont-il une autre occupation que d'essayer de faire exploser Poudlard, du style... Lire ?_**

Euh ouais. L'Ankou a d'excellentes notes tu sais x) Il a beau faire l'idiot, il est un Malefoy et ses parents n'acceptent pas la nullité. Et du coup, il entraîne sa bande avec lui... Il y aura tout un chapitre consacré à Scorpius-réveillant-ses-instincts-de-Serdaigle dans la deuxième année ! xD

.

**_- Pourquoi "Opération Pastèque" ?_**

Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? Mais pourquoi "pourquoi" ? Est-ce que j'ai simplement suggéré qu'il y avait une suite logique dans les idées de ces deux marteaux pouvant les amener à choisir un nom pareil ? Non ! Ils sont fous, le monde est fou, leur liste est folle, leur dictionnaire est fou, RIEN N'A DE SENS EN CE BAS-MONDE !

Pfff.

.

**_- Je veux tout savoir sur Steve Carter !_**

Ah ah, d'accord Louve... Steve est beau, blond, élégant -toujours en costume-, toujours très sérieux, et absorbé par son travail d'avocat. Il a un grand sourire étincelant de surfeur américain, mais la joie n'atteint jamais ses yeux. Il a fait ses études à _Salem_ aux Etats-Unis mais il est anglais, il a été marié à une japonaise avec qui il a eu deux enfants (Colleen qui est à InterSor et Jo qui est à Poudlard), il est ami avec Draco Malefoy parce qu'ils ont tous les deux été à l'UDUS, la fac de droit sorcier, même si Steve a quatre ans de plus que Draco. Il y a quelques années (peu avant la naissance de Jo), la femme de Steve a eu un terrible problème et Draco l'a sauvée. Steve a donc une dette du sorcier envers Draco.

.

* * *

.

Pff, voilà, c'est tout x)

Du coup… Quelques infos sur la deuxième année des Rôdeurs ! Eh oui, je suis prête à tout pour acheter votre âme et vous faire continuer à lire…

La deuxième année sera tout aussi tarée, même si on verra certains personnages mûrir. Demetria, Abigail, et un membre du Quatuor (mais je ne vous dit pas lequel), par exemple. Scorpius va, fait extraordinaire, bosser comme un malade durant plusieurs semaines. Une Sang-Pur puriste va devenir fan du _Seigneur des_ Anneaux, on va voir apparaître un nouveau personnage quigagnera en importance au cours de la saga… Oh, et on verra apparaître de nouveau profs ! Un d'Astronomie, une de Littérature, et une de Runes _(celle-ci est ma préférée. Probablement à cause de ses cheveux)_.

Eh eh, c'était les infos du jour ! Un petit extrait pour vous mettre en appétit ?

.

_[…] McGonagall se leva pour faire son discours, comme l'exigeait la tradition._

_Comme l'exigeait une tradition beaucoup plus personnelle, Scorpius n'en écouta pas un mot, préférant faire une grenouille en origami avec une feuille de papier sortie de sa bourse en peau de Moke. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Lucy plante férocement une fourchette dans la grenouille en question pour l'avertir que le dîner allait commencer._

– _C'est une technique, couina Scorpius après son brusque sursaut de frayeur. Mais tu aurais pu juste me tapoter le bras, tu sais._

– _Moins fun, se contenta de lâcher Lucy. Tu veux des pommes de terre sautées ?_

– _Oui, merci._

_De l'autre côté de Scorpius, Al' leva les yeux au ciel. Ses amis étaient toujours un peu décalés. Ok, parfois totalement bizarres. C'était pour ça qu'il les adorait…_

– _Bref, lança Gareth au bout d'un moment. On a voyagé avec Noah et Anthony dans le train, et ils veulent absolument savoir si les toilettes vont exploser à la figure de James Potter encore une fois._

– _Il n'y a aucune preuve de notre responsabilité, répondit dignement Al'. Mais, de manière totalement neutre et impartiale, je dirais que cet évènement a été assez ludique pour donner lieu à…_

– … _Une magnifique tradition, compléta Scorpius._

_Ils firent tinter leurs verres l'un contre l'autre d'un air complice, avant de les boire d'une seule rasade. Ce qui aurait été plus impressionnant si ça avait été de l'alcool, et non de l'eau minérale, mais bon…_

– _Vous savez, j'ai regardé une série télé super-drôle cet été, dit Jo avec un sourire en coin. Et vous ressemblez définitivement à Ted et Barney._

_Al' prit mentalement note des prénoms des héros, curieux de voir cette série télé (après tout, deux mois par an, il s'ennuyait comme un rat mort au milieu d'une troupe de roux). Mais l'Ankou se contenta de hausser les épaules, peu intéressé, tout en coupant sa viande._

– _Bon, après le coup des ninjas l'année dernière, on va devoir faire fort si on veut se faire remarquer._

– _La moitié des profs vous regardent déjà d'un œil torve, lui glissa Owen. Tu n'auras pas à en faire beaucoup pour que la vieille McGo pète les plombs._

_[…]_

.

* * *

.

Alors… Rendez-vous dans le tome suivant : _**Bravoure et bêtise**_ !

A pluch' !


End file.
